


And you’re still mine, We’re locked in time

by flipflops



Series: Mine Series [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Humor, Baby Queen, F/M, Fluffy chapters, bratva!Oliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 113,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflops/pseuds/flipflops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is now the leader. He knows very little about leading these men, he does know he can always trust John Diggle and that he will do anything to keep his wife and child safe. </p><p>**Please note this is a sequel to "Take her, keep her, and make her yours". It's probably a good idea to read it first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Yep...finally got the first chapter ready to share. Thank you to everyone who is following me from the other story. If you're new? Welcome! Glad to have you. 
> 
> this chapter is a couple weeks after where we left off in "Take her". We have Felicity dealing with her kidnapping, in her not great way. We have Oliver trying to find his footing in his new role and people demanding things from both of them. I have many, many idea swimming around in my head. I'm trying not to rush and share each and everyone RIGHT NOW...I'm kind of impatient. It's start slow but I promise it will get better. :)
> 
> Special shout out to my girl Amy who demanded I use the phrase from one of her favorite songs! :)

There are few things Oliver Queen hates more than meetings and he has a day of them lined up and he isn't pleased. He looks over at John who snickers. John knows Oliver rather chew off his own leg if it meant not having to attend these meetings, or any meeting. He is a do-er rather than a talker. However, avoiding these meetings isn't possible since the meetings are for Bratva and he is it's leader now. He looks up at the ceiling trying to calm the need to flee currently coursing through his veins. He wonders why Lance ever thought he'd be any good at this. Oliver looks at his desk where a picture of Felicity resides. He smiles, oh yeah. Her. He can be anything, even a leader, if it keeps her safe. He looks to John and nods. John goes to get the men for the first meeting.

This first meeting is about the newly formed alliance between two captains that was squeezing a third out of business. Basically Oliver was a referee. He turns to John and rolls his eyes. John barely hides his laugh. He finally decides to break up the business alliance. "All future alliances will be run by me. The odds of getting an okay is pretty much nonexistent. WE are brotherhood. We all work for the good of one another. Not just for the ones we like." The three men nod, one with a smile on his face while the other two looked like they smelled rotten food. Oliver knows the third captain will probably die soon or they will have a war within their own ranks. This is the life they lead. He makes a note to keep an eye on them. He really feels like a babysitter more than a leader. Is this what Lance had to put up with daily? He has newfound respect for the man and jealousy he is lying on a beach with the love of his life. The Bastard. Oliver chuckles. The others look at him and he waves them off.

After the three men leave Oliver turns to John, "What's next?" John looks over at him, "You're not going to like it." Oliver motions with his hand to spit it out. Has he liked anything lately?

"It's Sara, Nyssa and Helena. They want to sit down and discuss being more involved." Oliver puts his head on his desk. Why him? There is a knock on the door. Oliver raises his head and the two men exchange a look. 

"Come in." Oliver watches as the three women come in. They all sit in chairs around the room. He notices Sara takes the one in front of his desk. She must be the ringleader for this group. He briefly wonders how they came to the decision that she should be their spokesperson, if not leader. Then he shakes that thought because it doesn't matter. 

"What can I do for you ladies today?" Sara smiles, "You can let us in...I know we can't be 'brothers' which is stupid..but you can let us have a more active role." Oliver looks at each women. He can't. He doesn't even wish he could. He does admire that Sara just came out with it, "I know you three helped a lot when Felicity was missing--i just can't risk putting you in the field. I can't. "

"Why not, Ollie? We're good. We can fight. We can get information...we can help! WE are one of the main reasons you were able to keep my sister from your Dad's plans." Oliver nods. He knows all of this and it's true. "You are my wife's sister. I can't tell her I got you killed. I can't. She's lost too much already." He looks over at Nyssa, "Your Mom has suffered enough. She lost her husband and a child. I can't take another from her, I won't." Finally he turns to Helena, "You are Felicity's best friend...and one of my captain's daughter, I can't let you do anything dangerous." All three have folded their arms over their chest. Sara's speaks, "If we were men, you would allow us to join, no question." Oliver shakes his head, "Not true. Sam asked to join and I turned him down flat." 

John's head shoots up, "When did he ask?"

Oliver turns to his friend, "When Felicity was missing. He wanted to join and he wanted JJ to do computer work for me, I turned them down." John stares at Oliver. He's clearly shocked Oliver would turn down the boys. What John doesn't know is Oliver never wants to risk Felicity's family again. 

"What if I can get Felicity to sign off on it?" Oliver's attention is returned to Sara.

"She's not in Bratva. It's MY choice. I say no." The women can tell their meeting is over. Oliver watches them leave. After they've gone Oliver turns to John, "Did I do the right thing?" John studies the door like the answer it there, "I don't know man. We will wait and see. Maybe you will change your mind...maybe they need to come up with information to make you change your mind or do something to show you that they belong in the field." Oliver knows those three well enough to know this isn't over, not by a long shot. Damn it.

Oliver's next meeting knocks on the door. He gives a pained expression to John, "come in." All of his captains walk in and sit for their meeting with their new leader. Oliver knows these men are going to challenge him, they are going try to usurp his power and most of all try to get away things that no other leader would allow. His men are like children, constantly testing the boundaries. Any sign of weakness and coup could occur. Oliver watches the men take seats around the room. Some are forced to stand. Oliver resists the urge to stand himself. John, however, is standing next to Oliver now. John can read a room better than anyone Oliver has ever met. 

Bertinelli speaks first, drawing Oliver's attention to him, "We are pleased to have you in the seat of power, however, we're worried. You are young and you do not have the best reputation...." Oliver stares at the man, "Nor do you. Shall I go over all the ways YOU worry me.." Bertinelli sits back down, eyes trained on the floor, properly humbled. All of the captains know his businesses are shaky at best. If Felicity wasn't so close to Helena, Oliver might think about cutting Bertinelli lose. Merlyn decides to speak up from where he is standing at the back of the room, "I want to make it clear..I am loyal to you, for now. BUT I don't want to have to fight a war over your wife and her inability to keep her legs shut." Oliver is over his desk and has Merlyn on the floor choking him so quick some captains miss the action. John is pulling him off Merlyn. Oliver throws John's arm off as he watches Merlyn crawl across the floor. Oliver looks around the room at his men, making eye contact with those who think it's a good idea, "If ANYONE insults her again, you will die. Am I clear?" The shocked faces of his captains all nod in unison. He turns to Merlyn who chokes out, "Yes." Some of these men seem to have forgotten he is a fighter, he is a killer and he would have no problem killing any of them. 

Oliver straightens his tie and walks back behind his desk where he sits, "Next order of business..."

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity made her way down to Oliver's basement office. His new guard was standing in front of the door. She smiled at the guy, he didn't return it. She went to move around him even though he was blocking the door, "Excuse me.." He takes her hand, "Mr Queen, can't be disturbed. Captains meeting"

Felicity looks up at the man, "I'm his wife. We have an OB appointment. He must have forgot." The man smiles a condescending smile, "You can't go by yourself?" Felicity gasps, "Of course..but he will want to go." She would normally be irate and would hand this asshole his ass on a platter but...lately...She turns and heads upstairs. 

As she walks upstairs she remembers Moira telling her the night Oliver was officially recognized at Pahkan that she needed to be strong. She can't be seen as weak, or worse as Oliver's weakness. That was two weeks ago when Felicity couldn't be away from Oliver for more than few minutes without feeling like her skin was crawling, and getting short of breath and feeling your stomach churn. She shakes her head, she has to be strong and independent. He needs his space and he needs to show he is a strong, powerful and assertive leader. Having a wife who is scared, needy and dependent would not show them that. She cradles her bump, "Guess it's just you and me, baby girl." 

Felicity is looking for her keys. She will go by herself. It will be okay. No one will hurt her, she keeps reminding herself. Laurel and Cooper are dead, they can't hurt her or them anymore. She finds her keys as Lawton enters the house, he's not a captain so he wasn't needed at the meeting. Felicity smiles a hello. He returns it. She goes to move around him and out the door, he gently grabs her elbow, "Where you headed beautiful?" She smiles and blushes. He's so sweet and a flirt. 

"Baby appointment. I'm already running late." He looks around, "Where is Oliver?" She looks down at the floor, "Meeting he can't be disturbed....he forgot or I forgot to tell him...It's okay! I'm a big girl." She jokes and pretends that she didn't just swallow a mouthful of bile at the thought of going out alone. He shakes his head, "You need protection." She almost sighs in relief. "Oh okay..." 

"I'll take you. Let's go." He escorts her to her car. She doesn't want to take the SUV. They hit the road for the journey to her doctor's office. Lawton wondering why he is the only going and why the office isn't being cleared. 

Felicity speaks up, "Oliver might be upset we didn't take the SUV..it's armored and all." He nods, "I think Oliver will be more upset he is missing an appointment." She shakes her head, "He has bigger issues to deal with. i can handle it..plus I have you with me." She smiles over at him. 

They have a small wait to head back to the exam rooms. Lawton pretends to read a magazine while Felicity talks to another woman in the waiting room. When they call her name, she stands and looks down at him. He stands and follows her. She looked so lost and scared when she thought he wasn't going back. Once in the room Felicity gets up on the medical table. He had to help her. She's so short. She isn't that round yet, but she told him she feels huge. They both laugh. The doctor comes in and Felicity notices the look she gives Lawton. She speaks up, "He's a friend. Oliver couldn't make it so Lawton here, graciously agreed to come with." The doctor nods at her and then goes through the motions of a basic check up. 

"Lie back." Felicity goes to do as she was told the sits up quickly, "Lawton..could you take a picture of the measuring tape?" He looks at her funny but agrees. She hands him her cell phone. She lies back and pulls her shirt up to her breasts. The doctor measures how big her bump is, Lawton dutifully gets a picture of it for her. 

"Okay, Mrs Queen, you and the little one are doing well. You could gain a few pounds but it's not in the dangerous range. Keep eating and drinking plenty of fluids. See you next month." She leaves. Lawton helps Felicity down and they return home. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Oliver and John have just finished the meeting from hell with the captains and decided to head upstairs for something to eat when they were confronted with a formidable enemy: Felicity. Both men gulped when they saw her with hands on hips and looking very upset. John leaned over to Oliver, "What did you do?" Oliver looks back at him, fear clear in his eyes, "I have no idea..." 

"Great. We can't defend if we don't know what we're defending." John stage whispers. Felicity tilts her head to the side, "You do realize I can hear you, right?" Both men look at her and smile. "Save your cute innocent little boy smiles. We have a HUGE issue!" She turned to walk into the study. Oliver looks around, he's only been in here a couple of times but it didn't look like this before. There are boxes of pictures strewn everywhere. There were also scrapbooks lying around. He saw glue guns, glue bottles, glitter, and paper punches? What the hell? He looks at his wife..

"Felicity? What's wrong?" She turns to Oliver with tears in her eyes. He walks over to her and wraps her in his arms. He looks over her head to John who mouths "Hormones?" Oliver nods. She pulls away, "I need you to find the person Laurel and/or Dad had following us. I need you to do it right away!" Oliver is really confused. His face is skewed into a questioning face that can only be described as 'what the fuck'? He's slightly taken aback because Felicity hasn't said Laurel's name or mentioned her since she was killed.

"Why?" Felicity blows a breathe. "We don't have enough pictures for the picture book for Baby Girl." She says this like it is the most logical thing in the world. "And you think the P.I. Laurel hired would be a good place to get pictures?" 

She nods obviously exasperated by him, he can tell, "YES! He took pictures of us and I can put them in this book for her." Oliver nods slowly and looks to John for help who shrugs. Great help. "Felicity...I'm lost, sweetheart." She flops down on the sofa in the middle of the room. 

"Today at the OB, this lady was talking about making a scrapbook picture book for her baby, that way since babies love books, their baby would know the parents love story because of the picture book." She smiles, "Isn't that sweet? What a great way to let your child know they were born from love and love exists!" Her eyes are dancing she is so happy. Oliver smiles at her, then frowns, "You had an appointment? Where was I?"

She waves her hand, "You had a meeting. It was important. Don't worry Lawton took me." She smiles. Oliver doesn't return the smile. This is the second appointment she decided his business was more important and Lawton went with her. He wouldn't say he's jealous (he is) but he doesn't like it. He knows he should be proud she is able to be without him for a couple of hours since she's had trouble with that since the kidnapping.

"What did the doctor say?" She was looking through a box in her lap. "I'm sorry what?" She looks up at him, "What did the doctor say? Are you okay? Is the baby?" She smiles and drops the stuff she was holding, "I could gain a few more pounds. Baby Girl is healthy and fine." Oliver lets out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding, "So, Oliver...the P.I. for the pictures?" John is standing in the corner arms folded, "Why don't you just print off copies from the online gossip magazines?" Felicity looks up at him, then she's off the sofa and in his arms, "John Diggle, you're a genius!" She runs over to the printer and grabs a picture out of the slot. She turns to Oliver and lets him look at it, "Is this tacky?" He shakes his head looking at her stomach with a tape measure going down the middle. She smiles, "Lawton took it for me today. I can put this in the book so our girl can see what she did to me!" With that she flees from the room. Oliver swallows his jealousy that Lawton, or anyone, saw that and he didn't. 

John watches her then turns to Oliver, "Is she always like this?" Oliver looks to the doorway his wife just vacated, "Yes. She has a dozen projects, decorating the nurseries and has decided she needs to learn to cook...." he looks away sadly. 

"Oliver? What's going on?" Oliver pinches his nose and looks at the floor. After a few moments, he blows out some air, "I think it's PTSD, or maybe she misses her parents or maybe it's Laurel's death..or the pregnancy...I don't know. All I know is that she is always doing something and most of it doesn't include me, the last two weeks. She couldn't be away from me for weeks and now she avoids me." 

The men sit down. Oliver on the sofa where he rests his head on the back, John in an armchair. "It started the day after I was officially made Pahkan. She woke up with all these plans. It hasn't stopped."

"She could be nesting..women do that."

Oliver just looks at him. They both know that isn't what is going on with her. "Oliver. She's strong. She just needs some time, maybe space. In less than a year, she moved home. Fell in love, got married, is having a baby and her parents are gone, her sister is dead and she was kidnapped...give her some time." Oliver looks over at John then nods. 

"You're right, I guess."

"She didn't grow up in this, not like others have. She's smart she will get through this." 

"With me?"

"Oliver that girl has loved you since she was a child. She just needs to figure this out." Oliver smiles at John. He's right. Felicity just needs time and space. He needs to just keep the pregnant lady happy. They stand to head to the kitchen for food, which was their original plan. John teasingly hits Oliver on the back, "On the bright side, if this is just pregnancy soon you hit the jump stage."

"Jump stage?"

"When Donna was pregnant with the boys..she'd get to a point in each pregnancy where she would jump me every chance she got. " They both laugh. Oliver will anxiously await that stage.

"And when will this stage start?" They both laugh. When they enter the kitchen Lawton is in there with Sara. The two have their heads together talking softly. Oliver works his jaw when he sees Lawton. He clears his throat and both of them straighten up and both looked guilty. Oliver just stands there while John went to the fridge. 

"I hear you took my wife to the doctor's today." Lawton smiles then seeing Oliver's face stops, "Yes, Sir." 

"Next time, YOU are to clear it with me first. Understood?" Lawton gulps, "Yes. Sir." Oliver turns to John, "Please tell me we have something in there to eat!" 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After lunch John and Oliver decide to go work out. Oliver is working on putting together a gym here in the basement. They have weight machines, some mats for hand to hand combat and training dummies so far.They do this often now, come down here to talk and chat. After about thirty minutes, John turns to Oliver, "She's here..you know her going with Lawton was a step in the right direction." Oliver glares at John then turns to see Felicity. He smiles at her. She returns his smile and leaves. 

They finish their workout. John goes to the downstairs shower and Oliver heads up to his ensuite. When he enters the bedroom he finds Felicity on her side, in the middle of their bed sound asleep. He sits down beside her and just watches her. She is so beautiful. Pregnancy has made her more beautiful. He notices a crease in her brow. He silently hopes it's not another nightmare. He gently takes his thumb to ease the crease, but when he touches her she sits up screaming, "Felicity....it's me! Baby! It's okay." She looks around wildly then at Oliver. She is in his arms in a flash. 

He rocks her gently, "Do you want to talk about it?" She shakes her head. She never wants to talk about them. She still won't talk about the time she was with Cooper. All he knows is she is alright. That their little girl is okay. He was content with that at first but now he needs to know more. He wants to know more. 

 

"I like the name Amelia.." Oliver is lost for a moment, sensing it Felicity clarifies, "For the baby...we need to think of a name for her..Amelia Queen." Oliver wrinkles his nose, "Let's keep talking..." She smiles. "What names do you like?" 

"I don't know..but I want something that means something...something to both of us. I think her name should be special." Felicity looks up at him, "I like that idea...something special." He holds her until she falls asleep again. Once she is asleep, he showers and heads back down to his office. 

Oliver's next big problem is Cara. He promised the Italian Man he would protect his daughter. How does he protect a girl he doesn't know. He doesn't know where she is or how to find her. He needs to find her, assess the situation and then determine how he can protect her. It won't be easy, he knows that, but he has to try. Oliver is jarred back to the present by John clearing his throat. 

"I just got off the phone with Sheldon. He wants a meeting." Oliver looks at John with an expression of worry and fear, "Why?" John shrugs, "Not sure but he was insistent." Oliver looks at his hands then up at John. 

"What do we do?" John looks at him and with certainty replies, "See him. What choice do we have if we want to avoid a war?" Oliver sighs. He's right, "Call him. Set up a time and place." Oliver always thought the man at the top had the easy job, boy was he wrong. He longs for the days of stakeouts, and busting gamblers who refused to pay their debts. It was easy then.


	2. the winds of change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity is struggling to find her place in her home, in Oliver's life and with demons from her past. Oliver is trying to figure out how to help her when he isn't sure what the problems even are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank each and everyone of you who have followed me to the sequel. Who are wiling to suffer the angst and pain of them learning to navigate their new life. The acceptance and support is so sweet! I was so scared and nervous to do this, so thank you for making it easier on me! *hugs*
> 
>  
> 
> This chapter was like pulling teeth..I knew what I wanted to happen but the Muse was not cooperative, which is why it took so long. Sorry about that. On the upside the next chapter is almost done and should be up mid-week (if life cooperates better than the Muse) 
> 
> Please excuse any errors. I was just really tired of this chapter and ready to post it and move on.
> 
> **you may get a bit upset with Oliver but read the whole chapter before you unleash on the poor guy, k?
> 
> I love to chat with my fellow Oliciters!   
> @Kirena214

Oliver was being briefed by Slade, his new head of security, on the security procedures for when they flew to Vegas to meet the Italians. Slade was telling him that he had secured a hotel room, not under mob control, and had made provisions for transportation. They had the entire penthouse suite for him, John and security. 

"I want Roy to go..I have a job for him." The other two men looked at him curiously but didn't voice their concerns. Sade shrugged, "Okay. What's one more cot in the living area."

Next, Slade had to give his recommendations and Oliver noted he looked nervous, "Oliver..Felicity should stay home." Oliver's eyes shot to his, "No." He shakes his head. He looks over at the wall and notices it's nine a.m. and today already is shot to hell. This is unacceptable and now he has to yell at people.

"Oliver, we can't guarantee they won't try something. They could try to snatch her or just kill her. They may blame her for Cooper's death. She's safer here." Slade was pleading with Oliver. He could see it in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Oliver looked over to John who was seated on the opposite couch reading over the report Slade had written up. John looked up, "He's right. We can't risk it. She's safer here in Starling." Oliver stands and starts pacing, "She can't handle it, John. She's not ready for this.. to be separated." Slade looks confused and John sends him a look that tells him to stay quiet. Oliver doesn't like to think about let alone talk about Felicity's issues of late.

"We can ask Donna and the boys to stay with her for peace of mind, for YOUR peace of mind. Lawton can stay for her safety. Maybe ask Sara and Nyssa to stay too." Oliver picked up a paper weight and threw it against the wall. He hated this. She needs him and he has to put business first. A business he doesn't give a fuck about. He takes a deep breath and sits back down, "When do we leave?" 

"Tomorrow. We will be gone for probably a week. The Italians are notorious for making people come to town and then not seeing them. It would also be a good idea to check on our own business there" Oliver worked his jaw. He also had his side project. He needs, at least, a week. He didn't like being away from her, and she has immense trouble being away from him, but duty calls. Damn it. He couldn't refuse the Italians and he couldn't take her with him. 

"Call Donna. " John left the room. Oliver turned to Slade, "I am doing this.." he waves his hand around, "for her. To keep her safe...but she needs me here." The other man looks at him sympathetically, "Oliver. She loves you." Oliver looks away, "she needs me..and Im not the one she will be able to turn to...she already had Lawton taking her to her appointments." 

Slade laughs, "My god, you're jealous of Lawton? Come on, he's a soldier. You are the leader! Her husband...father of her child." 

"And he is the one protecting her. He will be the one here...with her.." 

"A woman's heart is more complicated than ours. We're simple creatures. Her love is deeper than a few appointments. He is physically keeping her safe, but you're giving the orders." Oliver knows this, but he also knows his wife. She's strong and she is independent. She is also scared and never felt loved or like she belonged. She needs to feel safe and wanted. Oliver needs to be the one to make her feel safe and he definitely wants her. His a jealous bastard when it comes to his wife. He doesn't like to share her. He frowns. There is no way to avoid this. 

"Can I trust Lawton, really trust him to keep her safe and to keep his distance?" Slade laughs and throws his head back, "You took his eye. I'm fairly certain he rather not lose his cock to your jealousy." Oliver moves his head in a way that let's them know he is thinking about it, then nods with a smirk. That is true. 

"The man would die for her. He almost did. You could make sure he's still willing to die for her." Oliver turns to him, "How?"   
"Make him think there's a chance with her." Oliver is confused and his expression shows it, "Let him think you may or may not have someone on the side in Vegas." Oliver feels bile rising in his throat. He can't. "No. It could get back to her and hurt her. I won't do that to her. I'll just trust he fears me more than he fears death." 

John comes back in, "Donna and the boys are in for a sleepover. " Oliver feels a little bit better. He still doesn't want to leave her. When the meeting is over he goes over to the gym. He will call Sara later, he needs to burn off some excess energy. He changes and walks into his workout area. He laughs. There in the corner sits a salmon ladder. He walks over and finds there is a note hanging from the bar. He picks it up. It's pretty lilac colored stationary. Felicity. He smiles bigger.

Husband-  
Every one of our homes should come standard with this bit of magic. I will overlook your oversight in this area. This time.

Love  
Wife

He looks up at the ladder and back to the note. She is remarkable. A way to a man's heart is through his stomach, they say. The way to his wife's heart is with his salmon ladder. He takes the bar in hand and starts doing his reps while thinking of ways to thank her for her thoughtful gift.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is doing her pregnancy yoga video when she feels a flutter in her stomach. Indigestion perhaps? She shrugs and does another pose. It happens again, only it almost tickles this time. She stops and looks down at her bump, "Is that you baby girl?" The sensation happens again..She smiles, claps her hands together and runs for the stairs. She is down to the main floor. She runs through the living room and into the kitchen. She opens the door to the basement, where she rounds the corner and sees the new guard. Him again. Crap. 

She goes back around the corner and leans against the wall. She takes a deep breath and psyches herself up, "Felicity..he is an employee...Oliver is YOUR husband...you just stand up to that guy. He isn't, repeat, IS NOT one of Cooper's men...he can't hurt you and live." She nods and goes back around. She hates all the strange new men in their home. She wishes she didn't worry that each one of them secretly works for Cooper or would hurt her. She can't shake that feeling though. She nods her heads and rounds the corner. 

She sees when he notices her, he stands straighter, "I'm here to see my husband." The guard looks at his watch, "It's nine a.m. He has an important meeting." Felicity nods, "I know..I NEED to see MY husband." The guard looks down his nose at her, "And I NEED to do my job which is making sure your husband does what needs to be done to be safe." She gasps. Okay, she wanted Oliver safe...she was so scared of losing him...she couldn't lose him too. She nods and walks away, her eyes full of tears.

Once on the main floor, she sees her delivery is here. She smiles, "At least I did this part right." When the bell rings she yells she has it and has the delivery men set up the salmon ladder in Oliver's home gym. She runs upstairs and gets her stationary to leave him a note. She'd wanted to blind fold him and bring him in here. Then maybe have her wicked way with him. Instead, a note. She returns to their room. She's sadder now. She finishes her video. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After his workout Oliver showers in the gym shower and gets dressed. He goes looking for his wife. He finds her in her home office. She's on the phone. He knows he should bow out and come back but he hears her sad voice, "Oliver---I don't think he loves me anymore." Oliver's breath catches, how can she think that? She is the only thing keeping him grounded. The only person who can make him smile that special smile. In truth, the only person he trusts one hundred percent. 

"I know...he says he does but-- he's missed my last two appointments. We haven't talked baby names really...Yeah, I tossed out Amelia, he tossed it back." He wonders what the other person is saying, "We haven't done THAT since I've been home--maybe I'm tainted? Maybe he thinks--he chose the wrong sister?" He knocks on the door. She spins in her chair and her mouth drops, "Cait I need to go...I'll call you tomorrow. yep. Love you too!" She spins around and places the phone on her desk. He watches her set her shoulders before turning back around. She has her fake smile on her face. When did she start giving him her fake smile?

"I found my gift." He goes down on his knees in front of her and smiles. 

"Your gift?" She quirks an eyebrow at him. "The salmon ladder..." She laughs, "Oh. That's MY gift..sort of how lingerie is for men more than the woman...same principle." He laughs, she is so charming even when she thinks she's being a brat. 

"ah. I see. I guess I owe you some lingerie then." She looks away. He puts his index finger on her chin and turns her to look at him, "What kind shall I get me..I mean, you?" He smiles at her hoping she sees his intent. Then he sees tears, "Hey...baby..come on now...why tears?" 

She stands up knocking him on his ass. He is up and behind before she finishes crossing the small room. He turns her to him, "Tell me--" 

"Do you love me? I mean, really truly love me still? I think you did---or thought you did--I tried to come up with a reason you are shutting me out and all I can come up with A. I'm pregnant and disgusting. B. Cooper taking me has damaged me in some way. or C. You never loved me..." He looks so confused, "I'm not shutting you out. I'd never shut you out. Fuck, you're the only one I let in." 

He inhales sharply then plows ahead, "Let's take this one theory at a time: You do not disgust me. You're beautiful and you're having my baby. Okay?"

"Okay..."

"Cooper taking you didn't change how I feel about you. I love you. He didn't damage you, he could never damage what we have, I told you that. No matter what happened. I just wish you'd tell me but I understand." 

"Oliver..I want to tell you..it just seems silly. You've gone through so much and I was just locked in a hotel room with an ex boyfriend.." 

"Nothing you went through was silly, baby. You had to fight, keep calm and out maneuver a psychopath to stay safe and keep our little girl safe. When you're ready, I'll listen." He kisses her. He needs to connect with her all the time, but more so since the pregnancy and then kidnapping. 

"I have never for one moment since you came into that room, red pen in your mouth and called me a walking petri dish of STD's not loved you." They both laugh and she blushes. "I really am sorry about that."

He brushes it off, "Don't be. It was true and I liked your spunk. It's why I agreed to the contract..which I might add, best decision of my life." They are both smiling like goofy idiots. His drops, "Now tell me about shutting you out.."

"Twice I've come to you to go to my appointments and I'm turned away. Then today--" she sniffles, "Today I felt her..all I wanted in this world was to tell you I finally felt our little girl move and again, I was told to go away." Oliver runs a hand through his air. Then he starts rubbing his thumb and forefinger together. He is thinking back and he knows he never gave an order to keep her out. He knows this. He pulls his lips between his teeth and counts to ten. He blows out a breath.

"Who sent you away?" His voice in strained. His anger barely under control. She shakes her head, "Does it matter?" She isn't looking at him.

"YES! Because I never gave the order." Her head snaps to him, "You didn't?" He slowly moves his head from side to side. Her mouth forms an "O". 

"The man in front of the door...Chad? Chase? I don't know." 

"Tell me everything..." He sits in her chair and pulls her into his lap. She loops her arms around his neck, "The first time was when I had an appointment with OB. He told me you couldn't be disturbed. I went alone." Oliver can't believe she'd risk herself like that, well he can. That is who she is down deep. A survivor. "The second time was last week, when I had another appointment. Lawton found me getting ready to head out alone and he became angry. He took me. He insisted I not go alone...I didn't tell him, I'd gone alone last time." Oliver nods. He is getting angrier with every word of this. He tries to hide it. He isn't mad at her. He is angry at Chase. He is also upset that Lawton didn't tell him why he took Felicity. He was angry sure but he should have told him. 

"Then today.." She stops and smiles at him, "I was doing my yoga video. I felt this tingly sensation. I changed poses and felt it again only it was like a tickle from the inside.." She giggles and he joins in. ". I asked after the second time, if it was her..she did it again!" She kisses his cheek. 

 

"Then when she did it again, I ran downstairs to tell you, like we agreed. He told me you were having a meeting." She looks away and drops one of her arms, "He implied I'd be risking your life to interrupt...I can't lose you Oliver...I can't..I know..I've been needy and clingy, I swear to be better...just please don't leave me." He hugs her close and inside he is cursing. He pulls her forehead to his, "I will never stay gone. You are home. Nothing and no one will ever be more important to me." She smiles and kisses his nose. He rolls his eyes. She's too cute. 

"You felt her, huh?" She nods, "Yep. I did." He places his hand on his wife's stomach. He smiles like he always does when he gets to touch the bump. Oliver hates what he is about to ask her, "Did you---did you tell anyone else?" She shakes her head, "YOU are the only one I wanted to share it with him." He's an ass but he is glad Lawton didn't hear first or even Donna or Caitlin. He's a jealous bastard. They stay like that for a few minutes. Then Oliver remembers why he is now finding out. He picks her up and stands. He kisses her lips and then puts her on her feet. He grabs her hand and they head downstairs.

Chase is sitting on the couch outside his office. Roy, Tommy, Slade and John are there waiting to talk to Oliver. When Chase sees Oliver he stands, "Sir." Oliver takes the hand not holding his wife's and decks the man. When he is on the floor Oliver looks down at him, "My wife is never not allowed to see me. If it is private meeting, you come in and get me. If it's not a private meeting you send her in, understood?" 

Chase stands, holding his jaw, "Yeah. Got it." He glares at Felicity. Oliver notices, "Obviously you don't. She is my wife. You respect her as you do me." 

"Yes. Sir." Oliver looks over at Slade, "Have someone take Chase out and teach him some manners." Slade looks at the other man, "Yes. Sir. Come on." He grabs the guy's arm, "Do I need to assign someone else to your door while we're gone?" They both know Chase won't be back today or for several days and when he does he will not be inside the house. 

"Yeah, send me someone. He gets another chance, Slade..don't kill him." With that Slade and Chase leave. Oliver turns to Felicity, "No one is to ever make you think you can't see me. Got it? Every doctor appointment is important. YOU are important." She nods and is crying. "Happy tears?"

"Happy, relieved tears." 

 

Felicity goes back to her office and Oliver goes into his. He knows he needs to tell her about the trip. He's putting it off because he doesn't want to be the one to hurt her. Not again. Oliver was only giving Chase a second chance for her sake. He saw the look on her face. She was scared someone else would die. He's beginning to think she is still a bit overwhelmed by the realities of Bratva life. He needs to find a way to shelter her from as much of it as possible. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felicity is in her office going over paint samples for the millionth time. She read that pregnancy brain is a real thing. She is starting to believe it. Pink seems so traditional..she likes yellow. The penthouse nursery will be green. Why is this so difficult for her. She needs to research which colors babies respond to best. Suddenly there is a loud bang from downstairs. Felicity is taken back to the moment Lawton was shot and Tommy was thrown on the floor. She is trapped in that moment for several seconds. This time she runs to the bathroom, locks the door and slides to the floor. She is sweating profusely and feels lightheaded.

"I'm safe...I'm safe here...I'm safe" she keeps whispering it over and over. Finally with no further sound she's feeling better then her stomach rumbles. She crawls to the toilet and empties her stomach into it. 

She stands up and brushes her teeth. She looks in the mirror but she doesn't see herself. She sees a terrified little girl. She moves her hand to bump. What if this happens again only next time it's her little girl? Felicity lowers the lid on the toilet and sits down. She pulls her feet up on the lid and hugs herself. Oliver will protect them...Oliver always protects them. She feels the tears running down her face. She sits there for several minutes before there is a knock, "Felicity?" It's Lawton. 

She scurries to the door and throws it open. She's in his arms in seconds. He's too stunned to hug her back at first. Slowly he does, "Hey...beautiful? You okay?" She nods. " I don't think you are..." She buries her face deeper in his chest. He steps back and she looks up, "It's okay..you're alright." He wipes her tears. 

"I heard the noise...I thought--" She starts crying again, "You thought someone was coming for you again?" He says it so softly and sweetly. She can't speak only bobs her head up and down several times. Lawton takes one arm away and gets his phone out. He punches a number, "You better get up here.." 

"Who'd you call?" She hears the fear in her own voice, "Oliver." She steps out of his arms, "You shouldn't have done that--I don't want him to know--to see me like this." Lawton shakes his head, "He's your husband..he'd want to be the one here with you." 

"He CANNOT know how scared I am..."

"Felicity. He loves you. The fact strangers scare you, the fear you're trying suppress--he needs to know. He deserves to know, he loves you!" She looks like a frightened animal. She knows it. He looks at her sympathetically. For a moment she debates playing on his feelings for her to get her way. In the end, she can't do that to Oliver or even to Lawton. He's a good friend. 

"How do you? How do you know all of that?" He runs his hand through his hair and leans back against the wall. "I've known people who've been like you are--noises scare them. Strangers can't be trusted. Most days you seem okay but some days...it's like you have to physically hold yourself together like you are right now."

She has one arm wrapped around herself while she is biting her thumbnail on the other and crying. She starts shaking her head furiously, "I can't let him know..I can't let him see how weak I am-- Call him back, tell him you made a mistake." 

Oliver is there looking worried, "Hey...what's going on?" He looks to Lawton first since he placed the call. Lawton looks at the floor. Felicity does a strange laugh, "I was worried about where you were..." she makes a strange face like it should have occurred to her to worry about him, "and Lawton here decided he needed to call you so you could calm down the pregnant lady." She playfully swats at Lawton who still isn't making eye contact with anyone.

"Lawton, please go to my office and wait for me." He nods and leaves quickly. 

She walks over and puts her arms around his waist, "Are you okay?" She looks up at Oliver and knows he suspects something but won't confront her, he loves her too much. "Yes. Are you?" 

She pulls back but still is touching his hips, she looks up at him so full of love, "Of course. What happened?"

"We were doing a drill. I should have told you. I'm sorry." She snorts, "Don't be ridiculous. You were just doing what needs to be done."

"I know but I should schedule them. Perhaps we need a calendar to hang on the walk. It can have your appointments, my drills...business trips." 

 

" I need to tell you something and should have told you earlier." 

"O--okay." She drops her hands from his hips. He frowns. "I have to fly to Vegas...."

"Why?" there is a quiver in her voice. Her lips are trembling, she is fighting tears. 

"Sheldon wants to speak with me. We need to make peace." She looks away, "May I go with you?" He looks over her head. She knows then she isn't invited, "We don't think it's a good idea. They may try something. You...you both are safer here." She is looking away, crying. She wipes her, "I understand." She turns and walks into their room. She gently shuts the door behind her. 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

When he gets to his office, Lawton is in the chair in front of his desk. When he sees Oliver, he stands. "Sit." Oliver tells him as he takes his own seat. Before he can start Lawton begins shocking Oliver, "I think I need to be reassigned. Permanently." Oliver's shock is clear. "Why?"

"I'm in love with her...I've been in love with her." Huh. Oliver didn't think he'd go that route and risk him killing the bastard. "I know. I've known for a long time now. Is that all?" He hears Lawton under his breath, "fuck." He looks at Oliver, "I can't be her guard and Bratva. My loyalties are divided." Oliver looks at him and almost feels sorry for the poor bastard. 

"I thought you were seeing Helena Bertinelli" 

"I am. We are--we're friends."

"But you love my wife." Lawton nods looking away. Oliver has to give him credit, he isn't completely stupid, "Are you IN love with my wife?" Lawton gives him a look asking him if he's serious. He does a quick nod, "Yes. I love her enough to want her happy and up until recently that was with you." 

Huh. Oliver is impressed. He's being honest but not challenging. "I'm aware. I think she still has moments of happy." Oliver did challenge him. He has decided he wants him to tell Oliver the truth so Oliver will push him into it. Lawton says nothing. He's smarter than Oliver first thought. 

"I'm going to Vegas. I leave tomorrow. She can't go with me..I have....things to do." Oliver left the innuendo hanging between them. Lawton's eye shoots to his and he sees the anger and disgust.

"Sir?" 

"Felicity will be left behind. Donna and her boys will be staying here along with her sister and Nyssa. I still expect you to keep tabs on Felicity. If she needs to speak with me, you call Slade and make sure I'm not...occupied." If looks could kill, Oliver would be dead right now. Lawton is probably thinking about doing it anyways. 

"Yes, Sir is that all?" 

"Yep." He pops the 'p' at the end. He's going to let him stew over it. Let him worry and wonder. Lawton stands and leaves the room. Oliver goes back to reading about the wine import/export business some of the captains want to start. 

He reads for about thirty minutes before there is knock on his door. Tommy opens it, "Lawton here to see you." 

"Send him in." Oliver sits aside his reading and waits. The man storms in and stands over Oliver's desk, "You're going to Vegas to fuck around on her? Your wife. Your beautiful, pregnant and loving wife?" He is breathing through his nose, he sounds oddly and funnily like a bull. A very pissed off bull. 

"And if I am?" Oliver puts on his cocky playboy smile. 

"Your an asshole. You know that. She's in hell right now and trying so damn hard to be strong for you. To show you she is a good wife, a good Bratva wife. Pretending she isn't scared of all the strangers, pretending every noise doesn't scare her. Pretending to sleep, to eat, to be happy...all so your head is in the game and you don't get killed. You son of a bitch." Lawton realizes he let all that out. Oliver watches the man think about his choice and shrug, "You can kill me because I'd rather die than watch you destroy her." He sits in the seat with a loud thump. 

"Finally!" Oliver shouts. Lawton is too busy thinking about how Oliver will kill him to realize what he said. 

"I saw you two this afternoon. I heard you talking...she won't tell me. I needed someone to tell me." Oliver looks at him and continues, "I am NOT cheating on my wife. I wanted you angry enough to tell me what's wrong. I knew you wouldn't betray her trust and I need to know how to help but first I needed to know what is going on in her magnificent head. Now, we can work together.." Oliver looks at him sternly, "But stop being in love with her before I kill you...I am showing remarkable growth here in not killing you...let's not push it." They both laugh. 

"Oliver, she won't do well with you gone. She follows you around the house and grounds. She has me check on where you're at...she's convinced herself you're going to die." He does a curt nod. He knows that much. 

"Protect her Lawton. I will get a phone that I keep on me at all times just for her. I also need---need to be able to trust you to keep me informed."

"I can't betray her trust."

"Even to keep her safe? Even to help her get better?" Lawton looks away. Oliver knows that he is asking a lot of the man. 

"I will do it." Oliver sighs in relief. "Thank you. I feel better about leaving her knowing she will have a support group" Oliver stands signaling the meeting is over, "Sir?" Oliver sits back down. He raises his eyebrows in question, "You need to have her meet the new men. You need to help her find a way to be comfortable with them, she's scared." Oliver agrees and Lawton leave. 

Oliver doesn't know how to make this better for her. He isn't sure how to balance his leadership responsibilities and being her husband...soon to be a father. She was always the one to show him the way and now..now she needs him to be the strong one, to show her the way. For the first time in a long time, Oliver feels that old feeling. The one where he knows he isn't good enough for her, but damn it, he wants to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was a reason for Oliver dropping the innuendo that he was cheating, see?. I will NOT ever have either one cheat on the other. However, they will be tempted but they are it for one another. No one can or will compare. If you know me, you know I HATE love triangles but I do believe everyone gets tempted in life it's what you do with the temptation that counts. I repeat...no cheating will happen.


	3. Still My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver makes a couple of deals to keep the person he loves most safe...he also does some research..
> 
> Felicity takes baby steps towards taking care of herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't thank those of you supporting this sequel enough. I know it's off to a slow start. It's hard to set up all the stuff I want in this sequel so thank you for reading. For your encouraging sweet words!

Tomorrow Oliver leaves for Vegas, today is all about preparing everyone for it. Today he is doing something he hoped he'd never have to do: asking for help from the people he rebuffed. Pride is a silly and vengeful master. If he is going to go to Vegas and feel a slight bit better about leaving Felicity, he needs to do this. He is sitting at his desk waiting. Tommy knocks on the door, "Oliver? They're here." He yells through the door, "Let them in." He takes a deep breath. If he could think of a better way, or any other way he would not be doing this. 

They saunter into his office. He sees their faces. They know they got him by the balls. He needs them and they know his back is to the wall. Everyone in the room is well aware of the fact Oliver would not have called them if it was not his only real solution. They sit. There is an extra one today. He wonders what is up with that. Finally after they are seated he begins, "Ladies. I asked you here because I have reconsidered my refusal. I've reconsidered but not fully. I will give this a go on a trial basis." All four women cross their arms and look at him. Great. 

"It's about Felicity." Their arms all drop. Sure, they knew he needed them but they had no idea it was for the woman they all adore. "She's having---issues, dealing with all the strange men in the house. I'm leaving and this is not a good time for us to be apart. Since the kidnapping, she has had a lot of issues and with the pregnancy..I need to make this easier for her. I want the three--well four of you to move in while I'm gone. Stay with her, protect her." 

He pauses. "We need a moment to discuss it." Sara tells him. He knows they're playing hard ball. They are not going to refuse him. "Fine. I need to talk to Tommy. I'll be back in a couple of minutes. Make yourselves at home." He opens the door and walks out into the outer office. Tommy looks at him and laughs, "They got ya by the balls big brother." Oliver nods, "That they do, Little brother. How is our sister? I haven't seen her a couple of weeks." 

"Fine. She spends all her free time with Roy or at our club. I guess it's her club now." They both laugh. Leave it to the baby to end up with everything. Oliver waits another minute and returns to his office. He walks in and finds them all as he left. 

"We'll do it...but what's in it for us?" Oliver looks over at them with skepticism. It was too easy. "I don't know. If you do this...and it goes well, he can see what we can make work. what do you want?"

"Can I get back to you on that?" Oliver held back a smile, "Sure as long as you realize I may not go along with it." Sara smiles. Oliver knows that smile and he is well aware he just walked into a trap. "Deal." 

"Okay. I need one of you with her at all times. I also need you to make sure none of my men--will...take advantage of a lady." Sara snorts. "Ollie Queen worried about someone's reputation?" 

"Worried about my wife and her safety." Sara had been leaning back in her chair. She suddenly shoots forward, "Is this a concern?" 

He shakes his head, "I don't know. I know she feels uncomfortable. Worried." Sara looks to the other women and they have a private conversation Oliver isn't privy too. "Okay. No problem."

Isabel stands, "I'll be the one to give you daily briefings. I'm going to ask to stay since Tommy will be gone. It'll make more sense for me to call Tommy daily and then talk to you. That way there is no confusion about what is going on behind anyone's back." Oliver is slightly offended and starts to say something but shuts his mouth. 

"Come on, Oliver! It's you...you may now be an one woman man, but you still have the reputation of a slut." Helena is a straight shooter. She is also right. It would look strange for any of them to call him with updates. They all stand, "It's a deal." 

They all start to leave but before she exits Sara turns to Oliver, "See, Ollie I told you there were certain jobs you couldn't trust men with...sharing a room even a bed, perhaps with your wife...just one of them!" She laughs as she exits his office. He mocks her "that's just one of them." Thank goodness he only has one sister!

Oliver is buried deep in paperwork when Tommy knocks again, "Yeah.." Tommy opens the door, "The little woman here to see you, big guy." Oliver laughs, "Send her in and Tommy?" 

"Yeeesssss." 

"Is this nickname thing going to be a thing?" There is a smile playing on Oliver's lips. Tommy shrugs, "It just might." 

"Okay. Little Man just needed to know." Tommy scowls and Oliver laughs. Felicity passes Tommy and heads to her husband. "What's up?" He asks his wife as he puts his arms around her waist and pulls her onto his lap, "Just trying out the new orders that I can see you whenever...we missed you." He smiles and cuddles into her neck. "I missed both of you." 

"Sara asked to stay with me...then Isabel and now, I guess I'm having a slumber party. Yesterday, Donna and the boys asked to stay..." Oliver just watches her. She's waiting for him to say something her realizes, "That's nice. You won't be alone." He knows that look. She knows. "I'm not stupid Oliver. After the other day, you're scared to leave me alone. But a handful of babysitters? Really?" 

He sighs, "It's not...I just-- I wanted Donna and the boys for company. Then things happened and I want more protection and more people you trust here for you. I won't apologize for wanting you safe and feeling secure. I won't apologize for worrying or loving you both too much to risk losing either one of you." 

"Okay." Oliver is shocked. Is he being punk'd? "Okay? That's it?" She bobs her head up and down, "Yep. That's it. You love us. You'll be far away and you need peace of mind to keep yourself safe. i want you safe too." 

He's still suspicious but happy she's allowing this bit of protection. "Oliver stop looking at me like someone replaced me with a Stepford Wife. I get it. I want you safe too. If you're worrying about me, or us, you won't be taking care of yourself. It's fine. Just next time...let's talk about it first."

"Deal." She kisses him. He moves his hand up her thigh and is about to get some ass action when Tommy knocks, "Go away!" He goes back to kissing her. "Can't Boss Man. Step Daddy or soon to be Step Daddy is here for your meeting." Oliver curses against her lips, "Later?" She gets off his lap, "Definitely." 

She walks across the room and he watches every step. Damn she has the best ass he has ever laid eyes on. How did he get so lucky? Beautiful, smart and the sweetest, kindest heart. Walter clears his throat, "Walter! Sorry about that." Walter has a knowing smile, "It's okay Oliver. You're a man deeply in love with his wife. It's refreshing, especially in our world, to see." 

"Please, have a seat. What can I do for you?" Oliver does like Walter. He is nice, kind and a good captain. He could go legit if he wanted and everyone knows it. 

"I want to marry your Mother." Oliver's smile drops, "You do?" 

"yes. I've been in love with her for years. I respected your Father's position, if not the man. Since that obstacle is gone. We've been seeing one another and I want to make it official. I want everyone to know she is claimed, as antiquated as that sounds...I'd like to make her my bride." Oliver is surprised. He knew Walter had some sort of feelings for his Mother but this surprises him. A man Walter's age and in his position would normally come to him asking for someone Thea's age or younger. He respects Walter for not going the trophy wife route.

"What does my Mother think of this?" Walter smiles brightly, "I've made my intentions known. She also knows we need your permission. If you ask her, I'm certain she will tell you that she wants to marry me too." Oliver leans back in his chair. Tents his fingers and thinks about it. He sees no down side to this at all. Not for his Mother, not for him and not for Bratva. 

"Alright. I will talk to her when I get back. If, as you say, she will agree, I will give my blessing." They both stand and shake hands, "Thank you, Oliver. I will treat her well. I love her." That does warm Oliver's heart. His Mother may not have been the best mom, but he loves her and wants her happy. After years with Robert Queen, she deserves happy and a good man like Walter.

Oliver needs to do some research. He opens his computer and for the millionth time thinks about just asking his wife. I mean, it shouldn't be weird or strange. They should talk about these things. She is a genius. He closes it and starts to get up and go find her....then he sits back down and opens the laptop again. He can't ask her. He can google. It's easy. He sits forward in his chair, pops his knuckles and punches in google. Okay. Now, he just needs to ask Mr. Google a very important question. yep...that's all he needs to do. 

He looks away as he types in his search. In less than two seconds he has a lot of answers. He starts scrolling through them and is convinced..he drops his head to the desk beside the laptop..that he knows even less now and is more confused. John! He could ask John...okay, that might be worse than asking his wife. Maybe. Before he can decide John walks in, looks at Oliver, sits down his food and asks, "What's wrong and do I need to change into burying a body clothes?" Oliver doesn't look up just shakes his head from side to side. 

John starts eating. They both know Oliver will tell him when he's ready. John picks up the remote and turns on the flat screen hanging on the opposite wall. Oliver finally raises his head and John mutes the tv. Oliver takes a deep breath, "itwon'thurtthebabyifwehavesexwillit?" John freezes. Oliver watches him trying to decipher what he said. Then he laughs. He really laughs, like a full on Santa Claus, only no shaking like jello because this is John Diggle. No flab to jiggle. 

"Did you just ask me if you and Felicity can have sex?" Oliver pouts a bit, "No I asked if it would hurt the baby?"John laughs some more, "Didn't you take biology? Sex ed? health in school?" Oliver gives him a look. A look that says you know the answer to that question. "No. Unless the doctor specifically said she couldn't have sex. You're good to go." John takes a drink of his water. 

"You two aren't? you haven't?" Then John shakes his head, "I don't want to know...nope. DO NOT." Apparently Oliver wasn't listening, "We haven't since the day you and Donna walked in on us...months ago."

"I said I didn't want to know!" Then John takes pity on him, "Why not?" 

"She was kidnapped. Then we had the funeral, and getting Dinah away. Then I was put into this position and was either too tired or she was...and now...I'm scared it could hurt the baby." 

John starts cackling again. That is the only what to describe it, "Oh. You thought your HUGE manly dick would -"

Oliver is talking over John, "Well, it IS quite manly and Felicity is quite small...I think--"

"Would hurt the baby? Because humans haven't been doing this successfully for thousands of years? That's some ego you have there." John teases. Oliver just looks at him. 

"There is also the fact, she as kidnapped and won't talk about it...And we are just not on the same page lately."

 

"Oh." Oliver waits for more but there isn't anything else. He knows what he needed to know...sort of. He doesn't know if the doctor said no sex because he's missed the appointments. He has never had to worry this much about sex since he first got laid. John leaves and Oliver seriously considers how many times he can jack off before his hands lose their skin..or one hand does. 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is getting the extra rooms ready for the sleepover when Sara comes in, "What you doing?" Felicity smiles, "Getting the guest rooms ready." 

"Why?"

"All of you are staying here, right?" Sara plops on the bed Felicity was making she looks at her then gives up and sits beside her. "yes. But we will all end up in your room anyway. Donna might not. The boys probably would rather die than listen to us...but the rest of us? You know we will." 

Felicity looks sad, "Hey..what did I say?" 

"I won't know this...I never had a sleepover before. Iris and I had the dorm room and then in college I had a flatmate..but I never had girlfriends to stay over." Sara hugs her, "You stayed at Helena's."

"True but it was only one friend at a time." 

"Lis that is sad. We are going to make this the best weeklong slumber party in history! Junk food, ghost stories.." Sara looks at her sister, "Okay no ghost stories..we will play truth or dare, talk about boys and maybe even prank call some!" They both dissolve into giggles. She will definitely miss Oliver, but this could be fun too. 

"I gotta go..I'll see you tomorrow. Love you Sis."  
"Love you too." 

She decides to abandon her project since Sara's says it's useless. Felicity spends the rest of the day secretly tapping into the monitors and setting up alerts on her phone. If anyone gets onto the property she will know first. She can also keep an eye on where everyone is at all times.She's already breathing easier. She knows she could tell Oliver and he would get more men, but that's the last thing she wants. She is an adult she can take care of herself. It's midnight before she goes up to bed.

She quietly opens the door. One of two things will await her: an angry Oliver or an empty room. He will be angry she worked too much or he is still working himself. As she looks around the room, she realizes she was wrong. There is a third option. A nice third option.

There are candles lit everywhere. The room is bathed in a soft glow. There is sparkling cider chilling and Oliver standing in front of her holding flowers. She smiles at him, "What is all this?" He hands her the flowers, "This is your husband seducing, I hope, his wife." He kisses her. Then holds up his finger, "One second." He drops to his knees, lifts her tee (well, his. She stole it) and places a kiss on her belly, "Listen up, Baby Girl, Mommy and Daddy need some grown up time. You go to sleep and be very good, and I promise you a car on your sixteenth birthday." He kisses her belly again. She throws her head back laughing at his antics. She adores this side of Oliver. 

She thinks he'll place the tee back but instead as he rises from his knees the shirt is lifted above her head. She left standing in a very unsexy bra and her yoga pants. He takes her by the hips and pulls her towards him. He leans down and kisses her. Sweet and soft at first. Then she moans and he tilts her head back further and deepens the kiss. She has missed this, missed him. She starts lifting his shirt and being a true gentleman he finishes the job for her. 

He starts walking her back to the bed, never stopping the kiss. When her legs hit the back of the bed, she sits, breaking the kiss. She is even with his crotch and starts working on his belt. He says her name in that sexy way that makes her wet, "Felicity..." It's like he's saying a prayer not just her name. Once she gets the belt and pants undone she pushes them and his boxers down his legs. He steps out of them and it's then she notices he had taken his shoes off. Her husband is wicked smart. 

She looks up at him and he does that sexy sigh thing while looking at her like she is everything in his world. She smiles. She loves that sexy sigh. He should patent that. She leans forward and places a kiss on his hip. Next, she places a gentle kiss on the head of his cock. He inhales sharply. She takes just the head into her mouth and sucks. He puts one hand in her hair and the other on her breast and starts palming her. She moans and takes him deeper. Before she can do anything else he moves back. She looks up at him pouting, "Not tonight." 

He gets on his knees in front of her and starts working her yoga pants off. She lifts her bum to help and he slides them down and her panda flats go off with them. She is sitting there in her thong. She starts to cover herself. She's never been that insecure but the pregnancy and weight gain has her a bit on edge. 

"No. Please don't hide from me..." She looks at him and realizes this is more than just hiding her body. She's been hiding a lot from him. He is pleading with her to let him in. The one person she loves more than anything. The one she can trust more than anyone. She moves her hands. He raises up on his knees and she leans forward to kiss him. He starts kissing down her neck and then to her chest. Her breasts are bigger now. Not a lot but they are, she wonders for a brief second if he notices but then he takes a nipple in his mouth and she is lost in the moment. He pinching the other into a hard nub while sucking on this one. She comes. 

He stops and looks at her, "They're highly sensitive..I've missed you..." He smiles, "I like it...you don't have to explain." She playfully rolls her eyes then looks at his darken. He pushes her onto her back and then takes her thong off. He starts kissing her on her ankle and slowly and torturously kissing his way up. He lifts her leg up to kiss behind each knee. He then tugs gently so she is on the edge of the bed. He kisses her center. She may die from pleasure. 

He licks once then twice. He looks up into her heavy lidded eyes and smiles. It's a wicked smile full of promise. then he feasts on her. She comes twice in quick succession. He's licking up her juices like a man dying of thirst. She loves how much he loves to taste her. 

When he's done she moves up the bed and he follows her. She notices how careful he is to keep his weight off of her. She smiles. Felicity knows Oliver never puts himself or his needs first when he is with her. When he is beside her, they lay face to face. She moves to straddle him. He looks confused, "I know you're worried.." She points to the bump. He looks so relieved she almost laughs. She positions him at her entrance and impales herself. Her walls tighten again. 

"It's been too long.." She is adjusting to him. He's watching her with a fascinated expression, "Felicity, you are the most beautiful woman in the world." He runs his hands up her torso, cupping her breasts. She starts move. Slowly up and down. She can feel him getting bigger inside her and smiles down at him, "You, Oliver Queen, are amazing." He sits up and kisses her. He's now hitting her sweet spot and she starts moving faster and adding a roll to her hips. When she comes she can tell he isn't far behind her. He flips them and starts moving at his own pace, "Oh fuck...FUCK..." 

 

After they've ridden out their highs, he moves to the side and drags her closer. She rests on his shoulder. She kisses his chest, "Let's never wait that long again..okay?"

"God, yes. Never again." He kisses her forehead. They both turn on their sides to face one another, "I've missed you." She laughs and looks down his body, "I can tell.." He reaches for her center and feels wet, "You're wet.." His voice is suddenly husky. 

"Always when you're around and all ab-y and muscle-y and sexy..." He laughs, "Oh really? That's very good to know." He kisses her mouth. They'd made love twice more. Felicity thinks this should be a ritual for every time he is going away

"Why did we wait so long?" She asks out of breath. He turns serious, "I didn't want to push you...and..." She looks up at him, "And?" 

He blushes, "Oliver Jonas Queen! Are you blushing?" She sits up while he looks away. "I was scared I'd hurt the baby..we'd hurt her." She could tell he was waiting for her to laugh. Instead, she kisses his chest, "You are the sweetest most loving Dad already...and that makes you even sexier." 

He smirks, "Really?" 

"Yes, I'm so screwed."

"That isn't a bad thing, Mrs Queen." She laughs, "Very true, Mr Queen."

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

The next morning Oliver awakens to his wife's body sprawled over his. This is a nice change. Normally she is on her side of the bed and they don't touch. He kisses the top of her head. She stirs. "Good Morning, beautiful." She smiles up at him, "..morning." Her eyes get big and she runs from the bed, Oliver follows. The bathroom door slams behind her and in his face. He opens it. 

"I really had to pee. Your daughter likes my bladder." She is blushing. He smiles. He never thought he'd like the domestic part of being married or living with someone, but with her? He loves it all. 

There is a swift knock on the door. "Oliver, we need to get going in one hour." 

"Okay, Tommy. Thanks." Felicity is washing her hands. He walks up behind her. He pushes her hair out of the way and starts kissing her neck. "Oliver--we don't have time." She'r right. A quickie would leave both of them needy and unfulfilled. He walks into the shower, "You could join me?" She laughs and shakes her head, "Then you'd never leave..I'd never let you." He loves the sound of that. 

He showers while she goes back to bed. When he comes out. He finds her curled up on the bed. He sits down beside her. He can't get over how beautiful she is and that she is really his. He smiles. 

"What's that smile all about?" He grins bigger, "I was thinking how lucky I am to have you." She rises up and kisses his cheek, "We're both lucky." His expression changes, he realizes this because she suddenly looks concerned. She doesn't ask.

"You trust me." Her forehead is wrinkled. She tilts her head and looks at him strange. "I trust you with everything, Oliver. Always." He nods. He needed to hear that before he leaves, "I promise you, Felicity no matter what you hear or what people say, I love you. Only you. Forever." 

"Oliver you're scaring me." He turns and pulls her closer, "Don't be scared, sweetheart. Just trust me. Trust in us, okay?" She doesn't seem any better. He wishes he could make it better but he can't. 

"If I could tell you and you be safe...I would." She looks away. He knows she is thinking about his words and what could be going on. She turns back to him, "I've always trusted you. I love you. I trust you. Whatever it is, I know you will do your best to be the man I love." 

"I have a meeting. Then I need to go.."

"I'll meet you in the kitchen to say goodbye?" He smiles. ''It's a date." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver enters his office. Lawton is seated in the chair in front of his desk, "Lawton." 

"Queen." Oliver notes the set of Lawton's jaw and the expression on his face. Lawton is still angry with Oliver. 

"I need you to do a job."

"By need..you mean you're ordering me." Lawton challenges him. Oliver almost respects him. Almost. Then he remembers he is in love with his wife. Oliver can use that and he isn't above using the man or his love. 

"You can say no. But you won't." Lawton challenges. Oliver smirks, "I need you to stay here and keep an eye on Felicity. Which anyone can do. The reason I want you is that she trust you. She will tell you things."

Lawton laughs, "She doesn't tell me jack shit." Oliver is confused. He heard them talking. He knows she does. Why is he lying. Lawton sits forward, "She doesn't tell me. I watch her...it's my job. I notice things. I've always noticed things it tends to keep me alive."

Oliver works his jaw. He doesn't like hearing this man "watches" his wife. He must watch every little things he does which should make him feel better about leaving her. It doesn't. Oliver cracks his neck and then looks at him, "Then I need you to OBSERVE and report." 

Oliver knows that the man does not want to do this. The fight is clear on his face. He wants to say no but doesn't want someone else doing it either. 

"You think if you say yes, you will be betraying Felicity. If you say no, you think you're betraying me. And you fear betraying your oath to Bratva." Oliver comes around and leans against the desk in front of Lawton, "This is what I am asking you to do. I am the Pahkan of Bratva. You can't betray either by doing what I say. As for my wife, she is under Bratva protection. I need her safe to keep all of us safe." 

Lawton thinks about it. He looks up at Oliver, "I will do it. I am not doing it because of my oath and I'm sure as hell not doing it for you. I'm doing it for her. She is in a bad place. I haven't abandoned her and I won't." He stands and Oliver does too, "I won't betray her. I won't tell you things I don't think relate to her problems. Agreed?" 

He didn't like it but he had no choice. Lawton knew Felicity's head space and would be in the same town and house as her. He knew what was going on and he cared for her. Oliver wasn't an idiot, "Agreed. You fuck this up, I will kill you." 

"I screw this up and I will gladly let you." Oliver turns to sit back at his desk. This signals the meeting is over. Oliver gathers his papers to put in his briefcase. He makes his way upstairs. He can't wait to see Felicity, but he doesn't want to leave her. 

Felicity and Oliver walk down the stairs hand in hand. John is waiting. The others are in their cars waiting. When he gets to the door, he turns and takes her in his arms, "I am sorry I have to go." She sniffles, "I understand. I will miss you." She goes up on her tiptoes and kisses him, "Call me every day?" He smiles down at her, "Twice at least. I have to tell my girl goodnight." She beams up at him, "I love you." 

"I love you more." She teases. 

He pulls her close and whispers in her ear, "I love you best." He pulls back to watch the blush spread, "That you do." With that he walks to the car to start his first official sit down meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...The females hold a very important meeting at their slumber party. Oliver meets Cooper's dad and his side project causes lots of issues within his personal and Bratva life.


	4. show me the pieces you're scared to show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver's in Las Vegas and sets his side project in motion. He meets Cooper's Dad. Felicity back in Starling is confronted with an uncomfortable situation that forces her hand.
> 
> **some angst but I don't think you will cry...**
> 
> I told some people I'd warn them since the show has them on angst overload...I feel the same way sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank you all again for your support of this story! You're the best. This seems especially important with what is going on in this writing fandom. If you don't know, a lot of writers are leaving ao3 and some are no longer writing due to bullying by some readers. It's getting worse. I had my first encounter back in November with part 1 of this story. I almost took it down and quit myself. Therefore, your support means even more right now since it is worse (not too bad for me, so far) now. If you like a story PLEASE let the writer know, it could keep them writing :) We need these stories especially with hiatus not far off. (

Private Jet is the only way to travel in Oliver's opinion. He loves it. The space, the people and most of all the privacy. He only wishes Felicity was with him. He is staring out the window when John comes to sit across from him, "I am going to go and talk to some of my contacts when we land. I want to make sure there is no set up going on." Oliver turns to look at John, "Okay. I plan on meeting with an old friend of mine. I'm only taking Slade with me for that meeting." Oliver can see John is curious but he doesn't ask. 

John sits back in his plush leather seat and smiles. Oliver straightens, he knows that smile. John clears his throat, "Felicity looked glowing this morning." Oliver shifts uncomfortably in his seat, "She is pregnant. They do that." John nods, smile getting bigger, "Yes. They do...I take it she is still pregnant..." 

Oliver looks at him with complete shock, "Yes...of course." John stands laughing, "Good to know you didn't knock your kid on the head.. or out of her cushy spot." He throws his head back laughing while Oliver blushes and looks away. He pouts while flipping the older man off. 

Just before landing he calls for a meeting of his closet members. The rest of the security team are playing video games. Oliver stands in front of the assembled men, "John is going to talk to some contacts he has here in Vegas as soon as we land. We need to make sure the Italians haven't made any moves. Slade and I, have some business to attend to. Roy and Tommy, I want you two to head to the hotel and check security. Keep an eye on Ivo. I don't trust him, but we need him in case things go south." The plane landed and the men went separate ways. 

Oliver and Slade headed to one of the more posh suburbs of Las Vegas after renting a SUV. They needed to blend or their friend would be angry. They pulled up in front of a house that from the outside looked liked every other house on the block: too large for the lot it was on, well manicured lawn and status symbol vehicles in the driveway. They get out and head to the door, before they can knock the front door is thrown open. In the doorway was a somewhat short man, bearded but with a jovial smile. The smile shouldn't fool people. He is cold blooded killer who has killed more men than anyone Oliver knows. He is also one of Oliver's best friend's. 

"Oliver!" He says in a thick Russian accent with a slight slur. Oliver can tell he is already drinking. Not drunk. He doubts the man is capable of being truly drunk anymore. 

"Anatoly!" Oliver replies just as jubilantly. He loves this man. They hug and Anatoly turns to Slade, "Wilson." He isn't as fond of Slade. The two men had a falling out years ago and neither has completely forgiven the other one. Oliver and Slade enter his home. It is full of men with guns and women barely dressed. They make their way through several rooms until they enter an office. Anatoly moves to the small bar on the right wall of his office, "What do you need, my American friends?" He hands Oliver a vodka. Oliver drinks it. 

He hands one to Slade who does the same. It is a test. Had Oliver or Slade hesitated they were not to be trusted. Anatoly believed that those who would betray you expect to be betrayed. He laughs when both men drink with no hesitation and pours them all another. He sits down at his desk and motions for the two men to sit across from him. They do. 

"What do you need, my friend?" Anatoly puts down his drink, folds his hands in front of him and looks to Oliver. Oliver is happy to see the man put aside his drink. It means he is willing to help and still considers Oliver family. If he didn't consider him family or was unwilling to help he'd keep drinking indifferent to what Oliver would say. 

"I am meeting with Sheldon soon. Do I need to be concerned." Oliver knows to play it straightforward that is the relationship he has with Anatoly. The real reason he is here is a girl, but he is also concerned about the Italians.

"No. From the word on the streets, Sheldon accepts his son was wrong and is willing to accept the punishment. " Anatoly smiles then gets serious, "He does, however, doubt it was Lance who killed his son. He thinks it was you...I think he is probably right." Oliver schools his features. He trusts Anatoly but not with this. No one can know this secret. "Lance would do anything to protect his daughter. It was a righteous kill regardless. Asking for blood was stupid." Anatoly nods, "I agree. Sheldon is better off without the boy." 

"How is your wife? Did she accompany you?" 

"No. I don't trust Sheldon that much." They all laugh. "I am sorry she could not accompany you...I wanted to meet the woman who could tame you. The Great American Stud" Oliver laughs, "I'm tamed am I?" 

Anatoly looks at him fondly, "I hear you are an one woman man now. Not like our time in Russia." He jokes and looks to Slade who wasn't there that time, "Oliver must have bedded everyone of the captains daughters, and a few of their wives! And don't get me started on the whores and club girls." Anatoly laughs while Oliver drinks, 

"You always believe rumors?" Anatoly smiles, "Never. My friend. Never. " Oliver knows the Russians respect men for their prowess with women. H

"I need information on a girl." Anatoly's face lights up. "What girl? I have several my friend." He tells Oliver with a flourish of his hand. Oliver smiles and gives him the information and an hour later Anatoly has everything Oliver needs, "Your girl is out of this place. She's quite lovely. Young. Expensive" Anatoly laughs.

"Yes."

"Italian...my contact tells me you killed her father...why you want the girl?" Anatoly is eyeing Oliver. This is it. Can Oliver sell it, "Her father wanted to hurt my wife. He's dead but she isn't....and like you said, she's pretty. Young...." Anatoly smiles approvingly. They both look to Slade who looks like he ate something sour, "You don't approve of Oliver's choice?" Slade looks to both men. He shakes off their concern, "No. Of course not."

When they leave Oliver can feel the anger that is coming from Slade. He also knows his old friend won't say anything. He may punch Oliver but he will not speak of it. Oliver briefly considers telling Slade what is going on. He decides against it until the girl is his. They arrive at the hotel and the rest of the day is spent lounging at the pool, drinking at the bar and general relaxation. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

After saying goodbye to Oliver Felicity checks her monitors. No one is around who shouldn't be. She suddenly feels much better. Donna and the boys arrive and Felicity spends time with them. She really likes having brothers. Donna makes it easier not having her parents around. It's like she now has extra parents and it's nice for someone who really was on her own for a long time. Once the boys decide to head out for the night Donna and Felicity go down to the tv room. Donna pulls out a book and hands it to Felicity, "What's this?" Donna looks away, she's nervous. 

"It's a book I kept while pregnant with you and your first few months. It's a baby book...I didn't know if I should give it to you, if you'd want it..." Felicity looks over at Donna, "Thank you!" She hugs her. 

They spend the next couple of hours looking at pictures of Donna throughout her pregnancy. Felicity reads all the notes Donna made with fascination. Felicity notes that they both seem to crave the same foods so far and have the same smell issues. Then comes the pictures of the delivery, "You were alone?" Donna has tears in her eyes, "yes. Q was back with Dinah by then." 

"Didn't you have girlfriends or one of the guards?" Donna shakes her head, "My girlfriends stopped coming around when I go with Q. They knew he was trouble. As for my guards, they feared Q..until John, none of them even spoke to me unless it was for safety sake. I was Q's property whether we were together or not." It saddens Felicity to think about how lonely Donna must have been during what should have been a happy time... and how awful she was treated. Felicity loves her parents but Donna was treated horribly. She hugs Donna hoping it conveys how sorry she is for everything. 

Felicity turns a page and there is her dad holding her as a newborn. The tears spring forth. Donna soothes her, "I'm sorry, baby.. maybe I shouldn't have given this to you." 

"No. No, I'm glad...I just miss him so much." She is studying the picture. "He loved me, right from the start." Donna nods, "Yes. You were his princess. He adored you, as you can see." They both laugh and go through the book that ends all to soon. It ends because Felicity was taken from Donna. Felicity hands it back, "You keep it...as long as I can come over and cry over it whenever I want." 

"Deal." 

The other girls arrive and before long they have ordered pizza and changed into their pj's. They all gather in Felicity's room. The others have sleeping bags and pillows. They are lounging around talking. Lawton is dutifully stationed outside the door. After eating, Donna excuses herself and heads to her room. The girls are talking about first crushes, first kisses and first times. 

Felicity knew all their first times. First crushes was more fun, Sara volunteers first, "My first guy crush was Slade. He walked into house with Ollie one day and I was a goner. As for a girl, Nyssa and I got her, bitches!" They all laugh. Thea volunteers to go next, "My first crush was Lawton. I saw him one day when Mr Lance came over to see Dad. He was so tall, dark and handsome. I wanted to marry him." She sighs then dissolves into giggles. 

Shado looks shy, she doesn't know the others that well. Felicity takes her hand, "You don't have to. It's fine."

Shado smiles, "My first time, since I skipped it before was a client. I don't know his name. He paid for my virginity." The others gasp. "It was a long time ago." She shakes off their concern. "The first crush was the first man, who I wanted to sleep with...Oliver. I'm sorry Felicity." She smiles shyly and looks away from the other woman, "It's okay. He's my first crush too!" They laugh. 

"Isabel?"

"I'm afraid I'm boring. My first, non celebrity crush was Tommy. I took one look at those playful blue eyes and I was done for." There is a round of "awwww" following that.

Helena is up next, "My first crush was John."

"What?" Helena shrugs, "He is a real man! Damn, I'm still pissed he's married!" She laughs, "He is a fine specimen of the best mankind has to offer." Felicity wrinkles her nose, "Ew. Just ew."

They all start talking about best kissers and worst when Felicity's phone goes off. They all make fun of her for going to grab it. She walks into the ensuite bathroom, closes the door and slides down it. 

"Oliver?" 

"Hey...I miss you." He tells her. 

"I miss you too. How's the trip?" 

"Boring. Lonely. How's the slumber party." She laughs, "Informative." 

"What?"

"We were talking first times and first crushes. I'm particularly boring since you were both of those first..you only missed first kiss." He laughs then does his sexy sigh, "I wish I had been that first too." 

She giggles, "I don't! I was horrible and had braces. Not fun for the poor guy. I cut his lip. You would have ran." 

"I'd suffer through a cut lip for your kisses. Think of all the fun we would have had teaching you..." Felicity melts a bit. 

"You are a giant ball of mush aren't you?"

"Only for you." She smiles. She loves that he is this way only for her. This playful, flirty side of Oliver is one of her favorites. She then remembers why he is gone.

"Do you meet with him tomorrow?" 

"No. The day after. He keeps putting me off. I know it's a mind game."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm only sorry I have to be away from you so long." He sighs again, "Are you really okay?" 

"Yes. Oliver. I'm fine. Donna gave me her baby book of me and I'm having a slumber party. No crazy times today." She can hear him smile, "Okay. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver awakens with a lead balloon in the pit of his stomach. Today is the day. He knows today can change his whole entire world. Not doing this would change who he is at his core. He sighs, sits and throws his feet over the edge of the bed. He rests his elbows on his thighs and puts his head in his hands. He is scared. Oliver Queen is scared. He rises from the bed does some sit ups and heads for the shower. 

After he is showered and dressed he heads out to the suite. Most of the guys are already eating. They are all dressed casually since they know today is a rest day. Oliver just wants coffee. He grabs a mug and heads out onto the balcony. He pulls out his phone and calls his wife. 

She is laughing as she answers, "Hello?" 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh Oliver! I found a puppy and I'm keeping him." Oliver laughs of course she did and is. "Where did you find a puppy?" 

"I went for a walk at the nature preserve and he was there. They said someone had left him and I brought him home." Oliver was happy she was happy. 

"What did you name him?"

"Mac" 

"Why Mac?" She laughs and he loves the sound, "The first computer I took apart was my Dad's Mac. I like it." 

"I do too. And a boy! I will need a man around the house." 

"Very funny, Queen." 

"Yes, I am Mrs Queen." 

"Felicity?" His voice turns serious.

"Yeah...."

"I love you. More than anything." He needs her to understand, he needs to hold her over in case word gets back to her before he does, "I. LOVE. YOU." 

"You're scaring me. I love you too, Oliver." She sounds frightened and that is the last thing he wants. He thinks of telling her but decides against it. This needs to be a secret for now, and she struggles enough with Bratva ..and she may not approve of buying a human. 

He just listens to her breathe for a few minutes before she finally speaks, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine. I just need you to know I love you." She gasps and then she is off, "I swear to god Oliver Queen, if you die on me I will find a way to bring you back and kill you myself!" She's in tears. He chuckles lightly.

"Sweetheart, I'm not dying Not even risking it anymore than usual. Just--trust me." 

"Always." He smiles into the phone. If only, he could believe that. If only he wasn't about to test that theory.

"I need to go. I'll---I will call you later. I love you."

He can tell she is still scared, "Okay. I love you." 

Oliver puts his phone in his jeans pocket and walks back inside. "Clear the room aside from Roy." The other men all exit. Roy walks over to him, "You are doing something for me, no questions asked. Understood?" Roy nods. 

Oliver walks over to his briefcase and pulls out a file. A messenger had brought it by late last night from Anatoly. It was all the information Oliver needed. "You are to pick her up for me. No one else. ONLY her." Roy looks down and sees a picture. He looks up at Oliver shocked, "Why?"

"I said no questions asked." Oliver can tell Roy doesn't want to do this at all. He nods. Oliver takes out another slip of paper with an address, "This is where the package, the girl is located." He pulls out his wallet and hands a credit card to Roy, "Use this to pay." Roy looks at it and then at Oliver, "You're using your own personal card for THIS?" Oliver just glares, "Your head." Roy says and takes it.

"Do not come back without her." Roy nods again. He turns to leave and then looks back at Oliver. Disappointment clearly written on his face. Oliver just looks at him, daring him to say anything. He doesn't. 

Now, all Oliver can do is wait, hope and pray that this doesn't backfire. He is risking everything for this.

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity spends her morning watching Sara, Nyssa, Isabel and Helena spar in the basement. They are all really serious about this whole taking care of themselves and getting active in Bratva. Felicity is impressed. 

"You're just waiting for Oliver to let you in?" The four other women exchange a look, "No..not exactly. We do other stuff but that is our goal." Felicity nods, "Like what? Aside from babysitting me." Sara stops sparring and sits down next to Felicity on the edge of the mats. "Like..protect women from abusive men, stop street muggers and protect the streets. No one is protecting the women of Starling." 

Felicity considers her sister's words. She wishes she could do something. She could never be badass like her sister, and really not now while she is pregnant, "I wish I could help. I hate seeing how women in this world and I don't mean just in OUR world of Bratva are treated." 

"Just knowing you want to help is good." Sara says and hugs her sister. Helena has walked over, "Maybe, Lis can help." 

" I don't know..maybe instead of us just running around looking for people, she can do something on her computers to help us find the baddies." Sara rolls her eyes but Felicity is thinking. Sure, there has to be a way. She just needs to think of it. "Maybe I can...I'll see what I can come up with.." Sara shrugs, "If you think you can, I'm sure you can. I never underestimate my genius kid sister." 

Helena plops down beside her, "Now, you're officially a member of our little team."

"No one tell Oliver. He can still kill us all..." Nyssa tells them sadly. 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Felicity grabs her tablet and heads to the den. She needs to do more shopping for the baby. She checks her email and there is an alert from their credit card company. She sees that they are alerting her that their card may have been stolen. There was a purchase for...she gulps a quarter of a million dollars. Holy crap. She looks it up and the store is located in Vegas. Maybe it was Oliver. He is in Las Vegas.

She phones him but he doesn't answer. She goes looking for Donna. She is from Las Vegas she would know what the place was, because Felicity can't see Oliver needing anything that costly. She finds her in the theater room with the boys. They are just getting ready to watch a movie, "Quick question." All four sets of eyes turn to her in the entryway, "What is Delicate Delights? In Vegas?" 

Donna answers, "A high end boutique. Very pricey but as the name implies kinda tacky I think." The boys all snicker. She turns to Sam,"What's that about?" Sam looks at Donna and looks nervous, "It's not a clothing store..sure they SAY, you're paying for the clothes but you're paying for the girl IN the clothes. It's a brothel with a supposed side business of human trafficking. Or so the rumors are." 

Felicity feels queasy. Oliver's card must have been stolen and the person found the limit. The thief went wild with it. She texts Oliver, "Were you mugged?" 

He texts back, "No.Why?" She tosses her phone in a basket in the hallway. She trusts him she keeps chanting under her breath. She knows her husband better than anyone and he wouldn't do this. She remembers their phone call and before he left how he kept telling her to trust him. She runs her hand over her bump and decides to trust him. 

That is tested when every time she enters a room, the staff, the men and even her family stop talking. She knows they are all talking about his purchase. They are all thinking he is cheating with a very expensive call girl. She bites her lip to stop the tears from flowing. She trust him. 

After dinner she starts pacing again. She does trust him. She comes to the conclusion that her trusting him isn't the problem. He did something. Probably something he had to do, and he didn't tell her. This time it is HIS secret he is keeping from her. He still hasn't called...

Felicity is in the dining room when she feels she's being watched, she looks. The maids are looking at her and whispering. Giggling or smirking. She moves out of that room to the kitchen. Several of the men are in there. They see her and shut up. Some look smug others, look at her with pity and couple look at her like she is a piece of meat. Two months ago, she would have told them off. Now, she worries where their allegiance truly lies. She swallows and leaves quickly. She knows they are talking about her and she fears some of them are plotting. Oh god. She can't breathe. She decides to take the back stairs up to her room. She wants to go outside..she's too scared.

When she enters the stairwell, she hears a man and woman talking, "What have I missed?" She knows that voice. Chase. There is a giggle, "He's cheating on the little woman." Chase laughs, "How do you know?" 

"She found the credit card bill or something. He bought a whore in Vegas. The Mrs. is losing her shit." They both laugh. "Can't say I'm upset about that. She's the reason I was beaten. That Bitch. No one likes a bitch not even Oliver Queen. I wonder who the boss will give her too once she delivers the spawn." 

"He seemed to be crazy over her."

"That was when her Dad was in charge and had Oliver by the balls. Now, he can do whatever and whoever he wants. He's probably relieved to be done with that bitch." Felicity turns and decides to take the main staircase. They didn't say anything she hadn't thought herself...aside from the comments about her daughter. She stops to try and compose herself. She is sweating now...

Felicity goes upstairs through the main hall. Once upstairs she enter her room and locks herself in, she needs to get out of here but where can she go? Who can she turn to? She is knows she is losing it. The heart palpitations, the sweating and most of all panic barely below the surface. She could run to Caitlin and Barry. They'd take her in no questions asked, but oh so many in their eyes. Iris is definitely out since she is dating a straight lace cop. Her entire life is now wrapped up in Oliver. Damn it. When did she become that girl, the one who's entire life revolves around a man? 

Felicity goes and tells everyone she isn't feeling well and rather not slumber party tonight. Everyone gives her a sad sympathetic look, nods and some hugs are shared. She hates the pitying looks. She heads back to her room to put her escape plan in action. Lawton stations himself outside her door. When does he sleep? She wonders to herself. She has packed her bags and is thinking of climbing down the drain spout when she comes to terms with the fact she can't risk her little girl. Falling wouldn't be good. 

She opens the bedroom door and Lawton stands immediately. "I'm leaving. Your choices are come with me and shut up. Stay and shut up. Or tattle on me, now. I'm not staying. You will have to tie me up to make me stay here." He nods. She can see that he is about to warn her this is hormones or leftover anxiety from Cooper. She also sees the moment he looks in her eyes and KNOWS she might kill him if he does. He moves out of her way and puts his arm out for her to go first. 

"Are you coming with me?" He simply nods, "I should tell you not to come along." Once downstairs she grabs her puppy, she can't leave him behind. She needs him.

"I won't listen." She nods. She already knew that part. Wherever she needs to go, he is riding shotgun. He decided that the night Robert Queen attacked her. They never speak about it, but they both know it.

They make it out of the house with no fuss. She hides in the back of his car and they are off the property, "Where are we headed." 

"Pull over." He does. She moves to the front seat. "Home." He knows where she means and heads there. "you should call him." She shakes her head. He doesn't push it. She can't. He needs to call her. She tried and she isn't the one lacking trust in this relationship.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Lawton is listenig to Felicity cry. She is trying to do it quietly but he can hear her. It breaks his heart. Not that it'll matter soon enough. He just left in the middle of the night with the Pahkan's wife...his pregnant wife from the safety of their home. If by some miracle, Oliver Queen, doesn't kill him..Helena Bertinelli will. He promised her no more stupid mistakes and no more pining over Felicity Queen. Shit. He was a dead man walking.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver is skaken awake by his little brother, "Wake up." Oliver smiles and waits for a stupid nickname. It doesn't happen. His eyes open and he sits quickly, "What's wrong." Tommy runs a hand through his hair, "They're gone." 

"Who's gone?" Tommy looks over across the room. Oliver follows and sees John standing there. He looks worried. A worried John Diggle is NEVER a good thing. "Who?" 

John steps forward, "Felicity...she isn't at the house or on the grounds." Oliver feels his gut clench. His wife and daughter. His biggest fear has come to fruition. "Do we know who has them? How they got past everyone?" Oliver is out of the bed and pulling on his clothes. No one is answering his questions, "Get me Lawton. NOW!" He looks at the two men. "i said NOW!"

"Oliver..Lawton is gone too." Oliver's first thought is of course Lawton would put himself in the line of fire and get taken. Good. That increases her safety. Then he sees John look away then back to Oliver's eyes, "All signs are they left together...of their own free will." 

He sits or perhaps almost faints back onto the bed, "She left me. For him, with him." He is dazed. Tommy walks over and sits next to his brother, "Come on, this is the Sprite! She loves you. There is an explanation." Oliver thinks back to the conversation he heard them having. He thinks back to how he KNEW she was turning to Lawton and he just let it happen. FUCK! Why not just hand her over to him on a silver platter. How many times did he fuck some man's wife because the man was too busy to do it? How many lonely and neglected women did he bed...payback is a bitch. He knows Felicity wouldn't leave him for just a sexual relationship, no. It's because Lawton has become her best friend and confidant. Fuck.

"Call the pilot, we're leaving!" Oliver is off the bed and John stops him, "We can't. The Italians." He pushes his hand through his hair then down his face, "I can't stay here." 

"You don't have a choice. WE need this meeting to avoid war, to keep all of our families safe." Oliver looks him in the eye and knows John is right, "She's my wife. She is missing!" 

"I already called Donna. She, the boys and the ladies are going to search for her quietly." He levels Oliver with a look and Oliver nods. He knows John is right. 

"My question for you is: why would she leave?" Oliver looks away. Ashamed. He hadn't told John. He should have turned to him for counsel, instead he hid it. 

"Tommy, get Roy and Slade." The two men left in the room don't say anything. When the others enter, Oliver moves to stand between them and the door. "When we arrived, Slade and I went to speak with my friend, Anatoly. He helped me do something. Then I sent Roy to--he bought a woman." Oliver's eyes dart to John. He looks pissed, "Why?"

"It's Cara. The Italian Man's daughter. I promised him I'd save her. I have to try! They'd put her in a whorehouse. I had Roy buy her. I'm taking her back to Starling." 

"And Felicity heard and left you?" John asks him. Slade and Roy's mouths both drop to the floor, "Felicity left you?" Slade asks him, "It seems so."

The room falls silent. No one knows what to say. Finally, Tommy speaks up, "You BOUGHT a girl and I'm guessing you didn't tell your wife first?" Oliver shakes his head. Tommy blows out a breath, "I would have left your fucking ass too." Tommy storms past him and out of the room. 

Slade looks at Oliver and shakes his head, "Sheldon will be here in one hour. Be ready." He leaves. Roy follows him. Oliver looks to John. 

"I can't protect you or have your back if you keep things from me." Oliver looks over at him, "Well aware."

"Then why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell her?"

"I thought I was protecting everyone. I wanted to show I can do this!" John looks at him. " I had to use my Russian connections and I didn't want her to insist on coming with me or her to know I'd use the Russians...She doesn't like them and she disapproves. "Oliver knows there are tears in his eyes. He fucked up, again. He keeps hurting her. He tries to protect her and he hurts her. This time she left. Oliver punches the wall. His hand goes through it. John just shakes his head. 

"I will get her back. I WILL kill him." 

"No. You won't. You will get her back. You won't kill him. You do that and she won't forgive you. She'd be wracked with guilt over it. He loves her, you know it. He couldn't have denied her what she wanted and you know he couldn't make her do anything she didn't want to do." John tells him matter of fact. Oliver considers what he told him. He's right. 

"I asked her to trust me...why couldn't she trust me?"

"It's not about trusting you or not trusting you. It's about her. She's scared, Oliver. Everything is in flux for her right now. I've known her, her whole life, she is scared and she has no safe place to land."

"I KNOW THAT! I'm supposed to be her safe place..." John pats his back, "And you will be. Let's just get through the meeting and see what information is gathered after the meeting."

"Fine. But we are leaving as soon as it's over. I don't care about the rest of the business." 

"One question Oliver, what are we doing with the girl?" Oliver shrugs. He has no idea he hadn't thought about that. 

"John? I can fix this, right?" 

"I hope so, Oliver."

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity walks into the penthouse. Her breath catches. Oliver had the place professionally cleaned. The memories still assault her. There were no signs of what happened in here. No physical evidence remains of that day. Only her memories. She's safe here. She knows this logically, the illogical side of her is suddenly scared. Lawton is beside her. hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" She nods while looking at the floor where Tommy was thrown and then over to where Lawton fell when he was shot. After a moment, she shakes her head and heads to the bedroom.She can't stay in there.

She enters their room. Her gut clenches. She hopes he understands. She couldn't stay in that house with all those strangers. All of those strangers feeling sorry for her. All those strangers looking at her... She crawls into the bed. She's so tired. She's tired of trying to be strong, she is so tired of not sleeping, she's so tired of feeling this...inadequate. 

She cries herself to sleep.

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Lawton checks in on her. She is asleep. He decides to do something he rather not do. He looks at her sleeping form. He makes a few phone calls, "Please don't hate me. I'm doing this for you." 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"Helena? What are you doing here?" Felicity awakens to find her best friend on the bed beside her. "I am here...because if anyone asks, we- me and you- came here. Lawton is only here as a bodyguard and boytoy..to me not you." she laughs. Felicity doesn't. 

"I'm here to save you from feeling guilty and Oliver from killing Lawton. Which he would do if people were still talking about you running away with him." Felicity's mouth dropped opened. She didn't think about that. Damn, pregnancy brain. 

"I need to call Donna...but you should probably call your husband." Helena levels her gaze on her friend, "if you still want him to be your husband.." With that Helena leaves.

Felicity goes to the bathroom to pee. Then decides to shower. She goes to her bag and pulls out clothes, all the while thinking about Oliver and their situation. When she's done she pulls her hair into a ponytail, adjusts her glasses and decides to call Oliver. It goes straight to voicemail. She thinks about throwing her phone off the balcony. She wonders if he is purposely dodging her calls. She decides to call the one man who she knows will answer. 

She dials Tommy, "Queen here." She smiles, "Queen here too..."

"Sprite! Thank god." She smiles. Tommy always can make her smile, "Is my husband around." Tommy sighs, "He's in with the Italians. He can't be disturbed, Lis..." 

"It's okay. I tried his phone first...tell him I called, 'kay?" 

"Lis...I don't know why he didn't talk to you..but I understand why you did what you did." 

"Thanks Tommy. But it's not what you think...just tell him I called...whenever."

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver and John, are standing by the bar. Neither drinking this early but each holding a drink. They are not really speaking. Oliver is worried about his wife. John is pissed at Oliver. John finally speaks, "We need to have our head in the game. Let's forget about your stupidity and what you did to your wife. We need to stay alive." Oliver nods. 

There is a quick knock on the suite door and Slade enters. 

"They're here. Three security. Sheldon and his man." Oliver looks to John who nods, "Send them in." Slade leaves and Sheldon and his man enter. John steps forward first and shakes their hands. He offers them each a drink and they accept. They all drink, "Salud!"

They sit in the four chairs surrounding a coffee table. Oliver observes Sheldon. He is an older man. Older than Oliver's own father. He walks with a cane, which surprises Oliver. He seems sad, bone deep sad. I guess losing a child will do that to a man, "Mr Sheldon..what can we do for you?"

"Mr Queen, may I call you Oliver?" Oliver nods. "I want to make sure the person who killed my boy is dead." Oliver doesn't give away his fear that this was what he thought this meeting was about, "He is. My father in law killed your son. I killed him. Blood for blood." Sheldon nods his head, "I realize...the question is did he kill my boy." 

"Yes."

The other man looks at him searchingly. Oliver isn't sure what he is searching for. "Okay. I accept that...for now." Oliver waits. The old man isn't done. He feels the man sizing him up. Deciding if Oliver is a true opponent, "My boy--he was spirited. He wanted to be a hero like in the books and movies he adored." He smiles fondly remembering his son, "He truly did believe he was saving her..slaying her dragon as it were."

"My wife didn't need rescuing. Your son believed her psycho sister." The other man laughs, "Cooper was always a sucker for a pretty girl and a sob story, he got that from me." 

There is a sad silence before Sheldon speaks again, "Oliver, I hope you don't hate him..Cooper was a tragic soul. He never got over watching his Mom die...My Carla...she was everything to Cooper. " Oliver had no idea the boy watched his Mom die. He wants to know more but refuses to ask.

"I don't understand him taking your wife, his Mom was kidnapped with him. She was killed. He never told me what they endured but I know he watched her die." Oliver notes the tears in the old man's eyes. He kept help but think of Felicity and his daughter. Sheldon turns to his man, "leave us. Oliver isn't going to kill me." Oliver signals for John to leave too. When they've left Sheldon continues, "He loved the girl, your wife. I kept them apart. Quentin would have given Felicity anything had he known about them. He would have moved heaven and earth. I didn't know him well, but I knew that. " He chuckles, "That girl had her daddy and my son wrapped around her finger. I think he could have moved on...had the other one left him alone. Always in his ear, whispering about her sister." Oliver isn't surprised by any of it. He knows Laurel and how she operated. 

"I think he could have moved on with Cara." He raises his eyes to look at Oliver in the eyes, "If that girl would have backed off." Oliver doesn't believe that at all. Cara's father told Oliver the truth. No man would do everything he did or suffer what he went through if he thought his child was safe. Neither man speaks for several minutes. Finally Sheldon gets to the thing he's been wanting to ask since he sat down, "Where is she? Your wife?"

Oliver works his jaw, she is off limits, "At home." The old man nods, "I want to meet her." 

"No." Sheldon chuckles, "you are a bastard aren't you? You would deny a grieving a father a simple request." 

"My wife is off limits. She was kidnapped, lost her father and is pregnant. She needs her rest." 

"Is that why you bought Cara? So she can rest? Or for payback?" Oliver schools his features, "That is none of your business." 

"Unless you are using her to get to her father's men....then it is MY business."

"I'm not. I bought a whore for the reason every man buys a whore." Sheldon looks sad, "Cooper never would have cheated on her." Oliver swallows. He doesn't like where this is headed. "Are we done?"

"Cooper would have treated her like she deserves to be treated..while you will take a whore to bed." Oliver cracks his neck but says nothing. He must remain cool. He levels his coldest glare at the old man who only smiles. 

 

"I want to meet her....I hear she's pregnant. My son's?"  
Oliver feels like he may puke or kill this old man, "No, you can't meet her and the baby is mine. Ours." 

"Are we sure? Women are fickle." The stare down is going on. Oliver knows this game well. He won't blink first. Sheldon looks away first, "We were pregnant BEFORE she was taken, by force. by your son." He can tell Sheldon doesn't believe him. 

"Word is she left you for her bodyguard." Oliver swallows the bile that has risen into his throat. "The street is often wrong, as it is this time." Sheldon just looks at him. Oliver sees it, Sheldon thinks he's lying. He isn't...he hopes. 

 

Both men stand and say their goodbyes. Oliver knows this isn't offer. 

"Well?" John asks.

"He says he wants to meet Felicity." Oliver stares at the door Sheldon just exited through, "He thinks our daughter is Cooper's. This isn't over." John sighs.

Tommy comes in, "Felicity called."   
Oliver looks for his phone, "Why didn't you come get me?" He can't find it. Damn it.

"Your phone went to voicemail and you told us not to interrupt you." He finds it and he punches in Felicity's speed dial. Ring....Ring...Ring.

"Hello"

"Felicity...it's me. I was in a meeting...where are you?" He waits. He wants to yell and scream...hug and kiss her. All sounds good. "I'm at the penthouse. I didn't leave you, Oliver. I know that's what everyone thinks...I promise...I left them." Oliver is lost, "Left them, who is them?" 

"Everyone...everyone was giving me these pitying looks...the staff was talking about you...and the men were..It's not important." 

"YES. yes, it is. The men were what?"

She sniffles, "They either felt sorry for me or worse...they leered at me like...it made me feel queasy. So, Lawton, Helena and I left."

"Helena is with you." He knows she wasn't in the beginning. Will Felicity tell him the truth. "She is now...when I left I just took security with me. I wouldn't have done that but--I couldn't risk going down the drain while pregnant..." He smiles, of course she tells him the whole truth. He almost misses her whispering, "Please don't kill him...he only followed me. If someone should be punished it's me." Oliver almost crushes his phone. He doesn't want her upset. He hates her worrying about Lawton. It kills him. A few months ago, he would have just killed the man without a second thought. Now, he considers her feelings and how she will react. He doesn't like it, but he respects it, respects her.

"I won't." He tells her softly. 

"Thank you..I love you, Oliver. I don't know why you did it or what your plan is...but I love you and I trust you." He smiles and let's out a breath he was unaware he was holding, "Thank you. We're coming home as soon as we pack and get to the airport."

"Oliver. you have business it's okay. Stay. I'm safe..we're safe. I trust you..."

"I hurt you..you had to doubt me."

She speaks so softly, "Yes you hurt me but not for the reason you think. I trust you." He hears her shudder, "The problem is you don't trust me.. I know there is a reason why you did this, why you BOUGHT a person...but it is humiliating. What I went through...it was humiliating. Is humiliating." Oliver knew this would hurt her, he never considered what other's reactions would be or how that would play on her. Damn it.

"I am sorry. I trust you...I do." 

She laughs sardonically, "No. You don't. That's always been our problem. I trust you with everything in every way. You think you're protecting me, but I don't think you really trust me..." she sighs then continues, "This time the secret you kept from me, it was YOUR secret. No one else made you keep it." She's crying.

"I know..you love me..we'll talk when you get home. Stay there. I need the time to process. To think." He takes the phone away as tears slide down his cheeks. When he has it under control he puts the phone back, "Okay." 

She doesn't say anything, "I'm not cheating." His voice is pleading with her to forgive him. "...I'll see you in a few days." They hang up. Oliver doesn't feel any better now then he did before they talked. She trusted him, she didn't leave him. He humiliated her. He couldn't have humiliated her more if he were having an affair. He trusts her. This is about protecting her, protecting their family. 

He changed his clothes, he needs to work off some of this anger at himself. He is sure one of the guys would be willing to knock the shit out of him. Then he needs to meet the innocent girl who he did all this for.


	5. I'm sending you my heart on the telephone line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our couple talk about their problem. Felicity takes matters into her own hands and Oliver comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments. They have really helped. I am going to be updating weekly for now. I know I normally update twice a week, but I'm still finding my groove with this story. Please be patient with me?
> 
> For those of you who have figured out Cara? Shhhh! Some haven't.

Oliver agrees to give Felicity her space but he needs to tell her everything. When they talk on the phone he gets distracted by the pain in her voice. That makes him want to fly home. Sure, it should happen in person, him confessing and begging for forgiveness would work better that way. That's not possible since she asked him to stay. He's staying. There isn't anything he can think of that he wouldn't do for her. He is lost on how to talk to her.

It's time for their nightly call. He dials her number, "Oliver." she whispers. He can't tell if it is good or not. "I'm so glad you called. I was scared you wouldn't." He smiles. "I will always call you. I miss you..." 

"I miss you too." Oliver hears a noise, "What's that?" She laughs. He loves that laugh. It's her real laugh. The laugh that shows how much she loves life, "Mac. He is upset I moved and he can't lay across my belly. He likes to have his head on my belly. I think he hears the baby's heartbeat or something." He smiles, "I bet that is cute." 

"It is. He's so cute Oliver. You will love him." HE knows he will. Anything that can make her smile right now is fine by him. "What did you do today?" Loaded question. He sighs. Before he can answer she speaks, "You don't have to tell me..I understand." 

"No. I want to tell you. I NEED to tell you." 

"Okay. I'm listening." 

"I met with Cara, the girl, more accurately I talked at her. She hid in the bathroom and refused to come out. I don't know what to do with her, Felicity. She's young. She's ...been through too much and I'm not the type of guy who knows how to handle it." 

"Oliver...you are an amazing man. Bring her home. We will find a way to help her. You're not alone..I'm here for you." Oliver can't believe how generous and kind his wife is, "You are the best thing to happen to me." 

There is a pause, he thinks she is about to say something important and he's right, "Oliver...why didn't you tell me about your plan? I am your wife..." Oliver exhales. Of all the things she could have asked, she ask this one, " I wrote you a letter yesterday. I wanted to send it but it could be dangerous if someone got it instead of you." There is silence. 

"You could read it to me?" Oliver never thought of that. He doesn't know if he can, "I don't know..." 

She barely whispers, "Please?" He can't deny her anything, ever. He stands and gets the letter. He pulls it from the envelope while holding the phone between his shoulder and ear. He clears his throat and begins:

"Wife" She giggles, "I love that..." He smiles into the phone. Good start. 

"You married a moron. I think you know this. This moron loves you. I love you more than anything or anyone. Some people might think it's unhealthy, but until you walked through that office door...I only existed. I didn't live." She makes a noise and he stops, "You okay?" 

"Yes...you're not a moron...before you I just compared every guy I met to you. I didn't want love because he was never you...I thought you should know." There is a pull in his stomach. Knowing she loves him every bit as much as he loves her and for much longer. If only, he'd seen her years ago. NO, don't think like that. He would have messed it up. He wasn't ready for her sooner. "Want me to continue?" She laughs "Yes!" 

 

"I should have trusted you. I DO trust you. Please don't doubt that. I didn't tell you about what I was doing because.." He pauses. Takes a deep breath and continues, "I hate myself for it. No matter what my intentions are : I bought a human being. A woman. You fought to free a woman and her children, and I BUY one...How fucked up am I? How fucked up is this world we live in?" He stops. He can hear her crying. Oh damn, she does hate him. He swallows the bile that had climbed his throat. 

"Oh Oliver...I could never hate you. Ever." He hears her move the phone then she blows her nose and comes back, "Are you going to make her a slave or a hooker?" Oliver's mouth drops, "Of course not!" 

"Then you are better for her. You are freeing her. You are saving her from a life of misery. How could I hate that? How could I hate you?" Hm. He never thought of it that way. "I never looked at it like that." She laughs, "That is why you need me. Someone to see the good in you that you try so hard to hide." She is right. He does hide from the good things in life. He never sees the good in himself, he can thank Robert Queen for that.

"Is there more?" 

"yes."

"Please continue...and Oliver, I want this letter." He laughs. Of course she does. He starts reading again.  
"How can you love me when I do that? You are carrying our daughter and I do this? How can someone as pure hearted and beautiful as you are possibly love me? I once asked Sara if I was dooming you to hell with me, because I didn't want to be alone. I still worry that I am. "

He hears her clicking her tongue, "You silly man, I would gladly go to hell for you, but I am not there. I am with the man I love. Our daughter will adore you just as much as I do. Even when you are being stubborn and pigheaded. You will be her hero and you're already mine." His turn to tear up. He lets a tear fall freely. How can she love him? "There's more.."

"Hit me with it, Husband." They both laugh through their tears. He takes a moment and starts again, "It's me I don't trust. I don't trust myself not to taint you. I don't trust that my love is good for you, that I am good enough for you. Instead, I try to hide all of those things especially now when the things I have to do are horrible. Before I could say I was doing what I was told. I was being a good soldier. Then I was being a good Captain. Now, I'm the leader and can choose better, can't I? I don't know."

She sighs, "You are good enough for me..you are perfect for me.." She sniffles, "I wish you didn't think you have to hide from me..." she pauses, "Remember when you thought your scars would repulse me? They didn't, they don't. Everything you do I KNOW is for the good of your family and your brothers." He takes a moment. There is a lump in his throat, he is unworthy of this angel from Heaven. How does she know him so well, when he hides so much? After a moment she speaks, "Oliver? Is there more?" 

"Yeah..."

"May I hear it?" He takes a deep breath and continues, 

"I think I wanted you to know which is why I didn't try to hide it from you. I used the card and I knew Donna would know the place. If I were doing something unthinkable like cheating I KNOW how to cover my tracks. We both know that. Cheating on you isn't something I could ever bring myself to do. I won't live like my parents and I won't do that to you or our daughter." He chokes up, "I don't think I could physically do that." He whispered the last part. There is still that little part of him that feels that she will think that's bullshit or will think less of him. She's crying. Shit. 

"Felicity? Sweetheart?"

"Happy tears, my Love...happy tears. I never thought you were cheating on me, not really. I KNOW you, I know your heart...but hearing you read those words..thank you. I needed that so very much." He sighs contentedly. This, everything means nothing to him without her. 

"Do you want me to continue?" 

"Please." They both laugh through her tears. He reads ahead and briefly thinks of telling her there's no more. But what kind of apology about hiding things would this be if he HIDES things. He plows ahead, "You told Cara's father that you love all the parts of me, that I'm not a monster. But I am. I do wretched things in the name of the brotherhood. Sometimes for the right reasons but often because it's what this life dictates. I want that monster to be kept far away from you, away from our daughter.."

She simples states, "I wish you were here. I wish you were with me so I could hug you. So I could massage that crease in your brow that I know is there. So I could kiss away your fears." He lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Oliver...I love all of you. Every big and little part of you.." He laughs. The tension leaving his body. "Which are big and which are little?" She catches his innuendo, "I don't really remember...you'll have to remind me when you get home!" He throws his head back laughing. There's his girl. "OH I will.." 

"Can't wait.." And he's hard. Awesome. Damn he misses her.

"Are we done?" 

"No." He finishes the letter, "I didn't think about our friends, family or staff reacting. I don't worry about anyone but you and your opinions. It's no excuse but it's the truth. That counts as something right?

 

Yours Always  
Husband"

He waits with bated breath for her reaction, "I think one of the things I admire most about you is that you don't care what other people think about you or your decisions. I need to adopt that philosophy." She clears her throat, "But next time? Tell me or you will be sleeping on the couch for a month!"

"Understood, Wife."

"Oliver--"

"What, baby?"

"Are we okay? Oliver...I " He sighs. 

"You need me and I need you. This is--we need to be together." She is crying, "Okay..thank you." He wants to get on a plane and go to her right now. They talk for a few minutes about the puppy, the penthouse nursery and Thea wanting to get married. 

"I love you, Oliver"  
" I love you."

They disconnect. It's late and the guys are all in bed sleeping. He can't sleep. He never sleeps when she isn't next to him. It's going to be a long night.

===========================================

Felicity and Isabel are walking Mac. Felicity looks and sees Lawton making sure the area is safe for all of them. Isabel asks her how she's doing since Oliver left and the rumors started, 'Marriage is hard work." Isabel snorts, "You're working with a handicap in that department named Oliver." Felicity gives her a playful reprimanding look. 

"Why don't you and Oliver get along?" Isabel shrugs, "No reason really. I didn't approve of his whoring around. I didn't want him to be a bad influence on Tommy. I thought he'd take Tommy from me." Felicity can understand that. "I don't think Tommy would ever fool around on you..." Isabel shrugs. 

"I was young and in love with one of the Queen's. I wasn't kind on a good day and on a bad one I was a true bitch. I've always been--a bit cold. Oliver was just another person to not like...now, it's our thing." Felicity laughs. She thinks they both enjoy one upping each other, "I think it's sweet." Isabel smiles shyly, "Maybe. It's how we communicate." 

Isabel looks at Felicity for a moment, "I do like him, now. He's a good man. YOU helped bring that side out of him. Before you...Oliver Queen was the kind of guy that no girl should want, but some do." She laughs. The wind blows their hair. It's a nice day out. They're quiet for a few minutes just enjoying the sun, "Felicity...Oliver has faults. Many...many...many faults." She laughs and Felicity smiles, "But he loves you. He will also be a good leader, once he figures out how to do that."

They walk for a few more minutes before Felicity turns to Isabel, "How did you and Tommy get past what Robert did?" Isabel stops and looks at her concerned, "No. Cooper didn't touch me. I just don't know how to share it with Oliver." Isabel nods. "We never talk about it." They start to walk again, "It happened. We both know it. Yet, we never discuss it. What good can come from it? He can't take it away from me. I can't make it untrue." Felicity thinks about that. Isabel clears her throat. 

"I think you should tell Oliver. Cooper isn't his Dad. You weren't raped....and Oliver-- he isn't like Tommy. My Tommy can live with secrets and not talking about things. Oliver...he needs all the information. He needs the sense of control." Isabel pauses, "Oliver needs to know." Felicity looks at her questioningly, "Oliver's main goal in life is to keep you safe. Bratva, like life, knowledge is power. " Both women are lost in thought about that one. Isabel is right, Oliver needs to know. It will help him and then maybe he can help her. 

"Felicity? ..everyone says you think Oliver doesn't trust you--I think he does. If he didn't, he wouldn't let a man in love with you be your guard." Isabel looks over to where Lawton is surveying the park. "Lawton is my friend. He isn't IN love with me." 

"Yes. He is. Oliver knows it." Isabel puts her hand on Felicity shoulder, "He loves you enough to know you're safer with someone who loves you. He also trusts you not to act on that...not to use it. That's huge for a man like Oliver. A year ago, Oliver would have shot him and not thought twice about killing the man for wanting what is his." Felicity thinks about it. IF and that's a big IF, Lawton has feelings for her Oliver is being amazing and trusting her. After Mac does his business,they go back to the penthouse.

========================================

 

Oliver decides it's time to tell Cara her fate. He walks down to the Roy's room. Thea was going to kill him for putting her in there. Roy has been sitting outside guarding her more than share a room. Oliver chuckles, it won't matter to Thea. The siblings are all jealous.

"Roy." The younger man rises from his chair. "Boss." Roy opens the door. Cara is sitting on the small couch in the middle of the suite. She eyes Oliver. The last time he came down here she ran to the bathroom. This is the first time he is laying eyes on her.He knows he will have trouble looking her in the eye. He did kill her father or had it done.

"Cara." She is curled into the arm of the couch until she hears her name. She raises her head, "Mr Queen." He doesn't tell her to call him Oliver. He isn't sure that would be a good idea. She stands, walks over to him and drops to her knees in front of him while reaching for his belt. He steps back, "No. That is not why you are here." She looks up at him. He grasps her arms gently and pulls her to her feet. 

"You are not my whore. You are no longer in that life." He can see she doesn't trust him. He sees world weary look on her face. She has been used since his death. Oliver regrets that and wonder where the man's men were. Why didn't they hide her away? 

He leads her to sit. He sits in a chair on the other side of the coffee table. "You will go home with me." She looks scared, "Not like that. My wife and I aren't sure how to help you. Lucky for you, she is really smart and I am sure she will come up with something." He smiles what he hopes is a reassuring smile. 

"I'd rather be a whore than a slave." Oliver is shocked by her words. She is already scarred by the life Sheldon threw her into. "Mrs Queen, looks forward to meeting you." He stands to leave. 

"Mr Queen?" He turns to see her standing and walking towards him, "I wouldn't mind being yours...I hear your wife is pregnant, I'm not." Oliver hides his shock. This girl is trying to seduce him. He decides to put a stop to this, "I am happily married. Do NOT mistake my kindness as want for you or your body. I made a pledge and I will do my best to keep it." 

He exits the room. Roy is smirking, "Now you know why I stay out here. She thinks sex is the way to be safe...Thea will kill us both." Oliver smiles, she will. "Roy...she's been used and abused. She is going with what she knows, as we always go for our guns." Roy nods, "I guess." Oliver can tell Roy doesn't trust or like the girl. If it were just him, Oliver would send her to Russia. Felicity expects more from him, so they will do something for the girl. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

The penthouse nursery is set up. Felicity is getting better about the two spots that are no longer visible on the floor. She doesn't scoot around them every time she walks through the living area...only most of the time. Helena or Thea sleeps with her every night or when she naps and that has kept the nightmares at bay. The penthouse is functional again. She feels like she has accomplished something. Oliver will be home soon. Oliver should come home to his wife in his home. But first she needs help. Last night she came to terms with needing help. She goes to find Lawton, "I need to go to see Isabel." Lawton brings the car around and they head to see Isabel. 

"Felicity! What a nice surprise." She and Isabel hug. She is glad Isabel will be her sister in law. She really likes her. They really should discuss wedding plans. Felicity feels strongly that she and Oliver should host the wedding as sign of acceptance of Isabel. Bratva is still old school and feel Tommy is marrying "used goods". It upsets Felicity when she hears those rumors and she will do anything to help her friend. Isabel seems to just ignore them. 

"I need a favor Isabel." 

"Anything." Isabel smiles at her. Felicity knows she's telling the truth. She would do anything from loaning her a dress to burying a body. Felicity also knows that if she ever needs someone killed, Isabel is the first person she would call. The girl is lethal. 

After they are settled in the living room, Felicity decides to tell Isabel why she has come, "I don't know how to do this...be a Bratva wife, let alone a leader's wife. Can you teach me?" Isabel's smile fades, "I don't know how to be a leader's wife either. My father wasn't a leader. Only a captain...but...I do...Hold on, I'll be back in a moment." She leaves Felicity alone in the living room. Felicity looks around. Isabel has done an excellent job redecorating the house. It no longer looks like a museum but a home. She admires Isabel being able to live in this house. She knows they closed off the room where Isabel was attacked, but still it takes strength to love the son of her rapist and live in the home she was assaulted in. 

"Felicity? You've met Raisa?" Felicity smiles at the older woman, "Of course, she raised Oliver, Thea and Tommy." The older woman smiles back brightly, "Guilty." She says in a heavy Russian accent. 

"I think Raisa should be in charge of your education. She was the daughter of a high ranking Bratva member in Russia..before he was killed." Felicity is curious what happened and how she ended up here working for the Queens. She doesn't ask. Maybe some day the woman will trust her and tell her. Felicity looks at the kindly older woman.

"I teach you Russian. I will teach you how to be a good Bratva wife..I can help you run your household. Get rid of the trash....and I can tell you much about Oliver. He's a good man." Felicity is in love with the idea. "That would be great." She is so relieved. "When can you start?"

"Now. Miss Isabel can send my things." She takes off her apron. Felicity smiles and claps her hands happily. This is just what she needs. First she has a purpose, preparing their homes for their daughter, now she has a plan to be better with Bratva and Oliver will be home soon. 

It's time to head back to The Big House.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity has just finished her first Russian lesson when Sara comes into her office. Raisa excuses herself. Once she is gone Sara hands Felicity a piece of paper. "I need the financials, location and businesses owned by this man." Felicity opens and see a name scribbled on the paper. She opens up her programs and in minutes has everything Sara asked for, including his current location. Felicity may or may not have pinged his phone. When she tells Sara this she lights up, "Oh my god! You are amazing! I've been trying for two weeks to do what you did in ten minutes!" She leans down and hugs her sister. 

Sara turns to leave when Felicity asks her, "What did I do that for and who is that guy?" Sara looks away. Felicity can tell she doesn't want to tell her anything, "I'm not sure you should be any more involved, Lis." Felicity stands "I do..now tell me." Sara pushes Felicity gently back into her seat. She sits in the other chair. 

"He's a human trafficker. He's been luring girls from the streets into his scheme. I think he has Sin. A friend of Roy and Slade's who helped us get you back...I have to find her, Lis." 

Felicity is shocked, "Are you going to help all the girls or just her?" Sara looks a bit taken aback, "I hadn't thought that far ahead. None of us had." Felicity rises from her chair and snaps the piece of paper out of Sara's hand, "Until WE have a concrete plan, all you are going to do is hurt yourself and not help Sin at all." Sara looks properly schooled. 

"Call the others and meet me here tonight. What is Sin's last name?" Sara tells her and then leaves to talk to the others. She could be wrong but she thinks her sister just took over leadership of their little vigilante group. She smiles. Lis is on her way back to us! 

After Sara leaves, Felicity tracks down everything she can find on the man, his contacts and Sin. Sara is right, he has her. The irony of taking down a human trafficking group days after her husband purchases a person is not lost on Felicity. She can do this and help ease his conscience. Oliver did what he did to save the girl, as Felicity is doing this to save so many others. She rubs her belly, "We will make this place a better place for you." 

Felicity texts Oliver: Please come home...I miss you. I need you. 

Oliver smiles and texts back: See you tomorrow. I love you.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver awakens before everyone else, is dressed and ready to go. He heads home today. He sees Felicity today and he feels like a kid on Christmas morning. He waits somewhat patiently until the others are up and then heads to see Cara, "We leave for Starling City in an hour. Please be dressed and ready to go."

She still won't wear the clothes they got her. Instead, she wears a torn slip that they had her in. "I'm wearing this.." He looks at her. She is basically naked. "It's not proper." She saunters closer, "I'm NOT proper..." she purrs. There was time Oliver would have found this appealing and had her on her back or knees. Now, it makes his stomach churn. He steps back, "Be dressed properly or we will transport you...you will not enjoy it." She smiles at him, in a well rehearsed seductive way, "You'd be amazed what I like...want me to show you?" Oliver turns and leaves. Once outside he turns to Roy, "If she doesn't get dressed, put her in one of the outfits." Roy laughs, "Okay." 

One of the things Lance taught him when he was a young soldier was when having to take a prison in public always have a back up. Lance's favorite was a straightjacket. People avoid crazy people at all costs. In all the time Oliver worked with him, they were never stopped. He always brings a straightjacket. If Cara refuses to behave, she will be insane. 

Oliver makes his way back up to his suite. He sees his wife today and nothing better get in his way. He enters the suite and something is in his way. Sheldon. Fuck

"Sheldon. I was under the impression our business is done." He stares at the older man seated in his suite. The man smiles at him, "I want to meet her. I need to see her with my own eyes. I need to hear her say she is happy so my son can rest in peace." Oliver sighs and works his jaw. He looks at John who shakes his head. 

"I told you, she isn't here. Now, if you will excuse us we are headed home today." Sheldon stands, "Queen, you should know...I always get what I want." Oliver spins on the old man and is in his face. Oliver's voice is low and controlled. "You should know, the rumors that I've gone soft? They're just that rumors." He steps even closer, "I will kill you if you do anything to my wife, do you understand me. I will tear this world apart finding you, I will kill anyone you care for and I will not stop until I see the last breath leave your body...now, GET OUT!" Sheldon slowly walks towards the door, when he is about to leave he turns to Oliver, "You should know, young man, I've lived a long time, dying doesn't scare me. I will get to the bottom of this. I welcome death..." He gives Oliver a small smile filled with malice, "I will see her and I will speak with her. You and your men can't keep her hidden forever." Sheldon leaves. 

Oliver stalks across the room. John stops him. "Oliver..you can't. It'll mean war. We need to stop and think. Plot and strategize. He won't get near her." Oliver is breathing heavily through his nose looking at John, "I can't lose her, John. I can't." John nods, "I know that. Do you think I can either?" 

"Not the same, John." 

"I know. Let's get you home to your wife." Oliver takes a calming breath. John can tell he still isn't over the need to go kill Sheldon, "hey! maybe you'll get lucky and she's in the jump stage." John wiggles his eyebrows at him. Oliver smirks, "You're sick...she's your daughter." 

"But you're her husband, she's sad when you are and now you're happy again." True. Thinking of going home to her, jump stage or not has him smiling. He can't wait to see her. To hold her in his arms and put this mess behind them. They head to the lobby. He doesn't see Roy, Ivo or Cara. Shit. They walk out to the SUV's. There she sits, in a straightjacket. Oliver shakes his head. Why is she making this so much more difficult? 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver will be home today. Felicity had bravely come home yesterday. She's spent most of her time in her office or in their bedroom. She's too scared to risk the looks and the gossip. Felicity is still researching this human trafficker when there is a knock on her door, "Yes?" Raisa comes in, "Is it time for my Russian lesson already?" 

"No, Mrs Queen."

"Raisa, please call me Felicity." Raisa smiles down at her, "Not right now ma'am. Now, you will be going downstairs and setting the staff straight on things." Felicity starts to shake her head, "I-I I don't think I can..." 

"Yes, you can. You will do this for your family and for the Bratva." Raisa takes her by the shoulders, "A strong leader, a strong man needs a strong woman by his stand. YOU are strong. I know this. The rest of the staff needs to see that." She smiles softly at Felicity.

"Go change. Put on something that makes you feel strong and powerful. Then we meet the staff. You lay down the law." Felicity nods and goes to her room. She showers, does her makeup and then her hair. She walks to their closet and goes through all of her various outfits. She decides to wear one of her few maternity dresses. She's mostly been wearing yoga pants and Oliver's shirts. The dress is simple pink sheath dress. She puts on matching kitten heels and heads to the hallway. Lawton and Raisa are both standing their smiling with approval. 

Raisa has gathered the staff in the formal ballroom, they also have an informal one (which begs the question who needs TWO ballrooms?) Felicity takes a deep breath and squares her shoulders. They go to enter, "Wait...what do I say?" She pulls on Raisa shoulder. The lady turns to her, "You tell them how to behave. What is acceptable and what is not. You should tell them you are in charge of them and this house." Felicity nods. 

"Okay..let's do this." The three enter the room. The staff had been talking quietly. They all stop and look at her when she enters. Some of them are snickering, others are looking smug and some roll their eyes. There are very few that show her respect, the respect she deserves. She resists the urge to smile and to babble. Both of these are hard for her. She clears her throat. All eyes are on her, "I've called you all here today to discuss what I expect from you. What I demand of the staff, of my staff." She sneaks a peek at Raisa who is smiling approvingly. She notices Lawton has his phone out. Weird. 

"A few days ago, something personal happened. Many of you have taken this opportunity to gossip about my husband, myself and our marriage. IF you do this again, you will be fired. No exceptions. You all have signed confidentiality agreements. It states you may not even speak amongst yourselves about ANYTHING you see in this house. I will enforce it." She looks around the room. She makes eye contact with a couple of the maids she overheard discussing her. 

"Some of you have family that works for my husband. That is how you came to work here. IF you break the new rules, if you are caught talking about the things happening in this house, your loved one may also be reprimanded. I nor my husband will stand for this in our own home." Felicity feels slightly guilty because she didn't ask Oliver about this and she hates for someone to be punished for something they have no control over. She also needs to protect her family so she squashes the guilt.

"The last thing I want to discuss with you today is that there is no longer to be any kind of fraternization between household staff and Bratva members in our home. I can't say what Oliver will allow or disallow. However, if you want to remain on MY staff you will no longer be allowed to date a brother. If your relationship pre-dates our takeover of the house, we will go on a case by case basis." She know she sounds harsh but she knows Chase is working his way through her staff. She doesn't want to see it or deal with it. This is her home and she wants, no deserves, to be comfortable here. The staff grumbles. One girl, a girl Felicity likes raises her hand, "I'm engaged...will that change things?" 

"We will set up a time to discuss it." Felicity smiles at the girl. Unless her fiancee is one of the men who leered at her and made her feel uncomfortable she doesn't see that changing. "Thank you for your time." She turns and walks out. Once in her room she turns to Raisa who followed her, "Did I do okay?" She hugs her and tells her in Russian she did amazing. 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Lawton had called Oliver so he could see what Felicity was doing. He saw Raisa and was surprised. Lawton refused to tell him why she was there and what was going on. Oliver watched Felicity, scared and nervous, talk to the staff. Take control over them. He was bursting with pride for his wife. After she left Lawton went to disconnect the call, "Wait." Lawton turns the phone back to his face, "Yes, Sir?" 

"Thank you. I know we have our differences...thank you." Lawton nods. "I told you..all I want is her happy. You make her happy." With that they disconnect. John looks over at Oliver, "That took a lot of guts for her with what she's going through." 

"I know." 

"You better talk to the men." Oliver looks over at John with murder in his eyes, "Oh, trust me. I will be doing that." 

They arrive home and Oliver sees several of his men standing around in the yard. Lawton has one man on the ground beating him while Sara and Nyssa are keeping others at bay. Oliver, John, Slade, Roy and Tommy run over to the commotion, "What the hell is going on?" He sees the man on the ground is Chase. Bile rises from Oliver's belly. The other men with Oliver break up the group. Sara and Nyssa stay. Lawton doesn't say anything. Chase gets up from the ground and dusts himself off. He spits out blood and looks at Lawton. 

"Lawton?" Oliver prods. He looks at Oliver then away. A brother doesn't rat on a brother. Nyssa rolls her eyes, "Chase was making comments to the other men about Felicity...and her..." She looks away. Sara speaks up, "Olllie, Felicity's boobs sort of have a life of their own and the men said shit about it. Lawton threw them out of the house and Chase started holding court making lewd jokes. Lawton came out her to beat his ass. The coward then had the other guys jump him so Nyssa and I stepped in...he deserves to die, motherfucker that he is." Sara scowls at Chase. 

Oliver is stuck on Felicity's boobs. What? He saw video of her earlier. What the fuck are they talking about. John gives Oliver a look and he gets back to business. He walks to Lawton, "As your leader, I ask..is this what happened?" Lawton waits several beats before nodding. He doesn't look Oliver in the eye. 

Oliver walks over to Chase, "You were talking about..joking about.. MY wife in a sexual way?" Chase smirks, "I remember there was a time you would have been out here with me and beaten the shit out of Lawton for spoiling the fun." Chase looks at Lawton with disdain. He's right. There was a time he would have done just that. There is also a time he would have been the one beating Chase. He looks to Slade, "Take him to torture manor. I'll be there...eventually."

Slade grabs him and tugs him towards another car, "How do I treat him?" Oliver knew Slade was asking permission to hurt the man or should he save it all for Oliver, "Treat him as you would if he had laid his hands on Shado...but save some for me." Slade grins and pulls Chase. Oliver turns to Lawton,"Does Felicity know?" Lawton looks away, "She heard the talk..." Oliver clenches his jaw so tight he is surprised he didn't break a tooth. "Go home. She shouldn't see you like this." Lawton walks away. Oliver knows Felicity will be upset Lawton was hurt on her behalf. Even if, that is his job.

Oliver heads to the SUV he arrived in, "We're home, Cara." She slips out of the car the best she can in her straightjacket. Oliver takes her inside. She will be in the attic for now. The attic was the room that previous Pahkan's used for their children's playroom. It's nice,clean, safe and away from his family which is why he chose it for her. 

After getting her situated. He asks Sara and her 'team' to watch over the young girl. Putting men in charge of her right now isn't a good idea. She still thinks sex is why she is here. He shakes his head to clear it. Now, to find his wife. 

He asks where she is and finally someone tells him she is in her office. He arrives at the door and hears her tinkling laughter, "So what did I actually say?" 

"You told me I had a pie butt." Raisa? He hears both laugh, he knocks. Felicity clears her throat and gets her laughter under control, "Come in." She has a smile on her face. "Oliver!" She sitting in her chair and...now Oliver sees what has the men all talking. Her tits are practically falling out of her tank top. He can't take his eyes of them. He licks his lips. Good god, she is luscious. He's never considered a woman that before, but his wife is. 

Raisa clears her throat and he tries to look away. It takes a few tries, "My love, what are you doing here?" He leans over and kissing the woman who raised him cheek. She blushes, "Such a sweet talker." Raisa teases him.

"I am glad to see you, but confused." Felicity laughs, "She works with me now." He looks back to her, and tells himself to look her in the eye, not the chest. Oh the boobs. He shakes his head, "Really?" Raisa excuses herself. 

"I asked Isabel for help and she suggested Raisa could help me figure out this life, how to run a house and she is teaching me Russian." She is positively glowing. She notices his eyes, "Yes...they've grown...a lot..." She looks down at her tits like they aren't hers, "I'm not sure what to do with them." He smiles, "Oh I do..."

"Oliver?" He looks at her face. Shit. Serious face. "I talked to the staff, I need you to back me up." He nods and she gets up from her chair. She starts to sit beside him on the couch when he pulls her into his lap, "I think I'm too big for this.."

"You're still small. I need you close..if it's okay." She puts her arm around his shoulders, "It's perfect." He kisses her nose. 

She is kissing his neck when suddenly she stops and starts to get up, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Our room...Don't you want to get up close and personally acquainted with the new bigger girls" She saunters away from him, looks over her shoulder, "Are you coming?" His mouth drops and he blinks a few times before he is off the couch and pushing her with his body to go faster, while kissing up and down her neck. Her back to his chest.His hand under her tank, feeling her up. He is really liking the new body on his wife, not that he doesn't like the old version because he does. They enter their room and she stops. He stops and looks, there in the middle of their bed is Cara. Naked. "Hello, Lover." 

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry this isn't our favorite couple heading into another fight. Promise.
> 
> Hey! Why not follow me on Twitter?  
> @Kirena214


	6. this is not going the way we planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for everything. The support has meant so much to me! You guys are the best. 
> 
> This chapter...I don't know what to say about it. I've struggled with it, to get it right and I still don't feel that it is but...it has in it what it needs to have.

Oliver freezes when he sees her on the bed. He drops his   
hand from his wife's breast where it was really happy to be, where he wants other parts to be. He starts to move between Cara and Felicity when he feels Felicity's arm stop him, "Wait.." Oliver looks at her and couldn't help but wonder if she lost her mind. There is a naked girl in the THEIR bed. In the past, he'd be trying to explain and swearing this isn't what it looks like. This time it really isn't what it looks like. He chances a look at her face, she isn't mad at him. Hmm. 

She turns to look at him face to face, "Oliver can you please leave us alone?" He looks between the two of them. He kisses her cheek and whispers, "All have the guys on standby.." She smiles up at him trying not to laugh. She watches him leave. Cara is still on the bed. Felicity wrinkles her nose, "Off our bed, NOW." The girl considers it but seeing the look on Felicity's face she gets up. 

"Get dressed." Cara looks at her, hesitates for a moment then decides to listen. Once she is dressed Felicity walks over to her. She briefly considers pulling her by her hair out of her room. Then she discards the idea (for now). She grabs her hand and pulls her out of the room. Once they are in the hallway she leads her up to her room. 

"This is your room. OUR room is off limits to everyone, got it." The younger girl smiles at Felicity, "You mean, unless he invites me." Felicity counts to ten, "He won't." Cara is circling her. Felicity can see her sizing her up and looking for a weakness. Felicity dealt with enough bullies and her sister to know how to handle this. Do not show weakness or fear.

"I don't know....you're pregnant...I've only been here an hour and I heard you two are having problems." She sneers at Felicity, "And he did buy me...I am willing to be his." She smiles at Felicity. 

Felicity doesn't take the bait, "My marriage is fine. In case you missed it, he sought me out immediately. I wasn't aware he was home yet." The smile fades from Cara's face. Felicity is glad she didn't want to draw attention to where Oliver's hand was when they entered their room, "Oliver and I are together. We will stay together, try to come between us and you will not like the result." 

"He feels guilty...he did kill my father. The least he can do is make it up to me."

"He did. He got you out of that life. You have a chance for a fresh start, a new life. If you choose to use this chance wisely, you could have a good life. A safe life." With that she turns on her heel to leave, "Enjoy your stay." She leaves to find her husband. 

She finds him in their bedroom. He's changed out of his suit and into his sweatpants. He's also changing the sheets on their bed. He looks up at her sheepishly, " I wanted to burn the mattress...I settled for this..I felt we needed to get rid of those sheets and comforter." 

She helps him make the bed back up, "I'm impressed. I had no idea you knew how to make a bed." she teases him. 

"Raisa made me learn. One of many things she insisted I learn." He tells her as the both fall on the freshly made bed. She curls into his side, wrapped in his arms. 

"I'm sorry about her."

"You told me she was a handful. I guess I wasn't expecting that." He pulls her closer and kisses her forehead. "She seems to proposition all the men. Poor Roy had to evacuate his own room." They both giggle. "I need to talk to Thea so she isn't too hard on him." They stay like this for a few minutes, happy to be together again. He's running his hand up and down her back while she rubs his chest. Oliver moves over her and starts kissing her. 

He starts to move his hand under her tank when there is a knock on the door, "Oliver! Bertinelli is here to see you." Oliver stops what he is doing and rest his forehead on hers, "I can't even feel you up properly without interruptions!" Felicity laughs until she sees how serious he is. She tries to hide her laughter, "Sorry..." He kisses her lips then drops one on her stomach, "Hi baby girl...Daddy will talk to you later." He pushes himself up and off the bed. Oliver doesn't bother to change. He doesn't need to dress up for this shit. 

He makes his way to his office. He finds Ivo and Merlyn are waiting in his office. "What can I do for you?" 

"We hear the Italians are wanting war. I reached out to a friend," Merlyn tells him. Oliver knows this is Ivo's doing. He has an agenda. "They are willing to forgive and forget if you give them a blood tie." 

"What kind of blood tie? Sheldon has a nephew he wishes to wed." Oliver waits, "I offered up Thea, she is my daughter." Oliver slams his hand down on his desk, "You offered up MY SISTER to a madman whose son kidnapped my pregnant wife and you come and TELL me?" 

Neither man is smiling any longer, "Oliver."

"Pahkan. To you. I am not the boy you watched grow up, Merlyn. I am the leader. Both of you would do well to remember this." The threat is very clear in his eyes and his tone of voice. 

"Even the Pahkan can be dethroned."

"And captains go missing every day."

"Are you threatening me?" 

"Nope. Just letting you know some facts. Gentlemen." Oliver puts his hands in his pockets and walks back up to his wife. This leadership thing is not as easy as he thought it would be. He walks up the long formal staircase praying silently his wife isn't asleep when he gets back to their room. 

He walks up to the door throws the door open, "Honey! I'm home!" The bed is empty. He looks around the room, the closet and the bathroom. "Fuck!" Where did she go? He runs his hand through his hair. 

 

==========================================

Felicity goes to her office when Oliver leaves. She calls Sara. They meet in her office. All the girls are in here office, "Hello, ladies." They are all sitting on the floor in a circle, "Aren't we quite the coven." Felicity laughs. 

"I did research. I know where Sin is...I just don't know how WE can get her out."

Sara looks happy, "WE? Lis, I'm not sure you should be involved in this...Oliver will kill us if anything happens to you." Felicity sighs, "Nothing will happen. I'll be here manning the computers, and keeping all of you out of harms way. It's kind of perfect!" They all look at each other. Each with varying degrees of worry and excitement. 

"Fine. But you have to tell Oliver." Sara is determined. 

"Why?"

"Because he's your husband, the Pahkan and could literally kill us all or the men we love..."

"Hey! Or woman." Helena smiles at Nyssa, "Or woman. Sorry ladies." 

"We now just need to figure out how to get in and get the girls out." 

"Leave it to me and Sara. We will come up with a plan. Do some recon and get back together here ASAP." Everyone nods at Nyssa. The ladies all leave and Felicity heads to her room hoping Oliver is still in his meeting.

When she enters their bedroom he standing in the middle of their room arms folded, "Where were you?" He walks over to her, wraps his arms around her shoulders and drops a kiss on the top of her head. Felicity takes his hands and leads him to their bed. As soon as he can, Oliver wraps her in his arms again. "I thought when you saw Cara here you were going to leave me..then you weren't here, I thought..." 

Felicity moves to look at him, "I'm never going to leave you. I know you still worry since the engagement party, but I won't leave you." She cuddles back down into his shoulder, "Even if you find Cara here again?" He teases. "Nope. If you cheat on me, I will cut your balls off in your sleep. Problem solved." He winces, "Damn woman. You're getting freaky." They both laugh, "I think until the baby is born the punishment will be you can't play with my boobs." He instantly sobers, "That's not nice, Felicity." He looks at her in a fake stern manner. "So is not telling me your plan.." 

"You win..." He tells her. Then he gets a devilish smile, "Now can I play with them...see them? Please?" Felicity laughs. It's like he's ten and has a new favorite toy. "What about the rest of me Oliver?" Her voice is low and she sees the lust in his eyes, "Oh, Mrs Queen, I promise to play with all of you."

Oliver sits up and Felicity moves to straddle him. She looks at him for a moment, "Don't you need to do your speech." He smiles up into her eyes, "Yes Please." He moves back to talk to her stomach, "Go to sleep baby girl..you don't need to hear this." He lifts Felicity tank top and kisses her belly. He keeps lifting it over her head. He looks at her boobs bursting out of her bra, "Wow.." He says it with complete fascination like she is the most beautiful thing he has ever laid his eyes on. He reaches his hand out tentatively. He looks up at her and she nods. Oliver palms one and Felicity's head falls back. She's missed his hands on her. He takes his other and brushes his thumb over her pebbled peaks. Oh god, she might die from the pleasure, she moans and Oliver groans, "Oh wow..." He leans down to take one in his mouth. He moans, "I've missed this...you..me.." He takes the other one in his mouth, "Oliver...please."

"Please what, baby?" He asks her blowing air across her nipples. "More." She breathes out on a shaky breath. He whips his own shirt off. He wants to feel skin on skin. He kisses her neck. She's on fire for him and that is a huge turn on for Oliver. She starts moving seeking the friction and release her body is craving. He lifts her up and flips her onto her back. He slowly works her yoga pants and thong down her legs. She sits up and pulls his sweat pants down. He quickly moves off the bed to shed them completely and is back between her legs. 

"You..n-now" Felicity mumbles when he goes to her core, "please..." He's never denied her anything. He kisses his way up her body. When he arrives at her boobs, he stops, "Oliver...I swear to god..." He kisses each one quickly then moves to her mouth, "Sorry.." They both know he isn't really. He position himself at her opening and slowly enters her. Both of them sighing at finally being together again. It's frantic and quick and exactly what they both needed after the week they've had. 

"You are mine, Mrs Queen."  
==========================================

Oliver has been home for two weeks. Two very trying weeks for Felicity. Cara fights them over everything. Twice Oliver has wanted to just throw her out and Felicity had to calm him down. When Oliver isn't losing it over their houseguest he is trying to feel up his wife. She doesn't mind that so much as she can't seem to keep her mind on much of anything, well besides Oliver and how hot he is.

Today she is going out. No Oliver and No Cara to disrupt her. Felicity and Sara are shopping for maternity clothes. It needs to happen. She has outgrown everything. Felicity is hoping to look fashionable while pregnant. The clothing choices in this shop are making her think that might be impossible. Sara has picked up a cute sundress and is holding it up for Felicity, who is across the rack. She smiles then sees Sara's smile falter as Sara focuses on something behind Felicity. She turns around and sees Mr Sheldon, Cooper's father. He is surrounded by men. She's only ever seen him in pictures. He never wanted to meet her when she was dating Cooper. He's older and seem more fragile than the pictures she has seen of him.

Felicity straightens to her full height as Sara comes around to stand beside her. Lawton is out in the mall. Crap is her first thought. She had told him NOT to come in. Felicity thinks this is going to be bad, but then she turns to see Lawton coming in followed by Roy and Slade. The three men stand in front of Felicity blocking her from Mr Sheldon who laughs, "I just wanted to meet the girl my son was so in love with, the one he died for, is that so much to ask?" Roy nods, "Since her husband denied the request not two weeks ago and then again two hours ago, yes."

Slade speaks up, "And. He did try to kill her and all..." 

Felicity taps him on the shoulder, "He didn't really want to kill me." She states and Slade gives her a not now look. "and I will talk to Mr Sheldon." All three men and Sara shake their heads no. She gives them her look of 'who is the boss here' and they all squirm aside from Lawton, "Felicity...Oliver will not be happy about this..." She smiles at him, pats his shoulder and steps around him. 

Lawton grabs his phone to call Oliver while Felicity walks over to the side followed by Mr Sheldon. Lawton is no more than five paces from her, she can hear him telling Oliver on her. That's not nice, she thinks then turns her attention to Mr Sheldon. He isn't as intimidating as she thought when she was younger.

Once they are an appropriate distance from everyone else, she turns to him, "I'm sorry for your loss..but I'm not sorry he's dead." He looks at her, appraising her. He softly smiles, "I see why he loved you. You are honest yet caring even when insulting the dead." She shrugs, "He brought this on himself. He knew I was married and in love with someone else. He should have left me alone. I wish he had left me alone. We would all be happier." 

"He loved you. He thought he was saving you."

"No. He thought he could control me, own me and screw you over all in one action. When you love someone you want them happy...even if it's not with you." He once again mulls over what she said, "You're a bright girl. No wonder your father gave his life for yours...and your child." He looks down at her protruding belly, Felicity swallows. She doesn't like talking about her Dad and she really doesn't want to talk about that with him. "A parent will do anything for a child..you know this." He nods,"I do. Or even a grandchild." 

"I will ask you what I asked your husband, are you sure the child...it's your husband's?" Felicity moves her hand to slap him but controls herself. He sees it and smiles. "Yes. I am much too far along, had Cooper forced himself on me, for her to be his." Sheldon moved closer, "Would he have had to force you Mrs Queen? Truly?" He looks at her in what she thinks he thinks is sweetness. She sees the malice hidden behind the facade. She swallows, "Yes!" She moves closer, into his personal space, "I've only been with my husband he is the only one I will EVER be with..your son was my kidnapper, nothing more."

"You loved my son, once. Perhaps those feelings resurfaced?" She shakes her head, "I was infatuated with Cooper or who I thought he was..that is not love. I love my husband."

He stands back and smiles at her, "You would have made an excellent Mob wife." 

She frowns at the man, "I am a daughter of Bratva. I am a wife to the Pahkan. Perhaps, you should remember this?" He throws his head back laughing. "You have something about you...something...I can see why men are willing to die for you." She ignores his comment.

 

"Are we done? You've met me." He smiles, "You get my son killed and still you carry yourself with an air of authority." Felicity is shocked he'd be that to her, "I did not get him killed. He took me from my husband and family..would you not have killed for your child?" 

"I still would.." Felicity hears the threat behind his words. She remembers how Oliver is always strong. Never let them see weakness. She turns on her heel and walks over to Lawton. He signals that Oliver will be here in two minutes. She knows her husband he'll be here in seconds. She turns to Mr Sheldon, "If you want to see me again...I suggest you contact my husband and go through proper channels and listen to his answer next time. I'd hate for things to get ugly between our families." She pokes her chin out just a bit more. She sees Oliver making his way through the store. He gets to her side. She feels safer. Her daughter kicks her. She feels better too, "Sheldon." Oliver voice is barely above a whisper. 

"Queen." Sheldon replies as Oliver moves to stand between his wife and Sheldon. She clutches his arm and holds his hand, to calm them both down. Oliver is ready to kill the elderly man.

"My wife is off limits, as I told you not two hours ago. You can understand why I don't want her around your family, I'm sure." Sheldon has an icy glare leveled at Oliver, "I think it's my family in danger, not yours." Oliver laughs a menacing laugh, Felicity has rarely seen this side of him, "Your family is only in danger, from me, if they come near mine. " The two men stare at one another for several beats before Sheldon smiles and he leaves with his men. When they've cleared the store Oliver turns around and Felicity immediately goes into his arms. 

He hands Sara the items Felicity was holding. She goes and pays for them while Oliver escorts his wife home. He had hoped the threats from the Italians were over. He hoped he was overreacting to his meeting and that they weren't trying to drag him into a war.He hoped they'd go back to Vegas and leave them alone. He knows now that isn't going to happen. He needs to find a way to make peace (unlikely without a change in power on the Italian side) or to eliminate the threat (what will probably happen). He helps Felicity into the back of the SUV. He climbs in behind her and pulls her into his side. 

That night her nightmares are back. Oliver holds her and tries to comfort her. She screams for him while begging Laurel and Cooper to let her go. Oliver cries as he tries to soothe his sleeping wife. As much as he hated his own nightmares, he'd have them every second of every night if it meant she was spared hers. 

 

````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Bertinelli wants a sit down to discuss Ivo. If it were up to Oliver, he'd send the man back to Russia and forget he exists. That isn't an option. First he was in league with Merlyn and now this with Bertinelli. 

"Queen...I mean, Pahkan." He at least looks sheepish when he realizes his mistake. Oliver looks to John who smirks and shakes his head. "I want Ivo to marry my Helena." Oliver sits up straighter. He could be wrong but he thinks Helena is seeing someone."I thought she was seeing someone...seriously." 

"No. That was all a ruse to get closer to Sheldon's men to help your wife. She's earned a good match. Ivo is a good match." Oliver thought yes he is and he's also a sadistic monster. He will never willing give any woman to Ivo, let alone his wife's best friend. He loves his wife and he loves having sex with her. Giving Helena to Ivo would insure he doesn't get to do that. "Not happening." 

"Why not? She's a good girl. It's an excellent match for his family and ours." Oliver shakes his head, "I said no. I don't have to explain myself." Bertinelli stands and slams his hand on the desk. Oliver remains seated and looks up at him, "That does not change my mind. I said no. Anything else?" 

"Your reign may be short." This time Oliver stands as does John behind Bertinelli, "Was that a threat?" His eyes bug out and his jaw drops, "No." 

"No...."

"No, Sir. I just want the best for my little girl." 

"As do I. She's important to my wife making her important to me." What neither of them say is that they both know Felicity and Helena will decide when, who and if Helena marries. Felicity will be right by Helena's side and in Oliver's ear to help her friend. Bertinelli leaves. John plops into the chair he vacated, 'He's going to be trouble."

"Well aware" Oliver says plopping into his own chair and racking a hand down his face. "Why Ivo?"John is thinking about as is Oliver. 

John looks over at Oliver, "He's a good enforcer. He would bring his training to the table and a few men. Bertinelli could use some good men." Oliver nods all that's true. Just then there is a knock. Felicity comes in with a tray of food. She looks between the men seeing a serious expression, "uh oh..what's wrong?" Oliver shakes his head but before he can speak John does, "Why would Bertinelli want Ivo for Helena?" Felicity almost drops the tray. She looks to Oliver, "You didn't okay it did you?" Oliver slowly shakes his head no. Felicity is visibly relieved. She walks around his desk and sits in his lap. He hugs her close. 

"He wants Helena to stop helping Sara and he isn't happy with her choice of ...date." Oliver quirks an eyebrow. "Choice of date?" She sighs, "They are dating...they're sexing...you know hooking up..." She blushes. "Do you even keep track of your men?.I think they're in love but neither wants to admit it. She swears he's in love with someone else but she won't tell me who..." She trails off lost in thought, "it's killing me trying to figure it out."

"Who is the guy?" John asks taking a bite of the sandwiches she brought. She smiles at him, "Lawton. They've been...whatever since he was shot. It's adorable but...like I said neither can admit it." 

"She's right." Oliver quips. "He is in love with someone else." John smirks and Felicity turns to look at him then back to Oliver, "Oh no...does she love him back? Is he asking to marry her?" Felicity lip quivers. She is so sad for Helena. Oliver chuckles, "I hope to god she doesn't love him back and no..she's married." She tilts her head, "That's sad. Him loving someone who can't love him back... are you sure she doesn't love him? Married doesn't mean dead." He looks to John who just smiles, "I don't know..do you?" 

She looks puzzled, "Do I what?" Both men laugh good naturally. "Do you love Lawton back?" She shakes her head, "What on earth? No. I don't love him and he does not love me. Be serious!" She swats his chest. 

"Oh I am. He is in love with you. YOU are the other woman." She looks back and forth between the two men, "Nuh uh." They both nod. "Oh wow...hmm. I feel oddly complimented and sad. Does Helena know you think?" Oliver laughs and hugs her tighter, "yes. Everyone knows now that you do." 

"Everyone knew? I mean, Isabel said something but I thought she was just being...Isabel and hoping to get a rise out of you..." He nods. With that Felicity is off his lap and heading for the door. "I need to talk to him." Oliver shrugs. John looks back to him after he watches her leave, "Are you going to let her talk to him?" 

"Let her? Like I can stop her?" 

"Point taken." They go back to talking about the new venture ideas.


	7. You aren't my father...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity talks to Lawton.   
> Sara and the women meet to discuss what they've learned.  
> Cara causes trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for your wonderful comments. They are really helpful. 
> 
> I am sorry this chapter is so short. If you follow me on twitter you know I've had some issues this week and life has happened in a big way. I HOPE things calm down. Adding to the lack of a big chapter is that my Muse is currently in love with another story I am working on and an one shot seems to be turning into more. My Muse should really stop playing favorites! lol
> 
> Anyways, here it is...hope you like it :)

Felicity goes to the main floor to find Lawton. When she can't find him inside she goes outside to the gardens. She finds him outside sitting under a tree. She has noticed most of the men don't talk to him anymore. She knows that is probably somehow related to something she did or didn't do. She feels bad that their friendship is hurting him so much. She should talk to Oliver about it but at the same time that seems weird. She approaches him, "Can I sit?" He looks up at her from his book, "Of course, Mrs Queen. You do own the place." He smiles to let her know he is teasing her. She sits which being pregnant, not easy. He helps her down. 

"Lawton, we need to talk." He sits his book aside and turns his attention to her. He looks at her and she really looks at him. How did she miss this? The poor fool does think he is in love with her. It's written all over his face. She flattered and sadden. She looks away for a moment to collect her thoughts. If there were no Oliver? No....there has always been Oliver. Only Oliver, if she is honest with herself. 

"You are my best friend...aside from Oliver and probably Helena." She stops for a moment, "You are the one person who has been there beside me more or less for everything. The attempted rape, the time I thought Oliver cheated, when I learned everyone lied and the kidnapping...it's you by my side. Protecting me and watching over me." 

He is looking at her with a strange mix of fear and nervousness. She continues, "I think we have a bond a very strong bond of friendship. I see you like I do Sam or JJ or even Mikey, I love you...as a friend..as a brother" He nods, "I know."

"Do you know we can't ever be more than friends?" He nods, "Yes. Felicity I know that. I'm okay with it. I love you...not just as a friend...but you can't help who you love no more than I can help who I love." He looks away from her.

"And I do love Oliver...very much." She smiles reassuringly. "I know. I watched you open your heart to him. Fall for him and believe in him when there was every reason NOT to believe in him." 

She smiles brightly, "That's true....you want that kind of love. Perhaps it's not ME you love but the love that I have for Oliver..." she pauses "..maybe you love Helena. I think..." She takes a deep breath, "I think you focus on me as a love, because you are scared of being hurt. I can't love you so I can't hurt you..."He shakes his head, "No." 

"No, you don't focus on me or not you don't love Helena?" He looks down at the ground, "No...I don't know..You're..amazing and --now I'm confused." She smiles at him sympathetically. She knows Lawton has had a hard life. She family were killed by a rival Bratva. He was then passed from family to family to care for him. It wasn't until he came to the Lance's that anyone bothered to get to know him at all. Laurel treated him...well, the way she treated everyone. Sara made his life of guarding her difficult to say the least. Felicity, well, she had a role in him losing an eye, getting shot and now being shunned. Why he stayed is beyond her. She'd hate them all.

"Okay..if you think I'm wrong or you don't know" she trails off not sure what else she should say, "..but Lawton?" He looks at her, "Bertinelli is trying to marry Helena to Ivo. If...IF you love her, you need to fight for her and a better position in the Bratva so Oliver can make the match between you. No one wants Helena with Ivo." She tries to stand but can't. He stands and helps her up. She touches his cheek, "You are a good man, you deserve to be happy with someone free to love you back..." She drops her hand and walks away, it's on him now. She can't force his hand or make him do anything. She also can't betray Helena and tell him that the love she thinks he's wanting is right there waiting for him to grab it. 

 

Felicity walks inside as her phone chimes. A text from Sara telling her the recon is done and they have a plan. They need to meet. She tells her to get everyone and come over. 

When everyone arrives they head up to Felicity's office. Nyssa tells them that the girls are kept in a warehouse. Felicity shudders. A few go to a house they have set up while others go work the streets and a third group are sold online. Felicity's stomach churns. She rubs her stomach, not for the first time wondering what kind of world her daughter is being born into.

"How can we get all the girls out? Where is Sin?" 

Sara sighs, "We aren't sure where Sin is when she isn't in the warehouse. Felicity found her through street cams going in there. The girls are hidden when leaving. We need people willing to buy and we need more people and someone who knows how all of this works.." Felicity's first thought is Oliver but she rather not. She moves from her chair and goes to find someone who would know. 

She enters her office with Cara in tow. "Cara knows the ins and outs of the business. Will you help us?" Cara eyes the women, "Help you what?" 

"Free some sex slaves" Sara tells her point blank. 

"And what release them into the wild?" 

"No. Nyssa and I are going to take them home with us. Our home is huge and can be like a dorm for them while they assimilate to life. We will help them get home if they have a home to get to and if not, we will help them, along with Felicity get new lives." Cara looks at Felicity, "And what can you do? "

"I can get them new identification, documents they may need and teach them basic computer skills." Cara almost looks impressed, "And what does your husband think?" Felicity is busted. She still hasn't told Oliver, "He is proud of me for whatever." Cara watches her. Felicity knows she needs to tell Oliver or Cara will. 

They discuss ways to get the girls. The biggest one will be the online. They will need police help. Bratva and police do not work well together. The house will be the easiest. 

Felicity sees they have security cameras and minimal security. It's more to keep the girls in not anyone out. They decide tomorrow they will raid the house. As for the girls on the girls on the street. They decide to just pick them up and offer to keep them safe. If they see their handlers or pimps? Take them out. Felicity doesn't ask if that means kill them because she doesn't care. 

After the meeting Felicity is going to tell Oliver. She needs to tell him before she forgets again. She needs to use the bathroom first. When she makes her way down to his office Cara is already there. Shit. Tommy is sitting outside the office listening. it's not hard to hear, Cara isn't quiet. Tommy sees her and for once, he doesn't smile. She bites her lip. Tommy walks over to her, "I think Oliver is going to need some time..." She knows Tommy is warning her away. Oliver is going to be very angry. There is no need for it, but Oliver rarely thinks things through when it comes to her and her safety. He is act now think later.

Felicity walks around him and heads right in. She's not scared of her husband or his temper. She won't cower. she's done enough of that lately. Oliver is sitting on his desk and Cara is in front of him, almost between his legs. Cara turns to smile at Felicity. Oliver's head is down looking at the floor. "Out!" Felicity uses her loud voice. Cara scurries away but not before stopping and whispering, "I think hubby is mad...where ever will he go for comfort?" Felicity watches her go and then slams the door behind her. 

When she turns around Oliver is looking at her. He moves to her and it's a predatory move meant to scare her, she isn't scared but she sees his anger. She moves back against the door. He puts his hands on the door, one above her head the other locks the door and then is on the other side of her head. He looks down at her, "Are you seriously risking YOUR life and our daughter's life?" He is clenching his teeth as he speaks. The anger is radiating off him. She isn't scared he will hurt her but she is scared he is going to tell her what she can and can't do. That will lead to a huge fight and she hates fighting with him. She almost looks away from his. This much anger has never been directed at her from him. 

She shakes her head. He keeps staring, "No! I am helping but I won't leave the house. I just do computer work and help them stay out of trouble on the streets...or I will when the time is right.." He pushes off the door, "And Cara tells me instead of you?" 

"I was going to tell you...when you got back from Vegas. But you had other things to deal with that night. Then it slipped my mind...as things have been lately and today I was on my way when nature called...Cara beat me here is all..." She takes a deep breath, "I think we should be more concerned about Cara trying to get between us and cause problems..." Oliver glares at her for a moment.

He moves to his desk and sits back on it, "I can't have you risk yourself especially not while you carry my child." 

Felicity whispers, "our child." He scoffs at her. That hurts her feelings. Oliver has never been this way with her. 

"I'm not, Oliver. I would never do anything to hurt her. You know that!" He looks at her with doubt, her chin trembles. She can't believe he'd doubt that for even a moment. She'd never risk their baby. "I- how can you doubt me?" He cracks his neck, it's an old Oliver move...it's his intimidation move. Her heart starts to race while she isn't scared of him, she is scared of how this is going to effect them and their marriage. "You kept this from me...why? Because you know I'd forbid it." She blinks at him several times, "Forbid it? Pardon me? You are not my Father. You can't forbid me!" 

He moves off the desk and to her. He looks down his nose at her. There is the cold Oliver she has heard so much about, "I am your husband, father of your child and the leader of Bratva. I can do whatever I please.." Felicity recoils. The blood is rushing through her body, her head is pounding. She's feeling anxious. Oh god..her body is reacting as it did with Cooper ...fear, anger and fight or flight kicks in.It's getting hard to breathe she needs to get out of there right now..She turns and runs from the office, tears streaming down her face.

 

Tommy peeks his head in, "I can't believe you did that. Senor Asshat." Oliver flips him off, "Mind your own business El Douchebag..." Oliver sits behind his desk. He overreacted. It's just the thought of her being hurt or worse, killed. It sets him off. It always has and always will. He can't believe he told her he would forbid it. Does he want to sleep on the couch for all of eternity. Damn it. He wipes everything off his desk. 

One of the things he loves most about her is how she takes care of people. How she wants to make the world better. He can't protect her, if she hides things from him. He slams his hand down on the desk. Fuck. This time he can't blame anyone else for the mess he just made with his wife. 

He replays the fight in his head. It's then he realizes she was scared...of him? She was completely terrified. She didn't leave because she was mad...she left because her instincts told her to flee. Oh dear god, what has he done? He stands so fast his chair slams against the wall and strides out of the office.

Oliver goes looking for his wife. He is stomping through the house. No one dares to even look at him until he sees Raisa. She gives him a stern reproachful look. When he approaches her she slaps him, "I raised you better. YOU hurt that girl." He hangs his head. He knows. After she yells at him, in Russian, and calls him every name she can think of she tells him where Felicity hides when she gets scared. 

He finds her in the nursery. She is rocking in the rocking chair singing to the baby. It's a song Raisa always would sing to him. Felicity has a sweet soothing voice. He leans against the door frame enjoying watching his girl. She looks up, there are tears in her eyes. He walks over and is on his knees in front of her, "Oliver...I'd never do anything to hurt her..you know that, right?" He wipes away the tears, "yes. I do...I'm just an idiot. We've been over this."He kisses her cheek and rubs the other one, "I just get so scared when I think about losing you and I lashed out. I'm sorry..It's no excuse. There is never an excuse to be that way with you...Please forgive me?" She nods. 

"I'm sorry. I should have told you when I first decided to help. I just-- I was in a really bad place and it was the first time since the kidnapping I felt...needed and useful." He smiles a sad smile, "I always need you and you are very useful...who else will love me?" They both laugh. He stands up and offers her his hand. She rises and they hug, "I'm sorry I scared you...don't. Don't hide it from me. I scared you. After everything you have been through...I tried to intimidate you and hurt you. I am an ass.." He pulls her tighter. "I don't deserve you..." His tears fall into her hair, "You are the one person who has loved me for myself, who never needs me to be someone I'm not..and I--"

She pulls back to look up at him, "You are my husband. I love you. But don't you ever do that again. I love you Oliver but I won't deal with that. I can't deal with that. I may be your wife but I am not your property. I'm not anyone's property. I won't be ordered around and if you EVER imply I'd hurt our child again, I won't leave you but you may wish I did"

He nods after every word she says. He hangs his head. He deserves this. What a fool. Felicity is the most caring woman on the planet and he does this. She takes his chin in her hand and makes him look at her, "..and no boobs for a week!" He gasps, "That's fair.." She laughs. He knows he looks like a little kid who got his toy taken away. He hurt her. She should cut his dick off. 

He needs to make this better and they need time without other people around, "Let's go out to dinner, just the two of us tonight. A date!" She laughs, "Okay. That's not something we've ever done much of..." 

Felicity goes to get ready and Oliver goes to arrange security then calls Sara, "I hear my wife is helping you're little girl group."

"Fuck you Ollie. We're not the Spice Girls" He laughs, "I want to help."

She snorts, "No thanks."

"Why not?"

"If we can't be a part of Bratva we don't want their help." Sara has always been the type of person to just tell it like it is. No beating around the bush for her.

Oliver sighs and reminds her again, "You know the rules no women. It's a brotherhood."

"It's stupid."

"Agreed." He sighs, "Just let me help. We can work together." Why can't these Lance women ever just work with him? They are both so stubborn. 

"Let me think about it and discuss it with the other women." Her voice is completely non-committal.

"Fair enough." He disconnects. He will help them one way or another. If he has to he will call in the only friend he has in the police department. He will have them all followed. One, Felicity can't lose her only remaining family member. Two, his men will use this against him their daughters are hurt and three, he respects what they want to do. He can only wish he could do the same. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is trying very hard to get past her fight with Oliver. She knows she can't dwell on it. He apologized and owned his mistake. It still bothers her. She knows he was scared and just reacting, but still it hurt her. She also needs to go speak with Cara. She makes her way to the top floor. The other girls she shares a room with are in the big room. 

"Everyone out but Cara." The other girls, mostly maids that work in the house and a couple of the daughters of men who are currently out of the country and have no family to leave their daughters with, hurry from the room soundlessly. Felicity watches them and then turns to Cara. 

"If you EVER try to come between Oliver and I again...you will regret it. I understand that for the past few weeks, you've had to find ways to keep yourself safe. I get that you had your body used and abused and now you think that's how you should operate." She stops and takes a deep breathe, "However, you are no longer in that life and I am not going to let you play this game with me or my family. Do you understand?" Cara looks at her. 

Cara actually looks her age now. She looks like a young girl, "I- I am sorry. I just don't know how to fit in here...what to do, how to be...I miss my Dad ...I miss my Mom and siblings..I want to go home." Felicity walks over and hugs her, "I know. But you can't." Cara nods. "I want to help..Sara and Nyssa. Can I still do that?"

"Yes. But Cara..I mean it, no more with Oliver." Cara smiles sheepishly, "I don't know how..."

"I know..we will learn together, okay?" She nods. Felicity gets up and starts to leave. Felicity isn't stupid. This isn't over by a long shot. Cara was playing her...a little. Cara thinks a lot. "One more thing. You're grounded. You are not to leave this room. IF you are caught outside of your room you will be put to work with the maids." Cara looks at Felicity with pure hatred. Yep, this isn't over. 

Felicity finds the cutest dress she has and slips it on. It's not easy to feel pretty or sexy when you are pregnant. She mostly feels like a huge balloon. She pats her bump. She doesn't care, it'll be worth it when she is holding her girl. She looks in the mirror. She is wearing a little black maternity dress and black heels. She put her contacts in and her hair up. It'll do. Oliver comes into the room to change shirts. "WOW...we could just stay in and---" She laughs, "You're grounded from the boobs." He frowns. He'd forgot. 

He changes. When he comes out he's in his black suit and he looks amazing. Why is he grounded again? Oh yeah...the scare tactics. They leave their room and head down to the car. Felicity notices another car behind them, "Just in case, Sheldon is still around.." She swallows back the fear. She had forgotten about that threat. Will they ever catch a break?

Felicity notices that they have a table at the back that faces the door. Oliver always sits with his back to the wall. Her Dad did that too. It's a Bratva thing. She looks around and all the other patrons are staring at them. Some with morbid curiosity others with awe and some even with envy. They should not envy this life. Sure, they have money but the price they pay is great. A normal life would be so much easier. Both of them leaving for normal jobs in the morning, maybe meeting for lunch and then home that night. She would know he was coming home at night. Now, she can only hope and pray he comes home to her. 

"Hey? You okay?" He's looking at her worried, "Yes. I was just wondering what it would be like to have normal lives." 

"I've wondered about it too. That's not our life." She knows he's right.

"Let's discuss something happy...baby names, Felicity...what shall we name our little girl?"

"I've been thinking about that.."

"Of course you have..." He laughs and she joins in after giving him a look. "I think we should have names that we both don't want and a list of names we do both like..and wait until we meet her...I mean, what if we pick a name, look at her and she is definitely not whatever that name is."

Oliver watches her for a moment then smiles, "I like it. You're right. She may be something or someone completely different." She smiles happily. She was worried he'd not agree with her. She is the planner and he is not, but still naming your baby is a big deal. 

They start eating their dinner and she notices him acting weird, "What is it?" He looks worried, "I'm worried about your involvement with Sara's crusade...I know you said you aren't leaving the safety of The Big House...but I'm still worried." She smiles and takes his hand in hers, "How about if you come to my office while I help. You can watch and be right by my side?" He smiles brightly, "Deal." 

"Oliver, I am sorry I didn't tell you..but I promise you I was not trying to exclude you from this..I would never do anything to hurt our relationship or to make you seem weak to your..our enemies." 

"I love you." He kisses her hand where their hands are entwined, "with you by my side..as my partner and wife, I know I can make this work." 

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I do...I know you better than that..I just.." She kisses their hands this time, "I know...I know Oliver." She does know and she does understand him better than anyone. She can't lose him either, but that is a fear she lives with daily. She knows they will need time to get past this and they definitely need to figure out how to handle Cara. For tonight she is just going to enjoy the rest of her date with her husband.


	8. Love can save you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can all thank the cable guy...I had nothing to do why waiting for him...so here's a chapter. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is supporting me through this story. It's a bumpy ride and lots of negativity has been coming my way about it. So, thank you for every comment and kudos. It means a lot...and all the twitter talks, they keep me going when I want to give up. You guys are the best!
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes...it happens.

Tonight is the night that the ladies go and free some women. That is how they are selling it to the men in their lives. All of them look around each other nervously with a touch of excitement. They are doing what the police and bratva can't or won't do. Sara, Nyssa, Isabel, and Helena are dressed in black leather. Felicity jokes in her head they look like dominatrixes. They all roll their eyes as they put grease on their eyes and then put their gloves on. Felicity hands each girl an earpiece. 

"Now remember you have to listen to me. I can monitor each of you and keep you away from the bad guys and the cops...but only if you listen to me..."Felicity looks to Oliver "...are the cops good guys or bad guys in this situation? I"m confused..." Oliver is watching the women, but replies to her, "The bad guys..." She smiles, "Okay." Oliver is carefully studying all of the women and every part of him wants to call in a few crews of his men to follow them. He is doing his hand tick and working his jaw. Tommy is standing on the other side of Felicity's office. He isn't handling this much better than Oliver. Oliver can tell Tommy wants to jump in and take Isabel away. The two men share a look. Tommy has it worse.

 

HIs fiancee is going out into the field and his wife is manning the computers. Felicity will be safely seated beside Oliver while Isabel is out there with ruthless men more than willing to kill her, kidnap her or rape her. Oliver can't imagine the fear coursing through Tommy's veins right now and he doesn't want to either.

Slade is driving them. It's the only thing they will allow Bratva to do. Shado was the driver but she's pregnant now. Slade volunteered to replace his wife and Oliver is so giving him a raise. He knows if ANYTHING looks out of place Slade will gather them up and get them out of there. He also knows if Slade yells for backup many of the men will be there in minutes. It makes this a bit easier for the men. 

The only thing keeping Thea away is Oliver threatening to put Roy on the hardest assignments. For now, it worked. She wants to be a part of this and he knows her, she will find a way. He's surprised she isn't here doing her best to help in some capacity. Then again, Felicity's office is small and crowded. He sees she has a lot more equipment then she had before. At least five monitors are going. Tons of equipment he has no idea what it does but it's humming along quietly. She seems to be in her element. Sliding from station to station. They're double checking their communications. Once that's done the women follow Slade to the van.

The people in the office: Felicity, Oliver. Tommy, and Lawton are all nervous. Felicity is constantly typing things in and monitoring street cams. Lawton is standing by the window. He's worried. Oliver wonders if it's about Helena or something more. Tommy is pacing behind Felicity. He says nothing but his ever present smile is missing. Oliver sits down beside his wife. She smiles briefly and then turns to the room, "Guys..I can't update you and keep them afe. Please, let me worry about them and then tell you what happened. I know this goes against your nature but it's my way or the highway." She turns back to her computers and Oliver couldn't be prouder. 

"There at the warehouse. Slade has dropped them off." She types frantically. Oliver watching her. She so intent on the job at hand. "Okay, ladies...you have four guards on the outside. Two on each end." She's typing again and does a couple of fist pumps. The men all smile at one another. It must be going well. 

"Slade bring the van around...they're ready to evacuate. They have twenty five girls and...oh no...four children." Oliver watches the tears well up in her eyes. She brushes them away. She dials 911. She leaves an anonymous tip for the SCPD.

"They're clear and on their way to Sara and Nyssa's.." She takes off her ear piece and spins around, "There was ten guards inside. No one was hurt badly but they will need some medical care so if you men want to head over there...it's fine right Oliver?" He smiles at his wife, "Yeah guys. Go help over there." 

"And bring Cara home if she wants to come home." Felicity adds. Cara would be there to help the girls. To be someone who has been where they have been to understand them. Oliver is almost proud of the little troublemaker. Almost. She still tries to hurt Felicity so being entirely proud isn't possible. 

Felicity is leaving her office and Oliver follows, "Where are we going?" They are headed down the main staircase and not to bed which was his preference. 

"I am going...you can come too...to get supplies. There are children Oliver. babies. We weren't planning on a two year old or anyone under the age of 12. Children need things. They aren't in any condition to get supplies." Oliver follows her out the door. He signals for a driver and another car. 

It's past midnight and they are at an all night superstore. Felicity laughs and he looks at her questioningly, "What?" 

"This is good practice for when she arrives and we run out of diapers or formula...though i want to nurse so I don't think we will use formula unless something goes wrong." 

"Nurse?" 

"Breastfeed Oliver. I want to breastfeed our daughter. Nutritionally speaking it's best. Some studies even suggest it helps children with learning, growing and health." That's all good. He nods. Then he's a typical guy, "So we keep the boobs for awhile." She turns to him with a raised eyebrow, "We?" He nods happily and grabs some diapers, "Yes. We." She laughs. "Your fascination with boobs is adorable and slightly scary." 

"I think it's normal. Your body is changing because our child is in there..it's primal. I say natural even..." She shoots him a look, "Primal?" He moves behind her where she is pushing the cart down the aisle, "yes..primal.." He grabs her ear and sucks on it. Her breath hitches and he reminds himself they are shopping. 

"Put that one in the cart." She points to a box with a crib thinking they have two already. She must read minds, "Not for our girl, for Sara's. A two year old may need a crib or there could be more..we don't know." He nods and does as he's told. After they get a lot more stuff and fill two more carts they head to pay. 

The men load up the SUV's and they head over to Sara's. The place is a madhouse. Half the women don't trust Sara, the other half are to leery to care. The children are running around happily and Nyssa looks terrified. Oliver walks over to her, "scared of kids?" Nyssa's eyes never leave them, "Yes. They're small, fast and could be deadly." Oliver laughs and moves to help take things upstairs. 

He puts the crib in Felicity's old room. It has very few of her things still here. She had moved most of them out after the fight with her parents. The last time he was here he had to sneak in to see her. He smiles at the memory. 

"Felicity asked me to help you put up the crib since I did the one in the penthouse." Lawton. He hates knowing Lawton put that crib together. Then again, the one at The Big House? Still not together. He shrugs and the two men begin putting it together. Lawton is good. 

"Oliver?" He stops and looks at Lawton who is busy screwing together the bottom of the crib, "Yeah." 

"I want more responsibility. I know protecting Felicity and the baby is important...but it won't help put me in the position I need to be in." Oliver smiles. His talk with Felicity . He's never asked and she'd never said. He knows now that it lit a fire in Lawton. 

"Okay. After the baby arrives, I will move you off her team. I need you there now." Lawton nods and accepts that. "Don't marry Helena off..please?" It was barely audible. Oliver considers the man for a second, "Like Felicity would let me?" They both laugh because it's true. Oliver is happy the man is willing to move on. Maybe he will move on from his feelings for Felicity. 

The crib done, Felicity comes in and puts the bedding on and remakes her old bed. The room is ready for it's new occupants. Surprisingly, it's Cara who brings in the baby and a young girl is following her. 

"Ada? This is Felicity and Oliver...they are the head of Bratva." The girl looks shocked, "Trust me, she is much more lethal than he is...THEY run this show." Oliver smiles at Felicity's gapping mouth. Ada moves to Felicity and shakes her hand and then his, "thank you...for saving us." Felicity can't help herself, she hugs the woman. Cara hands the baby to Felicity who bathes the little girl. Oliver and Lawton leave the women alone. He now understands why this all meant so much to these women. They made a real difference in the lives of strangers. He does that too only in the exact opposite way. 

 

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Oliver and Felicity were in bed together. Both putting off getting up and starting their day. Things were going so well and that scared both of them. Felicity was curled into his side running her fingertips over his scars, "Why do you do that?" She looks up at him, "I guess, to let you know they are a part of you and accept it. To remind me how strong you are...how you've survived so much and that you can survive whatever the future holds and come home to me." She kisses his chest. He smiles down at her. 

"I will always come home to you...I will always do whatever it takes to come home to you..hey what was that for?" Felicity is giggling, "Did you feel that?" He looks at her with amusement, "Yes, Felicity...you punched me." She sits up, "It wasn't me..she kicked you!" He sits up and places a hand on her stomach, "Really?"

"She was reminding you to come home to BOTH of us." Oliver places both of his hands on her belly. She kicks him again. He looks up at Felicity with such awe. "She's...us...I knew there was a baby in there...but now...now it's like...she's real.." He leans down to kiss her belly and then places his forehead on her stomach. "I love her already and I haven't met her." Felicity smiles down and rubs his head, "She loves you too. She always moves when she hears your voice. She knows you are Daddy and will do anything for her." He smiles, "I would...I will. I promise." He kisses Felicity. 

"We made a human..." He tells her with is voice filled with awe. She laughs, "yes. Oliver. We did and I have an appointment for a sonogram so I need to go get ready." He moves from her lap off the bed, "I'm coming too!'" She has more trouble getting out of their huge bed. He helps her, "Oliver, you don't have to go...Lawton can take me. I know you have a lot to deal with especially with Merlyn being a jackass.." she looks down at her protruding belly, "Sorry baby girl.. I understand."

"Fe-li-ci-ty...you two are my priority. Merlyn can be an as--" She looks and quirks a brow, "You're allowed and I'm not?" She chuckles, "Neither of us are allowed. I'd rather our daughter's first word not be a swear word, thanks." He laughs and nods in agreement, "Okay...Merlyn will do what he is going to do no matter where I am. I want to be with you and I want to see our daughter." She rises up on tiptoe and kisses his cheek, "Okay...I really wanted you to come but didn't want to impose." She turns and heads to the bathroom. Oliver follows. 

"Felicity..you can never impose. We are a family. I would never leave your side if I didn't have to." She's in the shower and doesn't reply. He shoves his pj pants down and follows her in. He walks up behind her. She yelps when he touches her shoulder, "YOU can't impose...I want to be with you, always. I want to see our daughter and share this with you." She is panting. Oh...his hand had dropped to her hips and was massaging her ass. He pulls her closer and kisses her.  
"Felicity..." He whispers as he pulls away, "I really want to do this....really...but I don't want to hurt either of you..." They both know he is serious about this. 

"Later?" he smiles wickedly, "Definitely."

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity couldn't believe the amount of security Oliver now insisted upon. She missed the days of no security if she were with him or just Lawton when he wasn't. Now, they took two cars normally and today three. Four guards and more men at the ready. She was uncomfortable with it, but it made Oliver relax a little. When they entered the office the other women all looked at her. Most were alone. A couple had older children with them. Oliver was the only grown man in attendance. She strolled over to the desk and signed in. Oliver had a seat picked out for the two of them. 

Before she could sit down the nurse was opening the door and calling her name. They never made her wait. She doesn't know if it's because her last name is Queen or because her husband is Bratva. She knows that the ob/gyn is the one all the women use. She's weighed, "Very good Mrs Queen, right on target." She smiles at Felicity while eyeing Oliver out of the corner of her eye. Felicity just smiles. She enters the exam room with Oliver trailing behind. 

"Mrs. Queen, here is your gown to change into." She hands it to Felicity. "Mr Queen you can wait in the hall while she changes." Oliver looks at her strangely, "Why do I have to wait in the hall? I've obviously seen her naked...just this morning as a matter of fact." He grins at Felicity who blushes from head to toe, "OLIVER!" 

He shrugs, "What?" The nurse leaves and Oliver sits in the chair. Felicity turns, "Unzip me, please?" He does, "See, I needed to stay." She turns back to face him, "True but you could have been a smidgen more discreet."

"Why? I did see you naked this morning...I wish I could see you naked every morning. And she was eyeing me. Very disrespectful to my pregnant wife." He tells her all of this while going through the doctor's cabinet, "Oliver! That's the doctor's." 

"And we pay good money. I can snoop." Felicity shakes her head and rolls her eyes, "I hope our daughter gets my sense of decency.." Oliver smiles at her, "And my sense of snooping..." They both are laughing when the doctor and tech enters. 

"Mr and Mrs Queen. Are we ready to get a look at your baby?" Felicity smiles brightly and nods enthusiastically. Oliver just smiles at her. Felicity lies back on the table while the doctor and tech position everything. The lights are turned off and then there she is...their little girl. 

Oliver notes this time she looks like a real baby. The doctor takes several measurements. Lets them hear her heartbeat. "Okay...Mrs Queen...it looks like you are and baby girl Q ....are both healthy. You are now 26 weeks. Roughly 14 weeks to go." Felicity beams at the doctor while Oliver is transfixed by the image on the screen. Oliver stares at the pictures the whole ride home. Felicity's heart swells with the love she sees so clearly written across his face, "Your Dad told me once I'd understand everything he did one day...I do. I really do." He looks her in the eyes with tears in his eyes. She leans over and kisses his cheek then puts her head on his shoulder. She does too. 

 

 

As they arrive home Cara is sitting in the kitchen eating. "How was the doctor appointment? Ready to pop, yet?" Oliver glares at her. "I've got about 14 weeks to go." Cara's mouth drops, "Damn you're going to be huge! You'll never get your figure back..." Felicity's smile falls and Cara grins. "I need to call Caitlin and Iris. They like to hear about my appointments and then send them the pictures." She flees the room, wiping tears from her face. 

Oliver stomps over to Cara and grabs her up, "I will not tolerate you hurting MY WIFE! Do you understand me?" She nods, too scared to say anything. He looks like he could kill her, "Good. Cara I brought you here to give you a new chance at life...not for you destroy mine." He starts to leave, "Why?" 

She looks at him confused, "Why what?" He purses his lips, "Last night you said that Felicity was more lethal. Today you provoke her. Why?" 

She shrugs, "She is more lethal than you are for me. I can say and do what I want, you feel too much guilt to actually hurt me. She..." She points to where Felicity had been, "She will hurt me if I go too far. If I go near that baby...if I--" she walks over to Oliver and puts her hand on his chest and leans up, "If I get too close...to you..." He steps back and she laughs, "You have too much guilt for killing my Dad and you love her...Felicity. You want to be good and confuse being nice to me with being a good human." She twirls and leaves. He doesn't know what is more upsetting, that his wife is more lethal to her or that she knows it. One thing Cara got wrong: he would kill her if she hurt Felicity. He just prays it never comes to that. 

 

He walks to his office. He has to deal with Merlyn. He hates dealing with Merlyn. When he arrives in the basement Tommy is pacing and Roy has his head in his hands. When he sees Oliver he stands and runs up to him, "He took her..he fucking took her!" Oliver looks to Tommy, "Merlyn..he took Thea." 

John comes out of his office, "My intel says they are on a private plane headed to Vegas. He is using his damn DNA connection to her to wed her to the Italians." Oliver feels the rage boiling up. 

"I never knew Merlyn to want peace." Oliver spits out. He can't believe he would do something this underhanded. "Oliver. He doesn't want peace, he wants power. He thinks he can overtake us with the help of the Italians...this marriage will give him power...and" John trails off.

"WHAT John?" John shakes his head, "When we get her back...Sheldon will come for Felicity. This isn't the end..only the beginning. This is a test to see how we operate." 

"Well aware, John."

Oliver will get her back. He will kill these men and he will torture Merlyn, let him heal, then torture him again. He will do that over and over again. He will kill anyone who gets in his way. He won't let this go any further. He won't let this go to full on war. Felicity and the baby need to be protected at all costs and he can't do that and wage a war with Sheldon.


	9. missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea is gone. Oliver has to deal with this and finds help in places he never thought to look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! Sorry for the delay...real life. Real life happy times and sad stuff. Life, right? Anyways, I want to thank all of you who are sticking with this story. It means a lot to me.   
> The last two chapter would not have happened if not for two twitter friends, @nokalover because she always believes in me and encourages me and @Jaybird_Robin who made me promise to write on that last chapter and helped me to fall back in love with this story! You girls are the best! Thanks!
> 
> I know where I want the story to go...just getting there is proving a bit difficult.

After the meeting Oliver goes to find Felicity. He has to see her, and make sure she is okay. He finds her in the nursery. She goes to the nursery a lot he's noticed and rocks. It warms his heart to see her so in love with their unborn daughter. He needs to break the news to her. He walks into the room. It seems like they have all their discussions in here. It's odd that the new life they are bringing into the world is where they talk. It's peaceful which what he thinks Felicity was going for when decorating.

"Felicity?" He says softly. The smile that was small and reassuring is now bright, "Oliver!" She smiles and goes to stand but he motions for her to stay, "I have news...not good news." She stands up, he smiles softly she never listens, he sits in the chair and pulls her onto his lap, "We barely fit.." He smiles at her and kisses her shoulder when she is seated. He doesn't want to tell her. Once he tells her it's real. When it becomes real he has to confront it. 

"Felicity, Merlyn took...he took Thea." She gasps. "Why? Why would he do that?" Oliver rests his head on her shoulder, drawing strength from one another. "He is giving her to the Italians...to marry or worse. We hope to marry." Her mouth drops open, "Oh no...Oliver...what are we going to do?" He smiles softly, "We? Felicity I want you out of this..far away from this." 

"No, Oliver. I want to help..we are family. Thea is MY family too." He shakes his head, "No. I mean...yes she is family. Our family, but I need you out of this." She stands and walks to the window. 

"Am I your wife? Really your wife?" He sighs, "You know you are..you are the love of my life. Don't be like that."

"Then I will stand beside you and help you. We are a team Oliver. Every time we try to 'protect' one another it goes off the rails." He can't help but smile brightly. "I will not allow you to get hurt." She turns to him, "And I won't sit on the sidelines." He can't deal with losing her or her trying to help and get hurt. 

"Oliver..I don't want to argue. We need each other...what can I do?" She knows him so well. "Right now? I just need to hold you while the guys try to get me information. We know he is in Vegas or was..." Felicity pulls back, "I can help!" He sighs. 

"Fe-li-ci-ty...we just discussed this." Oliver grabs her hand but she won't stop, "I can use my skills to find out if he flew private...he would probably have to fly private. Where he went and if he is using his credit cards...as you know I can do that.." She laughs and he rolls his eyes. She will never let that go. He is thinking about it.."Oliver, it's safer for me to do it from home, with my computers than to send any of your soldiers out into the field." 

He looks at her and away. He bites his lip. Is he pulling her further into his hell? She's right..it would be safer, easier and "They wouldn't know it was you?" She looks at him offended, "I am the best Oliver...I can do this and no one will have any idea HOW you learned where he is, where he is going and we will get Thea back." 

"Okay...but promise me, they won't know it's you! I can't have them coming after you...you're in enough danger." She is smiling and clapping, "Don't worry." She moving to her office. He follows her to her office. She is sitting at her computers, typing frantically. He smiles down at her. "I need to go talk to the guys and get everyone on the same page." She nods without taking her eyes off the screen. He's still nervous about her doing this. He hopes he doesn't live to regret letting her help. He reminds himself she helped with the ladies and it all went well. 

Felicity is setting up several searches and a facial recognition program to look for Thea and Merlyn. She finally feels like she is doing something for Oliver. It seems that since her kidnapping she is more like a cross to bear than a wife to him. She feels useful right now. 

Once the programs are set up she sits back in her chair and rubs her tummy. She is happy to still be pregnant. She can't imagine how crazy she would be worrying about someone taking her. She worries how crazy Oliver will be when their little girl is out in the world. She is also feeling that feeling in her stomach. Anxiety, fear and a need to run. She knows this feeling. It's the one left over from her own kidnapping. She takes a few deep breaths and tries to calm herself. Once she feels more centered she relaxes a bit. 

Her thoughts to turn to Thea. Merlyn is a monster. Felicity has never trusted him. The Italians scare her. She doesn't know what they will do to Thea. She's so young and vulnerable. How could Merlyn do this to her? She is his child. She tries to comfort herself remembering how Cooper always spoke of a code of honor among his father's men. If Thea is forced to marry what could her husband do to her? Felicity feels suddenly cold. She checks her computer and programs an alert on her phone if anything happens, she will know. 

 

Felicity goes to find Oliver in his office. He has several captains and their men in his office. She waits outside for him. When the doors open men, heavily armed men are coming out. Oliver is yelling at them to destroy Merlyn's house and bring him anything that can help. If any of Merlyn's men are left they will be killed. Felicity is sad someone could die, but accepts it. Thea's life hangs in the balance. 

Oliver comes out, "Hey...you should be in bed, it's late you two need to rest." He leans down and kisses her softly, "Will you come to bed?" He looks down sadly, "I can't. I need to be on top of this...please just rest, okay? If you need me send Lawton for me. He is not to leave your side, understood." She nods and he kisses her forehead. Felicity does as he asks. She know he has enough to worry about without worrying about her health and her stupid reactions. He needs to concentrate on Thea.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` 

Oliver is hoping Felicity's programs turn something up. He knows Merlyn is too smart to leave anything behind. He still wants the house destroyed. He will let them take what they want and then burn it to the ground, for all he cares. Merlyn will have nothing to come back to. Oliver's mind turns to all the ways he will make Merlyn beg for death. Then he will reject him and if one hair on Thea's head is touched, Merlyn will know just how evil Oliver can be.

Oliver jolts when John walks in, "Is Felicity okay?" Oliver nods, "Are you sure, Oliver? This could bring up her PTSD..." Oliver looks up at John, why hadn't he thought of that. "She's with Lawton. I need to be here and we both know he will do anything he can for her." John nods unconvinced, "I can have Donna and the boys come and stay..." Oliver considers it, "That's a good idea that way they're safer and you have less worries." John smiles weakly. They both know this is teetering towards all out war. 

Oliver knows if it comes to war he will have align with Anatoli. It's the only way they can win. He will also have to have Ivo. Everyone fears Ivo and his ability to get even the strongest men to break. Hopefully, they can find Thea, get Merlyn and avoid a war. Still, Sheldon will need to be dealt with and soon. He cannot be allowed to live. He made this deal with Merlyn.

Around 5 a.m. Oliver climbs the stairs to their bedroom. Felicity is asleep, lying on her side. Oliver strips down and gets into bed. He pulls her close and wraps his body around her. He falls asleep from pure exhaustion. 

Felicity feigns sleep. She's been awake most of the night, listening and waiting. She trusts Oliver to keep them safe, but there is this voice in her head...it's telling her that Sheldon won't leave her alone..she fears all of this is for Sheldon to get his hands on her and her daughter. Once she is sure Oliver has passed out, she gently cries into her pillow.

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Two weeks have passed and still no sign of Merlyn or Thea. Damn it! Oliver slams his fist down on his desk. Slade finally said what they are all thinking: Merlyn killed her or was killed and they are hiding Thea. Neither of those options are good. 

Oliver walks out of the office. He is looking for Felicity to ask for the millionth time if she's had any hits at all. He finds her arguing with Lawton, "What's going on?" Felicity turns to Oliver, Lawton looks away, "I have a doctors appointment. Lawton thinks three car loads of men at minimum is needed." 

Lawton looks angrily at Felicity which shocks Oliver, "Actually Lawton THINKS we should have the doctor come here. I took the action of procuring the equipment a doctor's office would need and set it up in the guest house. She doesn't need to leave the grounds." Oliver looks at him impressed. He also knows procuring probably meant stealing. He's doubly impressed.

"It's a bit extreme Oliver." Felicity begins before Lawton interrupts, "No. It's really not. We need a doctor for the women. Why not have an office here and pay a doctor just for the women of Bratva, friends and family and this way no need to deal with outsiders. No risk of kidnapping or accidents that aren't accidents." 

Oliver claps Lawton on the back, "That's genius! Why can't we have our own doctor. If only we could have our own hospital!" Oliver smiles at the man, "That is the kind of thinking that gets promotions. Keeping us safe and secure within ourselves. I like it." Felicity rolls her eyes. 

"The doctor already agreed since most of her patients our Bratva related. She will be here tomorrow...if we have your go ahead and Felicity can be her first patient." Oliver nods, "You have my blessing. When did you arrange all this?" 

"When Thea went missing. The women going into public puts all of us at risk. We needed a way to solve it and I did." Oliver beams with pride at the man. He's glad he didn't kill him. It would have been a waste of a good soldier and looks like a captain. Oliver looks forward to promoting him...and getting him away from his wife. Felicity throws her hands in the air and walks up the stairs. He knows he hasn't heard the last of this. Lawton shrugs and follows her. Oliver almost feels bad for him. Almost. 

 

Felicity is pacing her bedroom. The fear is rising. The men are patrolling the grounds and she kept help but jump at every sound. She is keeping everyone away from her. She doesn't want Oliver to know that this psycho side of her is back. She needs to do something. Someone has to know something that can help them get Thea back....then it hits her! She leaves their room. 

 

Felicity makes her way to the attic rooms. She knocks and the door opens. It's one of the maids. "Mrs Queen, how may I help you?" Felicity enters the room, "Everyone but Cara, please leave." The others give Cara a sad look as the move out of the room. When they have gone Felicity turns to Cara, "I need help." Cara turns away, "Why should I help you?" 

Felicity walks over to her and turns her back around gently, "Oliver's sister has been taken. We need information about the Italians." Cara cackles, there is no other word for the sounds she makes, "You want me to snitch on my own people? No way."

Felicity counts to ten in her head, "Your people sold you into sexual servitude. Oliver, The Bratva saved you from that...you could help them." Cara glares at her, "This? This is better to you? I'm scared all the time. Constantly waiting for you or Oliver to get sick of me and give me to one of them! I've heard about how the Bratva is! Your husband killed my Dad. He threatened to rape my Mom in front of my Dad. THIS isn't better!" Felicity gasps and covers her mouth. She feels sick. 

"Cara..Oliver wouldn't have raped your Mother...he isn't that kind of man. He threatened it...he would never have gone through with it. Even if he thinks he would have...I know him better than that." Cara just looks at her, "I KNOW him. I know him better than he knows himself." Felicity takes her hand and leads her to the bed and they sit side by side. 

"I would never let ANYONE hurt you. You are under my care as much as Oliver. He would never let the men hurt you...You won't have to be with anyone you don't want to be with you." Felicity moves some hair out of Cara's face, "You have nothing to be scared of, I promise. Yes, Oliver killed you Dad...he didn't want to but they all know the rules. It's horrible and I hate it." Felicity takes a moment to collect herself, "I'm sorry you lost your Dad. I rally am. The bond between a girl and her Dad is strong and special."

Cara turns into her arms, "I miss him so much!" She cries and felicity allows her to cry. Trying to soothe her but also letting her feel what she needs to feel. She finally stops sobbing, "The day Mom came back, his men--my Dad's men came and took me. They sold me to the highest bidder. When he was done he sold me into a brothel...I was a virgin." Felicity's heart broke for this young girl. She can't imagine how horrible that would be. Felicity also realizes if things had been different that could have been her, it could be her daughter. 

"I am so sorry that happened to you. I am." She hugs her, "I promise to do everything I can to protect you. To help you find your way..." Cara searches Felicity's face looking for deceit, "You will really help me?" Felicity smiles, "Yes. I will help you and protect you the best I can." They sit there for several minutes, "Do you think Sara could train me?" Felicity thinks about it for a minute, "Yes. I do." 

After a few more minutes Felicity rises to go, "I need to go check on Oliver. He's really worried about Thea." She walks for the door, "Felicity?" She turns to Cara, "Two things, could you call me Carrie? My Dad called me Carrie..." Felicity smiles, "Yes. I'm honored. The second thing?" She walks over to her, "I want to help you find Thea. I don't know where they might take her but I do have friends in the mob still...I can try subtly to find some information."

"Thank you, but you don't have to betray your people." 

"They aren't my people...I think my people are here..." She looks shyly up at Felicity from beneath her eyelashes. Felicity smiles, "We would love to be your people. Be careful." Carrie nods at her. Felicity leaves their young charge what she will do. 

 

Felicity thinks she may have made headway with Cara...Carrie. She hopes. She knows they have a long way to go, but she understands her better. What happened to her could happen to any of them and has. She thinks about Sara and how many people think Oliver should force her to marry a man. How they consider her disobedient to Bratva. Felicity rubs her belly. Things will be different for their baby girl. As Felicity is walking to her office with Lawton in tow, her phone beeps. There's a hit. She turns to Lawton, "I have a hit!" They hurry to her office. She goes through the information. Thea has been spotted with an unidentified man in...Italy. That can't be good. No sign of Merlyn. Felicity studies the screen, Thea looks well and unhurt. She doesn't appear scared of afraid of the man by her side. That's good. 

She and Lawton go to Oliver's office. "I finally had a hit." She tells him the second she enters his office. John and Oliver both look to her, "She's in Italy." She hands over all the information. Oliver picks up his phone and calls his contacts in Italy. Felicity leaves. She knows Oliver hates for her to know his business. It still scares him for her to know how dirty he fights. Little does he know it makes her feel better and safer. Knowing the lengths he will go to is what kept her sane when she was with Cooper. She decides to take a nap. She's exhausted and she needs to stay healthy. 

 

Oliver calls his contacts in Italy. Maseo will do this, he owes Oliver. He talks to his old friend and he agrees to help...for a price. Oliver will gladly pay anything he tells him. The man quotes a price. Now, Oliver has to wait and pray that his sister is unharmed. After they hang up, Oliver realizes Maseo never asked what to do with the man or men holding Thea. Kill them would have been his answer. He knows Oliver well enough to know the answer. All they can do is wait and hope. If they get her back they've avoided war...for now.


	10. we have to roll with changes or get buried by them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens. Oliver goes to Italy...they name the baby and people are starting to pick sides.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am truly sorry for the delay. I've had a smidgen of writers block with this story. I know what I want to happen but getting there...oy vey! I am hoping to get better since I have the next couple of chapters mapped out more or less. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is commenting. I didn't get it before when writers talked of comments but...when a story is hard to write, you have writers block or are in self doubt mode, they are the only things that really help (at least for me!) 
> 
> I am trying to get better..I promise! 
> 
> At least I named the baby?
> 
> Sorry in advance for any mistakes...it's been that kind of chapter. lol

Oliver was making plans to fly to Italy. Felicity was watching him knowing she couldn't go. He hasn't figured that out yet. When he hung up the phone after chartering a plane he looks over to her, "You need to pack." She bites her lip and shakes her head. He comes over to where she is perched on the couch in his office. 

"Felicity I need you with me. I need you safe." He touches her face and she wants to give in but she can't. "I called the doctor and she won't clear me to fly transatlantic. It's too far in my pregnancy and I don't want to risk it." There she said it. She loves Oliver, but she can't risk their daughter. He looks at her, "You won't go. That is what you're saying." She moves into his lap, "I'm saying I don't want to risk our daughter. We will be safe here. John is staying..Lawton is staying and my sister. We will be safe." Oliver doesn't like it. She cant tell by his expression.

 

He runs his hand through his hair. "Fine. I don't like being away from you but you're right." He rubs her stomach, "We can't risk her. There is one thing...John isn't staying. He has to go to Vegas and meet with some of our friends there. Slade will be going with him." Oh. That's unexpected. Still Lawton and Sara. She feels safe enough in the house. They just hold one another. They never thought life would get so complicated so fast. 

Within the hour, John and Slade have left for Vegas. Donna with the boys and Shado have come to stay at The Big House. Felicity greets them and shows them their rooms. Oliver has called in some of his men from Central City to stay with them. He is having a meeting with them now. Felicity is happy he's putting Lawton in charge in his absence. It will be easier for her having someone she knows and trusts in charge. She was scared he'd pick someone else. That would have went very badly for her.

Isabel is staying with her since Tommy will be accompanying Oliver. She finds her in the kitchen, "Hey.." Isabel turns looking rather sad, "Hey..They won't be gone too long." Isabel smiles weakly, "I know..Tommy and I--we were going to elope this weekend." Felicity hugs her. It breaks her heart that two people so in love keep can't seem to get married without something getting in the way. 

"While the men are gone..let's plan your wedding? You two can marry in the gardens! It'll be spectacular." Isabel is full on crying now, "You'd do that for us?" 

"Of course! Tommy is my brother in law and you will be my sister in law. I already love you like a sister!" The two women hug. This will give them both something to concentrate on while Oliver and Tommy find Thea. They both take unsteady breathes waiting for the men to come up from the basement. 

After another hour the door opens and they come out. Felicity and Isabel both know it's time. They get up and go hug their men. Felicity watches Tommy pull Isabel out of the room. The other men giving her and Oliver privacy. He hugs her to him, "I wish I didn't have to leave you." 

"I know..it's Thea. You have to get her. And get Merlyn." She whispers into his chest. Oliver shudders, "What if--What if I miss the baby being born?" Felicity gasps. She hadn't thought of that. It is a possibility. He could be delayed for weeks. She has less than ten weeks to go. She smiles up at him, "She's your daughter...she will probably be late.." They both laugh but it's not real laughter. It's the strained laughter of two people forced into a bad situation.

"We haven't picked a name yet.." He tells her not looking at her. She knows what he saying is he wants her to have a name. He could go and not come back. He doesn't want to die not knowing his daughter's name. Felicity and promised herself she wouldn't cry. She's the wife of the Pakhan. She can't cry...she shouldn't cry. The tears don't listen and they start to fall. She lets herself cry to the count of sixty. Then she wipes them away, pulls back and smiles up at him, "You pick."

Oliver smiles and doesn't hesitate. "Mina. It's Jewish for mine. I think...I want that to be her first name." Felicity is touched. Since getting to know Donna she has tried to learn more about her Jewish side. Judaism is passed down from the mother's side so in Jewish culture she is Jewish. Oliver has humored her or so she thought. But he paid attention. "Mina...Mine. How appropriate." She giggles. "Middle name, Mr Queen?" He smiles and kisses her, "You pick." She likes that idea, "Great idea. Then next time I can pick the first name and you can pick the middle." They both know this is Felicity's way of showing him that he will come home. She believes in him. They have lots of baby making times ahead of them. Many more years to drive each other crazy. 

She looks up at him and makes a face, "What's that about?" She looks at him, "Don't laugh." He laughs, "Oh no..what are you going to want to name our child?" he sobers, "I want her middle name to be after my Dad's mom. She died when I was a little girl...and he loved her and I fell in love with the name." 

"Okay...what is our daughter's middle name?" He rubs her stomach some more and she grabs his hand, "Linley. Mina Linley Queen." Oliver smiles and she smiles bigger, "I love it. It means something to us and honors your newfound heritage and your dad. I like it." Felicity frowns, "She doesn't have a name from your side." Oliver throws his head back laughing, "Queen. And she will keep that for a very, very long time!" He kisses her and she is lost in his kiss until Tommy comes to tell him it's time.

Oliver leaves and Felicity once again watches him go, silently praying that he comes home to her safe.That he will be back in time for their daughter's birth. That he and Thea, along with the others will come home. That they all will come out the other side of this. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver walks out the door and his only thought is of his family. He has to get Thea back but the thought of leaving Felicity is killing him. He knows she understands. He knows she is strong, she can handle whatever she has to deal with. He still wants to go in there and never leave her side. He didn't even think he'd have to leave her, he thought she'd get on the plane with him and everything would be fine. She'd be by his side. Now, he will worry constantly about their safety. Felicity and Mina's. He smiles. She has a name. A beautiful name. A name that means something, that shows she belongs with them, to them. 

They arrive at the airstrip and he boards the plane. 

The flight was long and blessedly uneventful. When they disembark, Maseo is waiting with his crew. He shakes Oliver's hand. The two men ride in one car together while Tommy and Roy ride in another and several of his other men are in others. Maseo looks at Oliver, "She's here. We know where she is and who she is with. Getting past the security will be difficult. I have people staking out the place. Seeing if we can find a time they leave and grab her back." 

"I don't care who dies to get her back. I want my sister back now." Maseo looks at him, "She doesn't seem unhappy Oliver. Are you sure she didn't run on her own." Oliver looks at Maseo. "My sister is in love with Roy. She's talked of nothing but marrying him. Merlyn took her. I don't know why she is being compliant but I know my sister. She is not here on her own." Museo seems satisfied with Oliver's conviction that Thea isn't there on her own. Oliver calls Felicity, "Hey sweetheart. I'm here. We are safe." He hears her sigh and relax, "How're my girls?" Felicity laughs that beautiful melodic laugh of hers. 

"We are fine. We miss you already." Oliver hangs up. He doesn't want to talk to her in front of others. Their calls are private. Maseo then tells Oliver what the crew here has accomplished on the Italian front: They've learned all the ins and outs of this branch of the Italian Mob. He knows knowledge is power. 

Maseo tells the driver to head to the home where Thea is being held. Oliver, through binoculars, sees Thea sunbathing. She seems comfortable and at home. She seems happy and relaxed. Oliver can't help but wonder what the hell is wrong with her. When it's time to go Roy refuses to leave. Oliver okays it but warns him to stay back. Roy agrees. Oliver knows if it was Felicity he'd be staking it out 24/7 himself. As it is, he needs to be in charge. He goes to set up his Italy home base. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity feels instantly better when Oliver calls to tell her they arrived safely. The flight was long and she already misses him. Today will be filled with getting the latest arrivals settled in. Sara, Nyssa and couple of the girls they rescued but couldn't find a place for are staying. Felicity feels much safer with Sara here. She hates to admit it but physically she can't protect herself especially not while pregnant. She wants to trust Oliver's men, but she doesn't. 

Felicity is sitting in her office when Helena knocks, "Hey..Lis? Can I talk to you?" 

"Always!" Felicity smiles. Helena sits on the couch and Felicity gets up from her desk and walks over to sit beside her best friend, "What's wrong?" Helena is staring at the floor. When she looks up at Felicity there are tears in her eyes. Felicity throws her arms around her, "Dad...he's making me marry Ivo while Oliver is gone." She sniffles, "But I'm okay with it...I have a plan." 

"If you're okay with it..why the tears?" Felicity is not okay with it. Not okay by a long shot, "I had to tell Lawton I don't love him and I don't want him...it's a lie...I NEED to do this to help keep us safe." Felicity shakes her head confused, "Why? How?" 

Sara, Nyssa and Isabel come in. "Ivo is working with Bertinelli who is Merlyn's sidekick." Isabel states calmly. Felicity feels gut punched. All of these men are fighting her husband. If they are all working together, the only way to gain control is to--kill Oliver. Felicity stands putting one hand on her stomach and one covering her mouth. Oh god, they're going after Oliver. "Oliver can't win both wars. One within Bratva and one with the Italians. It's not possible..." They all nod sadly. Everyone knows this. 

Sara walks over and comforts her sister, "It's time...we women help. Helena will spy on Ivo. Isabel is going to talk to the Russians who are still loyal to her father who is loyal to Oliver...Nyssa and I are going to be enforcers..but Lis" Felicity looks up into Sara's eyes, "YOU have to run things from here. I advise you NOT to tell Oliver what is happening. Let him concentrate on the Italians while we take care of things here.." Felicity thinks about it. 

"I will do anything to keep him safe, to protect my family...my entire family." Sara turns to look at the others and makes a jerking movement with her head. The rest of them get up and leave. Sara moves Felicity to sit. Then she sits on the floor, on her knees before her, "Lis...Felicity there is one more thing you have to do.." Felicity looks into her eyes, "What?"

Sara takes a moment, "You need to get Mom AND Dad back here." Felicity eyes open so big and large from shock, "You know?" Sara nods slowly, "Felicity if Oliver had killed Dad you wouldn't be with him. You would have left him and he would have let you. I'm not stupid. I just didn't mention it...but we need them...him." 

"It's not safe...Oliver and I did this to settle the blood debt." Sara shakes her head and touches her niece, "They don't care about it. Sheldon wants YOU and her." She points with her chin down to Felicity belly. "Dad can help Oliver. WE won't tell everyone. Just those who we will allow in the house. ONLY people we trust. " 

Felicity bites her lip thinking. Sara is right. Oliver is in Italy and will be there for awhile. She can only do so much.She doesn't understand Bratva, not the way her Dad does. She needs him, they all need him. "I will see what we can do and if they will agree." The other girls are allowed back in. Sara will tell them when things are decided that Lance isn't dead. For now, they will plot without him. Helena is hugged and leaves to talk to her father and agree to the match. 

Isabel goes to her room to call her Dad and get his permission to talk to the other men or convince him to do it. Isabel will do anything to keep Tommy safe, just as he would do anything to keep her faith. Sara and Nyssa are going to be home security. The women have no idea who all is on their side and who is on Merlyn's. He had time to turn people against Oliver. Felicity goes to find Lawton. He is in charge while Oliver is away. He needs to know. If they don't trust him the men never will either. Felicity is trying really hard to keep her emotions under control. She keeps telling herself over and over as she goes to find Lawton that everything will be fine. 

She finds him in his favorite spot in the garden. "Hi." She is tentative. "hello." Felicity sits on the bench beside him. "I heard about Helena....and Ivo. You okay?" He looks sadly at her, "I have to be." 

"She cares about you...there is more to this than you think. Please don't give up on her." Lawton shakes his head, "She made her choice." Felicity looks out at the garden thinking about what to say, "Lawton...we all make mistakes and we all do things for Bratva we don't want to do.." She hopes he can understand. He looks at her and then away again. He looks at her. "Does she love him?" Felicity shakes her head. 

"She loves you...only you." 

"Then why?" Felicity considers what to tell him. Helena didn't say not to tell him, only she can't. "Oliver...the Bratva is in trouble. Merlyn has spies....Ivo is one. She's doing this for Bratva...for me...for Oliver...for Mina." 

"Mina?" She smiles, "We named her." He smiles. Felicity is glad they have their friendship still. "I need to watch the girl I care about...the girl I could love be with someone else." She hugs him, "It's going to be war. Oliver can't win both of them without all of us." 

"What can I do for her and for you?" Felicity smiles at him warmly. He is such a good man. He knows she needs him, that Helena needs him. Bratva needs them all to work together. 

"Support her. Help all of us keep her safe. Ivo....Ivo is a bit..he's an asshole." They both laugh. "I can do all of that. I need to get back in there...a million tiny disputes to settle. Not sure how Oliver does it." Felicity watches him go. Felicity sits there for a few minutes talking to Mina, "I swear baby girl I can handle this..I can handle this life and keeping Daddy and you safe. I really can..." Now if only she could do all of that and not feel like she's losing her mind.   
````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

In the two weeks Oliver has been Italy they learned a lot about the American branch of Italian Mob. The most important being that the Italian Mob doesn't respect the Italian American version. They see them as weak. This is helpful because Oliver learned they are NOT helping to keep his sister from him. The men he talked to told him that Sheldon is the least respected Boss. His men turn on him regularly and he changed his last name to sound more American, which is an insult to the Italians. They felt Cooper was weak, but the npehpw who has Thea is a strong leader. He has come to get their blessing.

This particular nephew is evil. Everyone agrees he has no heart and no soul. He doesn't care about anything but money and power. Oliver put his fist through a wall when he heard this. He knows Thea is strong but is she strong enough. Tomorrow they free her. She just needs to hang on until tomorrow night. Oliver prays she can. 

He goes to his room to call Felicity. She picks up on the third ring, "Felicity.." He knows it sounds like a prayer because it is. She is and always has been his salvation in this life. "How are you?" She asks him, like she isn't the one carrying the baby. "Better now that I hear your voice."

"Any word on Thea?" Oliver sighs deeply. The sigh of someone confronting a bad situation, "Know where she is, who she is with and when we are going to get her...she seems okay." Felicity makes an appeasing noise, "Good." 

There is a pause, "Felicity is everything okay back home?" 

"Yep. Just waiting on baby to be born..." Oliver doesn't believe her, "Felicity don't lie..don't keep secrets from me, please?" Her turn to sigh, "Things are under control...but Helena and Ivo...they're together." 

"WHAT? I told Bertinelli no. That fucking asshole. I will have him killed for this shit." 

"OLIVER! Helena wants it." Oliver feels his blood pressure rise and he slowly asks her, "Why...does...Helena...want...it?" Oliver knows she is crazy about Lawton and he is finally figuring out it's a two way street. "Don't get mad..." 

He growls, "I hate when you say that! Just tell me."   
"Bertinelli, and Ivo are working with Merlyn. She can get information. Be a spy." Oliver picks up something on the desk he doesn't even notice what the hell it is and hurls it at the wall, "NO. I forbid it. I don't need her risking herself for me." Felicity says nothing and Oliver wonders if she hung up. Then he hears her quietly say, "She's doing this for me and Mina too. If you're not safe...we're not safe." 

FUUUUUUCK! She's right. It's true. If anything happens to him or his leadership they will be the first ones hurt. Look at Cara. "Fine." He whispers. 

"Oliver...I love you...This is the right thing. Get Thea and come home. Then we can decide what to do." Oliver takes a few deep breathes. The first thing he will do is hug his wife, the second thing he will do is kill Bertinelli and Ivo. Then he will string Merlyn up and roast him over a fire..slowly. 

"I love you too, Sweetheart." He knows there is something she isn't telling him. He will find out.


	11. your true friends never betray you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enemies are everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for your patience with this fic. It has taken me awhile to find my voice for it. So thank you!! To everyone who has DM'd me, left a comment or message on tumblr. Thanks for every kudos and for staying. It means a lot to me.

After Felicity and Oliver hang up; he paces. He trusts her. He trusts Felicity more than he has ever trusted any other living soul in his life. He also knows his wife as well as he knows himself. She is hiding something. She probably thinks it's for his own good or to protect him. He doesn't like it, but for now, he needs to trust her. Trust that she won't do anything too crazy and that she will come to him if and when she needs him. That is what he should do...

Oliver is about to change his mind and call Lawton when Tommy walks in, "He's here." Oliver looks at Tommy then the phone. He follows him out. Oliver needs to buy a new passport for Thea. There is no way they will be able to find hers IF it's still anywhere near her. He looks it over and pays the man. He leaves. Oliver feels slightly better. Now, they can grab her and be gone at the first opportunity. 

"I'm going over to the house to watch." Tommy looks over at him, "There is nothing to do. You should stay here and rest." Oliver shakes his head, "I can't. Felicity is up to something but won't tell me what and our sister is at the mercy of strangers. Rest is not something I am capable of." 

"Want me to come?" Oliver smiles, "No. Call Isabel and see if you can get anything out of her." Tommy looks at him funny, "My Issy? Are you out of your mind? She is the best secret keeper on the planet Oliver. Girl Code and all that crap." Oliver thinks about it and Tommy is right. Isabel can and will take this to her grave if need be, it's why she'd make an excellent member of Bratva. "Sara? or Helena?" Tommy shakes his head, "Sara is still upset I took your side about no girls allowed, as she snidely puts it. Helena? Oliver..come on! She's loyal to Felicity above everyone else." Oliver frowns, he's right. Those girls all have an impenetrable bond. He doesn't even bring up Nyssa because honestly, she scares him. 

He arrives at the house behind the tree lined street from where Thea is being held. Roy is sitting in the upstairs back window. It looks down onto the pool and into Thea's room. She asleep. Roy just stares. He doesn't take his eyes off Thea. Oliver can feel the love this man has for his sister. 

"I had to let him in..." Oliver looks over at him confused, "Merlyn. He's a captain. I'm an associate. I had no choice, Oliver. I know you think I let her down. I had to. Damn it. I should have let him kill me." Roy is crying. Oliver doesn't see it as weak, before Felicity he would have punched him and thought him weak, now he sees it as a man in love thinking he let down the woman he loves. Oliver understands. It's exactly how he felt when Cooper got his hands on Felicity.

"If you had died, he still would have taken her only then she'd have nothing to come home to and she would have guilt over that." Oliver tells him honestly. Roy finally looks over at him, "What would you have done?" Oliver thinks about it, "I would have done what you did. I would have taken the beating trying to protect her, then I'd get her back and kill every last one of them." Roy looks at him for a moment then goes back to looking at Thea. "When do we get her back?" 

"As soon as Maseo gives the okay. Then we are on a plane and back home." Oliver is watching her too. "We will kill them Roy. Every last one of them will pay for what they did. And when we get back? You will take over all of Merlyn's holdings and be made a Captain." 

Roy shakes his head, "I don't want it out of pity or because of Thea." Oliver smirks, "You earned it. You took a beating for my sister. You love my sister and she loves you" He looks at the younger man fondly, "Thea's going to make us family one way or another!" They both smile thinking of how happy this will make the girl they both love.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity stands beside Helena as she takes her vows to love Ivo forever. Felicity wants to cry. Helena looks beautiful and stoic. She says her vows and kisses her groom. Felicity is thankful that Lawton stayed away. There are only a few people scattered around the Bertinelli living room. Most of the men are gone or on duty and most of the wives hate Ivo and aren't fond of Helena.

After the wedding they have some food displayed on tables. Felicity didn't feel like eating. She and Isabel (who attended as her plus one) looked around. "It looks more like a wake than a wedding." Felicity chuckles, "It is a wake." Felicity straightens as she sees Mr Bertinelli headed towards her, "Felicity dear, so good to see you. I'm glad you could support us." He says loudly and almost evener looks. Felicity smiles her sweetest, fake smile, "I am here for Helena. Only for Helena. You defied my husband and his leadership." She stops and sips her water, "For that, we both know you will pay." She turns to say goodbye to Helena. She walks over to her oldest friend and pulls her in for a hug, "If you need anything, if he does anything...call me. We will get you out of here somehow." 

She pulls back and there are tears in Helena's eyes, "We all make sacrifices, Lis. Just take care of that baby and get Oliver home soon." Felicity nods. She will do everything she can to end this marriage as soon as possible. Felicity and Isabel head out. They are followed by their guards. They get into the SUV and both of them start crying. Isabel pulls Felicity to her, "You did all you can do. She's strong. She will get through this one way or another." Felicity cries the entire ride home. She hates this life, she hates what it forces people to do. She also really wants Oliver. 

Lawton is waiting in the front hall when they walk in. He takes the reports from the men. They all assure him things went well and Mrs Queen is fine. His eyes follow Felicity as she heads upstairs. Isabel heads to the kitchen. Felicity can feel him watching her. She can tell when he starts to follow. She stops outside her room and sits in the guard chair outside her door. 

He stops in front of her. "It's done. They're married. I told her to call if he does anything. If she needs anything." Felicity tells him without looking at him. She can't look at him and see the pain in his eyes. Maybe she never should have told him that she thought he was in love with Helena. Perhaps this wouldn't hurt so bad if he wasn't aware of his feelings or hers. He turns and walks back downstairs. She stands and goes into her room. It's been a long day and she needs to rest. She cries herself to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Felicity gets up and starts her day. Her thoughts are on Helena. When she ventures to the main floor she sees Fyers's car is in the car lot. She goes and calls Helena. She's assured that Ivo didn't even touch her last night. He told her their marriage was for Bratva, not for his pleasure. Both of them are shocked but grateful. Maybe the stories are exaggerated. Felicity then remembers Oliver's stories. He wouldn't exaggerate or lie to her. Ivo is evil. What is his plan? Felicity needs to solve this mystery as soon as possible for all their sakes.

Lawton is in the kitchen, "Fyers is here...aren't you two meeting?" Lawton looks at his watch, "Not for another couple of hours." It's not unusual for men to come early. Sometimes it's to talk to other men. Often times it's to flirt with the staff. Perhaps Fyers has a lover who is a maid here. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened. She doesn't like him wandering around by himself. She trusts him even less than Ivo. She asks Lawton to search the house and grounds for him. He agrees. 

Felicity needs to find Carrie. Sara wants to work with her today. She walks up to the attic room. When she is about to turn the knob she hears Fyers's voice, "BEG!" Then a slap. Felicity throws open the door. The scene before equally scares and enrages her. Fyers has a man holding Carrie while he slaps her. Carrie looks at her, "RUN!" Felicity doesn't understand at first. "Let her go!" Fyers laughs. Carrie is crying and looks to her, "Felicity turn around and leave..I'm not--" There is another slap.

"Look who we have here...The Pakhan's wife." He smiles down on her cruelly. She holds her chin out defiantly. "We were just going to have a little fun with Cara here...she's Italian so no harm." He looks over to Carrie and slaps her hard across the face. His other hand holding Felicity. Felicity can see bruises on Carrie's face. Her heart aches for her friend. 

"Stop it! She's a child!" He turns back to Felicity looking her up and down, "I would take you but pregnant women do nothing for me..." He leans in close to her face. "But when we kill your husband..take over Bratva..YOU will warm my bed and your child will be cold in the grave." Felicity feels her stomach roll. Tears stinging her eyes. She is about to pass out when the door opens. 

"Let my sister go." Sam is standing there with a rifle. Fyers laughs, "I'm a captain and you're nothing...when Queen is gone..you're family will die." Sam racks the shotgun. Fyers laughs and pushes Felicity down to the ground and starts to charge Sam. 

Sam shoots Fyers. All of them look at one another. Felicity crawls over, "He's dead." His accomplice looks on. Carrie seeing an opportunity knocks the guy out. Several seconds later Lawton, Sara and Nyssa are standing in the room. "Oh shit..." Sara says from the doorway. 

Felicity can't hear anything else. All she can hear is her own heartbeat. Sam killed for her. He killed a captain....blood there is so much blood...oh god. Felicity starts to hyperventilate. She can't do this..she isn't meant for this life. Oh god...she looks over at Fyers and his accomplice. Lawton walks over to stand over Fyers's friend. He takes out his gun and shoots him. He looks over to Felicity who wonders why he'd kill that man. 

"He had to die. He betrayed Bratva and Oliver." She nods but everything seems so surreal. Lawton looks to Sara, "I need you and Nyssa to get everyone out of the house. Give the staff time off...a week at least." Sara nods and leaves the room as Donna makes her way in. "Donna go call Dinah..you know where the sat phone is and the number, Sam call your Dad..get him home NOW. I don't care what he is doing he needs to be here." Donna looks at the bodies then to Sam. Her hand covers her mouth. "You?" She asks Sam who doesn't look at his Mom, "He was going to hurt Felicity..." He looks over at Carrie. "He had already hurt Carrie." Donna hugs her son then quickly leaves to do as she was told. 

Lawton moves and closes the door. He takes out his phone and calls Helena, "Get over here. Do not tell your husband. It's Felicity..." He leans down to Felicity. "You okay?" She just nods staring at the bodies. He gets between her and the bodies. She looks up at him, "okay?" She nods slowly. "I'm getting you out of here. We've been infiltrated. You and Mina aren't safe here." She sucks in air. Then starts gasping. He puts his hand on her neck, "Listen to me..breathe in....good girl...breathe out...again...in...out. Okay. Keep doing that. You need to do keep doing this for you and for Mina. Can you?" She slowly moves her head up then down while doing the breathing exercises.

"Okay.." He turns to Carrie, "Pack a bag for yourself and one for Felicity. You two are going to the penthouse now." Carrie moves to her closet, grabs a bag and throws several things in. The three of them move to the master bedroom. Carrie grabs a suitcase and some tosses clothes in haphazardly. She looks to Lawton, "I'll be back." She goes and grabs a diaper bag and puts several outfits and things for Mina in a bag. When she gets back both of them look at her, "Just in case." She smiles. 

Carrie is on one side of Felicity and Lawton the other. He calls a crew he used to run with, he will keep her surrounded by people he knows. People he can trust to keep her safe.As they walk out the front door Helena and Isabel are standing there. "Get in the cars. We're leaving." Felicity looks around coming back to reality, "Wait! Mac...I need my puppy.." Helena looks over to Lawton who runs back inside to find Mac. They all know Felicity is in need of something to hold onto right now. This little guy will have to do for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver is watching his sister move through the house. It's late and she seems to be walking around like she is exercising by walking. He worries again about why isn't she trying to escape or looking scared. He looks to Roy who is just entranced by his sister. He's thankful she found someone so good for her and to her. His phone vibrates. He and Roy both look down at it, "Lawton." 

"You're on speaker." He says never taking his eyes off the house. 

"Oliver...John's here too." Oliver feels his blood run cold. They both would never call him, never risk unless..."FELICITY?" Lawton groans and Oliver knows. Oh god, something has happened. John speaks next, "Calm down Oliver." Oliver was already reaching for his gun. He was ready to storm that house get his sister and head to his wife and-- "Mina?" 

"Who?" John asks him confused and upset. "The baby...is she alright?" Oliver is starting to lose it. There is a pause. Lawton and John are both speaking, "Oliver...." Lawton sounds upset, "There was a security breach...Fyers.." Oliver's grip on the window is so intense he might break his own hand. "What....did...he...do?" Oliver will kill him so fucking slowly he will beg, plead and cry for death. 

"Fyers was attempting to rape Cara. Felicity unknowingly entered the room." Oliver swallows the bile. She is to fucking good for this life. These men are barbarians. "And..." Oliver is controlled. Too controlled. He looks to Roy who looks scared to death. Poor kid having to be the one here for this. "She's unharmed...." John takes over. "Sam killed Fyers. Shot him dead to save his sister and Cara." Fucking shit. He killed a captain. Bratva will be out for blood..."I'm taking the blame Oliver." Lawton tells him. He's at least an associate. "I am Felicity's bodyguard. No one will question it." 

"Sam still will need to become an associate." John says sadly. Fucking hell. Oliver had tried to keep him out of this life. He wanted to do that for Felicity, he wanted to show her this life could be escaped. Instead, she will learn it's a blackhole determined to suck them all into it. 

"I'm on my way home. Slade is staying behind to work with Anatoli, who prefers him anyways. I need to get to them...are you coming home?" Oliver doesn't say anything, "How is she?" Oliver waits. Lawton usually speaks up right away to reassure him. He counts. first ten then fifteen then twenty seconds and Lawton finally speaks, "She's been hiding her anxiety again. This...episode was too much like Cooper. She's...not bad but she's isn't well. She WILL be fine Oliver. I've moved her to the penthouse with Carrie." He pauses, "Sara and Nyssa are with her at all times. We won't let this happen again...but Oliver, your enemies are coming for you..."  
Oliver hangs up. He can't talk to either of them. He looks over at Roy. The younger man swallows, "You should go..." Oliver looks out the window then back to him, "you think so? You think YOU know what I should do?" Roy nods slowly. Oliver can see the fear. He respects the kid for speaking up.

"She's your wife. Your daughter could come any time now. Stress can make a woman go into labor." Oliver quirks an eyebrow, "Thea's been reading up on it so she'd be a help to Felicity." That sounds like his baby sister. "If Felicity was the one in that house, and Lance was standing next to him, what would you tell him?" Oliver thinks about it, "I'd tell him to go home. No one can love Felicity more than I do...no one is more willing to die for her than I am. And NO one has more to lose than I do..." The kid is right. He pats him on the back. 

He grabs his phone and tells the men here that Tommy is in charge. Oliver knows Roy will do the right thing and will get his sister back.Tommy can handle the men. Oliver needs to be with his wife and gets his damn brothers under control. As he leaves the house to head to the airport Oliver realizes that he trusts Roy. He trusts the men closest to him. He never trusted anyone until Felicity taught him to open and to trust. Her love made him a better man. He's still a killer. He will kill every person who had anything to do with taking his sister or scaring his wife...but he is a more trusting man.

============================================

When the plane lands John is there on the tarmac with a few men. They shake hands and climb into the backseat of an SUV. "How's Felicity?" 

"She's doing as well as can be expected. This upset her Oliver. " Oliver works his jaw trying to control his temper. After a few moments he feels he has it enough under control to resume the conversation, "What do we know?" Oliver looks over at John. He's known the man for a year now and he's never seen him look this angry, this out for blood...this ready to kill. He didn't even look this ready to kill when Robert tried to hurt Felicity. This concerns Oliver even more. 

"We have 12 subordinates of Fyers that knew the plan,were in on it and need to be punished. The plan was to turn Carrie by hurting her, then helping her." John is angry. It is clear in his posture and his voice. Hurting women is beneath them. "We have several men-but more are in the wind- who along with Fyers, and Bertinelli are loyal to Merlyn who wants to take over. Helena is keeping an eye on Ivo, who we can only assume is in on it. " Oliver doesn't like Helena being in that much danger but he's learned not to argue with these women. He loses every time. "The other men were his captains, like a sub-sect of your Bratva. They were going to destroy us from the inside." 

"Stop the car!" The driver pulls over and Oliver climbs out. He needs the air. He needs to think. He's doing all this to keep his family safe but how safe are they? He's walking back and forth, how can he make this right, keep her and Mina safe? He turns to find John watching him, "We need to get you to Felicity..." John mumbles as Oliver walks past him back to the car, "she can always calm you down." Oliver wonders if even Felicity and her love have the power to calm him right now.

They enter the penthouse to find Isabel, Sara and Nyssa in the living room. There are a few men Oliver doesn't recognize. He looks to Sara to clarify, "They are men loyal to Lawton. His first crew. We don't know who to trust..." Oliver makes eye contact with each one. He hopes they realize he can and will kill them. Most of them look scared. Good. He makes his way to the bedroom. He walks in and doesn't see her. He moves around the bed. 

There on the floor sitting outside the closet are Cara---Carrie and Lawton. They are facing each other both leaning against the closet door. When they see him, Lawton stands while Carrie just looks at him, there are tears running down her face. He's never seen her look so young. He turns his attention to Lawton, "Where's my wife?" Lawton looks sad, "In the closet with Mac." He points to the door. Oliver drops his head. it's worse than he thought. 

He motions for the two of them to leave. Lawton does as he is told without a word. Carrie stands and looks up at him, fresh tears falling, "I told her to run--- I wasn't worth fighting for...she didn't listen...I'm sorry.." She looks down and starts to walk away. Oliver reaches out and pulls her to him, "You are worth it. To her and to me. You're a part of this family, like it or not. And in this family we protect one another." She looks up at him and smiles. Felicity is right, she's just a kid. A confused and lost kid much like he was for a long time. She walks away. He hopes what he said makes it easier for her.

Oliver gently taps on the door. He hears her whisper, "Go away Lawton..." 

"Felicity? It's me.." He hears her scrambling across the floor and the lock turning. She propels herself into his arms. The force of it knocks him back for a moment but he doesn't fall. He'll always catch her no matter what. He smiles into her hair, "We aren't squishing Mina are we?" Felicity smiles into his neck, he can feel it, "I think she's okay with it." Mac is yapping at his feet. 

He is home.

He picks her up bridal style and takes her to the bed. He sits her down with her in his lap. "Are you okay?" He asks her while he is touching her everywhere. He needs to know she is okay, that she is still here with him. She nods. She starts crying. "I was scared Oliver. I shouldn't be scared. You are the leader and I'm your wife. Being scared isn't--it takes away from you." He kisses her lips. He pulls back and looks her in the eyes, "YOU can feel whatever you feel. It's one of the things I love most about you...you have feelings. You show them. Please....please don't hide them from me." He kisses her again. She nods. 

"I thought they were going to kill you...I thought I'd never see you again." He gently chuckles, "They had a gun on you, threatening you and you thought about me?" She smiles, "Yes. They said they were going to take over. Kill you. Make me-- warm their beds and..." She starts crying hard, heavy sobs, "Kill Mina..Oliver don't let them hurt her..." She getting hysterical. He pulls her to his chest and rocks her, "I won't let anyone hurt either of you. I promise." She keeps crying. He knows she is crying herself to sleep and he is thankful for that. 

Tomorrow, they go back to The Big House. First he sweeps it for bugs and bombs. Then he moves his family back in after he makes it a fortress. Then he will weed out the bad seeds of Bratva.. Tonight he will hold his wife as she sleeps. He scoots them up the bed. He spoons her, rubbing gentle circles over her belly. Maybe it comforts Mina, who is probably scared too. Mac rests his head on her feet. Oliver smiles.

He's always been ready and willing to die or kill for Bratva. Now, he will do it all for her, for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you liked the chapter. Originally I was going to have Ivo be the one in the attic but...I decided against it because I have bigger plans for him. Hopefully I don't regret that decision. :)


	12. we are a family, these ties bind us and make us stronger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea...why is she so complacent?  
> Oliver's return home puts his enemies in harm's way.   
> Plans are made, lines are drawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your support of this story. It feels so good to have found my voice for this story again. This sequel is important to me because I want to show that being married, in love and a couple doesn't mean the story is over. That you don't need a love triangle or to break up to keep things interesting. That was my main goal and I hope I showed that. Yes, both were tempted but not really because the love they share means so much. Now, in the second half of the sequel, they have to fight for their family. The one not only of blood but of the heart.

When Felicity awoke she had no idea where she was at first. Then it all came flooding back. Carrie being attacked, Fyers threatening Oliver and Mina...Sam killing him. She lets out a soundless scream. Oliver pulls her close, "Sh..it's alright Sweetheart." He wraps his arms around her. He rocks her back and forth. "Let it out. You need to feel it and move past it." After she cries for a few more minutes, he moves off the bed and carries her to the shower. 

Oliver washes her hair and then her body. There is nothing sexual about this. She knows this is his way of cleansing her of everything that happened. When he cleans her protruding belly, he kisses it. She smiles down at him. She knows he will do anything to keep them safe. He hugs her from his knees in front of her. They both know everything has changed again. 

After a few moments, Oliver moves to his feet and turns off the water. He dries them both off. He leads her to the bedroom where they both dress. When they are both ready to face the day and what lies on the other side of that door, they kiss chastely. Oliver rests his forehead on hers, "You don't need to pretend to be okay. I've got you." She smiles sadly, "You don't need to keep the truth from me, if I have you." He kisses her nose. 

"I need you to tell me what you were trying to hide from in while I was away." Oliver is rubbing her cheek, comforting her and she feels guilty for keeping things from him. She looks away then up into his beautiful face. The face of the man who has always loved her, even when she walked away from him. "Helena married Ivo." Oliver doesn't take his hands off her and for that she is thankful. She needs that connection to him but he does curse under his breath. "I said no..why would she go behind my back? Did you go?" She nods slowly. "I did and I told Bertinelli he would pay for betraying you.." She turns out of his embrace. "I needed to be there for my best friend. She did this for me, for us...and I needed to honor her sacrifice." 

She turns towards her husband, "You need to honor her sacrifice too." Oliver looks stunned. She knows he didn't expect that. "As long as I'm spilling my guts..Sara knows Dad is alive." Oliver runs a hand through his hair and keeps shaking his head, "Okay."

"Okay?"

He walks over to her, "Okay. I will support her and Sara knowing isn't the end of the world. I don't like it, but I understand it. How'd she know?" Felicity giggles and Oliver smiles at her. She puts her arms around his neck, "I wouldn't have stayed with the man who killed my father. I probably would have killed you myself by now..." She kisses his chin. They kiss quickly. It's go time.

They open the door and walk out into their living room. Everyone is seated. Isabel, Helena, Sara and Nyssa are on the sectional. Lawton and two of his men are by the elevator. Donna is sitting with her boys on the floor in the corner. John is standing by them. Oliver looks at everyone while she smiles. She sees them all watching her. They are all waiting for her to be okay. Carrie comes from the kitchen and stops when she notices them. 

Before Felicity or Oliver can say anything Carrie moves to them. She looks scared in front of them, unsure of herself. So far removed from the cocky young girl she pretended to be. She shuffles her feet while looking down at them. Felicity smiles, releases Oliver's hand and takes Carrie in her arms, "I'm okay...I promise." Carrie relaxes into her embrace,and sobs, "I was so scared. I'm so sorry...I- I will leave if it will make things easier." Felicity moves back but not out of their embrace, "No. Never. You are one of us now. YOU did nothing wrong. You were in your home and should have been safe. He did this.." Felicity embraces her again. Then drops one arm to take Oliver's hand as he begins to speak. 

"I normally would hold this kind of meeting behind closed doors, but the time for hiding, secrets and exclusion is over. I need everyone in this room to work together." She squeezes his hand, "WE need all of you." she smiles up at her husband. 

"Helena?" Her attention on Oliver now, "I hear you're married." Helena shoots a scared looked to Felicity who smiles and nods. She's letting her friend know it's okay. Helena looks to Oliver, "Yes. I married him per my father's request. I don't regret it. I'd do it again." She lifts her chin ever so slightly. Oliver smiles at her. "I know. I heard you did it for all of us. Thank you.What does Ivo know?" Helena sighs, "He knows Felicity was attacked and the house is being secured. He doesn't know Fyers is dead or that you know about the plot." Oliver nods, "I want you out of there. There is nothing you can do to help us." Helena starts to argue when Felicity speaks up, "I need you with me...please? For me?"

Helena looks between the couple. "What do I tell him?" 

"Tell him the Pakhan ordered you to be with his wife. To disobey me would bring dishonor to your family and punishment to him." Helena chuckles, "Me following orders could be suspicious, but okay." Oliver gives her a weak. smile. 

"Lawton is going to say he killed Fyers when the time comes...." Oliver looks to Lawton. Felicity loves her friend all the more for being willing to take the blame for her brother. She smiles at him and he blushes. "Sam. When Tommy gets home, I want you with him. Roy and Lawton are going to become Captains. ASAP." Lawton is shocked, "Oliver...that might--" Oliver raises his hand. Felicity loves how in control Oliver it is, it's kind of sexy. Who knew him being all Alpha male would be a turn on? She giggles again and he looks over at her. She shakes her head. 

"You are taking the blame for my brother in law, you protected my wife, and sacrificed your love for the betterment of Bratva. You earned this." Lawton moves his head in a way to let Oliver know he understands and accepts it. Felicity smiles and looks back and forth. She's proud of her boys. 

"Oliver?" Everyone looks to John, "JJ wants in too." Oliver looks to the younger boy. He isn't too young, but Felicity wishes there was another way. There isn't. JJ is head strong and wants this. She squeezes Oliver's hand to let him know, she understands. Oliver looks at JJ, "Okay. I don't like it, but I accept it." Felicity silently hopes Mikey never wants in. She hopes all of them can keep him safe and out of this life. 

"John, I want you and the boys to sweep the house, grounds and out buildings." John motions for his boys. "Lawton you and several of your men, go assist and make sure if Bertinelli shows up he learns nothing." They all get on the elevator. 

"Sara...I want you and the ladies with Felicity at all times." He turns to her, "I need a shopping list of everything we need to wire the house up the way you want for Mina to be safe, to keep all of us safe." She knows her smile is so big it might break her face. "Okay." He smiles down at her, "Then I want all of them taught to use it, work it and destroy it, if need be." 

"I think I can handle that....I think this is what I need to do while waiting for Mina to arrive." Felicity is happy to finally put her smarts and education to good use.She can contribute to this family, because they are a family. She thought being physically less than the rest would keep her forever on the sidelines but it won't. Not anymore. She will help keep everyone she loves safe. 

He turns back to the room which is mostly Sara's team, "You wanted in...you're in. Provisionally. As soon as we win this war...you're in." The women look at each and smile. "You will be home security. Felicity and Mina are your priority. I want them safe and secure." Felicity is so proud of her husband. He finally realizes they can all work together, "You will need to come up with a name for yourselves." He laughs. 

"Shado, Donna, Mikey...I want you with Felicity. We need to keep you safe. This war could be done on two fronts and I don't need to divide our people more than necessary." Donna nods sadly, "I understand. I want to be where my children and husband are at...and my soon to be godchild." 

 

He turns to her, "I need to go. There are men at the Manor...I need to deal with them." Felicity knows he means Torture Manor. He doesn't want to say it in front of her or Mina. She walks him to the elevator, "You'll be safe?"

"Yes. Several of my old crew are downstairs. Including Slade. He came in last night." Just then the elevator opens, Slade steps out. Shado is in his arms. They are kissing, "Be safe my love." Shado tells him as Oliver and Slade get in the elevator. Felicity takes her hand. They are in this together. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oliver leaves his wife with a heavy heart. He knows she and Mina are safe. He and Slade get into the car. Slade looks to him, "When did we become the grown ups in charge?" They both laugh. They drive in silence for a few minutes, "We killing the men?" Oliver nods, "Yes. After we make them rue the day they thought to work for someone who would dare to hurt my wife and child." Slade nods. He understands. If it were his wife and child, he'd do the exact same thing. No one can hurt those you love and live. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity looks around, "Thank all of you for what you're doing for me, "Lis, you'd do that same for us." Sara tells her. Carrie still can't let Felicity out of her sight. Felicity moves to the kitchen to get something to eat but Carrie insists on doing it for her. As she sits watching the younger girls she decides she needs to know, "Carrie?" She stops and turns to her in the middle of making the omelet. "Yes?" 

"Was that the first time Oliver's men had--had tried to hurt you?" Carrie looks away. Felicity moves to her, "You aren't in trouble. We need to know who and when. WE need to protect you and the rest of us." Carrie bites the side of her lip. 

"Ivo...he would come to my room and make the others leave." Felicity feels her blood boiling. "Anyone else?" She shakes her head. She knew he was a horrible person but this is so much worse. She hugs Carrie. She goes back to making breakfast. After a few minutes Carrie turns to Felicity, "There is one other....but it wasn't forced. I like him...a lot and I think in spite of everything he may like me too..." Felicity smiles. Carrie deserves happiness and love. "Who?" Carrie looks scared. "If it's consensual then I just want to know because...we're friends. We are friends aren't we?" Carrie smiles brightly. She looks like the young girl she is and beautiful. "Sam...Sam Diggle" Felicity is shocked at first then smiles. She goes over and hugs Carrie squealing, "I am happy for both of you!" 

"It's okay?" Felicity nods enthusiastically. "Of course! My little brother in love. He's a good guy and you deserve that." Carrie is smiling then it drops. "But my past?" Felicity waves it off, "is the past. Sam is smart enough to know that isn't who you are, it's what you survived." Breakfast is done so they eat. 

 

After breakfast Felicity goes to find Helena.   
"Hey..." Helena is looking out the window and turns when she hears Felicity, "What's wrong? That's your wrong face." Felicity giggles for a second, "You know me too well."

"That's what happens when you've known someone since before you could talk." Felicity grins, Helena is right they do know each other well and it's because of the lifetime they've shared. "Carrie...Ivo has been hurting her...for awhile now." Helena looks away, "I'm not surprised." She looks up at Felicity, "Hey..it's okay. I don't love him...if it was Floyd, I'd be dead inside." 

"I know...it's just...you're not safe with him, Helena." Helena walks over to her friend, "I've never not been in danger. This life, my Dad...life is danger. I'll be okay." Felicity starts to speak, "Don't worry about me, Lis. We all are doing our part. No matter what, I'm okay with this. I'm going back there to get my stuff then I'm free. You heard Oliver. Orders are orders." Felicity doesn't like it but she knows she cannot stop Helena from doing this. She also knows Oliver has no spare men to help her. Damn it, she hates this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Helena goes home. Oliver said she should stay. She could tell Ivo that Oliver demanded it and he is the leader. Helena wants to get all the information she can get from her husband. She walks in the door and he is waiting. 

"Where have you been?" Helena hangs up her purse. "With Felicity I told you....there was a security breech." Ivo stands up from the stairs he was sitting on. He puts his hands on her shoulders. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" She shakes her head. "Of course not." She goes to move around him, he grabs her elbow, "Then why are you lying?" She steadies herself.   "You can call Oliver. There was a security breech. Call him. Ask." Before Helena can even think about her next move he slaps her. Then he punches her. Two of his men come in, "Bertinelli won't like this..." One of them says. Ivo smiles down at his wife on the floor, "It was his order. She needs to learn to accept her place in life." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver walks into Torture Manor. He sheds his husband and soon to be father side of his personality. Here, in this place, he is the leader of Bratva. More importantly he is the best at getting what he wants through any means necessary from men who betray the Bratva. Who have now betrayed him, his men and his family. 

He walks to the basement where they are in the cage that once housed Laurel. He's not sure who he enjoys seeing more at his mercy, which one will he pick first. All of these men had a hand in hurting his wife and trying to destroy him. He walks slowly around the cage. Eyeing each one. He doesn't move to the next one until the one he is currently eyeing looks away. He is asserting his dominance before the games even begin. He smirks. After five times around the cage he stops at the front of it. 

"You men...by deed or by silence hurt my wife...you hurt the girl under my care, you disobeyed me and tried to overthrow me..." He says it calmly. He can tell the calmness is unnerving. They'd much rather him yell. When he yells he is letting out his anger and aggression. His tone means that he is saving his anger. Storing it and stockpiling it. He is saving all his energy...all his anger to unleash on them individually. He smiles. His smile is not kind it is full of hate and malice. 

"Who wants to go first? Which brave man of Bratva is willing to take me on?" He pulls his t-shirt over his head and cracks his neck, "Come now, one of you must be ready...you were ready to take me on hiding behind the women I care about?" He steps closer to the bars, "What? You can only beat up on women?"

Slade walks over to the cage, "That one...He is Fyers third in command. The other two are dead...killed by a boy..." Oliver and Slade laugh, "We can tell you the truth." Oliver tells them, "None of you are leaving here alive. Sam...that young kid, killed your leader." 

"You know Oliver...I like Sam but I don't think you would have been sloppy." Oliver looks over at Slade, "I wouldn't have been. I never leave survivors...." He walks to the door of the cage, "I do however like to make them--" He turns to Slade, "What was it Carrie said Fyers told her to do?" 

Slade smirks, "Beg." Oliver taps his head with his index fingers, "YES! That's it...beg. Who will I get to beg me first..." Oliver opens the door and pulls at one of them. He doesn't even know his name. He doesn't need to know it to get information out of him. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twelve hours after Oliver leaves, Roy spots Thea walking around the pool.She's looking around. Then he sees it...he smiles. Their sign. Whenever they are at a party or over at Oliver's if she scratches her left ear, the coast is clear. They can either go into a closet or make a break for it. He turns to Tommy, "We're clear....let's go get her." Tommy looks confused. "How do you know it's clear and we're good?" Roy smiles brightly, "We have a system. You don't want me to explain it...." He wiggles his eyebrows. Tommy makes a gagging noise. "I will risk my life just to get THAT image out of my head." 

They go over to the back fence. It's dark and the only lights are those around the pool. Thea is at the back climbing the fence. She is at the top looking down at them when they reach her. "What took you boys so long?" Roy smiles up at her, "Sorry...We weren't expecting you to help us out here." She lifts herself over the top and he catches her. He kisses her. 

Tommy groans. "I am happy my sister is safe but ewww. Stop it." They start to move, "Wait...shouldn't we go and make sure they aren't following us or kill them?" Roy questions. Thea is hugging him around his waist. She reaches up and kisses his chin, "They're dead. I poisoned them after I learned the plan."

"I really love you..." She looks around at the stunned expressions on their faces, "By the way, Daddy Dearest is in Russia." They all stop and look at her, "What? I pretended I loved him and understood he sold me for my own good. Then I killed the men who bought me...it's not hard to understand...." 

When they are in the cars heading to the airport Tommy finally asks, "How did you know to signal us? That we'd be there?" Thea turns to her brother, "Where is Ollie?" Tommy looks out the window. She turns to Roy. He levels her with a sad gaze, "Stuff is going down at home. Felicity needed him." 

She looks angry. "The baby?" 

"No. We don't think so." She looks at them for a few minutes before she decides to tell them, "I knew you all would come for me. I knew Roy would know my signal." She smiles at them all. "We're family...family doesn't abandon family."

They board the plane for Starling City. "You played an entire house of Merlyn and Sheldon's men." Tommy tells her. "Yes. Big brother, I did. It wasn't that hard. They are men...not smart men or they wouldn't be going up against our brother." 

"That's true...but still." He throws his arm around his little sister, "I'm fucking proud of you baby sis." Thea falls asleep a short time later. Tommy gets up and calls to tell John that they got her and tells him...she saved herself. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oliver starts trying to break his former 'men'. He has no respect for any of them. They were willing to follow the likes of Merlyn. They helped to kidnap his sister, an innocent girl. They knew Carrie was being hurt and they know what the plans are for his wife and child. If you don't like him, go after him. Do not go after the women in his life. That is something the weak do. 

Oliver has strung him up and used various instruments to break him. He screams, "We are waiting until the baby is born." Oliver pulls back from whipping the man. He moves to the front, so he can look him in the eyes, "And then..." The man bows his head. Oliver growls, "AND?"

The man raises his head, "Bertinelli...he would make his daughter take the baby. Merlyn would deliver the child to Sheldon." The man is gasping for air, head against his chest. Oliver pulls his head up by his hair, "Tell me...tell me the entire plan and I will kill you quickly." The man looks into Oliver's eyes with gratitude. He welcomes death, Oliver knows this. 

"Sheldon would call Mrs Queen...tell her he has the babe. She would come to him....that's all I know. I'm bottom rung..." Oliver grabs the man's neck. "Thank you." Oliver twists his neck breaking it, killing him. He then cracks his own neck. "NEXT!"

Slade moves in and takes down the body. He tosses it into a corner. No need for them to dig holes yet. Oliver smirks to Slade in approval. They will let them see the dead ones. Let the bodies pile up. 

Oliver walks to the cage, circling it again. This time none of them even attempt to look at him. Until he gets to a face he knows. A man who ran with him and Slade long ago. A man who is to be named Captain. Oliver moves to the cage door, he opens it. The men part making room for him. "You? You were my friend." Oliver whisper yells. The man just stares at him. Finally he speaks. "We were never friends Oliver." 

"What is the rest of the plan?" The man smirks, "You can torture me..I won't talk. I'm not scared of you." Oliver smiles at him. Oliver looks down at the ground and slowly looks up. The look in his eyes tells the man Oliver's soul, his heart..his human side are locked away. He gulps. He knows he made a mistake. This side of Oliver revels in hurting men. Oliver only needs to think of Felicity crying in that closet. Her tears when she talked about them hurting Carrie. The fear when she told him Fyers threatened her body with the phrase 'warming his bed'. They all know what that meant. Mostly, Oliver is using his wife's fear when she begged him to keep their daughter safe. He will not fail her. 

Oliver drags the man from the cage. Slade handcuffs him to the chains hanging from the ceiling. Oliver sees the fear. He can smell it. The man has literally shit his pants. Oliver smiles. Good. He thinks to himself. "Tell me everything..." he whispers into the man's ear, "And perhaps..your children will live..." The man turns his face to Oliver, "You wouldn't!" 

Oliver laughs, "I would. To protect my child...to keep my wife safe..there is NOTHING I won't do. Try me." The man looks straight ahead. Oliver moves over to the table about fifty feet to the side of his former friend. He leans back and crosses his ankles. "Do you know how the young Italian girl ended up in my care?" Nothing from his prisoner. 

"I killed her father. After I skinned him. After I brought his wife down here." Oliver pushes off the table. He starts walking around the cage. All of them should hear. "I brought his wife down here. I had her stripped and then tied to the table....and well you know what my men are like.." Oliver smiles at them. He's letting them think he and his crew took turns. He can see the fear. They don't fear their own death. They know Bratva law, they are dead...but their families. Their wives, girlfriends...children. They can pay the price. 

One of them inside, "I will tell you! I know. Just--my wife, she's pregnant." Oliver finds the man who spoke. "You can torture me, kill me--but my wife, Natalia..please spare her." Oliver watches the man. He's honest. Oliver can respect him. He is breaking his vow to Bratva but keeping the one he made to his wife. He is honoring her.

Oliver gets him out. "Tell me." The man sighs but never shows regret. "Once your wife was in Sheldon's hands he was going to torture her. Make her a slave then eventually kill her. Your child, Sheldon thinks is his grandchild. He wants it. That's all Merlyn or Bertinelli ever said." 

Oliver sees red. He will kill the old man. He doesn't care that he is old. He doesn't care that he is the leader of the most powerful Italian family in America. Oliver will bring Hell to that man's doorstep. He will make sure no one in his family is left alive to bring this war back to him. No one to rise up against him ever again.

Oliver lifts his gun and shoots the man. "Make sure his wife is set up nicely somewhere. Don't tell me or anyone else where." He walks over to his former friend. The man braces for the bullet. Oliver laughs, "We aren't done. YOU didn't honor ME. Now...we have some fun. I have a lot of anger to work through...."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity has tried Helena several times. She was supposed to call her when she got home safely. Felicity tries again. She cannot call Oliver. Telling Lawton would not go well. He loves her and would be blinded by that love. She calls John. 

"John, I haven't heard from Helena...she was supposed to call me." John sighs, "Maybe she forgot." 

"I've called her cell. No answer. I'm worried." She knows John is thinking. They can't just bust into Ivo's house, not now when the war is just beginning.    
"Ivo is staying with Bertinelli, right?" 

"Yes." Felicity doesn't understand why that matters. "Where is your old walkie talkies?" Felicity smiles, of course! "In my old room. I know some of the girls Sara was working with were playing with them." 

"I'm going to head over there and see if she still has hers in working order." Felicity knows she does. Helena would talk to the girls. If they got scared or couldn't sleep they could talk to Helena. Felicity turns around, "That was about Helena?" 

She didn't know he was back. "Yes. She hasn't called to check in." Lawton and Felicity leave. She calls John on th way to tell him they're coming.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lawton and Felicity meet John on the front steps of the old Lance home. "Have you been inside yet?" 

"No, I thought I should wait for you. She's your girl and your best friend." Lawton smiles shyly at the older man. They make their way inside and up the steps to Felicity's old room. It has several beds in it now. 

"hellooo..." They all freeze. They can hear her voice. They start scrambling to find it. Lawton finds it under a bed. "Helena? It's me..." 

"Floy...." Lawton looks up into John's eyes. They can tell she is hurt. He takes a moment to collect himself, "where are you baby?" 

"my room..they beat me..." Lawton has tears rolling down his face. "We're on our way.."

"nooo...too soon. i'm okay..." Lawton looks to John questioning him. John takes the walkie talkie, "Helena it's John...we are coming for you." 

"no. please..." No one speaks. They need to go get her. They don't like this at all. "I can be useful. I can do this...don't tell Lis..." The men look at Felicity. She wants her best friend out, Oliver wants her out.

"It's Oliver's call. We will ask him tonight. If he says we pull you out of there, we pull you out." John tells her. Lawton looks ready to kill him. John completely understands. If it were Donna he'd feel the same way. Felicity knows Oliver will tell them to pull her out. 

Lawton takes the system back, "i love you..."

She laughs weakly, "This is all it takes for you to finally admit it." You can hear the pain in her voice. Then she finally tells him, "I love you too...." 

Lawton sits back against the bed. He puts his head in his hands and cries. "We will get her back." He just nods. Felicity sits beside him rubbing his back. John gets up, takes her hand and they walk out. She knows Lawton will stay right here within the radius of his only line of communication with her. 

Felicity needs to get back to the penthouse and John needs to get back to the big house and keep securing it for his family and Oliver's. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's late when Oliver decides to stop by The Big House before returning to the penthouse and his wife. He passes several of his men on his way to his office. He walks in and turns on the light. Someone is in here, in his chair. "Get out." he tells the person. 

The chair spins around, "That's how you talk to your father in law?" Oliver is shocked. Dinah comes up behind him holding a tray. "Donna called. Said we were needed. So here we are!" She tells Oliver while making her way around him to set the tray down. 

Oliver smiles at them. He should be angry but he isn't. He needs them more importantly Felicity needs them. There hasn't be an internal war in Oliver's life. Quentin was part of the last one. He was on the winning side. Oliver needs his expertise and knowledge of Merlyn and Bertinelli. Oliver knows Ivo well enough to defeat him. He just doesn't like how far down the road to hell he will have to go. 

"She's rubbing off on you..." Oliver looks up at Lance, "What?" 

"You said that out loud." Dinah walks out of the room telling them as she leaves, "I'm going to see my daughters! I'll take protection." 

"I can help you defeat Merlyn and Bertinelli." Lance moves to the couch. Oliver sits in the chair next to it. "I can handle Ivo." Lance nods, "You can..don't worry about how far you go. Lis will pull you back to her every time." He smiles at Oliver. 

"What if she can't?" Lance laughs, "You two are perfect for one another. You give her the strength and courage. You make her feel like she belongs, we never could do that. She gives you the ability to come out of the darkness. She will never let you go. She's shown you that emotions aren't a weakness but something to draw power from...you'll be fine." Lance stands and walks over to the tray of food and drinks Dinah brought in. 

"Who do we kill first?" He asks Oliver as he takes a bite of a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter...baby Mina makes her appearance in the world. I am so excited and nervous to share that!!!


	13. And Baby Makes Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait. Life happened and then writer's block with this story happened...and then overwhelming fear of getting the birth perfect...and yeah. I decided that needed to stop and I should just write it already. So I did. I hope you like it and I hope you're not too mad.

Oliver watches Lance eat his sandwich. He thinks for a few moments. "I want Sheldon gone first. His son took my wife and wanted to kill me." Oliver stands and walks across the room. "According to the men I am torturing, he wants my daughter for himself and my wife as his slave." Lance stops chewing. 

"He dies first." Oliver and Lance have had their differences through the years but the one thing they can both agree on is that Felicity comes first. He won't let any man that is a threat to his life remain on this earth longer than he has to. Lance understands. "How do you want to do this, kid?" 

"I haven't decided. Mina is coming any day now. I wanted to have it done first but I don't see it as possible." Lance considers him for a moment. "It will go better if it's after. You will be so smitten with your new daughter you won't have your head in the game. Everyone will know this so you will look innocent."

Lance laughs, "John will go to see him. Show him a picture of your family. Prove she isn't his family. I will sneak in and kill the son of a bitch after John has left. YOU and Bratva will be in the clear. John will walk out with the man still alive." He laughs. "I've wanted to kill him for years." Oliver is thinking of everything that can go wrong and this plan is damn close to perfect. It is the best plan they've got. 

"Okay. We do this." Oliver is thinking. "What is it, Kid?" Oliver rubs the back of his head, "I want some of his men taken out. They betrayed Carrie and her father's sacrifice by selling her. I want revenge for her." Lance sighs. "Kid, are you sure. That is Italians business." 

"They took Thea too. They bought her from Merlyn. You think they wouldn't do that to your daughters or mine? We destroy them." 

"Damn Kid. Fuck if I don't respect you right now." He smiles at Oliver. He would never admit it but that means a lot to Oliver. He may not have always liked Lance but he respected him in most things. Knowing he approves of his running of the Bratva. "How is my daughter?" 

Oliver can't help but smile. "She's gorgeously pregnant. She thinks she's fat but she is just so beautiful. She has had some problems since the abduction but she seems to be coming out of it...I hope." Lance is nodding. "She's happy with you?" Oliver nods, "Yep. I am one lucky bastard. She hasn't figured out she could do so much better." 

Lance grunts, "I don't think she wants to do better. She loves you. Always has and always will." He's smiling when he finishes. 

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
Felicity was in her room when there was a light tap on the door. She didn't feel like getting out of bed. "Come in." She pasted on a smile certain it was Carrie who felt compelled to check on her every half hour or so. It was adorable and exhausting. When the door opens Felicity squeals, "Mom!" Dinah held up her hand, "Do not move darling. You need your rest." She climbs in the bed with her daughter and hugs her. Felicity sighs contently. Nothing could compare to the hug of a mother. It somehow makes everything seem better. 

"Mom, I've missed you so much...Is Dad with you?" Dinah hugs her tighter and kisses her head. "He's with Oliver discussing things that need to be discussed." Felicity relaxes against her Mom but then stiffens, "Dad isn't mad is he? He's not going to hurt Oliver?" Dinah laughs. 

"No, Darling. He just wants to talk things over man to man. You know how they can be....you don't worry Oliver might hurt your Dad, he would be competition for the leadership." Felicity shakes her head that is still against her Mom's chest. "No. Oliver hates sleeping on the couch and I'd never let him touch my boobs again..." She yawns, "Fate worse than death to Oliver since these puppies came in." Felicity touches herself. Dinah laughs loudly. 

"How has the pregnancy been?" Felicity thinks about it. "The pregnancy is fine. The boobs make Oliver happy..the weight gain is not fun..but it's been better than I thought." Dinah laughs at the conclusion. "I worry about being a good Mom...Donna told me about her postpartum issues with me." Dinah fidgets and looks away. "You're stronger than she was and you have an excellent support system." Felicity looks at her Mom, "And a husband...Donna had no one then she even lost me.." Dinah tears up. "I know." The continue talking until Felicity falls asleep.

``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity wants to see Donna so she asks her to come up. Tomorrow they will all move into the Big House to ensure safety and peace of mind. She needs to talk to Donna about her parents being home and her confusion. When Donna arrives Felicity goes to the living room to meet her. They sit on the big sofa. Felicity knows she will definitely need help getting off this thing when they're done. Being pregnant can be hazardous to moving, standing, walking, sitting..or anything really when you're this huge. 

"I wanted to talk to you about...Mom and Dad being back. I know John told you." Donna smiles and takes Felicity hand. "What is bothering you?" Felicity looks down at their joined hands. The hands that held her first, the hands that loved her first and the hands that she was stolen out of..She wipes her tears with her shoulder. 

"I am so upset with Dad. I mean-- I knew what he did to you, to us. But seeing my baby book and how loved--how much you loved me, how can I forgive him, her..them? I know we talked it over but that was before I knew what parental love was all about." 

Donna takes one of her hands and cups her face. "It's not your place to hate them. They did well by you...better than John and I could have ever done. The schools, the computers..the lifestyle. " Felicity starts shaking her head, "Love matters more than stuff. I love Mina and I hope to give her everything but most of all love." 

Dona tilts her head so like Felicity. "Do you think Dinah and Q didn't love you? That they loved your sisters more?" Felicity shakes her head. No never has she thought that. 

"Felicity what Q did..he did to me. I will always hate him and love him in equal measures for it." Felicity looks at Donna confused. "They did it to me. They took you but they kept you safe. They kept all of us, safe. You know now that isn't an easy task for anyone in this life." Donna stands up. "I hate that there is so much I don't know about you...but I understand this life and these choices." She walks back to her daughter. "You've made choices and you will make choices you will second guess and regret..but don't lose your parents because of this." 

She sits down and takes Felicity into her arms. "We are a family. A strange crazy and awkward, at times, family but we are a family. We will love one another and defend one another...and we all will do whatever it takes for you and your little girl. So, go see your Dad and love him. I love you sweet girl." Donna gives her one more hug. As she waits for the elevator she turns to Felicity, "Pregnancy hormones got you feeling insecure?' Felicity nods rapidly. Donna takes her chin in her hand to make her look at her. "You are a remarkable woman, you have nothing to feel insecure about." Donna smiles then leaves.

Felicity and Donna had spoken of this a long time ago. But she needed to know it wasn't a betrayal to her birth mom to love her father. Seeing that baby book and understanding more and more what was taken from Donna..Felicity needed to know. As always her parental units put her needs and their love for her above everything. She knows they'll do the same for Mina and she will be one of the luckiest little girls in the world. She feels ready to return to her home and see her Dad.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tomorrow is the day Felicity moves back to the Big House. She knows it's important to get past her fear of the place so that when her daughter arrives, she comes home to a happy home and a Mom who isn't scared out of her mind. Felicity did ask for a few things to be different. She wants a security panel in the bedroom along with Oliver's office and the front foyer. She insisted on guards for Mina at all times and she wants only men they know personally guarding the house. There is also a panic room in the house set up to keep them safe for days but hopefully that isn't needed.

She has moved Carrie from the maid's quarters to the family floor of the house. Carrie is family. The biggest request was that there be no more in house meetings. That is how Fyers got in and she doesn't want that to happen again. Oliver happily agreed. All meetings would be conducted in the pool house from now on.

When she walked in she notices the security panel and screens. She sighs with relief. She walks through the house to the back door in the kitchen. She looks around and everything seems normal. She opens the door and heads to the tiny house out back, the one where her doctor is now set up. Her first impulse is to find her Dad but she needs to make sure Mina is okay. Lawton and John were the ones who brought her here. She looks towards the building and sees Oliver waiting for her. He'd wanted to bring her here but he had a meeting.

He walks towards her and takes her hand. "A quick check up--" He leans down and whispers into her ear. "Then I will take you to see your Dad." He pulls back and smiles at her. They enter the small building that is set up like a labor/delivery clinic. Her doctor comes out and ushers them down the small hallway. Felicity slips into the gown she's provided. Oliver has to help her. She's so big that she has trouble taking off and putting her own shoes on.

"I can't believe I can't dress and undress myself." She mumbles. She sees him smirk. "I don't mind helping you get undressed." She tilts her head and glares. "I am not the least bit attractive Oliver." He pulls her closer. "You are always beautiful." He gives her a quick peck on her check and helps her onto the exam table. He doesn't even grunt at her added weight when he helps her. What a smart man. 

The doctor comes and does a quick exam. "Mrs Queen, you could give birth any day now. You are already dilated 2 cm. and your daughter is in position." Felicity is excited and scared. She can't wait to meet Mina but she fears whether or not they can keep her safe. Inside of her, she is safe. Oliver is smiling brightly. Felicity never thought that the Oliver she met last year would ever be excited over a baby. Especially a baby with her. Now, he looks like the happiest man on the planet. What a year.

"I know you're uncomfortable Mrs Queen." She nods. She is very uncomfortable. She doesn't sleep and she pees all the time. Her back hurts, her feet hurt and mostly she wants to be able to get up from a sitting position on her own. She never knew she would need help just to get off the couch. 

"There are some things you can do to help...you can take a walk, some say swimming others...well sex with an orgasm..." Felicity watches Oliver's ears perk up. "I am all in for that one!" Felicity shakes her head. "No. No way...I am huge and disgusting and the last thing you should be subjected to is all this..." She motions to herself. "Naked." He laughs. "I like all that naked! I always have..it's my favorite." She dies laughing. She gets dressed and they head for the house. 

Oliver takes her to the secret panic room where her Dad is hiding. Oliver opens the door and they walk in. Felicity doesn't see anything or anyone. "Lance it's us. You can come out." Her Dad walks out from behind several boxes. He runs to her and hugs her. "My little girl is having a little girl." She's crying and pulls back. "Dad. I've missed you so much!" Lance leads her behind the boxes to the rooms her parents are using. 

They sit down, still holding hands. "What have I missed while on vacation?" She laughs. "Is that we are calling it?" He laughs. "It seems better than being dead to the world." 

"I've missed you so much." She hugs him tighter and Mina kicks. He pulls back. "My granddaughter has quite the kick." Felicity rubs her huge stomach. "Yeah. Mina is going to be a wild one." He quirks an eyebrow at her. "Mina?" 

"Mina Linley Queen." Lance tears up. Felicity touches his cheeks so happy she can touch him again. Be cuddled by him. She has missed him and being daddy's girl. "I wanted her to be named after your mom. You loved her and this is a way for Mina to know she's your granddaughter. I want her to be proud of being a Lance." He hugs her again. Seeing her Dad cry is never easy for her. Felicity looks and Oliver smiles and then leaves her alone with her Dad. 

He pulls her to him and leans back on the couch. "How are you doing, Lis?" He looks at her with a stern dad look. "How have you been handling everything?" She doesn't look at him. The tears start falling down her face. "It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. The challenges of being Oliver's wife...the leader's wife." Quentin looks sad and kisses her temple. "Okay. What I meant is how are you about the kidnapping, about Sheldon..."

She curls further into his side. It reminds her of when she was a little girl. "I- I have issues sometimes. I don't like loud noises or not knowing people in the house...people tend to scare me....but mostly--I worry he will kill Oliver or take Mina.." Her Dad looks at her. "Daddy's home. I won't let anything happen to any of you. Oliver is a strong leader. He is a smart and dangerous man. Don't worry about him. Our little Mina will be protected." She smiles up at him. Sometimes a girl just needs her Dad. 

"How are you and Mom dealing with--Laurel being...gone?" Lance takes a deep breath. "She was our daughter and we love her. Nothing will change that, but what she did was so far over the line that we couldn't let it go on. I don't regret what happened...only that I let it get so far. I made a lot of mistakes." She feels bad for him. It must be hard to let one of your children go that far. She can't imagine Mina dying. Now, she understands why her parents left it up to Oliver. He took care of business and it put him in a position of power and let her parents off the hook. 

They talk for two more hours before Oliver shows up. "People are wondering where you are...we can't risk it." She looks over at her Dad sadly. "Hey, there will be more time for us." He helps her off the couch and pulls her into a hug. "Go. I'll see you soon." She walks upstairs a little happier knowing her Dad is just downstairs. She didn't realize how much she missed him. 

Oliver needs to take her home and then get to a meeting. He doesn't need to tell her it's an important one. The set of his jaw does that. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After his meetings he and Tommy head for the penthouse. It's their last night there. When the elevator doors open he hears Felicity say to the room. "No one tells Oliver anything. Understood?" He walks further into the room. "Don't tell me what?" He walks over and sits down next to his wife who is watching that medical show with the hot doctors. 

He watches her watching the show. She is hugging a pillow and crying over some doctor dying. He sees her wince and looks at the tv. He isn't sure why she winced. He moves to pull her feet into his lap and rub them. She's still crying and wincing. Finally he can't take it. "What's wrong? What aren't you guys telling me?" Isabel and Sara both look away. He looks to Carrie who is sitting on the other side of Felicity. She motions with her head to Felicity's lap. There's nothing there. He looks back to Carrie who does it again then mouths "Baby." 

He thinks about it. Nothing is wrong with the baby they saw the doctor this morning. Felicity has her fingers knotted together. He looks at Tommy who shrugs. Finally Isabel blurts out: "She's in labor and won't go to the hospital or the big house clinic until the show is over. McDreamy may die!" He looks quickly to Felicity. Isabel can't be right. Felicity shoots glares in Isabel's direction. "Be mad Felicity. It's true." 

Felicity turns to Oliver. "I am in labor. She is my first baby so we have plenty of time..I want to see how this ends, okay?" Oliver just blinks. "Uh no it's not okay. We need to get you to the clinic. Do you understand our daughter is coming?" She ignores him since the show is back on. He grabs the remote to turn the tv off. She turns to him and Oliver gulps. She looks almost demonic. His precious angel is angry. 

"You touch that tv and I will NEVER let you touch me again...right now that might not be a big deal but it will be a big deal again Oliver Jonas Queen." He swallows loudly. Tommy comes over to him. "Back away slowly from the scary pregnant lady...you have no back up. I will run for it." Oliver looks to Tommy and nods. 

After the show is over Felicity wipes her eyes and turns off the tv. "I'm ready to go now." Oliver has her bag in hand and has the elevator waiting. Tommy and Isabel join them in the elevator. Felicity is calling Donna and John.. Oliver is calling the doctor and informing her they need her now. They all climb into the SUV Oliver lifts Felicity into the backseat. Tommy climbs in to drive and Isabel takes the passenger seat. One SUV full of men are in front of them and two behind them.They arrive at the big house and Oliver is relieved to see the doctor is there with Roy and Thea. John and Donna pull in behind them. Oliver helps Felicity out of the SUV. He turns to John "ecure the grounds." John nods. Donna follows Oliver and Felicity into the small clinic. 

Felicity is ushered back and changes into her gown with Oliver's help. He is then told to go change into scrubs He runs back into the room to find her in the bed. She is hooked up to some machines. She smiles at him. "Fetal monitor and heart monitor. No worries." He sighs with relief. The doctor comes in and looks Felicity over. "You're almost there. We will have a new baby girl in a couple of hours." Felicity smiles at Oliver. He suddenly is not ready for this. 

Oliver thought he was ready but in a couple of hours he will be a Dad. How can he be someone's dad? He barely can take care of himself. He looks at Felicity. "Calm down Oliver. we will be fine." He nods. Okay. She knows these things. 

Felicity is in a lot of pain. "Do you want something for the pain?" She shakes her head. He wants to take her pain away. They do their breathing exercises and they seem to help her. It's hard for him to watch her every time a contraction hits he wants to do something to help her. All he can do is watch her suffer through it. She is a trooper. She doesn't seem to be freaking out about any of this. He gives her ice chips when she asks. He holds her hand, even when she gets superhuman strength and he thinks she may break it. How do pregnant women get so strong? Is the pain? He will worry about that later, right now his hand is in pain.

The doctor comes in and checks her. "It's time, Mrs Queen." The doctor sits in front of her and tells her to push. Oliver is holding her hand. He keeps taking deep breathes with her. Oliver has known pain, torture and immense suffering but watching her go through this and not complain makes him feel like whiny little bitch. This beautiful woman is about to give him the greatest gift he's ever received, she's in tremendous pain and she just keeps on going.

"Okay. One more big push and she will be here." Felicity nods and bears down and pushes, screaming the whole time. Oliver beams with pride. " You got this Felicity...you are about to bring a person into this world." She looks over at him and though she is panting, her eyes are full of love. 

Suddenly, he hears crying. He looks up and sees her. Their baby. A red, squirmy, wiggly little girl. Their's. Oliver smiles, he's in love. She's perfect and he's never felt such love so fast for anything or anyone. He knows in that moment this little girl will own him. They place her on Felicity's chest. The little girl stops crying when Felicity whispers, "It's okay little love...Mommy's here." The baby looks her in the eye like she is amazed to see her. Oliver understands completely. 

The doctor asks Oliver "Would you like to cut the cord?" Oliver look to Felicity who nods her approval while staring at their daughter. The nurse swoops in, "I need to weigh her. I promise to bring her back." Oliver is sitting by Felicity watching the nurse. "They aren't going to steal her Oliver." He looks into her eyes. "Thank you...thank you for loving me, saving me, for giving me a child...for letting my broken self be enough for you." He's crying now. She smiles. "YOU are my dream come true. Now we have a living reminder of how much we love one another." He kisses her lips.

"I love you.." The nurse brings the baby back to them. Felicity shakes her head. "Daddy's turn." The nurse hands the baby to Oliver, "Support her head and cradle her to your chest.. yes like that." Oliver is scared. When the nurse goes to leave. "No..you should stay just in case." He doesn't want to drop her. "I might drop her." The nurse stays. He sits back down in the chair eyeing his daughter. She has bright blue eyes and a smattering of blonde hair. She is staring right back at him. He knows he will do anything and everything to keep her safe. 

"I promise you Mina..you will only know love from me. I won't ever raise my hand in anger to you. I will show you how a girl should be treated. I will teach everything from riding a bike to driving a car...I will show you everyday that you are loved, cherished and that you are special..." He looks over to Felicity, "How can I love someone I just met so much?" She's crying. "You've know her Oliver. You've talked to her and kissed her through me..." He nods then looks back at his daughter. HIS DAUGHTER. "I also have to tell you that you can't date until I'm dead or you're forty which ever comes last. I will harass any boy who thinks he is good enough for my little girl." Felicity laughs. "Poor baby girl." Oliver just stares at the baby. 

They are settled in the main clinic room. The bed is a real bed and Oliver is beside Felicity when she tells him. "You need to go tell everyone she is here." Oliver hands the baby to Felicity. "Okay. I'll be right back." He kisses Mina on the cheek and Felicity on the lips. He walks to the doorway and looks back. His family. He smiles. 

In the waiting room he finds Dinah and Sara, his Mom and Walter, Tommy and Isabel along with Thea and Roy. Just coming in are John and Donna. "Oliver!" John says. Everyone turns to see him. "How are they?" 

"The baby is here. Felicity is fine. Mina is beautiful and healthy." Everyone hugs him. "John?" They walk over to the side of the room. "is everything safe? Do they know?" John shakes his head. "No one told Helena and they expect to find out through her. But Oliver...Helena not knowing could make her useless to them and they could kill her." Oliver nods. "I know. Wait until we move them into the main house. I want everyone on lockdown. "

"And then?" 

"You and Lance take out the Italians while Lawton gets his girl out." 

John looks startled. "That will mean war within our ranks and with the Italians." Oliver looks him in the eye when he tells him the hard truth. "We are going to war one way or another, this way we have the advantage of striking without warning and being on the offense." Oliver waits for a reply, a rebuttal or an argument. "Nothing?" 

"You're right. We have to take all the advantages we can get." Oliver's chest swells with pride. He looks at John as an older brother and he finally won his approval. "I need to be with my wife and child." Oliver walks out of the waiting area back to the room where they await him.

He pauses in the doorway watching them. Felicity is tired but she is so happy looking at their daughter. She is smiling down at her then looks to him. "We did this! We made this perfect little person." Oliver moves out of the doorway. "That we did Mrs Queen." She scoots over and he sits beside her staring down at Mina before looking at Felicity. "I never thought I would have children..I never thought I'd want children..I can't imagine not having this life with you." He kisses her. 

"Oliver I know you need to move us. This place while on the property isn't as safe..." He looks at her and sees determination. "WE need to do everything we can to keep her safe. After I heal, I want to take more defense lessons and train." Oliver starts shaking his head. "I don't want that for you." 

"And I don't want to be unprepared to protect Mina, myself or you." She's right. She needs to know how to protect herself and Mina. "Okay...I wanted to wait to ask this of you.." 

Felicity hands him the baby and motions for him to put her in the cradle. He does as she asks. "What did you want to ask me?" Oliver takes a deep breath before he tells her. "We are going to war. I can't stop it. I need to know you're safe. I know with your expertise you can disappear. I want you to have everything ready for you and Mina to flee if anything happens to me." Felicity gasps and tears up. He knew she would. 

"Oliver..." He puts his hand on the back of her neck and puts her forehead to his, "I know..I will do everything to come back to you, always. But if I don't...if I can't. You need to get Mina and run..they will come for you both." Felicity fights her tears. He can see her inner struggle. She wants to be by his side but she's a mother now. Felicity will do what's best for Mina. "Okay. I promise." 

Oliver smiles at her then places a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you." She lets out a shaky breath. "I love you too." She calls for the nurse who brings Mina back into them. "It's time to meet the family." 

Everyone but their parents had cleared out. Oliver heads to the waiting room to bring in Donna and John, Moira and Walter, and Dinah. Quentin will meet the little miss later when they move back into the house. The grandma's take turns holding her and cooing at her. Mina sleeps through most of it. Walter passes on the holding of an infant. John just stares at her while Donna cries over the little girl. 

All too soon, it's time for Felicity to be moved. He carries her to the house while Dinah carries Mina. Oliver carries Felicity to their bedroom and places her on the bed. Mina is placed in the cradle beside their bed. Oliver makes himself comfortable in a chair beside the bed and watches. 

There is a knock. Then Quentin Lance comes in. "Sorry I couldn't wait any longer." Oliver stands. He walks over and gently lifts Mina up and hands her to Quentin. He sits in the chair Oliver just vacated. "She's beautiful. She reminds me of her Mom...her Mom..my little girl is a mom." Oliver chuckles. 

"Just wait kid, someday she will bring home a loser like you and next thing you know she's in love and having his babies. It sucks." Oliver watches them. "Technically Laurel brought me home..." Lance glares at him. "That makes it worse." Oliver concedes the point. He dreads the day that Mina brings a boy home. He wonders if convents still take children?   
"How's my girl?" Oliver looks over at a sleeping Felicity. "She's amazing." He tells of the tv show debate, the labor and delivery. "I asked her to have a plan to flee..just in case." Quentin looks up at him. "That's a good idea. She agree?" 

"She didn't want to, but I used Mina and her safety. She agreed. I need to know that no matter what I do she and Mina are safe." .Quentin makes a sound of agreement. He stands and puts Mina back in her cradle. "She's smart Oliver. A survivor. She will do what it takes. Trust her." Oliver shakes the older man's hand as he leaves. Oliver curls up in the bed around his wife. Oliver can't bring himself to feel guilty about bringing up protecting Mina to get Felicity to see reason. Just as she probably doesn't regret bringing up training to help keep Mina safe. They've always been partners and now they have a new little one who needs that partnership, their love and their protection more. Oliver sighs and relaxes, from the books he read, he knows Mina will want to be fed soon. Time to rest while he can. He's a Dad now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up...Felicity's inner feelings about Motherhood. A death. A rescue. A wedding...


	14. betrayals and goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long delay. I've had no inspiration to write this story for awhile. Then I did get inspiration (you know this if you're reading my other stories) health issues kept me from writing. 
> 
> I'm actually glad they did...this chapter was completely different in it's original form and I like this one better. 
> 
> Please excuse the formatting issue (I don't think I fixed it) and any mistakes. I wanted to get this out before the weekend hit.

Felicity is changing Mina's diaper and singing a silly song to her when she notices John in the doorway. She smiles at him and he comes into the room. "Motherhood suits you. I always knew it would." He leans down to coo at Mina and Felicity smiles. 

"I used to do this to you--when you were with Donna. She gives me the same look you did." Felicity looks down at her daughter. "She seems to find you enthralling. Good taste baby girl." 

She snaps the onesie close and picks up Mina. She puts the baby in the crook of her arm. "Did you want to hold her?" John smiles. "Yes." He takes her from Felicity. He moves in a rocking motion. "She's beautiful. You did good." 

"Thanks." She smiles at them. "Wait." She runs from the nursery to her bedroom and grabs her camera. She walks back in and snaps several pictures. "For her scrapbook. I'm doing a book like Donna did for me." John looks at her with such pride. She knows he considers himself a second father and he is in so many ways. "Donna will be thrilled. Having this little one seems to have helped you get closer to Donna." 

Felicity sits in the window seat of the nursery. "It has. Though the unintentional consequence was almost hating my parents...how could they take her child. But Donna..she's amazing. I see why you love her." He smiles. It's obvious he loves and is so proud of her. "I'd do anything for her and the boys...and you.." He kisses the top of Mina's head. "This little lady won't have that problem. Oliver will kill anyone who tries to take her from you." Felicity sobers. "I want to start training. I want you and Oliver to do it. Sara too. I need to be able to fight." 

"You know guns well enough. I made sure of that. As soon as you're healed we will start." He talking softly. Felicity tilts her head and watches him with her daughter. "Mina is as big as one of your arms..no wonder I had such a hard time getting dates." John looks down at Mina. "And so will you. If a boy can't stand up for you to me, then he doesn't deserve you." Felicity laughs. She'd bristled under that line growing up . Now she understands. She's glad she had John there to protect her. Mina will John and Oliver...Tommy, Roy and Sara. Boys should fear Sara the most.

Once Mina is asleep, John puts her in her crib. Felicity grabs the monitor and they walk out. She heads to her room. At the door he grabs her hand. She turns and looks up into his eyes. "I'm leaving soon."

 

"I know. The DNA test results are ready and you're taking them to Vegas." 

"It has to be done. You and Mina will be safer once these are delivered. I don't know how long I will be gone..." Felicity leans against the wall. This isn't going to be good. "If something happens, Oliver promised to take care of Donna and the boys. I need you to promise to help Donna--in case. Help her mourn and then move on." 

Felicity feels like crying, like telling John to run. Instead she puts on a brave front. She is the Pakhan's wife she needs to put this front up for John as much as herself.. One she knows John will see right through. He continues "I don't think anything will happen but she needs you." 

Felicity moves and kisses his cheek. "Nothing will happen John. But if it does. I will make her recover one way or another." She studies him for a moment. " If you die I swear John Diggle I will kill you." He doesn't bother pointing out the obvious and she's thankful for it.

Felicity walks into her room, curls up on the bed and cries. She isn't the naive girl she was a year ago. She knows people will be hurt and some will die in this war. It still doesn't make the pain any less. 

______________________________________________

Oliver is waiting for John in his office. Lance is sitting on the other side of his desk. Neither man says anything they both know this is it. Sheldon has to die. 

"Do you have your ticket and fake papers to take the commercial flight back?" Lance snickers. "Yes, Dad I do." Oliver bristles. 

"If you get caught Felicity will kill me. I need to make sure all our bases are covered." Lance nods at him. "I was doing this before you were born kid, but if it makes you feel better." He leans back in his chair and pulls out the manilla envelop. He takes the papers out of the envelop and places them on the desk.

"Passport, I won't need. Driver's License with my 'new' name.Boarding pass, cash and my burner phone." Oliver nods. Good. He's prepared. "I mailed the murder weapon to a PO box and will toss it away at a casino on the strip." Oliver is satisfied with his answers, but waits for more.

"Okay. Said goodbye to my wife, kids and your wife." He tells Oliver. 

"Tell me the plan one more time." Digg rolls his eyes.

"We fly to Vegas on the jet. Lance here is a flight attendant. I take the results to Sheldon along with Tommy and Slade. After I show him the results and we are seen leaving his house and at the airport...he takes over." He points to Lance. Who sighs but continues. 

"After they leave the plane, I sneak off and grab a taxi. I shed my disguise in the hotel they are meeting in. I've paid off one of his men to let me in the service entrance, he thinks I have something going on with Sheldon's mistress'. I kill him once John and the boys are headed home. Then I toss the weapon in another casino. Put on a new disguise that is waiting for me. Then I get on my plane and head home. Once in Starling City, I hail a cab to the safe house." 

"Okay. We all know what were doing. Great." John and Lance share a look. They both know Oliver is nervous and scared, Oliver knows he is. He isn't used to sitting behind a desk while others do the dirty work. He dismisses them. 

After Digg and Lance leave Oliver heads upstairs. He moves to the master suite and sees the new guard sitting there. "Is she inside?" He nods. "Yes, Sir." Oliver smiles. 

He opens the door and walks to the bed. She's sleeping peacefully. He takes finger and rubs her strokes her cheek gently. He loves her beyond anything he thought he would or could ever feel. He moves away, he takes his shirt off and is headed for the shower when he hears Mina start to fuss through the monitor. 

He smiles at the monitor. He turns to Felicity and she is still sleeping. He shrugs and heads for the nursery. He walks over to the mini-fridge where Felicity keeps the milk she has pumped. He puts the bottle in the warmer and moves to Mina. 

He smiles down at her. He gently lift her up and checks her diaper. Not wet or poopy. The warmer is done so he moves and checks the temperature. It's perfect. He carries the bottle and his daughter to the rocking chair. He sits and situates her. When he offers her the bottle she latches on. 

Oliver loves the noise she makes as she is eating. It's one of his favorite sounds in the world. He can't help but kiss her forehead and take in her scent. The smell of his daughter is innocence and love all rolled into one tiny body. He checks and she's had two ounces. He moves her to burp her. She let's out a loud belch. He moves her back into his arms. 

"you get that talent from me, sweetheart." Mina always stares at him like she completely understands and agrees with him. He offers her more but she moves her face. "Full already? You get that from your Mommy." He lifts her up to walk around with her. She does that baby stretch thing where she sticks her butt out. He smiles. He loves it. He's heard they only do that for a little while, so he takes the time to watch her every time.

After he circles the room a couple of times he sits back down with her. She is staring at him. Oliver starts to coo to her. She smiles. He refuses to believe it's gas. His baby girl is smiling at her Daddy. He starts to sing a song to her. One Thea liked as a little girl. He leans his head back and closes his eyes. When he's done with the song he lifts his head and opens his eyes. Felicity is standing in the doorway. She's smiling. He notices the camera. "More pictures?" 

She smiles and moves into the room. "Yep and a video." Oliver thinks he should be embarrassed but he is glad they will have this memory. If something happens Mina will see how much he loves her. He stands up and puts her back in bed. 

He walks to Felicity and she takes his hand. They walk into their room. They both look at the bassinet then at each other. Oliver turns back and gets Mina. They situate her in the bassinet. They aren't ready to have her so far away. Had Felicity not fallen asleep she would have had her in here already. 

They crawl into bed. Oliver knows he won't sleep. The next 48 hours will decide exactly how strong his Bratva is and if it will survive. Felicity curls into his side. "It'll be okay Oliver. Dad and John are good at this." Oliver starts playing with her hair. 

"If something goes wrong, I've instructed Sara to take you and Mina far away. I won't risk you falling into my enemies hands." She nods. Oliver is surprised she didn't argue. Then he realizes she is willing to do this so Mina doesn't grow up without both her parents. Oliver loves Felicity for her dedication to being a good mom to their daughter. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Felicity is in the kitchen putting her expressed milk into bottles. Oliver likes to do some of the feedings. He's so cute about it that she can't refuse him, not that she would. She's putting them in the refrigerator when she sees several of the men walk in, including John. Thank god. 

Felicity runs and hugs him. He hugs her back. "I knew you'd be okay." He releases her. "Where is Oliver?" She searches John's face and knows something is wrong or could be. "In his office." John nods once and the others follow him. 

Felicity goes looking for Donna. John should have went to see her first but she can deliver the good news. 

She finds Donna in nursery holding Mina. Her daughter rarely is alone and Felicity is thankful for that. "Hey!" Donna looks up from her seat in the rocking chair. She starts to stand to give Mina to Felicity. She shakes her head and moves to sit at Donna's feet. 

Felicity rubs Mina's tiny little foot. She can't believe she made someone so perfect. Donna smiles down at her. "I did the same thing with you. I was in awe of you, much like you are with Mina." Felicity smiles up at her.   
"John is home. He went to Oliver's office. .." Donna exhales and nods. "He's alive." She holds back her tears of relief. 

"Do you want to stay with Mina and I can tell the boys?" Donna shakes her head. She moves while Felicity gets up off the floor then takes Mina. She watches Donna leave to tell her brothers that their father came home to them. Felicity says a silent prayer of thanks to whoever is listening to her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
John slams into Oliver's office. Oliver is shocked. John does not act like this, he's never seen him this angry. He waits for him to circle the room a couple of times. He needs to release up the pent up energy. Oliver knows that feeling all too well. 

"Did someone die?" Oliver finally can't take it any longer. John shakes his head. "No. And Sheldon lives." 

"WHAT?" 

"Quentin is looking for him. He will find him and kill him. Don't worry." John throws the chair across the room then looks to Oliver. "Do you think someone betrayed me?" Digg looks at him with sadness and anger in equal measure.

"I hope not, but it looks like it." 

"Who? Do we know WHO JOHN?" John shakes his head. "No, not yet." Oliver is breathing heavily through his nose. Someone betrayed him. Someone close to him put his wife and daughter...his entire family in jeopardy by tipping off the enemy. He moves away, and overturns his desk. Everything clatters loudly to the wood floor. 

He turns to John, "Get your family and hide them." 

"What about Felicity and Mina?" Oliver looks at him, "I will put them somewhere safe." John walks out. Oliver calls Sara. 

"I need you. Pack a bag. You and Nyssa are going on a road trip."

"Oliver is everything okay?" He takes a deep breath. "No. I need you to protect them."

He hangs up and calls the people he knows can and will keep her safe. He then orders a pizza.

 

```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity is sitting in their bed. She has Mina propped up on her legs looking at her. Oliver walks in and smiles. She smiles back then she smells pizza. 

"It's date night. But I know you don't want to leave Mina...I don't either so I brought the date to you." She smiles brightly. Oliver walks over to her and puts the pizza box between them. One of the guards comes in with a huge tv and another with a table to sit it on. 

Felicity grew up without a tv in her room at her parents house. She has the same rule as an adult. No tv's in the bedrooms. She can make an exception this once. The tv is set up and the guards leave. Oliver gets the remote and turns the tv to the built in Netflix app. She's impressed. He takes Mina and places her in the cradle.

They've watched half of the movie and finished the pizza when she notices Oliver staring at her and ignoring the movie. She takes the remote and flips off the tv. "What is it?" He is looking at her with a weary expression. Before he can answer her Mina fusses. He jumps off the bed and is over to her quickly. 

Oliver scoops her up. "I'll change her and feed her." Felicity follows him. She watches him change her diaper and prepare a bottle. He sits in the rocker. She just sits there and watches. When Mina is fed, Oliver places her in the crook of his arm. He stands up and offers Felicity his hand. 

Oliver lays on the bed with Mina on his chest and holds out his arm. Felicity climbed into his embrace. He kisses her head. 

"My plan failed...someone has betrayed me...the family and Bratva." Felicity gasped. Oliver is hurting. She sits up and moves onto her knees facing him. "Oliver, I'm sorry. Who?" He keeps rubbing Mina's back while looking at Felicity. 

"I don't know..." He pauses. Felicity's mind is racing. "I can look at records. Phone records, bank statements...I can help.." 

Oliver smiles. "I knew you would...but Felicity...I need more from you." She takes his hand in hers. "Anything." 

Oliver waits. She knows this is big. "I need you to keep a promise you made to me." She nods fast. "I need you to take Mina and hide. I am sending Sara and Nyssa with you." Felicity's first response is to scream no. That her place is by his side. She looks at Mina.

Her daughter needs her to be a good Mother. She needs to be safe. Mina is dependent on Felicity for her survival, she's breastfeeding. She also doesn't deserve to be sent away like Felicity was as a child. She nods. "Okay." 

Oliver smiles at her sadly. "I love you, Felicity." She crawls into his arms. "I love you too, Oliver. I will miss you so much..."

"We have to put Mina first and I know you two will be taken care of and happy." She shakes her head. "We can't be truly happy without you." 

"Me either, without you two..." He chuckles. "I am sending you to Iris and Joe. No one would expect me to send my wife to a cop." She laughs. 

"It's perfect. Good move, Mr Queen." 

"Thank you, Mrs Queen." Oliver sits up and puts Mina in her cradle again. He comes back to bed and pulls her into his arms. "Promise to take pictures of you two everyday. I will miss so much." 

She's crying. "I will. Send me pictures too? And promise me you will be safe...and come get us as soon as you can." 

"Nothing will keep me away from you." 

Felicity wakes up in the middle of the night to find Oliver holding Mina and watching her sleep. The room is dimly lit by the bathroom light. "Is everything okay?" He nods. 

"Just soaking up time with her while I can." Felicity moves to stroke his cheek. "Oliver she will miss you too." Felicity looks around. "What are those?" 

"Your bags to pack tomorrow. I had them delivered. And Felicity it's important not to tell anyone where you are going..I don't know who we can trust." She nods. Still exhausted she lays her head on his shoulder and falls back to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver watches Felicity sleep. He is lovesick enough to smell her. To try and soak up her essence. Sending her away is the easiest and hardest thing he is doing. They function better together. 

He feeds Mina twice and changes her three times while Felicity sleeps. 

Now, they are in her nursery. "Okay, baby girl. You and Mommy are leaving for awhile. This doesn't mean I don't love you or want you here every second of every day...but you need to be safe. You need to be good for Mommy." He kisses her cheeks. "I will miss you. Try not to grow too much while you're gone and don't forget Daddy."

"Oliver?" He looks up to see Sara and Nyssa. "John sent Donna, JJ and Mikey to where ever they are going." Sara reports. Sam as a Bratva Brother is required to stay and fight. He nods. 

"Good. I'm sorry Felicity didn't get to say goodbye."

"She will be okay." Sara tells him. He stands. "I am going to wake her now to pack. You need to get her there soon." 

Oliver walks into the room to find Felicity packing. "You're awake." She turns and smiles. "I've been awake." 

"Why didn't you come get me?" 

"You were busy bonding with Mina." She tosses some shirts in the suitcase. "I could've shared." 

"I needed to do this. And now, I'm done and can go pack Mina's things." Oliver puts a now sleeping Mina in her cradle. 

"I need to go finalize things in my office." 

Felicity walks into the nursery she spent so much time on. Her safe place. She wraps her arms around herself, she feels the tears fighting to be freed from her eyes. She blinks and they fall. She knows she has to be strong for Mina. She promised to keep her safe. Felicity walks to Mina's closet and starts filling her suitcase with clothes. 

She decides she can get new bottles in Central City. She packs her favorite little duck, her pacifiers and blankets. She will need to get a crib or something for Mina when they get there. She looks around and there is nothing more to pack. She zips it close and takes one last long look at the room. She pulls the suitcase behind her and shuts the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver finds Sara and Nyssa in his office waiting. Restless.

"I want them out of here. Take them to Detective West's house. Whatever she needs you get it for her. I want daily reports on Felicity and Mina. If ANYTHING looks suspicious I want them out of there." Both women nod. 

Sara smiles. "What?" Oliver asks.

"You love my sister and niece. It's sweet. And you're treating us exactly as you would a male Bratva member. You've changed." He smiles and looks down. Oliver is proud of the changes his made both inside himself and within the organization.

"They should be ready and the car is being brought around. You will take the jet to Chicago then take a commercial flight under new names to Central City." The women get up and move towards the door. 

"If anything happens to them I will kill you both." Sara turns around. "Wouldn't expect anything less." 

When Sara opens the door Felicity is standing there with Mina. "We have a problem." Oliver is to her in seconds. "Are you two okay?" She nods. 

"Carrie. I won't leave her behind, Oliver. She's still a child in many ways." Oliver smiles. "Already thought of that. She is going with you two as the nanny."

Felicity smiles up at him like he is the best thing she has ever seen. She goes up on her tiptoes and kisses him. "Thank you." Oliver feels better having Carrie there. She is lethal especially when it come to Felicity and Mina. He likes that about her.Sara says she took to hand to hand combat like no one she has seen. She took out two of his best trained men. Her job is to protect Mina. He knows Carrie adores Felicity enough to do anything to keep them safe. 

They all move to the backyard where the car is waiting. Carrie is loading their bags while Felicity puts Mina in the car. "I didn't get to say goodbye to Mom or Donna." 

"Donna left already and your Mom is busy. I will tell them goodbye for you and as soon as it's safe I will tell you how to contact them." She moves to stand in front of him. They are both sad and holding back tears. Sara moves and shuts the door while her and Nyssa wait for Felicity and Oliver to say goodbye. 

He pulls Felicity to the side of the car. She puts her arms around his waist. He can feel she is crying. "Don't die on me..Promise?" 

"I won't." He whispers. 

"You didn't promise.." He sighs, fighting back the tears.  
"I told you, I will do everything to get back to you." She squeezes him harder. He kisses her forehead when she looks up at him. Then she rests her cheek on his chest. Both of them trying to make this moment enough to last for however long they are apart. 

She cuddles into him. "Mine.." She whispers. He loses it and the tears start. 

"That's my line.." He can feel her smile. She pulls back and they are just connected now by their hands. "Mine." He tells her strong and sure. They kiss. He pulls back all too soon. They both know that word is his promise to do everything and anything to get back to her safe.

 

He moves to open the door and help her in. He shuts the door, then bangs on the roof to let Sara know to go. 

Oliver watches as the car carrying the people he loves most leaves him behind. The only comfort is knowing his girls are safe. Sara will make sure of that. Once the car is out of the driveway and has cleared the guard shed, he walks inside. 

Now he needs to find out who betrayed him and that person will die.

There is a knock on the door. "Come in." He looks up to see Roy standing there, waiting. "I want you to take my sister to Vegas. John has a safe house. You two will have new identities." Oliver turns back to his work.

"No." Oliver looks up. He can't believe he heard him right. "No?" 

"No. You can trust me. You need me, here. Thea is a secret weapon. She took out all of Merlyn's men." Oliver thinks about it. 

"Thea isn't prepared to take on this."

"You know that's not true...You need us." Oliver does need Roy. He doesn't want to admit it. He knows where Roy has been with Thea or Tommy all through this time, so he isn't the one to betray him. 

"Fine. But Thea..." 

"I can keep her safe but she can take care of herself." Oliver wants to wrap in her in bubble wrap and send her to Central City too.Roy is right. She saved herself and he needs to respect that. "Okay." He hears Thea squeal on the other side of the door. He laughs. She was listening at the door. He shouldn't be surprised. 

She is in the office and in his arms. "Thanks Ollie! I can take care of myself, I promise but there is one thing you need to know.." He folds his arms and looks at her. "What?" 

"Don't be mad...Roy and I eloped...before you say we only did it to piss you off that's not true. It's because we love one another and now being my husband AND a captain.. Merlyn isn't a threat to me." 

All the yelling he was waiting to do is gone. It's like a deflated balloon. She's right. She is safer. "I would have liked to have been at your wedding..." 

"Right back at ya, big brother. This life doesn't always allow that to happen." He hugs her. He wants to let her have this happiness. It could be much more fleeting than anyone knows. 

After they leave he starts going over the earning of each member. He wants to be able to compare these numbers to the ones Felicity will give him. He also wants to see who is working together. He also wants to see if he missed something that should have told him what was going on. He will find and kill this person...slowly. Mina and Felicity are off limits. He could let a person die quickly for betraying him, but his family means a slow death.


	15. Our bodies are apart, but our hearts are not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VIOLENT AND HAS TALK OF RAPE/NON-CON THAT COULD BE TRIGGERING!! PLEASE DO NO READ IF IT COULD TRIGGER YOU. DM OR SEND ME A TUMBLR MESSAGE AND I WILL TELL YOU WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW. ***
> 
>  
> 
> I am so sorry!! I know I haven't updated in forever! The story is NOT abandoned. First, I had a health crisis where I went through a lot thinking I had cancer and had a minor surgery. I also had (still have a bit) major writers block. 
> 
> I hope to finish this story up soon! I am trying. I have it all mapped out for the most part and a beta now! Hopefully, these two things will help me. I am sorry.

Felicity lifts Mina higher in her arms as she stands at the end of their flight. They deplane and make it into the airport. She hears Caitlin and Iris scream for her. She turns to see them. They both wrap her and Mina in their arms. She finally feels a bit better. She misses Oliver and she wants to be with him so much her heart physically hurts. She knows this is for the best and having her girls makes it easier.

Caitlin reaches out and takes Mina. "Barry and I brought a car as did Joe and Iris." Felicity nods. She doesn't care about the arrangements. She watches Caitlin coo over Mina and she smiles. Mina loves it. She's a social baby at heart.

"Oh.." She looks behind her to Carrie, Nyssa and Sara. She takes Carrie's hand. "I'm sure you both remember my sister and Nyssa...this is Carrie--my surrogate daughter so to speak." Carrie laughs. 

"More like kid sister." Carrie corrects her.

Iris and Caitlin both smile at her. They accept her because Felicity accepts her. Everyone knows that Felicity loves those who need it most and her heart is big enough to love anyone who accepts her love. They ask Carrie about herself and once Felicity nods to her that they are trust worthy she speaks. 

They all stop when Joe and Barry come into view. Joe takes Felicity into his arms. "Welcome home little girl" Felicity wants to cry. Joe is like a third father. He has always been warm and welcoming. His home has always felt like a place she could belong when she felt so alone in the world. It was the closest she came to feeling at home, that is until Oliver. 

"Your bags are in the cars. Let's go home." Joe walks with her in his arms. She needs this more than she knew. "You'll ride with me, I brought the carseat." Joe announces. Sara steps forward. "I ride with my sister." She turns to Carrie. "I can handle both of them." Carrie nods. 

Felicity tilts her head. "Oliver let Carrie come because she is Mina's bodyguard." Sara nods once quickly and looks away. She should have known Oliver would make sure Mina had her own detail just in case. 

"You two saved her...She will save Mina, if it comes to that." Felicity should be mad at Oliver but she can't bring herself to do it, he did what needed to be done. He let Sara and Nyssa train her because he knew she'd make an excellent bodyguard. He is a lot smarter than she gave him credit for in the past. She smiles remembering the days when she thought he was a hot guy with no brains and all muscles.

Joe has put the carseat in, all Felicity had to do was settle Mina and buckle her in. She slides in beside her and Sara is on the other side. Joe and Iris are in the front. They show her the things that have changed since she was last here. She's missed this place. She sees the coffee shop where they would spend hours talking about life and love. The park where she and Iris tried smoking and realized it wasn't for them and the museum where Felicity corrected their guide, much to Iris's embarrassment but the man was wrong.

They pull up in front of Joe's house. It's always been so homey and welcoming. This is what she needs; this is what Mina needs, since they can't be with Oliver. She feels better now, not safe or happy but better. 

They enter the house. "Oliver had a top of line security system installed. " Joe tells them. Felicity looks at it. Yep, it's one that Oliver favors. Joe takes her upstairs to Barry's old room. "Sorry we don't have room for everyone." She hugs him. "It's perfect, Joe. Thanks for doing this--I know you don't approve of Oliver--"

"Hey...listen to me, YOU love him and that's enough to tell me he isn't all bad." She smiles at him. 

"Thanks." 

"Get some rest. I'll go get a crib for the baby. I'm sure Iris is already showing Mina the house and spoiling her." Felicity lies down. She texts Oliver to tell him they arrived safely. She turns off the phone, her first burner phone. Sara will get her a new one every other day, they will change numbers. She falls asleep hoping this is a quick trip but fearing this is the first day of a long journey.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver gets the text that Felicity arrived safely. He can breathe again. He was terrified the wrong person had found out they were gone. She promised to start her computer searches after she rests. Oliver isn't sure how involved he wants her with this. His instinct is to shut her out. Felicity hates being shut out and he hates upsetting her. In the past, shutting her out never went well anyways.

Oliver turns back to his files. He knows there has to be something in them. There is a knock on the door. He looks up. "Sam." 

"Oliver-- I went to see Floyd today." Oliver looks at him questioningly. "Felicity asked me to keep an eye on him." He shrugs. Sam like most of the people who get to know Felicity, is helpless to resist her. She would make sure the man is taken care of and looked after in her absence.

"And?" 

Sam sits down in the chair across from Oliver. "He's not well. Helena..she's--Oliver they are torturing her now." Oliver's jaw drops. He thought they were just holding her against her will. 

"Has she said the code word for us to come get her?" Sam shakes his head. Oliver looks away. He can't believe he let this go on as long as he has. Helena promised to give the word if she needed out. He should have known she wouldn't. She thinks she's keeping Felicity and Mina safe. 

"Does she know Mina was born?" Sam looks at him like he's lost his mind. "No." Oliver stands, grabs his jacket. Sam follows him. Tommy is out in the hallway and starts to follow. They go to the garage. 

Oliver gets in the back. Sam in the passenger seat and Tommy is driving. "Where we headed?" Tommy asks. 

"The old Lance estate." Oliver looks out the window thinking about how to do what needs to be done. He can't trust these men, because he still has no idea who betrayed them. He also now needs these men to free Helena. He needs to hope they are at least loyal to the idea of the brotherhood, if not Oliver. 

They arrive and head up to Felicity's old room. Lawton is on the floor. He looks like he hasn't shaved or showered in weeks. Oliver is almost overcome by the smell. Yeah, he hasn't. Oliver is about to yell at him to pull it together when he remembers what he was like when Felicity was missing. He didn't have to listen to her being tortured or worse and he was almost as bad. Love makes a man stronger and crazier in some ways.

"Lawton!" The man sits up, and then stands. "Sir?"

"You look like hell. Go shower and sleep." He sees Lawton start to speak. "I'm telling you this as your boss..." Oliver softens. "And it's my job to look out for you. I want you ready when we go in and get Helena. If you don't go sleep and shower, you won't be of use to any of us, but mostly Helena." 

Oliver watches Lawton go from angry to relieved. "Yes, Sir." He starts to walk out. "Lawton. You can sleep here and shower. We will be planning what to do from here." Oliver knows he would be in worse shape if he were in Lawton's place listening to Felicity suffer. No man should go through that.

Oliver hears Lawton sigh in relief. "Will someone man the walkie talkie--in case she needs something?" Oliver smiles at him. The man is definitely in love with Helena. 

"Sam?" Sam moves to Oliver. "Take it from Lawton. Your job is to listen and make sure she doesn't need anything from us or use the code word." Sam nods. 

"What's the word?" 

"My heart." No one mentions that's two words. They all realize that only two people in love would come up with that. Sam takes the walkie talkie and sits in a chair in the room. Lawton heads to the bathroom. 

"Tommy? Go and get Lawton some clean clothes to sleep in and some for tomorrow." 

"Oliver? Are you sure now is the time?"

"Yes. Helena has been here too long. She stayed so they couldn't use her to take Mina...she knew she wouldn't be able to resist them...I owe her for keeping my family safe....for sacrificing so much for me." They walk out of the room, leaving Sam to listen.

"People will die." Tommy says flatly. 

"Hopefully more of them than us." Oliver isn't going to let his men die. Today they will plan their attack and tomorrow night they will attack. Bertinelli and Ivo both think Oliver is busy with his family. Most of the Bratva has no idea he has sent his family away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After her nap Felicity awoke to find Mina asleep in a cradle Joe got for her that was now beside her bed. She rises to start working on the files. An hour later, Felicity has gone through all the files of the lowest men. She really thought it would be someone who had little to no contact with them, but had learned the plan. Nothing. She is getting frustrated and makes a low level scream noise. Then she goes still to make sure she didn't wake Mina. Nothing. 

"Hey, girl." She turns to Iris coming in the room and flopping onto the bed. "What you up to?" She is on her side looking at Felicity. She is looking at Felicity expectantly. Felicity bites her lip and looks away. She trusts Iris but this is Bratva business. 

"I am not going to tell anyone, anything. I know you're here because something is up." She's right. Iris has always been curious or nosy depending on your point of view. "Eddie and I are done and you know I don't tell my Dad everything." 

That she does. 

"Someone betrayed us and I'm trying to figure out whom. That's all I can say." Felicity misses the days when she could tell Iris everything without any worries. She loves Oliver and Mina, more than her own life, but it's hard for her to keep secrets from her friends here. 

"Have you found anything?" Felicity shakes her head. "You will. No one can hide from you when it comes to tech." She laughs. Mina begins to stir and Iris hops off the bed and grabs her up. Felicity smiles. Iris has taken to Mina quickly. Iris changes her and hands her to Felicity to feed. 

"You being married was weird...you being a MOM is just beyond crazy! How does one of us, have one of those?" They both laugh. 

Felicity wonders that herself. Many nights she sits awake staring at her beautiful little girl and wonders why she was given such a precious angel? She hopes she can protect her from all that their world entails. What if Felicity dies? What if Mina loses both of her parents? When Mina is finished and burped, Felicity hands her back to Iris "Can you watch Mina?" 

Iris is cooing at the baby. "Of course I can!" She never takes her eyes off of her. Felicity runs down stairs to find Joe on the couch watching some sporting event. "Joe?"

He's still looking at the TV but trying to look at her. She waits until a commercial comes on. He turns off the remote and she moves and sits beside him. "What do you need?"

"A gun." His eyebrows rise almost off his head. "A gun?" She nods. "I can use it, you know I can and if--If it means saving my daughter I WILL use one." 

Joe studies her. She won't falter under his stare. He finally frowns and shakes his head. "If it were Iris, even if I weren't a cop--yeah, i can get you one. Just be careful."

"Thanks Joe, I wouldn't do this if..." The tears spring to her eyes. Joe moves and wraps her in his arms. "I know little one, I know."

"Joe? If something happens to me and Oliver...take Mina. Take her away from this life and all the death that comes with it..Please?" She's crying. Joe rocks her. "You won't die. I won't let that happen."

Felicity never thought she would want a weapon. She never imagined a world where she would need one. A year ago, she wasn't a wife and a mother. Now, she will do anything to keep her loved ones safe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's 2 a.m. At four they are going in. Oliver and his men are ready. Lawton only slept for a couple of hours, Oliver is surprised he slept at all. He looks over to John. His friend chuckles, "Reminds me of the night we went in for Lance." 

Oliver thinks back on his wedding night. Felicity scared her Dad would take her from him and him even more scared that he should. He was too selfish to let her go back to her safe secure world away from him. He needs her too much, he loves her too much, to live without her. 

The signal is given. Oliver's newest members, lead by Lawton, kick in the door and toss in smoke bombs. Oliver hears the gun fight begin. Damn it. He had hoped they could avoid this. He had hoped they'd surrender, that was Oliver being overly optimistic for once. 

Oliver, John, and Roy are the last to go in the front. Tommy is leading the group in the back with specific orders, "Anyone who runs, dies."

By the time Oliver gets upstairs, Lawton has killed everyone in his path. Oliver looks around. The shots were clean and effective. He couldn't have been that generous. He looks to Lawton trying to un-cuff her. They had cuffed her wrists to the bed. If they assaulted her, he will cut their cocks off and make them eat them. 

Oliver walks over pulls out his knife and saws the leather cuffs off. As soon as she is free; she is in Lawton's arms. He and Oliver share a look. Lawton is running his hands through her hair, "Baby...did they?" She freezes. 

 

"Only Ivo..he kept threatening he'd give me to his men, if I didn't relent..." Oliver leaves the room. His blood is boiling. This woman did this for his family, to save his wife and child. There is a code when it comes to the brotherhood. Ivo violated Helena and the brotherhood. 

He walks to the living room where everyone in the house was gathered. He looks and sees several women who have obviously been held as prisoners. Damn it. How could he let this happen under his watch. Oliver runs a hand over his head.

"Tommy?" Tommy walks over to Oliver. "Get the women to the old Lance place. Sara and Nyssa have that girl..Sin, working for them. She can help these women." Tommy nods and calls three men to help him. They move the women to the kitchen to start moving them over to the other house. Oliver hears Tommy telling them they're okay and safe now. 

John moves to Oliver, "I wish Donna was here, she'd be good at that." John is still feeling bad about hiding her and the boys. Oliver understands. Not only does he wish Felicity was here to help the women, she is the balm to the wounds this life inflict on his soul. She would tell him what he so badly needs to hear right now: it's not his fault.

Oliver starts walking around as he looks for Ivo and Bertinelli. He doesn't know if he wants them among the dead or alive so he can make them suffer. He finds them. His mind screams "vengence". They have their hands tied behind their backs and are on their knees in front of him. He looks down at them. "Where is Merlyn?" He needs the ringleader. He needs the man who is working with the Italians.

"Gone." Ivo tells him. Damn. He had wanted to get them all. He should have known Merlyn would slink away like the coward he has always been. Oliver looks over to John, "Take them to Torture Manor. I have very special plans for the man who raped a woman I care about and the man who allowed his one daughter to suffer." He looks down at Bertinelli, "You sick fuck." Oliver pictures his wife and daughter at their mercy. He feels sick. He tucks the thoughts of those he loves away. He needs them away from this even if it's only in his mind. He looks down at the ground, placing them mentally away from the man he is now.

When he looks up the smiles the two men were wearing fall as they see the look on his face. The humanity has left, all that is left is the Bratva enforcer he once was and is again. He hears a noise and turns, Helena and Lawton have made their way down the main staircase and look at them from the entryway. 

Bertinelli yells to her, "Helena, as your Father, I demand you tell Oliver you are fine and agreed to everything." Helena shrugs off Lawton's arm. She isn't steady on her feet but you can feel the strength and see the determination on her face. She steps down the one step into the living room. She looks at him and Ivo. She then looks over at Oliver. 

"I never agreed to anything. I never agreed to be beaten, tortured, humiliated and I definitely never agreed to let that vile piece of filth into my body...." She looks at the men again. 

Bertinelli speaks again, "HELENA! I will beat you after this, you little bitch." Oliver steps between them, blocking his view of his Helena. He lets out a mirthless laugh. 

"You think you will have an 'after this'?" 

That's the moment both men realize they will wish for death long before Oliver grants it to them. "Helena withstood everything for my wife and child. I owe her their lives. I will hurt those who hurt her in the exact same way for the exact same length of time....then I will do as I promised her upstairs, I will cut your cock off and make you eat them...and then I will slowly rip your skin off layer by layer until you are begging for death and then...I will gut you and watch you die slowly.." He smiles at them. Both men are ashen. Both of them know, Oliver Queen always keeps his promises.

"Lawton, take Helena to my house. Get her whatever she needs including our doctor." He moves to her, careful to respect her space and protect her from him. "I will do everything I can, for you.." She looks into his eyes, trusting him, "Just do everything to them you just said you would do." She walks over and spits in both of their faces. Lawton rushes to her and helps her up the step into the entryway. 

"Oh, Oliver?" He raises an eyebrow at Helena, "Yes?" 

"In case, you get your humanity back before you're done...they wanted to sell Mina to another family for...well you can imagine and they already have a room set up..upstairs, third door on your right for Felicity and what they planned to do to her." She waves at Ivo and Bertinelli in that sassy way she's always had. Oliver knows she will be fine after seeing that. Helena is strong and she has Lawton by her side and the whole of Bratva at her beck and call now. 

He watches her leave, he looks at the men and both are scared. He heads up the stairs. John is following him. "Oliver are you sure..." He trails off when the door is opened and it has more torture devices than their entire manor. Oliver looks and sees some things he has no idea what they do. He turns and empties his stomach in the corner. He has to get out of there. He runs downstairs.

He walks over and kicks both men. He grabs Ivo by his shirt, "You were going to torture her the way you did me in Russia." He screams in his face. 

Ivo smirks, "Yes..only she would be so much more fun. All that skin..so flawless, so perfect.." He licks his lips. "She didn't have a Daddy who got there first...no, walls to breakdown just fun from the first moment I would get my hands on her.." Oliver starts punching him and doesn't stop until his knuckles and Ivo's face are only blood with no skin visible. No one even tried to stop him. 

When he's done, he drops him to the floor. Oliver is out of breath and the anger is still boiling over. He can't--oh god, what if he fails and someone gets to her? He starts throwing things. 

John walks over and places his hands on his shoulders. "Take a few deep breaths then call her. Make sure they are okay. It'll help. Then we burn this place to the ground." Oliver walks outside. He hears John giving orders to get any files they need and then move everyone out and burn it. 

After ten minutes Oliver calls her. It's 6 now. Mina should be awake. It rings twice and her hears her voice, "Oliver? What is it?" The abject fear subsides. His chest feels warm again and his mind is at ease. He lets it all go and becomes HER Oliver.

"We got Helena tonight. She's--okay." He won't tell her everything. That is for Helena to decide when to tell.

"Are YOU okay?" He smiles, his Felicity always making sure he is okay. "Yes, I am now." They talk and she tells him about Mina and how things are and that she's made no progress in helping him. 

"Try associates. Anyone associated with my men. Perhaps they were smart. You know, how we don't put things in our names but friends, wives and families?" 

"Brilliant! You're not only sexy as hell but smart!" They both laugh because they know she is the brains in this operation. 

Oliver spends the rest of the day going through Ivo and Bertinelli's files. He wants to know everyone they worked with and everyone who helped them in any way. Finally at midnight, he remembers he hasn't slept since Felicity left two days ago.

He walks, up to their room and showers. He misses her. He gets out and pulls on his sweatpants. He walks over to the bed, he pulls the covers down and climbs in. It's empty and cold without her. He sees Mac clawing at the bed. He picks him up. 

"I miss her too, buddy." He scratches the pups head. He finds himself talking to him. 

"At least she left you with me." He pats the bed and the dog lies down next to him. They both fall into a fitful sleep while missing their girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity is busy at her computer the next day, with Mina sleeping soundly in her cradle when they doorbell rings. She walks downstairs and peeks out the door window from the steps. Isabel!

She runs and throws open the door, "Isabel? What are you doing here? Is everything okay?" Felicity is worried something happened to Tommy. 

"I asked Oliver to let me come and stay with all of you. Slade is here with me." She motions behind her and he appears by her side. Felicity smiles. "Is Shado coming?" 

They both shake their heads, "No. She's with her family." That's odd Shado isn't close to her family that is left. They were the reason she was Oliver's mistress. "Oh. Okay." 

The look on their faces and the vibes are weird. She remembers her Dad always saying to never ignore your gut. "I really can't let you stay here until I talk to Joe..West? It's his house." 

Something is wrong she can feel it. Mina starts to fuss. "I need to go get her..If you could just..." 

"Oh, of course. We didn't mean to impose. We can catch dinner tonight?" Isabel asks. 

"Sure." She walks them to the door, hugs them both goodbye and sets the alarm. She runs to the room she shares with Mina and grabs her phone. She texts Sara who is at the store that something is wrong. Carrie is in the shower she should get her now.

She moves and picks Mina up and once she is situated in her arms she dials Oliver. The alarm starts blaring as Oliver picks up, "Oliver!" She screams. 

Slade and Isabel, appear in the door way, both have guns pointed at her. She hears him screaming her name and asking why the alarm is going off. 

"I love you, Oliver...never forget that. I was never happy or alive until you ...." Isabel walks over and takes the phone from her. 

"How sweet..." She shoots the phone and Mina starts crying. "Slade..take the brat, now." 

"NO!" Felicity holds Mina closer to her. "Kill me! Do anything to me, but not her. Please, Isabel..not her." Isabel's face shows no emotion as she walks to Felicity. 

"Slade. Take the brat to Sheldon." Felicity starts crying and won't let go. Slade looks torn. Isabel rolls her eyes and sighs before speaking. "We give her to Sheldon or kill her right now." She points her weapon at Mina.

Felicity doesn't remember what happens after she is hit with something and everything fades to black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"JOHN!" Oliver screams running down the stairs. John is at the bottom of the stairs. "What?" 

Felicity just called..the alarm was going in the background and she said goodbye. John doesn't grasp what Oliver is saying. "She said goodbye like it's the last time she will speak to me...John someone was going to hurt her.."

They both run for the computers. They have the West house under surveillance. He also calls the two men who were watching the house while John looks at the cameras. "No Answer."

Oliver calls Carrie. No answer. Oh god...no this cannot happen to them. No. She was supposed to be safe in Central City. He tries Nyssa. 

"Nyssa! Where is Felicity?" 

"I don't know....I am at The Allen's house. It's my down time. Why?" She sounds anxious. 

"Felicity called she was in trouble." He tells her with his voice shaking. 

"I'm on my way there now. I will call when I know something." Oliver swallows the lump in his throat. "Call me regardless, as soon as you arrive." 

"Will do."

Oliver starts pacing this office, waiting for Digg to pull something up. The cameras are audio and video. "I have the live feed. Do you want to see it first or the recording. LIVE." 

He needs to see that she and Mina are alive and safe. Then they can worry about whatever happened. They check the views of the living room, dining room, kitchen and Felicity's room. They freeze. 

There is Felicity on the floor. She is bleeding from a head wound. No sign of Mina. They see someone walk in. John and Oliver both look at each other, "Isabel?" 

John looks at Oliver. "I thought she was going to her Father in Russia." 

"She was..." Oliver moves to the door. "TOMMY!" His brother appears. "Where is your fiancee?" 

"Russia. I told you she left yesterday." Oliver points to the screen. Tommy looks confused, hurt then worried. "Why is Felicity on the floor?"

"Good question." Oliver tells him. "John..sound?" 

"Got it." he taps a few keys. Oliver and Tommy move to either side of John. They watch and listen to the conversation. 

 

++  
"Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty." Oliver hears Isabel purr. Oh god. He watches Felicity as she sits up quickly. "Where is my daughter you bitch!" Isabel laughs. 

Isabel looks at her watch. "By now? She's on her way to Chicago with Merlyn before they head off to Sheldon." Isabel laughs. 

"I will kill you..." Felicity tells her. Oliver can tell she means it. Felicity will kill her the first chance she gets.

"Oh Felicity..you don't have it in you. You were coddled and spoilt. You may have Oliver do it, but I doubt that. He's soft now. Prime for a takeover." Oliver shakes his head. Isabel has no idea what he is truly capable. She's never seen him when those he loves are threatened.

"Why?" Felicity cries, "Why are you doing this to Mina? To me and to Oliver? Why? We welcomed you like family, Tommy LOVES you!" 

Oliver looks to Tommy, he's losing it. Oliver should care but right now he's scared he's watching his wife die. He reaches for a phone and dials. "You need to get to your house NOW. Nyssa is on her way..." 

John looks at him questioning. "Joe. He needs to get there. My daughter is missing. John.."

"On it. Calling for the jet now and calling in all our markers." Oliver looks back to the screen telling John, "Lance...he needs to know." John walks out of the room. 

Oliver sees Felicity watching Isabel as she walks around looking through Felicity's things. "Why am I doing this?" She cackles. "So many reasons..." She looks out the window. She must not see anything because she looks to Felicity. 

"It started when my Dad made a deal for me with Robert Queen. As a Russian Bratva daughter, I had first pick. I wanted Oliver. My Dad and Robert discussed it and eventually agreed. Then Oliver rebuffed it. He never wanted to marry." She snorts. 

"I met Tommy. He's cute, sweet and fun. But Oliver..he was something else entirely. I got over it. He was sexy but mean and selfish. Then--" Isabel shutters. "Robert raped me. He used me and taunted me. No one came to save me. Not like with you..." Isabel walks over to where Felicity is on the floor. Oliver knows she's not fighting back in hopes of learning where Mina is and if she is safe. His smart, brave wife.

Isabel slaps her. "I hated you Lance girls. Anything you wanted your Dad got for you. I left humiliated, used and destroyed in the marriage market of Bratva." she pulls Felicity head back by her hair. 

"Then your Dad called. YOU would LOVE for me to come and be reunited with Tommy. All I wanted was to stay in Russia...I wasn't allowed because your Dad was becoming powerful the Lance family and the Queen family would be unstoppable. I was told to play nice." 

"I thought you loved Tommy." Isabel lets go of her hair and Felicity falls forward. Oliver's knuckles are bleeding again he is holding onto the desk so hard. He is impressed it hasn't broken yet. 

He whispers to Tommy, "You don't have to watch. You may leave." Tommy doesn't take his eyes off the screen while shaking his head. 

They go back to watching the scene. Where is Sara? Nyssa? Carrie or even Joe? He is silently praying for one of them to get there. 

"I cared for him once. I wanted revenge more. I thought killing Robert, getting some power of my own would appease me. It did not. I would see you so happy. A wife, a mother...everyone loves you. I want that." Isabel is looking at the pictures on the bedroom wall. 

Felicity shakes her head. "Everyone did love you! Tommy, me...the entire family. You were one of my best friends!" Isabel gets angrier. Oliver sees it in her face. 

"I was only allowed what you and Oliver gave me. I am tired of that! I am tired of you being the perfect person and the rest of us are yours to do with as you please." Isabel hates her. Oliver can see it. She hates them all, how was he so blind to it for so long? 

"What's your plan?" Before she can answer Slade appears. Oliver feels like his chest is too tight for his skin and the sense of betrayal is bitter in his mouth. He looks to Tommy, "Get someone to Slade's. Shado refused to leave." 

He can't see the sweet girl he knew being in on this. But the alternative is she is dead. Neither of them is helpful for his wife and daughter. He looks back to the screen. 

"Slade? Why? I don't understand..." He walks over to her and goes down on his knees. "Oliver..I was his best friend. He betrayed me. I wanted Sara, but then she came out. We decided, for my position..I could get the third daughter, even before we knew you were a bastard. No one wanted you, but I would have been nice to you. Then Oliver went and took the deal behind my back. He didn't even have the decency to feel bad about it. We both pretended the conversation about you never happened. Who was I to betray a Captain?" Slade looks at Felicity with contempt. "He then insulted me by "gifting" me his whore. I wanted to fuck her not marry her! I wanted a wife who could give me power and position, not make me a laughing stock of Bratva." 

He stands up and walks to Isabel. "Then you two brought Isabel here and I knew..I had a partner in crime." They kiss. 

Felicity looks at them confused and disgusted. "Why not ask to marry each other? Divorce happens!" 

Isabel turns in Slade's arms. "I had more power as the Pakhan's sister in law than a wife of a brother." She pats Slade on the chest. 

"We need to go. Sara should be home soon and the red headed girl..." Isabel stops. Slade picks up her line of thought, "I will kill her. She's tied up in the bathroom." Isabel shrugs, uncaring. 

"Carrie is a child!" Felicity screams while watching Slade walk out. Moments later they hear a gunshot. 

Slade comes back in and they pull Felicity up. Oliver switches cams and watches them walk out. Damn it. No one made it to her in time. Oliver tosses the desk over. He looks to see Tommy sitting on the couch. He's brother's heart just broke and his just walked out a door in Central City. How they hell is going to get them back? He has to get them back. They are his entire life.


	16. The Blanket..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity deal with the kidnapping of baby Mina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is called "The Blanket" for a reason. I hope you understand that by the end. 
> 
> Thanks to my awesome (and shy) Beta @darkdreamspell. Y'all have her to thank for my writers block being over with this story. She is a great friend and talks story with me, points out flaws and is just amazing! Go follow her. You won't regret it. 
> 
> oh and you can follow me too @kirena214

Felicity was waiting with bated breath for Slade to come and confirm that Carrie was dead. Felicity felt cold, so cold. She should care more about Carrie, and she does care, but Mina. Where is her precious baby girl? She looks around frantic to find something, anything to get the upper hand in the situation. 

When Felicity hears Slade's heavy boots coming towards her she bows her head. He enters the room, "Let's go." Isabel walks to Felicity and pulls her up. "NO! We don't have time for her now." 

Isabel looks to him as Felicity looks between them. "Cops." They look around. Slade looks at Isabel, "Window." Isabel looks out and must see that this is their only chance. She lifts the glass and kicks out the screen.They straddle the ledge, take each other's hand and jump out the second story window. Felicity is about to jump after them, they have her daughter when she feels strong arms pull her back. 

"Little Girl, that jump is not a good idea." She starts pulling at his arms. She's crying hysterically, she needs to get to her baby. "Shhh...you won't be any use to her dead." Joe spins her around and pulls her close. "We will find her."

"HELLO!?" They hear from downstairs, Joe pulls back, "Upstairs in the bathroom." 

It's then she remembers Carrie. She goes around Joe and runs to the bathroom. Carrie is on the floor surrounded by blood. Her Blood. She's dead. Felicity turns into Joe's embrace. He killed her. Bright, beautiful Carrie. They were supposed to save her and now she's dead. 

Felicity walks back to her bedroom. She sits down on the edge of the bed. She picks up her phone and holds it for a moment. She has to tell Oliver she failed. She failed to keep their daughter safe, she failed to protect Carrie and she failed him. She is holding the phone when Sara comes running. 

"Oh my god. Lis, I'm so sorry!" Felicity looks up at her big sister and her lips start quiver. "I failed her Sara...I am an awful Mother." Sara moves across the room and hugs her little sister. 

"No, baby sister you are NOT. They are evil, horrible monsters. We WILL get Mina back and we WILL kill them."

"I didn't hear that." Joe tells them from the door way. "They are loading the body.." Sara looks to Felicity. 

"Carrie...he killed her." Sara hugs her sister. "I didn't protect her. I said she was like a daughter and I failed both of them. Both of my daughters..." 

Joe walks over to the two girls. He goes down on his knees in front of her. "You didn't fail anyone. You're the sweetest person I know." He gets up off the floor. Felicity knows Joe needs to do something. He's a police officer this is what he does.

"I'm going to head back to the station and see what I can find out.I will make it sound like a home invasion gone wrong. They didn't know we had company when they tried to rob us." 

"I will say they took the baby as a hostage and killed the nanny." Felicity reaches into the cradle and pulls out Mina's blanket. She holds it to her nose, it still smells like her. She holds it to her chest and a soundless sob escapes. 

Joe and Sara both look on helplessly. "Thanks, Joe." Sara tells him. 

"No need to thank me. Just take care of our girl." He walks over and places a kiss on the top of Felicity's head her tears have subsided for the moment.

Felicity watches Joe leave. Joe is the most honest person she knows and she just caused him to have to lie. She really hates this life sometimes, especially when it drags down good people. She's crying again. How can you cry and be numb.

"I need to call Oliver..." She pauses, the pain radiating through her body like fire. "He needs to know--she's gone..that Carrie is dead." Sara pulls Felicity's head to her shoulder. 

"He knows. Your call had him turn on the cameras. He saw it all, Lis. He's on his way here now." Felicity nods letting Sara know she heard and understands. 

"Do you talk to him?" 

"Briefly yes." Felicity's heart stops. She has to ask a question she doesn't want the answer.

"Does he hate me?" She asks in a hoarse whisper.

Sara turns her body to face her sister, "NO! Oliver could never hate you. He saw what happened. There was nothing you could do." 

Felicity stands up, still clutching the blanket. "I could if I had trained more. If I hadn't ran from this life and let Dad teach me things. Let you show me.." 

Sara walks to her sister, determination in her stride. "Lis? Do you honestly think DAD let me do anything?" She catches her younger sister's eye. "No, he didn't. Dad didn't want his girls knowing about this, especially you. You're special, Lis. None of us wanted this life for you. All that aside, you couldn't have done anything. You stayed alive and to Oliver- to me, that's all that matters." Felicity doesn't say anything. What can she say? She'd rather have died, especially if Mina is-- 

Sara wipes the tears away while gaining Felicity's attention. "I'm me..I'm a fighter, I've had to be one. Loving a woman in this life, I had no choice. YOU,..your heart is so big, warm and kind. Don't let them make you hard, Lis. Mina will need her soft, loving Mom." 

Felicity looks at her sister, searching her for signs she's lying. Sara isn't lying to her. "If I would have had a gun.." 

"No. They would have used Mina as a shield.. You have everything to lose in that situation, don't play into their hands. Keep them out of your head." 

Felicity sniffles. "What do we do now?" 

"We wait. Joe will probably need you to do a press conference with picture of Mina and her kidnappers. By the time that's done Oliver should be here. 

 

"Then we go and we find Mina and we kill everyone who dared to cross us." Nyssa says while entering the room. "We make them beg for mercy and we show them none." The three women hug. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver has his bag packed, he's chartered a plane and he will be with his wife within hours. He opens the front door to find Lawton and Helena standing there with bags at their feet. 

"No!" He says and walks past them. Helena runs and is standing in front of the SUV door blocking him from entering. "MOVE."

 

"No. You said you would help me. Well, let me help you nail these assholes. I have a LOT of aggression to work through." Oliver looks down at her. Her bruises are still fresh, the pain in her eyes still new.   
"No." He won't touch her. He's too scared of hurting or upsetting her. He's indebted to her. 

"Fine." She pulls out her phone.

"Who are you calling?" Oliver thinks she might be tattling to Felicity who really doesn't need this shit right now. 

"The airlines. I can hitch a ride with you and the boys OR fly commercial. My best friend needs me. I am not going to stay here and play victim while she's suffering." 

Damn it. "Fine, get in." Helena turns around, opens the door and climbs in. Oliver looks to Lawton, "You sure about this woman? She is lethal." 

Lawton smiles proudly. "I know. Isn't it great?" Oliver shakes his head. Only a man in love could find that great. He knows because he loves when Felicity busts his balls over shit. Lawton gets in the front while Oliver is with Helena. He looks at her. She has a lethal look on her face. 

They are almost to the airport when Helena turns in her seat to look at Oliver. "Isabel betrayed us all. I never trusted Slade." Helena looks at the driver, Tommy. "Sorry." Tommy doesn't react. Oliver feels awful for Tommy. 

"Did you find Shado?" Oliver feels queasy. 

"Y.." His voice falters. He clears his throat. "Yes. She is dead dead. They killed her. Slaughtered actually." Oliver looks out the window. 

"The baby?" Oliver just shakes his head. He doesn't know. No one does. John has some connections he's using to try and find the boy. It doesn't look promising. 

 

"The bastard. That sick, twisted bastard." Oliver agrees silently.

Tommy from the front seat speaks, "He said Chicago? Are you sending someone to Chicago?" Oliver continues to look out the window. "I sent a few low level thugs I know. Slade isn't there. We pulled this bait and switch a long time ago. He knew there were cameras. He's trying to play me for a fool." 

No one speaks the whole rest of the trip. The only sounds on the huge chartered jet is the flight attendants and captain. The men and one woman are silently plotting revenge. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity talked to several police officers. They don't know her background or her family, so they've been very kind. They insisted she do a tv plea for Mina's safe return. It was really difficult to talk about her daughter and explain that she was visiting friends. Several questioned if the father was involve. That's when Felicity lost it. She told them that he was most definitely NOT involved and then she broke down in tears. Caitlin and Barry had to help her walk away. 

She's sitting on Joe's couch listening to the few police officers who are here, in case of a ransom demand. Felicity knows there will be none. If it were money, Oliver would have given everything they had and Isabel knows that. This is revenge plain and simple. She listens to them talk about the lack of phone calls and how this seems more like a straight up kidnapping. 

"Felicity?" She looks up to see Eddie. He is the only one outside of her friends who know who and what her family is. He doesn't look at her with compassion. He sits on the coffee table in front of her. She cautiously watches. 

"I know this isn't a robbery or a kidnapping. This is because your husband is in the mob. They need the truth to help and if Oliver truly cares about his daughter he will open up his business and life to us."

Felicity feels as if she could growl at him, beat him and not feel bad about it. It's true we are all animals; she feels that part of herself vividly at the moment. "My HUSBAND adores his daughter. This may have to do with Bratva, but make no mistake Oliver will get her back and the people who took her will pay." 

"You mean he will kill them." He looks at her. "Off the record, you mean he will kill them." 

Still clutching her missing daughter's blanket, she stands and very slowly, carefully and with malice replies, "Oh, Eddie...death will be a welcome reprieve from what will happen to them. My husband has a reputation, one he earned. One some people think no longer applies. They are wrong." 

Felicity starts to walk away. He grabs her arm, "You don't seem like the type to want revenge over justice. This isn't right." She looks at his hand and he drops it. 

"Justice? They took a two month old from her Mother's arms. They killed Carrie. Your law doesn't understand our world. They chose to be part of our world and they betrayed us. It's not justice or revenge really, it's our laws." 

She walks away from him. She heads upstairs. She wonders when she decided this world, Bratva was her world and worth defending. They've processed the crime scene that is her bedroom. The tape has been pulled down. She looks around the room and cries. Why did they do this to them? Why? 

Felicity's milk comes in. Oh god, Mina needs her Mommy. She needs her milk. Felicity's shirt is soaked through. She finds her pump. She shuts the door, takes off her shirt and pumps her milk. Tears flowing knowing that Mina needs this milk. That she could be out there somewhere hungry, sad and wondering where Mommy is and why isn't she making it better?

When she's done, she changes her bra and puts on one of her old tee shirts from college and jeans. She'd had to wear respectable clothes for the tv cameras. She grabs the bottle of milk and heads downstairs. She may need this later when Mina comes home.

As she heads back into the living room the front door opens. Her heart starts beating a mile a minute. He sees her and runs to her. "Oliver!" She's in his arms. He's kissing her and it's the next best thing to having her daughter back. 

"I'm sorry, Oliver. I am so sorry they got her..." He takes her head in his hands, "This is not your fault. Don't think like that, promise me." She nods with him still holding her head. He leans down and kisses her. 

"Tell me everything."

"Didn't you see? The camera?" He pulls her outside. It's dark but they need privacy. He knows the camera crews are out front. They've learned who the Queen family is and what they do. This story just got a lot more sensational. 

They're in the backyard, huddled together. "Oliver, she's crazy. She thinks this is the best revenge. She wanted you, she wanted to be left alone...she played us all." Felicity starts to cry. "Shado?" 

"Dead." He tells her and pulls her into his chest. Oh god, he killed her. He said he never loved her, but still he killed the mother of his child. She pulls away from Oliver, just enough to look at his face. 

"The baby?" He looks down and away. Oh no. Please, no. If he could kill his own child what would he do to theirs?

"We don't know. We can't find him." Oliver looks her in the eye, she knows what he's thinking. He doesn't need to tell her that this isn't good. He may have killed his own child or sold him. 

Felicity starts hyperventilating. Oliver puts his arms on her shoulders. "Breathe baby...breathe with me." He keeps chanting until she has it back under control. 

"Oliver...if he..to his own son, what could he do to our daughter?" She watches as her sweet loving husband becomes someone scary. The look on his face is evil and scary. 

"If he's smart, nothing. He knows me and what I am capable of or he thinks he does. They took my daughter, Felicity. I promise you, he has no idea what I'm capable of." Felicity reaches up to rub the lines on his forehead. He relaxes. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them, she can tell he's waiting for her to reprimand him. 

"Oliver, you do whatever you have to do to get our daughter back. I don't care if you burn this entire world down, I don't care if we both end up in prison or dead, as she is back with people who love her." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Oliver looks down at his wife. The woman who represents everything good in this world. He knows she means it. He can do anything to get her back and Felicity will never judge him, stop loving him or look at him differently. He looks into her eyes and knows she will be right by his side. No one has ever given themselves so completely to him. Her devotion to him and their daughter humbles him. He won't fail them. 

"Felicity, I will get our girl back." He tucks a piece of hair behind her ear. "We won't die. We will NOT be the ones dead. As for prison, I will make sure we are far away from the fallout. One way or another." 

He means this vow as much as their wedding vows. He will do anything and everything. No one and nothing will stand in his way. He pulls her to him. He needs to feel her in his arms. He needs her to ground him. He hears the backdoor open. He steps away to see who it is. 

 

Tommy walks over to them. Oliver looks at Felicity to see if she's okay with this. Tommy never looks up at either of them. 

"Here is everything I know about Isabel. Her Dad isn't in this with her. He's flying here and he gave me a list of all his contacts she could have with her." He holds the folder up, still not looking at them. He hasn't made eye contact with Oliver since he learned about Mina. 

He takes the folder. Tommy turns to walk away. Felicity steps out of Oliver's reach. "Tommy?" She asks quietly. He turns still not looking at her. Oliver holds his breath. Felicity takes her hand and lifts Tommy to face her. He's been crying. 

"I don't blame you Tommy. You are a good man with a good heart. Don't let that bitch take that away. Don't let her destroy our family. " She hugs Tommy to her. "You are my brother and I love you." Tommy finally hugs her back. They both cry. Tommy pulls out of her embrace. 

"Be right back." He tells her. Oliver kisses her temple. She smiles up at him. It's not a real smile but as close as she can come to one right now. 

Tommy comes back in with a baseball bat. "I thought you might need this when we find them." Felicity cries.

"I think I will. This time no one gets to stop me deal?" Both men hold up the arms. Oliver telling her, "Wouldn't dream of it."

"Do my parents know?" Oliver nods. 

"They're looking for Sheldon. They have several leads." He sees the worry on her face. "Don't worry your Dad has contacts and if he needs anything, he'll call."

Oliver watches Felicity as she spots Helena. They hug and Felicity looks her over. He can tell she's worried. Helena shrugs her off. It's obvious they've tabled this discussion for later. Helena needs to concentrate on something else and he sees Felicity knows this. She always knows what people need. 

Felicity walks over to him, "Helena is going to be helping me. I need her and I think she needs me." He looks over to see Helena and Lawton talking. He knows if he needs to leave the two of them would die before letting anything happen to his wife. 

"I like that idea." Felicity pushes herself into his arms. She's still holding the blanket. He doesn't mention it. 

Suddenly, several of the cops start to run out of the house. He grabs Felicity's hand and they follow. "Oliver? What do you think is going on?" He doesn't answer her, he doesn't want to know. 

"Mr and Mrs Queen?" One of the older officers comes forward. "You two need to go inside, when and if we have information we will tell you." Oliver looks down at Felicity. She seems hopeful. He looks back to the officer. He sees it in his eyes. This isn't good. 

"Come on, sweetheart. Let's go inside." Oliver looks over to Roy and signals for him to follow the officer. Oliver needs to know what is going on. He needs to prepare his wife. 

They're sitting on the couch beside one another. He looks to her and sees she's lost in her own world and he in his. No, he won't let this break them. He reaches over and pulls her into his lap. She lays her head on his shoulder and cries the blanket at her chest. 

People are coming in and out. He hears them talking. He feels her stiffen. He knows she is listening too. He wants to distract her but he knows her; it won't work. The whisper reaches them. 

"...they found a body or think they did of a body in the river..." He feels Felicity shudder. She starts doing that soundless wailing cry. He starts to rock her. 

"It's not our girl, it's not. We'd feel it in our bones and I don't feel she's gone." She isn't listening. He stands up and stands her on her feet. He takes her face in his hands, "It's not Mina, it's not. Felicity...baby..look at me. Open your eyes." She drops to the floor. Oliver calls Helena. 

"Go get the doctor, now." Helena runs to get the doctor that Oliver insisted they have on stand by. He comes in. 

"Take her upstairs, Mr Queen." Oliver lifts her up and carries her upstairs. Felicity starts muttering. 

"i killed our baby..I wasn't strong enough...oh god.." Oliver sits her on the bed. 

"I'm going to give her a sedative to help her sleep. You should rest too." Oliver watches as the man takes a needle out. She hates needles. She looks at it, then to Oliver. 

"No..please Oliver, no...Don't do this." He's crying. "You need it baby..you need to rest. Don't look at it, look at me." The doctor pokes her while she is distracted. 

Oliver gathers her in his arms and lies back on the bed. Within a minute she is sleeping. He moves and takes off her shoes and places the blanket back in her arms, she will want that when she wakes up. He puts them both under the covers. He won't leave her alone. He can't lose her too. 

An hour later the officer comes upstairs. He looks in and sees Oliver awake. He shakes his head. "It was a doll. I'm sorry your wife overheard that." Oliver doesn't accept the apology. He has to let these people stay here until this plays out. He wants to kill the man who said their daughter might be dead. 

"I want that man out of this house. I want no more than eight officers here and they need to respect my family." Oliver sees the man want to fight him. He doesn't. He knows who Oliver is and what he can do. He nods and walks away. 

Oliver pulls Felicity closer. "It wasn't her. Our girl is still out there and I will bring her home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Felicity awakes slowly. She feels Oliver and for a moment she thinks she's at home. She thinks the last couple of days never happened. She slowly opens her eyes and looks around. It happened. 

"Sh...it's okay. It wasn't her." She sits up. "It wasn't?" 

He smiles. "No. It was a doll. She's still out there." Felicity feels so relieved. She notices the blanket. She's glad she still has it to hold onto. She lifts it and sniffs it. The blanket still smells of Mina. The tears are back. 

"Are you hungry?" Oliver is always taking care of her. She shakes her head. Its then her milk comes in again. She can't believe it's only happened once. Oliver looks and sees it. He gets up and grabs the pump while shutting the door. 

She takes off the shirt and bra. She pumps. She looks up at him sadly, "What if she's hungry?" Felicity starts crying full force again. 

"If she is with Sheldon, he wants her because he loves her. My enemies won't hurt her. They aren't stupid." She nods. He's right. It wouldn't make sense to hurt her. 

"What if my milk dries up?" He shakes his head. 

"We will solve that problem if it happens. Okay?" She knows she's being silly. But she feels like enough of a failure. She's proud Mina finally nursed and she's been able to do this. When she is done, he takes the milk. 

"I'll be back. I'm going to put this in refrigerator." He's only gone a minute before he returns to her. She's putting on a new bra and tee shirt. 

"Everyone is downstairs. Joe, Iris..Barry and Caitlin. You don't have to go down if you don't want." She sighs. She should go down there.   
"I don't think I can be strong for them, right now." 

"Felicity, they want..no, need to be strong for you. Let them. Get strength from them." She is in his arms with her arms around his waist. 

"When did you get so smart?" He kisses her head. 

"When I decided to marry the girl, I love." She squeezes him him tighter. "I love you, Oliver." 

"I love you too."

They walk downstairs. They separate to talk to their friends and famiy. 

Roy comes running in. Oliver sees him searching for him. He holds up his hand and the kid is to him in seconds. Felicity sees and hurries over. Helena and Lawton right behind her. The group forms a tight small circle. 

"Thea just called." Thea, Moira and Walter were staying at his home. He needed someone there and Walter has good men behind him. "And?" 

Roy looks around the group. "It's okay Roy, we trust them." Roy nods. 

"Mikey showed up tonight." 

"What?" Felicity almost yells. Mikey is supposed to be with his brother and Donna hidden. Roy looks at her sadly. 

"Donna saw the news. She knows Sheldon has Mina or will soon. She went to him, or thinks she is...she called his men to come and get her. She told Mikey this started with her and should end with her."

Felicity and Oliver share a look. Both wondering what other secrets have been kept that Donna thinks this started with her? 

"She should have called Dad." She turns to him.

"What do we do?" 

Oliver is thinking. Before she can say anything he's made his decision. "Call John, Lawton. He's at Torture Manor...he needs to know. Helena, get in touch with Lance. See if he has any contacts or clues. Does Mikey know where she was headed?" Roy shakes his head. 

Felicity turns and runs upstairs. Oliver follows her, she knew he would. "Felicity what are you doing?" She has her laptop on her lap. "First, I'm pinging Donna's phone. Even if she goes international, I can find her." Oliver smiles, damn he's glad he married a tech genius. They have their first real lead. 

 

"This might be inappropriate, but you're hot when you are being smart and shit." He kisses her. 

"You're sexy as hell when you ripping the world apart to get our daughter back." He smirks. He knows what she's telling him on many levels. They know each other that well. 

Felicity heads upstairs to get working on finding Donna while Oliver gets the people and plane ready. He has a lot of calls to make and she has a lot of cameras to hack. But they will get there little girl back. After that, she doesn't know how she will feel or what she will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm..Donna? Well, well....well. Hope you liked this chapter and yes, Mina will be found soon. Remember I love a good HEA!


	17. The past and future collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sacrifice is made. Secrets are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this chapter is the set up to the final few chapters. I hope you like this chapter. There is a small chance of tears. And you may start to hate some people again. Oops. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beta! @darkdreamspell   
> She's amazing and keeps me from breaking down and puts up with my spurts of having a lot of writing done and days where I can't do anything.

  
_Donna Smoak always knew it would come to this. She tried to tell herself that night long ago, when she walked away that she was safe. She told herself Felicity would be safe. People always ask her if it was just her postpartum depression and she would say yes. But the truth is, her postpartum depression was only part of it. The other part, the bigger part was that her fears of someone taking Felicity from her were real. They were cemented in reality._

_She walks into the hotel room and there sits her living and breathing nightmare. He is sitting in a chair facing her, the dining table behind him and his men standing around it. Her breath catches in her throat. She shudders and swallows the scream threatening to come forth._

_"Donna. Bella Mia. You came." The smile on his face is the same one that has haunted her for years. He is older and looks aged, but he's still the same man. "Come." He holds out his hand to her._

_Donna walks over slowly. Her mind picturing her beautiful daughter and her innocent granddaughter. Her family will be safe if she finally gives in to him. She takes his hand. When she looks to his face he lifts an eyebrow. Their old game, he wants to play again._

_She sinks to her knees before him. She stares at the floor. He laughs. "My pet is back." He starts petting her hair. Donna won't cry. She is doing this for her girl. She is going to get Mina back. She is doing this for her boys, so they don't die in a mob war. She is stronger than this man and his obsession. He will not break her. Oliver and John will find her. They will rescue her. John will soothe away all the hurts like he has always done. Life will go on. Well, hers will._

  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Felicity has been working on tracking Donna's movements. She lost her about two hours ago. Again.

Suddenly, her phone is ringing. She leaps for it.

"Lis?"

"Dad? Oh thank god. It's Donna! She--"

"I know, Lis. John told me. I'm going for her now. You and Oliver, you go home and take care of things on that end. When I get to her and I will get to her. I will call you." Felicity doesn't like any of this.

"Dad, she's our daughter and Donna is my birth mother I want to be there." She hears her Dad sigh and the phone is being passed to someone else.

"Darling." Felicity instantly relaxes when she hears Dinah's voice. "Soon. Soon we will tell you everything. But right now, your Dad and I need to find Donna. We need to put everything right with her. And with Sheldon."

Felicity has never refused her Mom anything. Not even when she hated her for not telling her the truth. She didn't even hate her and she still saw her. A girl needs her Mom.

"I can't." Dinah is very quiet. "Mom, if we let you do this it undermines Oliver. He has to be strong and his leadership can't be questioned. I won't let you hurt him. Tell me where they are.. please?"

"We will meet you in Starling City." Her Dad says and hangs up. Felicity walks downstairs of Joe's house. The cops have gone. They've run out of leads and have had no desire to solve this case. The press has packed up and moved onto another story with another family to pester. When she reaches the living room, it's quiet with the cops and press gone.

Oliver is looking out the front window. She walks up behind him and puts her arms around his waist. Her back to his front. She places a kiss on his shoulder blade. "I talked to my Dad. He knows where they are, we need to go home."

Oliver turns in her arms. He looks curious and sad. "I told Dad that you would take the lead in this. You are the leader and everyone must see you as the leader you are..as their leader."

He wraps his arms around her. "What if I'm not...what if I can't do this?" She steps back and looks him straight in the eye.

'YOU are the leader. You are a great leader and you will lead us into battle to find our daughter. Then you will make everyone involved pay." She soothes the frown lines on his face. "And I will be by your side. Don't doubt me or my love for you. WE, together, will do whatever we have to do to get her back."

Oliver leans down and kisses her gently. "Thank you. I needed to hear that."

"It's part of my wifely duty to make sure you remember who you are and what you are, especially when you forget." They are hugging one another when Tommy comes in the room.

"The bags are all in the car." Oliver looks at Felicity in question. "I packed everything and ordered the cars ready." Oliver smiles at her. "I like it when you take control." He kisses her forehead.

Together they say goodbye to her Central City family. They get in the car and head to the airport. She is by his side. They hold hands and each thinks about the journey in front of them.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they arrive home, John meets them. He is angry and worried. Oliver can't blame him. "Do you know where she is?" He asks Oliver while hugging Felicity. "Dad does. He's on his way." She moves away. Oliver notices she has Mina's blanket in her arms again. The only time she hasn't clutched it to her was when she gave him the pep talk in Central City.

She walks upstairs. Oliver follows her. He can't deal with anything else right now. He needs to be there for her. He knows exactly where to find her. She's in the nursery, in the rocking chair with her eyes closed slowly rocking. He walks over to her and sits in front of her. "Are you okay?"

She opens her eyes and looks down at him. "I will be. I want to make them pay Oliver." He starts to speak but she puts her finger over his lips. "I want to be there at least when you exact your revenge. Do not tell me all your lines..I'm not innocent anymore, I'm not untouched by the violence..."

"Okay." She looks surprised. She shouldn't be, she knows he can never deny her anything. They killed Carrie and Shado. The baby boy is missing and Mina is...she can't think about that right now.

There is a knock on the open door. It's Roy. "Mr and Mrs Lance are here. They're in your office." Felicity stands, still holding the blanket and walks out of the room. Oliver follows.

As they approach the office Oliver hears John and Quentin yelling. When they see Felicity they all stop. Dinah comes over and hugs her daughter. "Oh my darling...my poor baby." Felicity relaxes into her embrace and they sit on the small sofa in his office. John is pacing at one end.

"Should I call anyone else in?" Oliver asks both men. John just glares at Quentin who shakes his head. "Not yet." Oliver moves to his desk. He watches Felicity for any sign that she needs or wants him with her.

"Explain." Is all Oliver says to Lance. He sits down in a chair. Everyone is waiting with bated breath for him to start.

"Before I met Donna she was a mistress to Sheldon. Rumors were he loved his wife but Donna...she was his 'pet'. He doted on her but never loved her. When we met and got together, I insisted if she were mine, she couldn't be with him." Quentin stands up.

"When Donna told him it was over he vowed to make her pay. She didn't worry. I promised her I would protect her and I did..until I came back here and left her for my wife." He sees Felicity pull away from Dinah. He doesn't know if he should go over there or not.

"After Felicity was born Sheldon tried to get Donna back." Lance sighs. Oliver looks at him and sees tears in his eyes. "I told him I didn't give a fuck about her only the baby." Felicity gasps and moves away from Dinah. Oliver is about to stand up when she comes to him and he pulls her onto his lap.

He looks over at John who looks like he could kill Lance.

"I sent John out there to protect Felicity. I told him to protect both of them, but the other men knew Felicity was the only one I cared about.." He looks to Felicity who grabs Oliver's hand. "I- I..my life would have been easier if Donna had gone to him. She refused. She didn't want Felicity around him."

Felicity pulls away from Oliver but doesn't get up. "Why was she adamant to keep me away from him?" Oliver wondered the same thing. Lance looked at her with sad eyes then to John. Oliver knew then he may have to break up a fight.

"Donna was his obsession, but she was also his pet. He treated her as such. In public, she was the adored mistress of The Don. In private" He pauses lost in memories, "their life was hell. She was his slave. She sat on the floor, she was petted. She was abused emotionally if not physically."

Felicity is crying. Oliver is rubbing circles on her back. She suddenly starts yelling, "You mean she was his sex slave...she traded her body to be safe." Lance is looking at the floor and nods. "And you left her there. IF John hadn't stayed with her, put her under his protection.." Oliver pulls her to him to comfort her.

"She would be dead by now." John spits out of his mouth. "Quentin left her there knowing Sheldon was obsessed. An obsession that he passed down to his son." Oliver is interested.

"He KNEW who Felicity was?" Oliver asks.

John shakes his head. "Not at first. He fell in love with her. Later, he heard the stories about her Father being Bratva. He puts it together and he wanted the daughter of the woman who made his Father betray his Mother. I don't know if in the end it was love or obsession driving him."

Lance clears his throat. "The night Sheldon's wife and son were kidnapped..he was trying to find Donna and had taken most of his men. Leaving them unguarded."

Oliver is stunned. "And you all knew this and let her be around him? Let them live?" Oliver can feel the anger bubbling up. Not even feeling Felicity in his lap can calm him down. Then he sees her. She stands up and walks to Lance.

"You destroyed my birth mother for Dinah." Oliver looks to see Dinah's hurt expression. "You took me away from her to make your life easier. You brought me into a home where I was hated and treated horribly. I could forgive you all of that...but now MY daughter is in the hands of a madman. The only way to get her back is for my birth mother to turn herself over to that monster?" Lance nods. Felicity slaps him.

"If anything happens to either of them, I will kill you myself." Lance looks around her to Oliver. "No. Don't look at him. He isn't going to stop me. No one will. If Donna or Mina are not okay..I will kill you." She walks out.

Oliver watches her go. "Do you know where Donna is?" Lance nods. "They're back in Vegas. He wants to relive their time together." Oliver tries not to think about how twisted that is and how bad this is for all of them. "And Mina?"

"I assume with him. I don't know." Oliver picks up a chair and throws it across the room. The beast, the Bratva enforcer, inside him is wanting out. He is about to unleash it when he sees Felicity. She's crying. He runs over to her, "Baby? What is it?"

"Sheldon called me." Oliver stops breathing. Everyone else moves closer to her. "He said someone would meet me at the park. I was to come alone and his man would give me Mina."

"You're not going alone." She looks up at him. "Yes. I am. Oliver, if he takes me then maybe I will be with Mina. She will have a better chance. Or maybe he will give her to me."

"Oliver, we can put a tracker in her shoes." John tells him. Oliver still doesn't like it. Felicity pulls him closer. "We promised to do anything to get her back. You promised me. Let me do this, please?"

Oliver wants to tell her no. He can't lose her. He can't lose both of them. He can't risk Sheldon lying again. He's looking up at the ceiling hoping another plan will come to him but it doesn't. He looks down in her face. He can tell her no. He can lock her up, but if he does she will never forgive him. He has to trust her.

"If it makes you feel better while I was still on the phone with him I messaged my sister and Helena. They are already in the park waiting...Sheldon won't know." He smiles down at his brilliant beautiful wife.

"It does actually." He hugs her. She pulls at his shirt to get him to step back.

"I have to go now. He set the meeting for thirty minutes. I don't think he is here. The drive is twenty. I need to go." Oliver hugs her. He can do this. He can be strong for her. He takes her hand and walks her to the car. The others follow.

He sees Roy and Thea putting the baby seat in the car. He walks her to the drivers side door. "Call me the second you're clear." She nods.

"I will." She steadies herself. He can see she's nervous. "I love you Oliver. IF they take me, I know you will find me."

"Always." He kisses her.

"I have to go." He opens the door and helps her in. He kisses her quickly one more time. She shuts the door and starts the car. She waves at him then drives away.

Oliver watches the car knowing his entire life is in that car. Roy comes over to him. "How do you feel about following her?"

"We can't." He's almost ready to punch Roy when Thea walks up behind followed by Lawton.

"Helena has her phone on her. She will act like she is taking video of Sara when it's really Felicity. Roy..." The kids steps up.

"My beautiful wife is controlling a drone." Thea holds up a controller and Oliver sees a small drone take off. "We need to stay close it doesn't have a huge range."

Oliver gets in the backseat with Lawton. He doesn't know where Felicity's parents or John are and he doesn't care. Thea tells him about the camera mounted and how Felicity taught her to link it to her tablet. Lawton hands him a tablet and sees the drone following her car.

When Felicity enters the small park, Thea lands the drone. Oliver's phone rings and he sees Felicity. Helena is pretending to take video of Sara. He feels a bit better.

Felicity spots her sister and Helena across the park. There are several parents around with their children. Felicity sits on the bench as Sheldon told her to do. She is waiting for one of his men to snatch her. She won't scream or fight. She will go willingly to her daughter or her death.

She hears a noise and jumps. It's a stroller. There is a small man pushing it. Felicity feels her heart rate increase. She can feel it, it's Mina. The man stops in front of her. She stands up.

"Mr Sheldon sends his regards. He has what he's always wanted." Felicity is trying to see inside the pram type stroller. "Donna is where she chooses to be, leave them alone."

The man walks away. She has no idea where. She scoops Mina out of the stroller. It's her and she's alive. Felicity sits on the ground, takes the blanket off her and looks her daughter over. Mina wakes up and looks up at her. It's like she recognizes her. She smiles. Felicity smiles down at her daughter, tears swimming in her eyes. She's home and she's safe.

She holds her to her chest. She's rocking her and crying. Felicity feels like she can breathe again. Mina is making cooing noises. Felicity looks up to see Oliver running towards them. Before she can get up he is lifting her up into his arms. They hold Mina between them. Both kissing her cheeks. She makes a gurgling noise.

"We need to have her looked at by our doctor. The pediatrician is at out clinic on the compound." Felicity allows Oliver to lead her away. She knows he will take care of them. When they get to a car, Oliver tries to take Mina from her arms. She fights him. "She needs to ride in her seat. When we get home you can have her back." She relinquishes her daughter.

  
Oliver puts them in the back seat where the car seat is and then buckles Felicity in. He walks around to the other side. Tommy is now driving and Lawton is in the front seat. She looks and sees Sara, Helena and Nyssa in a car in front of them. There is a car behind them that looks to have Thea and Roy.

Felicity looks down at her daughter. "I never want the three of us separated again, Oliver." He looks to her and nods. They arrive at the compound. Tommy parks them around back. Felicity quickly unbuckles Mina and hugs her to herself.

They walk to the clinic. The doctor weighs Mina, and proceeds to do a basic checkup. Felicity looks over at Oliver, "Please have someone go into the nursery and get one of her own outfits for her."

Oliver walks out, she assumes to have someone do as she asked. He comes back in and watches the doctor with her. After the longest thirty minutes of her life, some blood is drawn. "As far as I can tell, Mina is perfectly fine and was well taken care of while she was gone. I should have the blood work back within a week." Felicity nods. "Gone". Kidnapped is where she was but people avoid such harsh words.

Oliver walks out and comes back in with a onesie for Mina. Felicity changes her diaper and puts the onesie on her daughter. When they are done here she will bathe her and nurse her. She wants nothing of those people left on her daughter.

They make their way into the house. Oliver is following her. "Felicity what did the man say?" She keeps walking. She gets to the nursery and strips Mina, "I want the clothes she came home in burned, Oliver. Now. Please."

She's grateful when he calls Roy and asks him to do as she asked. She running a tub of water. She sits Mina on the rug in the bathroom, stands and takes off her clothes. She watches Oliver quickly shut the bathroom door. Felicity then takes Mina's things off her.

When the water is ready she gets in the tub with her daughter. She starts by washing her hair. There isn't much there but Felicity props Mina on her raised legs. Oliver hands her the baby shampoo. He sits down by the tub watching them.

Felicity pours a tiny amount in her hand and runs it over Mina's head. The baby fusses for a moment. Felicity slowly scoops water with one hand while holding Mina still in the other and rinses her. When she is done with that Oliver hands her a tiny washcloth. Felicity washes the baby. She is memorizing every inch of her daughter and checking her for anything the doctor may have missed.

Once Mina is rinsed, Felicity holds her to her naked body. She is hoping their bond isn't broken. Mina curls into her. Felicity smiles, truly smiles for the first time. Mina start suckling at her upper breast. Felicity lets out a smile and a sigh of happiness. She moves her down to her nipple and Mina greedily latches on.

Felicity looks to Oliver, "She's okay!" She smiles. A smile that is full of relief, happiness and love, her eyes glistening with happy tears. He nods. Oliver goes on his knees and kisses first Felicity then their daughter. When Mina is done, Oliver helps them out of the tub.

"You should rock her to sleep. She needs you too." Felicity sees the relief immediately in his features. He was scared. He pulls his shirt off, "You don't have clothes." She shrugs but puts his shirt on while he holds Mina. When they are done, Oliver carries Mina to her changing table and dresses her for sleep. He takes Felicity's hand and the three of them go to their room.

Felcity knows Oliver has work to do. She knows he needs to find Donna. He needs to get to Merlyn and he has men to punish but tonight? Tonight, is there night. She hopes Donna can forgive them for being selfish and taking the rest of today and tonight for their little family. Oliver rocks Mina to sleep while Felicity slowly lets herself fall into her first restful sleep since Mina was taken.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. We pride ourselves on the stories we tell..truth be damned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A discovery and truths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone still reading this story. I've planned this story out when I decided to write a sequel. The thing is my ego, self esteem...writing mojo took a hit a few weeks ago with another story and backlash from it. I wasn't going to do this story the way I had planned it after that. After many,many talks with myself I decided to be true to me and my vision. I wrote the outline for this chapter early in this story and waited for the right moment. Then I needed the courage.
> 
> I am sure there are some mistakes, I'm sorry. I know I left a few things out but this chapter was already a struggle and long. 
> 
> Thank you. 
> 
> p.s. you may cry. I did writing it and re-reading it. That could be stress..

The next day Oliver wakes to find Felicity sitting beside him nursing Mina. He watches her as she strokes the little girl's head and speaks softly, "I'm sorry you were gone for so long. Daddy and I will make them pay for taking you from us." Felicity pauses and averts her eyes from the baby looking up at her. 

"Your Nana Donna loves you so much. We all do, my sweet one. We all do." Oliver furrows his brow. Something is up with his wife. He moves to sit up and she notices he's awake. She smiles at him. When Mina is sated, Felicity pulls her from her nipple and hands her to Oliver. He takes her and watches as his wife buttons up his shirt she wore to bed. 

When she's done she scoots off the bed and takes Mina from him. He kisses her cheek before handing her to her Mommy. Felicity walks to the small crib (Mina outgrew her bassinet while she was gone) and places her gently down. He watches her smile down at her. 

She comes back to bed and climbs into his lap. "I never thought I wanted marriage and children. Now, I want a houseful with you." He smiles at her because he feels the same way. "But first we need to take care of these people who betrayed you..betrayed us." 

Oliver has never seen such fire in her eyes. His first instinct is to kiss her, make her forget everything if only for a little while. He thinks better of it. What happened to her, to them isn't something either of them should let go and that's really what he wants for her. 

"We will." He assures her. She kisses him. "Promise me, Oliver...promise me they will pay for taking Mina..promise that Sheldon will pay for hurting Donna." Oliver has no problem promising her these things. 

"They will pay. Everyone who had anything to do with this will pay. Once they've paid for their betrayal no one will ever think of betraying us again." She doesn't smile at him she just accepts his word. She trusts that he will do as he has promised. 

She quietly, too quietly gets up from his lap and gathers her things to prepare for the day. Oliver follows her and watches. He's concerned. "Felicity..." She turns from where she was turning the water on in the shower to look at him. 

"Are you okay? Are you sure you're okay?" She looks down at the floor and then back at him. She sighs, reaches in and turns off the water. 

"I..I don't know. I want to be the girl you fell in love with, I want to be the woman you married but I'm scared I can't be her anymore and that--you won't want me anymore." He walks over to her and takes her in his arms. 

"I love you. No matter what I LOVE you. That's the only thing I am one hundred percent sure of in this world." 

She pulls back but not out of his arms. "How can you love me? My parents lied to me my entire life, my sister was deranged psychopath, my ex boyfriend apparently only wanted me for some perverse since of justice...I freak out over noised and crowds since he took me and I let our daughter be abducted by two people I thought I could trust! What is lovable about me?" 

She tries to move from his arms but he easily holds her. When she stops trying to fight him he pulls her into his embrace. He kisses the top of her head. 

"Baby, my dad was a rapist, my Mother his silent accomplice in making us 'tougher', I've tortured and killed people since before i was old enough to drink legally, I used woman and I failed to protect you...do you still love me?" 

She nods, "Yes. Always." He smiles because for just a second he thought she might say no. "And I will always love you. You've changed because our world, this world changed how you deal with things but it hasn't changed who you are." 

He pulls her back so he can look into her eyes. "You're still the woman who will stand up to those he can't stand for themselves. You love with your entire soul when you love someone and you always are willing to be by my side." 

She dives into his chest with such force it almost knocks him over. "Oh Oliver. I needed to hear that." He is finally getting better at this whole husband, relationship thing. She goes up on her tiptoes to kiss him. God, he's missed this, he's missed her. He breathes through his nose loudly and is about to pick her up when Mina fusses. Cockblocked by his own kid. He smiles while still kissing her. He pulls back. 

"I got her. You shower. she probably needs a change." Felicity smiles and drops his shirt then sends him a devilish grin. "Not fair Mrs Queen." She shrugs, "I've never played fair, Mr Queen." 

He finds Mina about to start crying when he picks her up. "Hey there little one." He lifts her and checks. Sure enough she needs a new diaper. He carries her down the hall to the nursery. Several of his men are in the hall. Some steal a peek at the baby others smile at him. 

He places her on the table after he has gathered her things. He talks to her while changing her. "I'm going to be gone for awhile. Don't worry. Mommy and some of my best people will be here.."

"No. We are going with you. Mina can stay back but we are going with you, Oliver."

He looks over at Felicity in the doorway. She is dressed for her day and Mac is at her feet both of them looking expectantly at him. He looks back down at Mina and finishes snapping her onesie shut. He lifts her in his arms and cuddles her to his chest. 

"We can discuss it later." He walks past her. She, of course, follows him. "No. There is nothing to discuss. We won't be separated. You won't need men here to protect us because we will all be together, like a family should be." 

Oliver stops and turns around. He sees his men watching them. "We will discuss this later." He hands Mina over to her. She takes the baby. He can tell by the glare that this isn't over. 

Oliver enters his office to find it crowded. Both of his siblings, Roy, The Lance's all three of them, John and his boys and Nyssa.

"I see you've been busy." John nods. 

"We want to get a team together to get Donna back. We have Mina back. We are all here and accounted for, I want her to be our next priority. Oliver looks around the room. He agrees but he needs to know where everyone else stands. "Where are Lawton and Helena?" It doesn't seem like they would miss this discussion. 

"They both know they will be on Felicity's detail and decided not knowing the answers would be better than trying to lie to her." Nyssa offers. Good. Felicity is already being her normal stubborn self. 

"Okay. Does everyone agree we should go for Donna?" John and his boys nod. Oliver can see the worry in their eyes. Sara moves forward, "Nyssa and I both want in on this Oliver. We could even go undercover, if you need it." He smiles at them. 

He looks to Quentin silently asking the question. "NO. I don't agree. I think we should go after the people who actually took my granddaughter. Donna knew what to expect and decided to go." Dinah moves next to her husband beside his desk. 

John snaps, "She did this to save MINA! She did this for her daughter. She did this KNOWING I would come for her!" He is in Quentin's face. 

Dinah moves to stand between them, "That maybe true, but she knows their is other business to attend to and that comes first." The three are staring at each other. 

"Last time I checked Dinah, you weren't a member of Bratva and neither is he." John looks to Quentin. He's right. 

Before this can spiral, Oliver steps in. "I am a part of this Bratva." Everyone turns their attention to Oliver well aware he is asserting his authority. "As the leader, I recognize the sacrifice Donna has made for this Bratva and my family. We owe her loyalty. She comes first." 

John and Oliver have a conversation without a word. John now knows Oliver wanted to know who he could trust. They are worried they can't trust Lance and aren't sure what's going on in his head. 

"Let's come up with a plan to get Donna out. John do you want the boys here?" John looks to his three boys. 

"They can stay." 

 

Felicity is walking through the house when one of the maid's calls for her. "Ma'am..there's a call from a detective from the SCPD. He says you know him." Felicity makes her way to the landline in her office. She presses the button. 

"Hello. This is Felicity Queen." 

"Mrs Queen, I'm not sure you remember me. I'm Detective Norman. You tutored my kids when you were in high school?" Felicity smiles at the memory. She really enjoyed that time in her life. 

"Yes. Of course. How are you?" It was unusual for law enforcement to contact anyone within the Bratva unless it was to arrest them or they were being paid off. Friendly calls were rare. She was immediately on alert.

"I'm fine. Listen, we found a baby. He had been left with a sitter. The mother begged her to take the child even though they weren't friendly. She said to keep him safe. We believe the woman is the wife of a Bratva member.." he stumbles over the last words. Felicity knows. Slade and Shado's son. She feels it in her soul.

"I want him.." She can't betray the Bratva even if Oliver is her husband, he'd have to kill her by giving him the story but Felicity feels drawn towards the baby.

"Mrs Queen. I am not sure--"

"We both know you won't find the bodies. Do you want one more lost child on your conscience? I know that is why you called me." He groans. 

"Can you meet me at the station?" Felicity looked around her office. "Yes. What time?" 

"As soon as you can get here. Children's Services are already snooping around. We will need a story." Felicity knows what she has to do. "I will be there in one hour." 

She gets up and walks to the nursery. She lifts Mina from her crib. They walk down to Oliver's office. Felicity has no idea what to say to Oliver.

On the way she sees Helena and Lawton sitting in the living room.. "I need you two to come with me." They follow her. When they approach Oliver's office she hears yelling. Lawton moves around her to knock on the door. 

Tommy opens the door. "What?" He sees Felicity standing behind Lawton and opens the door the entire way letting the small group in. Felicity walks to where Oliver is seated behind his desk. She holds out Mina and he takes her. 

"What is this?" He asks her. 

"I have to go out. I can't tell you where or why yet. I need money. Lots of it, a security detail and you to keep Mina with you."

Oliver hands his daughter to Helena. "Why?" 

"Did you miss the part where I said I can't tell you?" He rolls his eyes and she hates that. "Listen mister. I trusted you when I had no reason to do it. I'm asking you to do the same when you have no reason not to trust me."

She can tell he is worried about her safety. She pulls him closer to her. "I will be protected and I'm going to the police station..please don't make me say more." She whispers in his ear. He pulls away to look at her face. He's shocked. 

He leans back in to whisper to her. "Are you going to bribe a cop? I'd rather we have someone else do that." She shakes her head. Technically not a lie. She's going to be bribing a social worker and maybe a judge eventually. Oliver studies her for a moment. He nods and walks to the safe and pulls out money. He looks to see if it's enough. She nods yes. He puts it in a bag. Then takes Mina from Helena.

He looks to Lawton and Helena. "Keep her safe." She kisses him then Mina goodbye. 

 

Felicity walks into the police station with her head held high. Some people stop and gawk. Others wonder aloud why she is there. She walks up to the desk and is about to ask for Detective Norman and he appears. He grabs her arm and escorts her to a back room. 

"This is Miss James. She's the social worker." She was young and Felicity knew she wouldn't need the money. She was only a few years older than Felicity and new at her job. 

"Miss James! Thank goodness. My sister disappeared and we've been looking for my nephew." She hugs the woman to make it seem more real. 

"I was unaware your sister is missing." Felicity pretends to be upset, while she is upset about Shado she can't let that come out. 

"Shado is my half sister. My father...he has many children. I, myself, am the product of one of his affairs. My sister...she wasn't ready for motherhood. I offered to take my nephew but then my daughter...well, let's just say I'm here now." She smiles and the other woman returns it. 

"Mrs--"

"Queen, Mrs Oliver Queen." Yep, she just name dropped. The other woman understands now. She swallows and steps away. 

"Well, Mrs Queen, your nephew was well taken care of and seems in good health. Since we don't know where his parents are.."

"My husband and I will adopt him. I mean, foster him first then perhaps...if neither parent shows up?" The woman sighs. Felicity can see the internal struggle. Trusting a woman whose husband is Bratva but also cares for the child. Her feelings for the child wins out.

"If the judge approves. I can make you and your husband temporary guardians.." That's all Felicity needs Oliver will make sure this child stays with them. Miss James leaves the room and comes back with the baby boy. 

Sadly, Felicity realizes she doesn't know his name. Miss James puts him in Felicity's arms. She feels attached to him already. "Here you go Mrs Queen, Jonas seems ready to go home." Shado must have named him. Would Slade have pretended it was okay or maybe it was his idea? The boy is just a little younger than Mina. He's so small.

"I will call you in a few days to set up a meeting. I just hope my superiors go along with this." Miss James mumbles. Felicity smiles at her. "They will, don't worry." Oliver will make sure of it she silently adds.

After Miss James leaves Felicity faces Detective Norman, "Thank you. I can't tell you how relieved I am." He says nothing and asks nothing both of them knowing it's not safe. 

Felicity takes Jonas and they leave the station. Both Helena and Lawton's mouths drop open. Lawton speaks, "Is that Slade's son?" 

Felicity walks past him and puts him in the car seat. They will need another one. "No, this is my son." She needs to make it clear this child will be protected. He will not endure what she did. She climbs in beside him while Helena and Lawton get in the front. 

On the drive back to the Big House, Felicity starts to think about what it was like when she came home to the Lance's. She's heard the story. She starts thinking about Donna, and how she is sacrificing so much again for Felicity. AGAIN. She understands Dinah feeling attached to her so quickly and how she would cry for her. But could a Mother truly willingly take another woman's child? Even if that woman was her husband's mistress.

Felicity's mind starts to race. Thing she never connected are becoming connected. She puts it all together. How could she have been so stupid? How? It all makes sense to her now. 

She looks up and sees they are entering the grounds. Lawton opens her door after she unhooks Jonas. When they are all walking in she asks Lawton to take Jonas upstairs to the nursery and place him with Mina. 

"Helena?" The other woman stops following Lawton and comes back to her friend. "I need you to get one of the maids to get everything Jonas will need. A crib, high chair definitely a car seat. Clothes...everything. Please." She nods. 

"Lis? Are you okay?" Felicity shakes her head. She walks down to Oliver's office with purpose to her steps. People move out of her way as she moves around the house. 

This time she doesn't knock, no longer the timid wife she was several months ago, she throws open the door. "Everyone but my parents, John and my husband. OUT." 

Tommy, Thea and Roy look hurt but do as she says. Nyssa just shrugs and walks out. Thea takes Mina with her as she goes. Sara pauses for a moment looking at her little sister. When Felicity doesn't react, Sara moves out and Felicity is grateful for the trust Sara has given her. After the door shuts, Felicity walks over to where her father is standing with her mother. 

"I connected all the dots. in your stories today. The story of how I was born, why I was born and how I came to live with your family." Everyone stiffens. Everyone's attention on Felicity. "You said you took me because Dinah needed me. That Donna might hurt me. That wasn't the whole truth was it?" 

She looks at Lance. Her Dad. The man she worshipped. The man who betrayed, then saved her and now..she knows, the man who would have killed her. "If Dinah hadn't wanted me..Sheldon would have killed me and you would have let him. He wanted Donna at that point more than anything. I was no more than an obstacle tying her to you and in turn tying you to someone other than your wife."

Dinah starts to shake his head. "I always have loved you, sweetheart." Felicity ignores her and continues on.

"No. You left Donna and me. Unprotected more or less. She lost it because she KNEW Sheldon was coming for her. It wasn't in her head. It wasn't postpartum depression, not entirely. And you had to get rid of me...it would look bad to your superiors...to your WIFE to let me live." She moves closer. 

"I was a problem. If Sheldon killed me for Donna you're life would be better." It's his turn to shake his head. "Bullshit. Just like Slade killed Shado, you would have killed her but Sheldon's obsession and her love for me..that meant Sheldon might do it for you. Donna was NOTHING to you." Felicity's voice full of venom as she continues, "Just someone to warm your bed while Dinah threw a tantrum." 

Lance walks over to her and goes to slap her face when Oliver grabs his hand. Felicity is grateful for her his intervention and equally grateful he is letting her do this on her own and not interfering only keeping her safe. Oliver pushes her Dad back away from her. He is glaring at Lance until he backs down. He looks to Felicity who smiles at him. Oliver has been and always will be her hero. She continues.

"I'm right. Aren't I? Slade killed Shado because he saw her as a cross to bear, an albatross, an embarrassment. I'm guessing he married her because Oliver's parents, probably Robert paid him to do it." Quentin Lance, the man who never backs down looks away confirming her suspicions. She was so blind to not see this before.

She walks over to Dinah, "Will you tell me the truth? The only reason I am alive is because you couldn't have another child and took hers?" 

"Felicity, leave your Mother alone." She turns her head, "Which Mother?" 

That sets Lance off, "Slade killed Shado, yes..because she was a whore. Your husband's whore! Robert left him no choice but to marry her. He'd never move up in the ranks so he did what he had to do. Oliver would do the same thing had Shado gotten pregnant and you wanted the child. I honored my wife!" 

Felicity can't believe he is trying to act like he did something honorable. "Honoring your wife would mean being faithful." He looks stricken.

She wanted him to deny it. She wanted both of them to deny it. She wanted desperately to believe they only wanted her, but it's not the truth. Dinah may have loved her and felt she needed her but in the end, Felicity didn't matter as much as she should have. "Why not just leave me alone. John loved her, after he got there..he loved her. I'm guessing he was a spy for you, and probably told not to protect us." She knows John wouldn't have followed that order. He adores Donna. She looks over to John.

"My orders were to protect you once you were back with Donna because of Dinah's wish to have you. I was told to let Donna do as she pleased. I think the hope was she would return to Sheldon on her own. Solving everything. Then I fell in love with her and Sheldon and had other problems....mostly a dead wife and an emotionally crippled son." Felicity thinks that over. Cooper's greatest pain was probably the only thing that kept her alive long enough for Dinah to get her back. 

 

Felicity looks to her Dad, "I could have been their child...I could have been happy and safe. Once Sheldon left Donna alone and once John was with her, we could have been a happy family." 

Lance cackles. "Happy? Safe? Maybe. But there wouldn't have been computers and all the parts to others and fancy schools and cars. You had a great life! You never wanted for anything, ever!" 

"Yes! Yes I did. I wanted to belong! I wanted to be loved and I wanted to feel wanted. Things I never felt in your home. But John? John gave that to me. He was more of a father to me and when I met Donna...I felt safe and warm. I never felt loved or wanted until Oliver."

She looks to Oliver and smiles. Would she have met him had she lived with Donna? Would they have fallen in love? She can't completely regret her parents taking her but only because of Oliver. He must see the questions in her eyes. 

"I would have found you, somehow and I would have loved you. Your parents sins wouldn't have mattered to me." Felicity loves him so much, she chooses to believe they would have found a way to each other. 

Dinah gasps. Lance walks over to her and comforts her. "Do you think Oliver didn't think of killing Shado? Instead he did what I did, he pushed his best friend into her arms. One of them would have killed her and the baby too. The only difference is John wasn't Bratva and wanted Donna where Slade just wanted to fuck her not marry her." After he's done he realized what he said. 

"You would have killed me. I was in your way of moving up. I was a pawn used to hurt Donna." She says it slowly. Dinah is shaking her head. Felicity wants more than anything to believe whatever she says but she is an analytical person and the facts don't add up.

"We love you. You are our daughter." 

"No, not really. I was used to fill a void. But mostly I was used to show Donna who was in charge. You took the man she thought she loved and the daughter she loved. I think you grew to love me and told yourself it was selfless, but it wasn't. You tried to love me, but deep down I was different. I always knew I was different." 

She moves to Oliver and he wraps his arms around her. She looks up at him. He kisses the tear tracks. "Would you have killed Shado, in their position?" 

He shakes his head, "No, baby. I would do anything to make you happy but killing her wouldn't make you happy ." She knows he's telling her the truth. She leaves his arms.

"I always wondered where Laurel got her crazy tendencies from and why she was so different but she wasn't. She was both of you..Dinah wanted to control and take what she felt was stolen from her: her husband and another child. Just as Laurel wanted Oliver...and you, YOU wanted power, you wanted everyone to dance to your drumbeats. You wanted the easy way out. Laurel was the worst parts of both of you." 

The tears are flowing more freely now. She loves these two people, she has always loved them. She remembers when she found out they hid her maternity from her. This doesn't hurt as bad, but only because this time she has Oliver. She can feel him behind her. She reaches for his hand and grasps it.

"You allowed her to bully me out of my own home. You could have sent me to Donna. Instead, after you made Donna give me up so you could keep me, you sent me away to keep Laurel happy. You sick bastards." Felicity is coming to terms with the fact their love always had a limit. Her love for Mina and now for Jonas, has no limits. She would do anything to keep them safe. She would put her own happiness on hold to make either of them safer, happier or more secure in this world and their place in it. 

"Felicity. We are your parents." Dinah reminds her. "We made mistakes. I made mistakes but I always loved you. I still love you. I am your Mother." Felicity wants to hug her and make it all better. Doing that would be dishonest and she won't do that. She has children to be a role model for and ...damn it she deserves better. 

"No. Not anymore. I want you gone." She turns to Oliver, "I want them gone." She heads to the door and is about to open it when she stops and turns to lean against it not facing them but the door. 

"I found Slade and Shado's son today. He's upstairs with our daughter. His name is Jonas." Everyone is shocked. "I didn't pick it." She says offhandedly. "He will be raised as a Queen with Mina. He will know his Mother died protecting him. He will know his father betrayed everyone. But most of all he will know he is loved, he is wanted and he belongs." She loves that boy but she would give him up in a minute if it meant Shado could be alive and raise him.

Felicity walks out of the room and hopes to never have to see the two people who did nothing more than use her birth mother and herself for their own needs. Even if they did on some level love her. She was used as a pawn even when she didn't know it. 

 

Oliver turns to them. "You two need to leave. She may not mean this tomorrow but right now, she does. And I won't let you hurt her." 

"She's our daughter." When Oliver doesn't budge, Lance tries again, "I gave you all of this." He waves his arms around then looks him in the eye. "... including my daughter." Oliver moves in closer. He's done his best to not think about what Lance wanted to do all those months ago. His words tonight though make it impossible. His charity of a moment ago is gone.

"You would have taken her from me. You would have made me marry Laurel...I see what Felicity was getting at, you used my love for her to help clear your path and had you been able to do it, I would be married to Laurel and you would have used Felicity to make a deal with someone else. Who? Don't act like you didn't have a plan." 

Lance doesn't try to deny it. "I hated you, but Laurel loved you and your skills are legendary. Felicity didn't want Bratva, I would have given her to Tommy that was my plan with your Father." 

"Why offer me the deal in the first place? Why not make me marry Laurel and become part of your crew?" Oliver doesn't understand it. 

"Robert and I knew you'd rebel if we tried to force you. I dangled her in front of you and you wanted the girl who didn't fall at your feet. It was easy really." He has pride in his plan. "I was going to use your engagement to make Laurel step up and be the daughter I needed. But then Felicity fell in love with you..and I love her, we both do. We wanted her happy. We made mistakes Oliver lots of them, but we always loved her. I double crossed Robert..or you made me when you eloped."

"You worked with my Father..you would have taken her from me and given her to my BROTHER? You people play with our lives like we are...pawns. That's all we are to you." Oliver is ready to walk out and find his wife when he sees John move towards Lance. Oliver stays just in case he's needed. He's not sure what John might need him to do.

"I always suspected everything she said is true. I thought you loved her and she had a better life but when the truth about Donna and then Laurel came to light I knew I was wrong to keep quiet. You were my friend." John shakes his head. "I should have just taken her and Donna and ran with them. You wouldn't have cared." John walks over to Oliver.

"I need to leave Oliver. I will kill them both." Oliver looks to his best friend. "Go John. Do what you need to do."

He watches John take one last look at his former friend. Then he walks out. Oliver waits a beat before he goes to speak but before he can Lance is in his face. He was going to tell Lance to take his wife and leave.

"YOU need me. I can stage a coup and take back this Bratva." And Oliver's barely contained anger is unleashed. He was willing to let them live. He was willing to put Felicity's love at risk. He wanted to be a good compassionate person. Then he threatened his family. 

He walks to his office door, he calls several of his men over and whispers to them. Then he shuts the door and locks it. He closes his eyes, he feels the anger and adrenaline making it's way through his body. He can feel the change coming over him. There was a time he reveled in the feel of this, the power of it is almost overwhelming. He gently pushes thoughts of his family out of his head because right here, right now Quentin Lance is not family, he is a threat. 

Oliver lowers his head and slowly turns around. He opens his eyes and looks up at his adversary. Lance takes a step back. Oliver smirks, but it's not the gentle smirk he normally has it's the look of a predator. It is the look of a man who can and will kill you without a second thought. A man who can torture you and not lose any sleep over it.

Lance moves so Dinah is behind him trying to protect her. Oliver moves closer silently. He is lethal right now and Lance knows it. Dinah speaks from behind her husband, "Felicity will never forgive you if you hurt us." 

Oliver laughs, "You will live, Mrs Lance. You aren't Bratva. Your husband kept secrets from his leader and put the leader's wife and child in danger." Oliver tells him. "Then you threatened a coup. Now, what do we do with traitors?" 

Lance tries to act like he isn't scared of Oliver. "Felicity's love..you will lose it." His voice cracks betraying his fear. 

Oliver's breathing gets heavier as the anger is spiraling. "She.will.never.know...she wants you gone. I will tell her you're gone." 

Lance shudders from his words. "And my wife, her Mother?" Oliver doesn't even blink. "She hates her. I can do whatever I want. Just like you did with Donna. Maybe exchange her for Donna. Sheldon might like someone new to play with after all." 

They stare at each other. The only sound is Dinah weeping. "I mean, Laurel turned Felicity over to that madman's son. You turned your mistress my wife's birth Mother over to the madman himself. Why shouldn't your wife have a turn?" 

Oliver knows this is getting out of control but all he can think about is that they are the biggest threat to his family. Taking his power would mean taking her. No one will take her from him. No one. Not even the man who helped create her.

Oliver is thinking back on everything. "You offered to kill him, Sheldon I mean, so the secrets would die with him. No one would know what a horrible person you are and how you played God with their lives....she would never know what you did to Donna because Donna, out of love for Felicity, was keeping your secret."

Lance must feel a momentary strength because he stands toe to toe with Oliver. Oliver almost feels respect for the man before him, most men cower when faced with this side of Oliver's personality. Oliver towers over Lance. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't, won't and haven't already done. You would have killed Shado or worse if Felicity demanded it." 

That's all it takes. Lance acting like Felicity would want that, acting like they are her parents all over again. He picks up the older man by his collar and slams him to the ground and Dinah screams. "The difference is MY wife never would have asked me to hurt another woman. She would never take a child from her mother." Oliver looks up at Dinah staring down at both of them. 

"Maybe your wife is the one who should pay?" Oliver lets Lance go and stalks towards Dinah. She is shaking her head. She's been quiet most of this time.

"Oliver. Felicity is mad but she will come around. We are her parents and we love her....I did what I did..."

"You tore a child from her Mother. You let the Mother think she was crazy and convinced her she was doing the right thing, you sick fuck." Dinah shakes her head more vehemently. 

"No..well, yes. But I did it for MY family. I wanted her. I love her. Donna wouldn't have loved her like I did...yes, I was jealous of Donna and that Quentin had moved on.." Oliver watches her. He sees Dinah is lost in her memories of the past. "I couldn't believe he moved on with HER. She's ...she's a nobody from VEGAS!" 

Oliver narrows his eyes as he rises from where he was holding Lance down. "And her daughter? What was she?" 

"Disposable to most. I could have had Quentin adopt her out. I could have had him kill her. But I brought her into our home and I loved her like my own! I cherish her!" 

He shakes his head. "You lied to her. You allowed Laurel to hurt her. Even as an adult. Your husband just said he'd take her from her home here with me. That's love?"

She moves closer to Oliver, "I tried to stop her, Laurel. I tried to talk Quentin into doing something..." She sighs. "We did our best. We always loved her and gave her the best...she is probably our favorite.. Quentin wouldn't really take her from you, Oliver."

Oliver isn't convinced. He moves to Lance who is off the floor now. He is ready to kill him in front of his wife and banish her. There is a tap on the door. 

"I said no interruptions." He practically growls, never looking at the door. He steps closer to Lance when he hears the lock clicking open. Someone disobeyed his direct orders. He turns to the door imagining how this person will be punished. 

The door opens, just a bit, and Felicity slides in with her back to them. She locks the door. She turns to face the room and walks to him. He doesn't want her to see this. Sure, she saw him with Carrie's Dad, but this is her parents. When she left earlier, he wasn't this far gone. He thought Felicity would get over her anger, and that would make his abate, but how does one get over this kind of abuse?

She smiles shyly at him as she walks over. When she reaches him, she cups his cheek gently as his jaw ticks from anger. "My big bad wolf..." She whispers. She goes up on her toes and kisses his mouth lightly. 

When she drops back to the floor, she cups both cheeks while smiling, "Not for me. Do not do this to yourself...not for me." She whispers gently, her eyes never breaking contact with his. Oliver feels his breathing start to calm. 

"He threatened a coup...he threatened my family's safety..." Felicity smiles sadly at him. "He can't hurt us. There are over a hundred men in this house ready to die for you, me and our children." She is rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. 

"YOU will protect us, but not like this. Not for their sake but for yours." She drops her hands and puts her arms around his waist. She steps closer and rests her head against his chest. "The guilt will eat you. The guilt will take you from us...we need you." After several beats of his heart, he slowly moves his arms around her. He can feel her tears on his chest. 

 

His Felicity. His mind reminds him she's his light, his love, his world. She starts speaking again.

"Please, don't let them take something else from me. Don't let them take the only person who ever loved ME, away from me." With that plea, all his anger seeps from his body. He relaxes into her. No, he won't leave her. 

She steps back from him. He smiles down at her. "Never." She smiles that smile he adores. The one that tells him he is her world, that she loves him and sees the good in him. But mostly it tells him she is proud of him. 

She takes his hand and turns to her parents. "I saved your lives today. My debt to you is paid. If I were you, I'd run. Fast and far." Dinah moves towards Felicity and he steps between them. 

"She did save you. Do as she tells you." Oliver's voice lacks any warmth when he speaks to them. "If I see you again, if you threaten my family? NO ONE will be able to save you." She squeezes his hand silently agreeing with him.

Lance takes Dinah's hand. "After Donna is home and safe, maybe you will both change your minds. Until then we will go." They both longingly at Felicity. 

"May we tell Sara goodbye?" Dinah asks quietly. 

"I told her what you've both done. She left. She doesn't want to see you." Dinah starts to cry while Lance accepts it stoically. 

When they move to the door and unlock it, several of his men are there. "Take them wherever they want. Just make sure it is far from here." Oliver yells to his men.

None of them thought his in-laws would walk out alive. Oliver didn't either if he is honest with himself. He wants them both dead. He definitely wants them far away from his wife. He thinks they still might be a threat to Felicity.

Felicity moves and closes the door behind her parents as he moves to his desk. He sits in his chair. He needs a release. He needs to get this anger out of his system. He sits back in his chair and closes his eyes. He needs to tap this down, now. 

He feels her hands on him. She runs her fingers lightly across his chest. Oliver doesn't open his eyes but waits for her to crawl in his lap and soothe away his anger. Her hands go lower. She pushes his chair back a little. He smiles. He is starting to feel calmer. Then he feels her hands on his pants. She flips open the button on his jeans. Oliver's eyes shoot open as he sits up straight in his chair. 

Before him is Felicity sitting on her heels. "Let me make it better..." She pulls down the zipper and pulls him free of his jeans. She smiles up at him and he licks his lips. It's a bit of a head rush how fast his blood flow changed. 

She strokes him up and down slowly. This is wrong, right? He shouldn't let her do this, not now..He almost killed her parents. He licks his lips as he watches her slowly move up on her knees and take him in her mouth. 

"Holy shit..." It's been months since they've had sex. His hand has had a workout so this feels exceptionally welcomed. Felicity is slowly taking him in and out of her mouth. He hisses. " so good.." 

When she relaxes her throat and he slips down, "Fuck..baby..I'm not going to last..." He grabs her hair and starts fucking her mouth. She moans and he loses it. It would normally be embarrassing, but he needed this, he needed her and it's been so long. 

She is licking him clean while making soothing sounds. When she's done she tucks him back in and does up his pants. He lifts her from the floor. "I shouldn't have let you do that."

She sits sideways on his lap, putting both arms around him and her legs over the side. "It's cute that you still think you 'let me' do anything." She kisses his cheek. She's right, not about the cute part but the fact he still sometimes thinks he lets her do things. She owns him heart, mind, soul and body. 

They sit there for a few minutes before she speaks, "You can love Jonas, right Oliver?" He hadn't thought about it. He considers her words. Can he love the son of the man who took his daughter? The son of his ex lover? He looks up at her face. She's so full of love and light. Can she help him? 

"Can I meet him?" She nods with a huge smile on her face. "The things that were ordered for him should be here soon." She hops off his lap. He stands and takes her hand. 

They make their way through the house. They climb the stairs to the family wing. She turns towards the nursery. "For now, I think they should share a room. It will make them closer, don't you think?" Oliver shrugs. 

They walk into the nursery. Felicity drops his hand and moves to the crib. She goes to the far side. He creeps up to the crib. There inside is their daughter sleeping peacefully. Beside her, is a little boy with dark hair with his hand holding Mina's. They look like they've been waiting for each other. Felicity and Shado joked that they were already playing with each other when they would kick at the same time. 

Oliver feels his heart expand when seeing the boy. It's not his fault, his father is evil. He lost his Mother and here is Felicity risking everything to become his Mother. Shado would want this, she would understand and if Felicity's heart is big enough to accept this boy, then who is he to deny them each other. 

Oliver looks up and sees Felicity looking at him. "Yes. I can love him." Felicity comes around the crib and jumps in his arms. "Thank you! I knew you could." She kisses his cheek, "Congratulations! It's a boy!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay...there it is. Next up: Donna.


	19. All hearts need to be rescued from time to time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to get Donna and someone has to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...there is violence in this chapter. You were warned. I really toned it down. This is Bratva and I can go dark but didn't. Yet. 
> 
> this chapter may make you laugh and/or cry at various points! 
> 
> I think I have three more chapters and then we say goodbye :(

Oliver left Felicity with the children. He's walking around trying to find John while marveling at the fact he is now a father of two. He smiles. He can do this. He has Felicity to help him. Oliver also knows he will have to pay some people off. Felicity told him how the police called knowing the child would go into an unkind system. Oliver thinks they also worried about retribution for taking a child of Bratva from them. Judges, cops, social workers, he will pay off everyone. They will keep their son. He can't deny he already loves his son. 

Oliver finds John in the massive garage. "What are you doing?" Oliver watches John carefully. 

"Sweeping for bugs, trackers, bombs whatever." John keeps using a mirror on a metal rod to look under the various cars. 

"You know I pay people to do that?" John looks up at him. "Yes. I just need something to do. Where are they?" Oliver knows who he means without being told. 

John puts the mirror away. "Gone." John looks at him questioning him. "They left. We told them to run and not to come back or else." 

"We?" Oliver smiles remembering his wife being so strong and brave. "I was going to kill them. Felicity stopped me..at least, I think I was going to kill them." 

"And if they come back? Will you kill them then? They betrayed my wife." Oliver studies John for a moment. Oliver knows in that moment what he will do. "No. I will have someone kill them." John nods. Oliver thinks it's his way of telling him that sounds fair. They were willing to let Donna die.

"How's the boy? You keeping him or farming him out?" John is never one to pull punches. Oliver can't help but smile remembering the boy, his son. John sees the smile and rolls his eyes.

"Keeping him. Felicity asked me if I could love him and..at first, I thought no way. Then I saw him and I saw the way she looked at him and yeah, I can." John smiles at him. 

"That girl can talk you into anything...Good, he deserves a good home." Oliver and John stand together looking around the garage. 

"Oliver." He looks to John. "Tell me you have a plan to get my wife back. NOW."

"I do. We pay off the men we can. We go in there guns blazing and we get her. We kill anyone and everyone in our way." 

"Then you let me take that son of a bitch and do what I want?" Oliver looks at John and understands what the man needs. John has never asked Oliver for anything. Oliver owes him everything. He remembers how he felt when Felicity was gone. 

"Yes. We get Donna safely away and you can do whatever you feel needs to be done. No questions asked." John just nods and walks out. He's a man of few words. Oliver understands that. 

 

************

Felicity called the pediatrician Oliver has hired to be used for the Bratva children. She comes to the clinic as needed or once a month for checkups. Felicity asks Helena to watch Mina while she takes Jonas to the clinic. The pediatrician should have arrived by now.

The doctor and her nurse meet Felicity in the waiting room. "Mrs Queen, how is Mina today?" Felicity stutters. 

"uhhhh...huh this isn't Mina." She uncovers her son's head. He was wearing a green hoodie and baby jeans that she thinks are adorable. "This is our son, we're adopting him. Jonas." She thinks about it and he needs a middle name. No one told her his middle name. 

The doctor motions for Felicity to follow her back to the pediatric exam room. When the three women and the baby enter the room, Doctor Gibson starts the exam by looking in his ears while telling her nurse.

"Could you please start a chart for Jonas. I can handle the exam." When the nurse shuts the door, Doctor Gibson holds Jonas in one arm and pulls a large manilla envelop from the cabinet with the hand not holding him. "Shado gave me this for you." 

Felicity looks from the doctor to the envelop. "You were the babysitter that had him?" She nods.   
"Shado knew something was going to happen so she brought him to me. She told me I would know when to call that detective and he would call you. She said you knew him. I'm glad it all worked out."

Felicity sits in the chair while the doctor looks over Jonas. Taking his height, weight, head circumference and other stats for his chart. She opens the envelop. Inside are several of Shado's personal items. A locket, one of those medical booklet's to keep a family medical history in. Jonas's birth certificate and pictures of Shado. Felicity reaches in to see if she missed anything and finds a letter. 

Felicity-

I am writing this letter to you in hopes that my dear sweet son ends up in your arms. If you can't take him, if you can't love him, I understand. I think you can, you have the biggest heart of anyone I have ever met. You knew who I was to Oliver and you welcomed me into your circle of friends. You never looked down on me or judged me and that was rare in my life. 

Felicity, Slade isn't the man I thought he was and I learned this too late. I wanted to come and see you, be there for you, but he kept me away from everyone. I wish that was the worst but it wasn't. He was having an affair with Isabel and proceeded to fuck her in our home in front of me. I wanted to come to you but he threatened to beat me until I lost the baby. When Jonas was born I thought Slade would change and I definitely thought he would change his mind about the name. He wanted to name our son Jonas to make people think he's Oliver's. He wanted to drive a wedge between you and Oliver. Please know, Oliver never touched me after he met you. 

Slade is going to kill me. I heard him tell Isabel that he is going to do it soon. I am taking Jonas to the doctor and will leave him with her. The guard he has for me..I gave him something to let me get away with this, he isn't coming back. I know when I show up and refuse to say where Jonas is Slade will torture me and kill me. I have come to terms with this as long as Jonas is safe. 

If you can't take care of him, please find a good home for him. A loving home and maybe one where he can know that he was loved. I do love him more than anything. I wish I could raise him, watch him grow and become a good man. I know that isn't going to happen. I know you and Oliver (if you choose) will make sure he grows into a fine gentleman, even if he is Bratva. 

Your Friend,   
Shado 

Felicity is crying by the end of the note. Shado knew what was coming. No telling what Slade did to her. "May I leave Jonas here? I need to go do something." Doctor Gibson looks at her then nods. 

Felicity runs from the office. She makes her way to the house and down to Oliver's office. This time she does knock. She knows they are planning the rescue of Donna. 

"Enter." Oliver and John are standing at his desk hunched over some papers with piles of money around the edges. They both look up. 

"What did Slade do to Shado?" Oliver gulps. That's not good. He and John exchange a glance. Oliver stands up and folds his arms over his chest. He's defensive. John tells her cautiously what happened or what they think happened.

"He tortured her. I've never seen a body that mangled. We don't know what else he did, but I doubt he made his torture only physical." Felicity tried to swallow down the bile rising in her throat but she failed. She dove for Oliver's trash can and emptied her stomach into it. 

Oliver held her hair while she kept retching. When she's done John hands her some kleenex. She wipes her mouth and thanks him softly. Oliver helps her stand and then hands her his bottle of water. He's rubbing her back. "You okay?" She nods while taking another gulp of water. 

She hands Oliver the note from Shado. John reads it over his shoulder. When they are done they both look at her. Oliver pulls her to him and kisses her temple. John speaks, "She knew and wanted to tell us. Damn it. We could have helped her." John punches the desk. 

"John, he kept her from all of us intentionally. We were all too busy to notice her disappearing from our lives." Felicity sees the guilt on Oliver's face. 

She moves closer to him, "Don't take this on, not like that. You were doing your best." Oliver shakes his head. She grabs his head and makes him look her in the eye. "You did your best. Now, you take this guilt and anger and you turn it on him and Isabel. They did this to her. They did all of that to her and then they took our daughter and killed our son's mother. USE IT ON THEM." 

Oliver is looking into her eyes. She knows he's searching to see if she's hiding something. If she really understands what she's saying. "I do understand Oliver. I understand our world and I know you. I love you. You taking care of Slade and Isabel isn't the same as taking on my family." 

He nods, he knows she's telling him the truth. "Keep the note here. You read it when you need to but first find Donna. Then we deal with the traitors." Felicity kisses him on the cheek. She has to return to her son. He needs her. 

******

Oliver watches her walk out his door. He takes the note and moves to his chair. "She was braver than most of our brothers." 

"Yes she was and that bravery should have been rewarded." John is watching him carefully. 

"It will be with how we raise Jonas. She also deserves justice or in this case vengeance." Both men agree. They also know Felicity is right and Donna comes first. 

****

Two days later against Oliver's better judgement Felicity and the kids are in tow as they go to Vegas. Well, he's here and she is on a private plane with a lot of security including her sister, Nyssa, Thea, Roy, Tommy, Lawton and Helena. Oliver had called in his friends; Maseo and Tatsu. They are good and will kill anyone who gets close to his wife and children. He feels better with her having so many people to protect her and the kids.

Oliver and John along with many of his men have taken commercial planes to Vegas.. Oliver arrived before his family to make sure the safe house is safe and that his men are prepared.

He is looking at the house that Anatoli got for him to keep his family in. He is paying handsomely for the house and some of Anatoli's most loyal men. Oliver would owe Anatoli a favor. No matter what it is it will be worth it to get his family out of here alive. 

"Oliver? Does the house pass your inspection?" Anatoli asks him with a smirk. Oliver looks at the older man. He knows Anatoli is old school Bratva. A true Russian who lives by the old code of no marriage and no acknowledged children. Brotherhood is all that matters. 

"Yes. I think Felicity and the kids will love it here. It seems safe and secure." The house is in a small gated community outside of Las Vegas with its own police services (that Anatoli has paid off for them). The house has a state of the art security system, a panic room and came with dogs. Oliver feels better now. He still wishes they had stayed back. He understands Felicity's fear and he will do anything to help her not go back to how she was after her own kidnapping.

The house is a standard colonial style house with the upgrades. The main foyer will offer a place for the guards. The formal dining room will be where they can do triage and there are enough bedrooms to keep everyone who is staying here from being on top of one another. 

"Good...good. Will I meet Mrs Queen?" Oliver is taken aback by his question. Anatoli has never wanted to meet any of the women in his life. He eyes the man suspiciously. 

"Oliver I am not looking to steal her or double cross you. I just wonder about the woman who has been able to keep you faithful." He laughs. Oliver frowns. He doesn't want them to meet. Anatoli knew a different Oliver. Not Felicity's Oliver. She has changed him in a lot of ways Anatoli doesn't understand or see.

"I guess, they should be here soon." Oliver hears several cars pull up. He goes to the front door. Felicity is climbing out of the backseat of the Range Rover. She says something to Helena then sees him and runs into his arms. 

He picks her up as she wraps her arms around his neck. She nuzzles into his neck. He takes a deep breath. His first one since he left her yesterday. "I've missed you, baby." He tells her. She pulls herself from his neck and kisses him. He groans. They don't have time for this, but he wants to..until he hears a chuckle behind him. He places her back on the ground. 

He kisses her forehead then takes her hand. He walks over to his friend but he makes sure his body is between the two. He trusts his old friend but he also knows he has a penchant for younger women. 

"Anatoli, this is my wife, Felicity." Felicity drops his hand and goes around him to shake his hand. She gives him a friendly smile. "Hello." She says. 

He watches as his old friend, hard and jaded by life, a man who uses women and has no real respect for them, falls under his wife's spell in one word and a smile. Oliver smirks at the older man. Anatoli looks to Oliver and tells him in Russian. 

"I see the appeal. If I had one like this, I'd be faithful too." Felicity looks between the two. 

"Did he insult me or threaten to kill me?" Oliver throws his head back laughing. "No, my love. He is enchanted." She looks to Anatoli who just shrugs. Felicity blushes and damn if Anatoli doesn't seem more smitten. Is there anyone, aside from Laurel, she can't charm?

Felicity turns around to look at the cars. She walks over and takes Mina from Helena. Oliver follows and grabs Jonas. When they get back up to the house, Anatoli is smiling at the two of them. Oliver rolls his eyes. He gets it. Being a family man is a novelty to his friend. He wouldn't change his life for anything. He loves it.

"This looks good on you, Oliver." Anatoli walks down the steps and heads to his own car and driver. Oliver watches him go and then he escorts his family into their temporary home. He shows Felicity their rooms while John takes care of security. Sam is part of the team going in. John and Sam both insisted. JJ and Mikey will stay here with Felicity and the kids. 

After he gets them settled they all gather around for a dinner of pizza. At midnight, they will invade the home of his enemy. It's a nice dinner even if everyone is a bit on edge. Oliver watches as Felicity excuses herself. He gives her a few minutes.

As the time to leave gets close, Oliver finds Felicity sitting outside by the pool. Maseo is walking around the pool standing guard. Oliver watches him look around the yard. Then he looks at Felicity who is staring at the pool with her arms wrapped around herself. 

He walks up behind her and puts his arms around her. "It will be okay." She turns in his arms and buries her head in his chest. 

"I know I'm supposed to be stoic and brave. I will be just give me one minute to freak out." She pulls him closer by his shirt. He smiles into her hair. She is always brave for him. He gives her a minute. When she looks up at him, still holding his shirt, he knows she's still scared but she accepts this. 

"Just promise me you will do everything you can to come home to me." He knows she's scared and he tries to imagine their roles are reversed. 

"I promised you I wouldn't let your parents and their mistakes take me from you. This is the same thing. I will do everything I can to come home to you." She nods in acceptance. 

Oliver puts his arm around her and they walk into the house. Most of the men going with him have left already. They are meeting up with Anatoli and his crew. Helena, Lawton, Sara and Nyssa are staying here along with Maseo and Tatsu. Oliver wanted to leave his siblings but both of them insisted on going. 

He kisses Felicity one last time and walks out the door. John and Sam along with the others from their inner circle follow him. He doesn't look back. He refused to look back because this is not the last time he will see her. She was probably inside at her computers anyways.

They make their way into the city then across the main drag and to the home of Sheldon. Oliver has bribed the guards at the gates. They have already left leaving only Oliver's men in the gatehouse. John is around back, they are using signals to communicate silently. He sends a signal that is relayed to John. 

They are storming the building in two minutes. The intel they received tells them that Sheldon believe he's safe. He has a sparse group of men working from midnight until six. Half of that group was bought off by Oliver. It's time. He picks the front door lock. Felicity had deactivated all the security cameras and alarms while they drove here. She wanted to keep the cameras up but send them a false feed. Oliver vetoed it and for once she did as he asked. 

He hopes John has the backdoor. Oliver has the lock open and is through the door. He sees John making his way up the huge spiral staircase. As Oliver makes his way to John two men come out of a backroom. When Oliver moves to shoot them they both hold up their arms. Sam moves to them and ties them and gags them. Sheldon's men either have no sense of loyalty or know he's a dead man. 

Oliver, John, Sam and some of the men are moving up the stairs when they hear Donna let out a bloodcurdling scream. John takes off with Sam right behind him. Oliver sees a man at the top of the stairs. He is aiming his gun when John walks past him, knocks him out and never misses a step. Oliver hurries to catch up. Thea,Roy, Tommy and Sam right behind him followed by several of the men. He had left a few downstairs to be safe. 

When Donna screams again, John lifts his leg and kicks in the door. Anatoli who has caught up looks at Oliver. Yes, he knows his second shouldn't be running lead but Oliver can't ask John to not be in charge right now. Oliver follows him in. 

When he enters the room he sees what has stopped John in his tracks. There tied to one of the posts of a huge four poster bed is Donna. She is in a thin nightdress that is torn to shreds. Sheldon is lying on the bed whipping her with a horse whip while laughing. He is so involved in torturing her he doesn't see the men. 

John, instead of pulling his gun and shooting the man, jumps on the bed and starts pounding him. Oliver quickly moves to Donna. He takes a knife and cuts her ropes. She opens her eyes and looks up at him as she starts to fall to the ground. He catches her. Her face is battered and bruised. Her eyes are swollen almost shut. 

Tommy walks up to where Oliver is sitting with Donna across him. "Do we stop John?" Oliver looks up at his friend who is still punching Sheldon. He looks down at Donna and shakes his head. "Let him do what he needs to do." 

Oliver looks over to the bed, "Get Sam out of here. He doesn't need to see this shit." Tommy grabs the younger man by his jacket and pulls him from the room. Roy enters the room. 

"All his men are dead or tied up. The house is ours." Oliver looks down at Donna. 

"We need to get her to a hospital." He says to himself but does verbalize it.

Donna coughs. "No please. Just take me home. The cops mean you could lose everything. Get me to our doctor." Oliver thinks about it and decides to play it her way. She's right about the hospital. He stands and picks her up and heads to the car with her. He turns to catch a look at John.   
He's tied the man the same way he had Donna. He's whipping him. Oliver can't bring himself to care, not when he looks down into Donna's face. Sheldon brought this on himself. He hurt Donna and took Mina. He will die slowly and painfully.

Oliver made it down the steps with her. He looks down at her, Donna is beautiful inside and out. She's never intentionally harmed anyone. All she ever wanted was someone to love and to love her back. She doesn't deserve what he did. Donna touches his cheek grabbing his attention. "Is Mina okay? Please tell me he did as he promised." 

Oliver looks into her eyes. She has suffered unimaginable pain and still she worries more about her granddaughter than her own health. "He did. You will see her soon." He leans in and whispers, "And Felicity has another surprise for you." 

Donna smiles up at him. Her teeth are rimmed with blood. Still that smile, it's Felicity's smile. He can't help but smile back at her. He lifts her further in his arms and carries her to the car. 

 

============================================

John Diggle is a fair man. He is a man who has killed many people in his time. He has even tortured a few. He knows the price of war. He knows love and he knows loss. But what he learned about himself when he walked into this room and saw the love of his life tied up is that he is a man capable of unimaginable violence. 

John enters the room and sees his wife tied up. He lunges for Sheldon. He starts hitting him and he can't stop himself. He should stop himself. He should go to his wife and comfort her. And he will as soon as he kills this son of a bitch. 

John hears Oliver order Tommy to remove Sam. He owes him one. Sam doesn't need to see him this out of control. This old man doesn't stand a chance against him on a normal day. Today is not normal, today he has red hot rage coursing through his veins.

John drags him from the bed and uses the ties Oliver cut to tie him up. Sheldon screams for help but none is coming.   
"My men will kill you! Then I will have her back and she will be punished." He sneers at John. John smirks and whispers to him, "Your men deserted you or are dead. No one will hear you scream and NO ONE will come for you." 

John watches as Sheldon's face as he recognizes the truth John speaks. John whips the man until there is no sign of flesh on his body. He tunes out his screams and focuses on what he knows this man did to Donna. 

Finally when his arms are tired and the screams have ceased, he shoots him. He walks out of the room and tells the men to clean up the mess, burn the house and head to Russia. They'll be safe there. 

John walks down the stairs, he briefly pauses at the men who surrendered. He looks up at where their leader is, "He's dead." They don't seem upset. Sadly, they can't let these men go. Oliver will have to decide if they make them Bratva or kill them. John votes for killing them. 

He reaches the car and opens the door. Donna is leaning against Oliver. John gets in the car and gently lifts her into his lap. She doesn't fight him. He was scared she may be too far gone, but she isn't. His lady is a fighter through and through. 

******

Twenty minutes later, John, the last one in the house, climbs in beside Oliver. He takes Donna from Oliver's side and places her in his lap. Anatoli calls and tells him his doctor will be waiting for them at the safe house. Oliver owes him another favor. He looks over at John and Donna and is okay with owing him. 

 

 

 

****  
It's been almost two hours when Tommy finally calls to let her know they are on their way back to the safe house. Felicity and Helena get out first aid supplies. While they are putting them out on the table the doorbell rings. Lawton and Sara go to the door.

"Anatoli asked me to come, in case my services are needed. I'm the doctor." Felicity can't help herself. She giggles. Everyone looks at her like she lost her mind. "Oh yeah, none of you watch Doctor Who. It would be funny if you did..maybe. It could be nerves."

Anatoli laughs with her, "What? She's cute!" Felicity notices Sara moves closer to her. Felicity doesn't think the man would hurt her. She leads the doctor to their makeshift triage room. She hopes it's good enough. 

He looks at the supplies and seems impressed. Anatoli comes over to Felicity, "Is there anything I can do for you?" Felicity looks at him, "Uh. No. But Thank you. You've been a good friend to help us. I am sure Oliver appreciates it." The man smirks at her. 

"Reminding me who you belong to is impressive. Most women take what they can get from whomever offers them something." 

"How sad for you. Those aren't women. A real woman knows her worth. Or could it be you don't give them a choice?" She tilts her head waiting for his answer. 

He laughs harder. "No wonder Oliver loves you." He walks over to the doctor. Sara whispers in her ear, "Be careful baby sister, he could kill you." 

"No, he won't. I wouldn't go easily. He only wants easy." Sara turns to look at Anatoli too. "You're probably right." 

"I am. These men mostly want the easy way out of everything. Like Dad." Sara turns to look at her. Felicity mirrors her and does the same. 

"I'm sorry, Lissy. I am so sorry they did that to you." Sara has tears in her eyes. "It's not your fault. You've been a great sister. The best. You never minded sharing your parents." 

"Our...you're right. You shouldn't have to claim them." Sara is trying to not cry. Felicity throws her arms around her. "I can share Donna and John?" They pull back from each other and laugh. 

"Okay.." Suddenly the door is flung open. Sara and Nyssa both run to the door. Felicity is behind them. John enters the house with Donna in his arms. Felicity sees her and gasps. 

Felicity sees her birth mother is covered in bruises. Donna has her head resting on John's shoulder. He's cradling her. Her dress? nightgown? Is in tatters. Her hair is a mess. Her eyes are closed and she seems to be out of it. 

Felicity can't help but cry. She knew Donna made a sacrifice to get her back now she realizes how big that sacrifice was. Oliver comes in behind them. Felicity goes to him. "Oh my god, Oliver. What did he do to her?" 

"I don't know." Oliver is fighting off the rage that is bubbling up inside him. 

"Is he dead?" 

Sam comes in next. "Yes. He's dead. Dad killed the sick son of a bitch." Sam heads to the dining room. Felicity follows him. Sam is standing at the side of the table watching the doctor and John. Felicity grabs his arm and holds his hand. She rests her head on his shoulder. 

"She will be okay." She says softly. Sam just nods. He's still recovering from losing Carrie and now this. Oliver is on her other side. Sam looks past Felicity to Oliver. "His men? The loyal ones?" 

Oliver sighs, "Are being dealt with right now." Sam pulls away from Felicity and heads to the door. "Where are you going?" She thinks Sam should stay here. 

"To kill at least one of them." Felicity looks to Oliver for support. Oliver sucks in his lips and then nods to Sam. Felicity is about to yell at him when he pulls her out of the room. 

"He needs this, Felicity. I know he's your little brother and you feel protective of him, but he's Bratva now. He wants to be a full fledged brother." Felicity starts shaking her head. 

"I don't want that for him." 

"It's not about what you want, it's about what he needs, baby. This is his life he chooses this." Felicity knows he's right. She can't decide what is best for Sam. 

"If he wants to return to medical school--"

"Then we will pay for him to go and he can be one of our doctors, but Felicity..he's in. There is no out for him. I'm sorry." 

She hates this. She knows this is her life but does it have to be his? She looks into the dining room and sees John with his head bowed. Yes, it does. John sealed their fate when he helped her. When Donna asked him to take care of her, to be her bodyguard and friend. When she stayed behind in Vegas risking this very thing, Sam's life was chosen for him. 

She looks back at Oliver, "What about JJ and Mikey?" Oliver's eyes change. She knows the answer. "I don't want them in Felicity but I don't think they want to be kept out." 

Felicity takes a deep breath. "Jonas and Mina...I don't want this for them Oliver." He looks at her sadly. "Felicity, this isn't a choice we get to make for them." When she starts to speak he holds up his hands surrendering. "I don't want this for them, either. But it's their lives, we can't run them."

She really fucking hates when Oliver is the smart, logical one. She puts her arms around his waist and pulls him to her. She rests her cheek on his chest listening to his heartbeat. She's calmer now. 

"Felicity?" She hears John call her. She moves out of Oliver's arms and to the table. "yes?" 

She looks down and sees Donna is awake. Felicity starts to cry. Donna looks up at her. Donna's hair has been pushed back off her face, and that face has been cleaned. There are a few cuts and bruises along with the swollen eyes.

"Oh my sweet baby girl, don't cry! Please." Her voice is gravelly and strained. Felicity can't help herself she puts her head down on Donna's chest. Donna slowly wraps her arms around her. 

"Shhhh...little one, I'm okay. It's all okay." The tears come harder. Donna lost so much and gave up so much for her. Felicity kept her at arms length to not offend or hurt her parents. Felicity moves and gently rests her cheek next to Donna's heart. She knows she listened to that heartbeat for nine months in the womb and several outside it. She wishes she could remember it. 

Donna is haphazardly running a hand through her hair. It's a weak movement due to her condition. Felicity marvels at the love of a mother who doesn't really know her. Even now, in pain and having suffered so much, she tries to soothe her daughter. "Thank you...for getting my girl back, for loving me and for coming home. I love you, Mama." 

She feels Donna tears in her hair. "I love you too, baby girl."


	20. Vegas, family and foes back home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who helped me through this chapter. It isn't Beta'd so all mistakes are mine. I've struggled writing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. It has smut and some violence, FYI.

They have spent some really nice time in Las Vegas. Oliver and his men have been enjoying the nightlife when not on duty, while Felicity has been enjoying bonding with Donna and getting to know Jonas. Felicity knows Oliver needs to spend time with his men and reward them for their loyalty. She trusts him even if they all try to tease her about the women hitting on him. When they do tease him, he turns red and she just hugs him tighter and kisses his cheek. His men have started to accept her like never before. It's the calm after the first wave of storms. She knows more is coming, they all do.

Felicity is on her way to visit Donna. She tries to go to her room every afternoon after "The Doctor" leaves. She still laughs at that. She is lost in thought when she feels Oliver grab her by her waist. She knows it's him. She'd know his touch anywhere. She spins in his arms and kisses him. 

"How'd you know it was me?" 

"I always know you." He kisses her forehead. 

"I have news." She stiffens in his arms and pulls back. She knew things were going to well he rubs his hands up and down her arms smiling. "Not bad news." He quickly adds and she relaxes. "You can bring the kids to see Donna. Her face is healed and she is strong enough to hold them and we know she will want to smother them. The Doctor said she can leave whenever we are ready." 

Felicity runs back to the makeshift nursery. She finds Helena playing with them, while they are in their bouncy seats. 

"They get to go see Donna today." Helena stands up and picks up Mina while Felicity grabs Jonas. The two women head to the other side of the house. Felicity is so excited she could burst. She needed this probably more than Donna.

"What will they call her?" Helena asks while trying to keep Mina from chewing on her hair. Felicity knows Helena is worried about Dinah and how this could go later. No one believes she is done with the Lance's..well, not Sara. 

"Nana? Gran? Donna? What ever Donna wants." They reach the door and Felicity knocks. The door opens at it's Sam. He swings the door all the way open allowing the women and children to enter. 

Sitting on the bed is Donna. She looks much better than even yesterday. She is smiling when she first sees Felicity then confusion. "Hey. I have someone for you to meet." Donna smiles but Felicity can tell she's a bit nervous 

"This is Jonas. Oliver and I adopted him." Donna smiles at the baby. Then looks up at Felicity.She knows the question. "His birth parents are Shado...and Slade. But he's ours now." She pulls Jonas closer to her and kisses his chubby little cheek. 

Donna reaches up and Felicity puts her son into Donna's arms. Donna cuddles him close. He looks up into her face and seems mesmerized. Felicity thinks "me too, kiddo". 

Donna coos at him then starts to talk. "Well, Jonas Queen. You are one lucky little boy. You have the best Mama and Daddy a little boy could ever ask for and you will be surrounded by love." She pulls him closer, "And I plan on spoiling you rotten. Anything you need, I'm your girl." She kisses his cheek. 

Felicity feels the tears well up. As one stray tear falls, she quickly wipes it away. When Jonas starts to fuss, she takes him from Donna. She waves her hand for Helena to come over. "And of course, this little girl owes you everything...I owe you everything." 

Donna looks up at Felicity. "No. You do not owe me anything. Felicity, I don't want you to feel obligated or like you owe me. I did what any mother or grandmother worth the title would do." She levels a look at her that says "don't mess with me" and Felicity nods. 

Helena places Mina in Donna's arms. They both stare at each other like they've missed each other. Felicity looks over to John who has been sitting in a chair beside her bed. 

"Reminds me of when Quentin brought Felicity back to you. It was like you couldn't take your eyes off of each other." Felicity hides her surprise. Her parents had told her that is how she was with Dinah. Was that true? She shakes her head, it doesn't matter. What matters is her family now.

Helena excuses herself. Sam leaves not long after. Felicity and Donna talk while each holding a baby. There is a knock on the door. John moves to answer it. Felicity hears Oliver and John talking. 

When Oliver makes his way over to the bed he kisses the top of her head, then Jonas. He gives Donna a kiss on the cheek and then his daughter. 

"Since Donna is well and the police either don't suspect anything or don't care; it's time to go home. We have business to take care of now." John nods. Felicity pulls Jonas closer. She knows one of those things is to kill his biological father. Felicity stands up. "I guess I should go start packing. When are we leaving?"

"As soon as everyone is packed." He looks at her to speak then to Donna, "Do you need a wheelchair? Any special requirements?" She shakes her head. "Good. Then we can leave when everyone is ready." 

Felicity makes her way out of the room, followed by Oliver who now cradles a sleeping Mina in his arms. They stop at the nursery and drop off the children. She heads to pack while Oliver heads to talk to his men. She knows he's worried, she is too. Going back home means it's time to take out all their other enemies. She sighs deeply. She's ready for this, she has to be.

 

***********

Back in Starling City and with his family settled, Oliver is ready to get back to work. The first order of business is a meeting of his captains. He has to reassign Bertinelli and Ivo's crews. He gave Bertinelli's crew to Lawton. He is with Helena now. He offered Tommy Ivo's but Tommy wants to stay an associate. He knows Tommy is wanting to leave town. Oliver is trying to make that happen. He accepted Tommy's refusal. Ivo's crew went to Roy. He's Thea's husband and that makes him family now. 

Oliver meets John at the cars. John had to settle Donna and the boys in. For now, they are living in the Big House with them. Felicity is thrilled and Donna needs the comfort of family. Mikey and JJ are here now too. 

Oliver looks into the backseat of John's car. He sees Sam. Damn it. He looks at John sadly, "Is he ready for this?" John looks back at his son then to Oliver. 

"No." He pauses. "I think we should wait. Let him watch this time. Save some of Slade for him...he did kill Carrie and Sam.... Sam loves her." Oliver thinks about what he's saying. Most of the men want a piece of Slade. Oliver wants the biggest piece. "No. I don't want him to go down that path. It should be a job to him. Not a way of life." John looks at him shocked. He's never denied John anything. 

John looks at him, "And the student becomes the master." He smiles at him. "You're right. I don't want him to be like some of you." 

Oliver isn't offended. "I don't either. He's not going to be an enforcer. Not on my watch. He's a worker and security." Oliver and John have a conversation without words. John knows Oliver is doing this to protect his son. He will protect all of them, the best he can. He also knows Felicity didn't want this for her brothers. Oliver tries his best to keep her happy. John grins.

"If he wants that." Oliver says to John. 

"He wanted to be a healer. He wanted to save lives." Oliver has an idea. "Then he will." He asks John to join hm and they get in with Sam. As the Tommy starts the car, Oliver looks to Sam. 

"I've decided we need to keep everything as in house as possible. I need that to keep our family safe." Sam stares ahead but nods. "I want you to go back to school. Then to medical school." Sam starts shaking his head. 

"This is my life now." Oliver is impressed with his loyalty. 

"Yes. And as the Pakhan, I am telling you, you are going to medical school and will become our doctor. No more outsiders after you finish. We will have a state of the art clinic and a doctor we can trust." 

He watches as Sam thinks about what he's saying. "Sam, we need you to follow your dreams. It will keep all of us safer." Oliver watches as Sam struggles. 

"Will JJ still go to school and Mikey?" Oliver nods. 

"JJ wants to go into computer science.. Mikey wants to go to law school and we definitely need that and I want things in-house and I want to expand our reach. I need all of you to help me." Sam looks him in the eye. He wonders if he can trust Oliver and Oliver understands completely. He wouldn't trust him in Sam's place.

"Then I'll do it." Sam smiles. "I want to do it. For you, for our family and for Bratva." They all know he will still have to earn. He will have to kill at least once. But Oliver feels better already. There is hope and he needs that for the sake of his children. 

The rest of the drive John tells Sam what to expect to see. No one can ever be fully prepared. Oliver knows he wasn't. When they arrive Lawton is sitting outside. Oliver walks over to him. "What's wrong?" 

Lawton is looking off in the distance. "I've killed before, I've tortured and been tortured." He points to his face. Oliver still doesn't regret it. He probably should but he doesn't. "I want to kill them both for what they do to her. But if I do...If I even help can she love me?"

Oliver lets out a snort like sound and sits. "I worried the same thing about Felicity. How could she love a man who could hurt another man? I thought she'd leave me for you." Oliver pauses. It hurts to think about all the times he almost lost her. "Maybe she should have..but in the end, what I do is for her. It's for our kids and it is for my men. Helena is strong, raised in Bratva. She understands." 

Oliver stands up. "If you don't want to be a part of this, I understand. Talk to her. You want to marry her, you want to be partners, talk to her."

Oliver walks to the house. He looks back and sees Lawton on his phone and smiles. When he walks onto the back porch John is standing there. "You giving advice and being kind to Lawton?" 

Oliver walks past him saying, "It's easy to like him when he isn't in love with my wife." John throws his head back laughing. They've come a long way. 

Oliver enters the kitchen and takes off his jacket. He takes a moment to get into the right headspace for what he has to do. He hates Ivo and not killing him will be hard. Then again, he has Bertinelli. 

"What's the plan?" Oliver looks to Roy. "We find out where Merlyn is, Slade and Isabel need his money and connections to avoid us. We make sure that is no longer an option." He says coolly. He continues when he hears Lawton enter the room. "After that, we allow Lawton here to pick which one he wants to kill."

"I want Bertinelli. He allowed his child to be hurt. That is the biggest sin a man can commit." Oliver nods. He agrees. He's also happy because he's waited YEARS to pay back Ivo for everything.

Lawton and Oliver descend the stairs first. John stays upstairs to make sure the men do as they're told. They need to make sure no one is coming to help the prisoners. Roy and Sam are coming down with them. Tommy isn't built for this type of interaction. Another reason to have him run a business out of town. Oliver loves Tommy and can now keep him safe from all this bullshit.

Ivo and Bertinelli are both in the cage that once held Laurel. It's good to see them in there. Helpless, nervous and trying hard not to show it. Bertinelli is all of those things, Ivo is still the cold one. Oliver walks over to the bars and grabs them with both hands. 

"Let me out of here, Queen! If you let me out now..." He stops and sneers at Oliver, "I, personally, won't fuck your wife with my dick. Only other items while she sucks off one of my men." Oliver only smiles but it's not a genuine one, it's a lethal one. One Ivo knows well. 

"Shut up. He knows something we don't." Ivo tells the other man.

Oliver moves to get a better look at Ivo. "I know a lot of things you don't know..like you will never leave this house alive. That you will never touch my wife. And your men? I either killed them or made them pledge loyalty. They didn't run...as loyal men who live to fight another day would." 

"Our men are above torture. You could never get all of their allegiance. Maybe the ones at the house who thought we went too far, but not all of them." Bertinelli practically screams. Bertinelli had men all over the world. Men Oliver had his men and friends capture. Oliver has more power than they realize. The higher ups made Oliver earn all over the world when he was younger, he made friends and connections. 

"You're wrong. They remained loyal to their oath to Bratva. The ones who wanted to live. The ones who didn't.....they can't help you." Ivo and Bertinelli know they are running out of options. Oliver watches them. He's waiting for them to talk. 

"Sheldon will get us out. He hates you and your entire family." Bertinelli is getting desperate and it's coming through in his tone. 

Oliver waits letting him stew. He can see the sweat beading on his forehead. Sees that his heart is racing and can hear him breathing faster. Oliver watches Ivo. He's calm. Oliver knows nothing will get to him. At least nothing mental. 

Oliver walks over to Roy. He leans in and whispers, "Pull Bertinelli out. Put him in a chair and tie him up." Roy quickly nods and does as he's told. Oliver stands by the cage in case Ivo tries something. He doubts he will but he learned not to underestimate this man a long time ago. 

Roy unlocks the cage. "Bertinelli, you're up first." Ivo snickers and sits at the back of the cage. Roy leads him to the far side of the basement and ties him to a small chair. Oliver pulls the curtain to separate the two men. He motions for Lawton to come to him. 

When he reaches him both men bow their heads so the prisoners cant' see or hear them. "Can I trust you to watch Ivo?" Lawton stares at the ground. "yes." 

"Good. We can't let him get to us. He will say awful things. Ignore him. Do not let him get in your head." They look each other in the eye and agree. 

Oliver walks behind the curtain. He looks down at Bertinelli. "Sheldon is dead." He takes out a disposable phone and shows him pictures of the damage John did and his death." Bertinelli shakes his head. He knows his only hope is Merlyn. "He's not coming for you. Your brothers have turned against you...you have no one left to fight with you but Ivo and he's...." Oliver looks to the curtain then back to Bertinelli. "He won't walk out of here alive." He doesn't say 'you won't either'. He wants Bertinelli to think he has a shot. 

"Your only chance is to give me Merlyn. I know you know where he is hiding. His men are leaving him slowly. He's recruiting more but we both know they won't last. Not in our world."

Bertinelli isn't looking at him. He's looking up at the ceiling. "Tell.Me." Oliver sees the man is crying. 

"He took over the Hall's estate. He's been helping Merlyn from the beginning since when you killed McKenna. He wanted revenge when he didn't get it from Merlyn he helped Sheldon then back to Merlyn." The man is crying. Oliver looks to Roy. 

"String him up and gag him. We have a raid to plan." Oliver signals for Lawton and Sam. Everyone will meet and decide how and when to take out Merlyn. Then they kill these two. Last, they go after Slade and Isabel. That is when Oliver will finally let out the beast in his nature. 

 

*****

Felicity has turned the children over to the rest of the house. They all fight over who gets to hold them or play with them. Felicity decided today she would let others bond with her children. She has other things to do. 

She's sitting at her computer searching for Isabel and Slade. She is well aware Oliver and his men are working towards that end, but she needs to know where the threat to her and her children is located. She's running visual scans, their passports and credit cards. She's also tapping into the security system of Isabel's Dad's house and office. She will find them and make damn sure they aren't near her children. 

She also has started krav maga again. She was attending classes in college. When she came home she let it slide. She had other issues to deal with like finding out she had to marry Oliver. She smiles thinking back on the time that she thought it, he was a problem. 

With all her searches set up, she starts looking through the video footage and finds nothing. Damn it. Where would they go to be safe? They weren't with Sheldon and none of his men knew anything. Merlyn. It has to be Merlyn. They aren't smart enough or connected enough to hide on their own. 

There is a tap at the door, "Yeah?" She looks to see Sara coming in the room. 

"Mom called me." Shit. They didn't need this right now. Felicity looks at her with what she hopes is indifference. "She wants to come home. I told her no." Sara looks away. "I think they're looking for Slade." 

Felicity worried they might do something hoping to get back in with the family. "Then for their sakes I hope they don't find him. Oliver will kill them both." Sara moves to the couch and sits down. 

"Isn't there some way to make it work, Lis?" Felicity understands Sara wanting her parents around. She really does and a part of her wants that too. But they are diabolical. Maybe not in the upfront way Laurel was, but they are still a menace to her family. 

"No. The things they did and said. No." Felicity walks over to her sister and puts her arms around her. "If you want to leave, go to them. I understand. Oliver will too. You aren't pledged to Bratva." 

Sara looks confused. "I won't hate you if you go. They're your parents." Sara shakes her head. 

"My life is here. It's just a lot to take in. Laurel is gone. Dad was dead but not dead and now...my parents are evil." Sara starts to cry and Felicity comforts her. 

After a few minutes Sara stops. "I want to be here with you." She sighs, "If you want me here still. That's what I really want to know. Do you still want me here?"

Felicity wants her sister to be here. "I do. I mean, if you want to be here. I know it's not easy on you. I understand that feeling. I want you happy and safe. If that's here I'm happy. If it's with them or wherever than I am happy for you." 

Sara hugs her tight. "I want to be here. I was scared I was a reminder of your past that you might want to forget." 

"Nope. You are my sister and I love you. The past is the past. Our relationship has never been dependent on them or Laurel." She stops for a moment. "You don't have to forget them or push them out of your life for me." 

Felicity pauses. She needs to ask her big sister something, "Sara? Why didn't you hate me? Why didn't you play into the games?" Sara looks at her little sister with such love. "I told you before, you were my sister. I didn't care who gave you life, only that you were in it." Sara sighs deeply. "I wish I had been more on your side about the sending you away. I thought you wanted it and I always believed you were too good for the rest of us. Always. Hell, I still do." 

They hug again. They enjoy the quiet. Felicity can tell Sara is getting restless. Sara finally stands up. "I have a niece and nephew who need to have play time...oh and Felicity." Sara bites her lip and looks down at her nervously. 

"yeah..." 

"Nyssa and I got married. I know...I know but it was Vegas and I have pictures I can send you." Felicity jumps off the couch and hugs her sister, almost toppling her over. 

"I am so happy for you. I wish I could have been there...will anyone in this family ever marry normally?" They both laugh. 

"Probably not." Sara walks out and Felicity can't stop smiling. She has a sister in law! She looks at the clock. Her instructor should be ready to work out with her now. She makes her way to her room to change. She's happy that she's taken control of her life. Her PTSD seems better now that she has taken steps to get her life under her control. She doesn't have as much anxiety. These classes are helping her too. 

She smiles and makes her way down to the home gym where her instructor will be waiting. 

**  
As night approaches Oliver moves to find Felicity. He knows she will be in the nursery or her office. He's spent most of today on business. He walks to the nursery and only finds the new nanny and Helena who is in there a lot. 

"She's in your room. She knows something is up. We all do." He walks over and sits beside the swing that is holding his son. He watches the boy so content to just swing and watch the world. He reminds him a lot of Shado. She was also content and happy. She deserved so much more than she got in this world. Jonas, will have a good life.   
Helena sits beside him. Mina is in her crib napping. "You okay?" Oliver looks at her. "I was about to ask you that. You're in here a lot." 

She looks away. "Helena, I know we aren't friends but Felicity is your best friend..."

"No, I can't tell her."

"Tell her what?" Helena tears up and purses her lips. He waits. Oliver is a very patient man who he has to be and now he does. After a few moments she has composed herself. 

"I can't have children. I never knew I even wanted them until..my exam. They hurt me and did things--I can't have children. Floyd says it doesn't change things but..." She starts crying. Oliver puts a hand on her shoulder. 

"If he says it doesn't, then it doesn't. When Felicity and I got together, I heard her tell my Mother she wouldn't bring children into our world. I was upset but then realized that no dream, no family meant more to me than her." 

Helena looks at him stunned. "Really?" He smiles. 

"Really." He stands up and heads for the door. "Helena..if you want children..even if they aren't your birth children you will have them." She looks confused. 

"We are Bratva, we can make things happen. There are lots of children sold in this world. What better home than yours?" 

"Damn it, Queen. You're making me see what she sees in you." He smiles at her. It took them a long time to become friends. Oliver thinks they might finally be there. 

"Say the word and we will do what we have to do." Oliver walks out. He knows some will say he is wrong but the world is full of unwanted children that are sold and traded like goods. Why can't he bring one or two maybe even three into a good home? 

He walks into his bedroom to find Felicity sitting on the bed, waiting. "Hey." He says softly to her. She gets up on her knees and crawls to the foot of the bed. 

"hey." She says back. They are both smiling. 

"I need to change." Felicity immediately sobers. "Why?"

He sighs. He doesn't lie to her or keep things from her. She needs the truth. She is stronger now. "We know where Merlyn is. I am going in there and I am going to kill him." 

Oliver studies her waiting for her reply. She gets off the bed and walks over to him. "Okay." She puts her arms around his waist and her head to his chest. He wraps his arms around her, confused. He expected a lecture or her to say he should show mercy or something. 

She pulls back. "Your family will be waiting for you when you get home. Hopefully two of the three of us will be sleeping." She smiles up at him, teasing him. 

He looks her in her eyes and sees no judgement. "You're okay with this?" She shakes her head and laughs.

"It would be pretty hypocritical of me to say that or even think it." He wrinkles his brow. What the hell does that mean? 

"I did hit him over the head with a fire log once.." He bursts out laughing. He remembers that well. It was the moment he thinks he started letting her into his heart. 

"That's true." He moves to the closet and changes. He comes out of the closet and moves to the safe behind the picture. 

"I had no idea that was there!" Oliver smirks. He opens the safe and takes out some money, his favorite gun and a taser. He walks to her. 

"I am leaving some men here, your sister, Nyssa and Helena...but take these. I know you know how to use both." She takes them from his hands without blinking. She's really become accustomed to this life and their ways now. 

"I don't think you will need them, but if you do..." He trails off. 

"I will use them. I will protect our children and our home." He looks at her and smiles with pride. His girl. He loves her more today than he did when he married her and he didn't think that was possible. 

He leans down and kisses her. "Come home to me, to us." 

"Always do." She stays in their room while he heads down to the waiting cars. Tonight they take out Merlyn which will leave nowhere for Isabel and Slade to hide. He climbs in the SUV. Tommy is driving and Roy is shotgun. John is beside Oliver in the back. 

"Tonight, Roy, Tommy...the three of us will take down the man who kidnapped our sister, and Roy's wife. He tried to take my Bratva and put us all in danger. I want him dead. No Mercy. Do we all agree?" 

All three of the other men agree. The ride to Hall's house in silence. They pull up to the gate, which is new, and Tommy hits the call button. "Oliver Queen to see Mr Hall." They wait with bated breath. Will he let them in or does the fight start now? All ten cars pull in. Hall never tries to shut the gate which worries Oliver. Most of his men were taken from him when McKenna was killed but he could have Merlyn's men, well what's left of them. 

When they make it to the house, Hall is waiting on the front steps. "Oliver." He walks up to stand even with subordinate. 

"The easy way or the hard way, Hall." The older man smiles sadly. 

"I did this to avenge McKenna. You and your weak willed brother killed her." Oliver grits his teeth. 

"No. Your lack of control and Laurel got McKenna killed. We just pulled the trigger." Tommy makes a noise. Oliver doesn't react outwardly. He had hoped Tommy was over all of that, he clearly is not. The house is surrounded now and guns have been drawn. 

"It's not fair she died while Laurel lives." Oliver's turn to smirk. 

"Laurel is dead and has been dead. It was one of the first things I did. We just didn't tell people." Hall looks satisfied. "Merlyn knows of course, but telling you would give you a reason to not help him." The smile drops from Hall's face. 

"Yes, you were played. Now you will join your daughter." Oliver nods and Roy lifts his gun and shoots him in the head. An associate of Oliver's comes forward to get the body. They wrap it in a tarp and throw it into one of the cars. One down. 

Oliver enters the house to find Floyd has dragged in Merlyn. Oliver had sent two teams of men in the back while he dealt with Hall. Merlyn is now on his knees before him. He can't help but bask in the glory of it. Oliver looks up at Lawton. 

"His men?" 

"Dead. There is a secret room down there. They have been left in it." Oh, that's good. Very good. 

"We will burn this place like we did Merlyn's. John get some men and take any documents we need. Then we will burn it. No gas. Make it look natural." Tommy nods and takes off to start deciding where to start the fire. 

"What are you going to do to me, Oliver? Kill me? Torture me?" Merlyn looks at him grinning. 

"I am going to kill you." Merlyn smiles bigger. 

"No you won't. I have your wife. You shouldn't leave someone alone..." Oliver feels the blood drain from his being. He looks over to Roy. He grabs his phone and dials.   
Oliver waits gun trained on Merlyn.

Roy puts it on speaker phone. "Hello?" 

"Baby." Oliver says breathlessly. She sounds okay. "Are you okay?" 

She laughs, "Yes I am...the men Merlyn sent to get me..not so much. Did you know if you aren't very careful, as I tend to not be when someone threatens my children, you can really do damage to a man's balls...or so his screams would indicate.." Her voice trails off and Oliver hears a man screaming in agony. He laughs. That's his wife! His badass, take no shit wife.

He looks at Merlyn and shoots him in the head. He wants to drag it out but Merlyn is too dangerous to be left alive. They hide the bodies within the house and leave it to burn. 

Once in the car, "Roy and Lawton are to take the men at from the Big House to the manor. String them up. They will be made examples of what happens to those who try to hurt my family. " 

 

*************  
Felicity had been in the nursery getting things tidy for tomorrow when the alarms went off. Her own personal security system She knows that means trouble. She took the children and hid them in her closet. They would be safe there. Oliver would also find them if something happened to her. 

She ran to the nightstand and grabbed the gun and put in in her holster she also put on. She grabbed the taser and waited. She stood in the dark waiting. When a man burst into the room she took a deep breath and did what needed to be done. 

"Hey!" He turned and she hit the button on the taser. It latched onto his groin area and started doing it's job. She felt bad until she remembered her children. She pulled out her gun, dislodged the safety and waited. When another man came in the room and ran past her hiding spot, she shot him in the ass. Effective and not deadly. 

Sara and Nyssa running in behind Helena. Felicity turned on the lights and they all laughed at the men. "Were there more?" 

Nyssa nods. "Three. All dead. We weren't as creative.."  Her cell phone rings. Oliver is worried. They talk. After she hangs up with Oliver, they get the two men downstairs and the bodies out back. Felicity goes to her children who had slept through it all. She says a quick prayer for the noise canceling headphones she insisted they have. She picks them up and takes them to the nursery. She kisses each of them as they lay peacefully together in one crib.

 

Felicity heads to her room. She wants to take a quick shower. Oliver will be home soon, she hopes. She is washing her hair when she feels a hand on her waist. She'd know those fingers anywhere. She slowly turns. She looks up into the face of the man she's loved her entire life. 

"Baby..." He whispers and places his lips to her neck. She moans. She's missed him, this. He pushes his body against hers. That's her husband and his massive cock. She's missed that too. He pulls back. "Were you finishing here or just starting?" She laughs. 

"Does it matter? I think I'll need another one." He smiles at her, that lustful smile full of promise. He reaches out his hand and without taking his eyes off hers, turns off the water. He moves to her, cups her ass and lifts her up. She puts her legs around his waist. They both moan when their bodies collide and rub just right. 

Oliver carries her to the bed. He falls on top of her, his weight is so perfect. She loves the feel of him on her. It makes her feel everything so much more and she feels safe surrounded by him. 

He moves to his knees looking her over. She watches him, "What?" She asks him quietly. "You're okay. You're not hurt or injured?" She lifts her arms and strokes his cheek. 

"I'm fine. They never laid a hand on me. I told you, I can do this. I can take care of myself." She rises up and kisses him. Her big strong man always worried about her. He keeps staring at her like she will disappear. 

"I took the children and hid them after putting the headphones on. I hid and attacked when I knew it was safe. Oliver, I'm fine."

He finally nods still looking down. He doesn't move. "Oliver...if you aren't inside me in exactly five seconds, I am going to find my vibrator..." 

His eyes shoot up to hers and she wiggles her eyebrows. He smirks down at her. She feels herself grow wetter just from the look. He spreads her legs.. "I said in me and we are at three seconds..."

Oliver lines himself up and plunges into her. "Yes!" This is what she needs. This, right here with him. He falls down onto her chest while holding most of his weight off her. He pulls almost out and stops. 

"Oliver!" She swats at his arm. He doesn't move just looks at her. She circles him with her legs and pulls him in. Oh yeah. She looks him in the eyes. He sets a slow pace. It's driving her insane. She moves her hands to squeeze his ass. He hisses. He doesn't speed up. He leans down and lazily kisses and licks his way across her collarbone.

"Faster, please.." He moves from her collarbone up her throat and across her cheek. He slowly keeps stroking in and out. He looks into her eyes. "mine.." He whispers and just like that she comes. 

He kisses her and does as she asks finally. Faster and harder. "Oliver.." She screams feeling a bigger orgasm building. Oliver moves off of her enough to rub her clit. She kisses every part of him she can reach. He stops, flips her over and raises her up onto all fours. He pounds into her from behind, rubbing her and kissing her back. 

Finally she feels her orgasm slam into her at the exact moment he spills into her. They both collapse onto the bed, breathless. He rolls onto his back and drags her with him. She moves into the crook of his arm and places her head on his chest. She starts outlining his abs with her fingernails. 

"Mine.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have one perhaps two more chapters. I was asked if I would do an epilogue or something. I decided (I think) to do a series of one shots of their life after the story ends. Big days for the family or something. If there is an interest in it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	21. I'll be ignited. Get to watch you burn...I wanna watch you burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are coming to a head. Some will die and others will plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this! 
> 
> I can't tell you how much it means to me that you guys have stayed with me through this journey. I can't believe we only have one more chapter!!! I'm still not sure about the one shots...I think maybe? 
> 
> Lastly, my beta is super busy and I couldn't impose upon her so all mistakes are mine! And I'm sorry this took so long!!! Writer's block is a bitch. 
> 
> I really hope you like it! *nervous*
> 
> **I totally brush over the violence in this chapter. Trust me, it was awful and gory and bloody and deserved. Also, rape is mentioned (not discussed only implied in the past tense which if you've read the story you already guessed most of it), so please, please if that bothers you do not read. Any questions or if you have a concern please DM @kirena214 and I will do my best to answer any questions or help you know what parts not to read. (hint: the basement stuff)

Felicity was helping set up a computer room for her brothers when her phone chimed. She jumped up from under the desk, hitting the desk as she moved. She looked at the phone. She sucked in a deep breath and prepared herself. She looked at her two youngest brothers, "Go get John. NOW!" They both look at her confused but do as she says. 

Felicity takes off down the stairs, across the house and down to the basement. Tommy is seated outside Oliver's office. He starts to tease her until he sees her face. She only looks at him and enters Oliver's office. 

Oliver stands up the second he sees her. He comes around the desk worry clearly written on his face, "What's wrong? Is it the kids?" She shakes her head and holds up her phone. Oliver looks at it and shakes his head, "I don't understand." 

She takes a deep breath. What she is about to say is going to change everything. "I found them...I know you wanted me to stay out of it, but we both knew that wasn't going to actually happen..." Oliver is looking at her more worried. She doesn't know why he hasn't realized she isn't one of his men, she doesn't listen to him. This whole marriage thing started because she doesn't listen and uses her skills when and how she feels she should.

There is banging on the door, they turn to see John enter. "The boys said you needed me right away." The three of them stand in a circle. Felicity looks between her guys, they will always be her guys she thinks to herself. The first two men she could really trust. She licks her lips knowing her guys are about to be angry. She should be used to this after all this time.

"Felicity.." They say in unison pulling her from her thoughts.

"I found them." Both are now looking at her confused. "I found Slade and Isabel." 

"YOU WHAT?" Both men yell at the exact same time. She shakes her head. "Deafening me? Not fun." She steps back. 

"I have been running several programs in hopes of finding them..programs that are more reliable than people. People lie, computers don't. " She tells them but it doesn't seem to make either of them understand. 

"Me finding them? That isn't the bad part..." Oliver stands straighter. John looks worried. He steps forward, "Where are they?"

She looks at both men, "Here in Starling City...in the old apartment she shared with Tommy...I don't know why, but I have had the old places security cameras running and this morning I had them run facial recognition...the only people in there should be the maids and maintenance." 

Oliver picks up his phone, "Everyone meets here tonight." He then walks out of the room, when he comes back Tommy is following him. "Get Sam and go find Lawton, the women and Roy. We know where Slade and Isabel are..." 

Felicity says to herself. "The women? They need a better name." Oliver comes back in. She looks and knows John heard her musings. Oh well, he's heard worse.

They all watch Tommy for his reaction. He looks away from them and then he turns to do as he was told.   
Felicity looks to Oliver, "Can he handle this? Should he?" Oliver shakes his head. "He has to but then...when she is dead. I am sending him to Central City. We have a legitimate business to run there.." Oliver pauses and smiles. She can't help but wonder why? 

"Once there he and Iris can make it official." Felicity's mouth drops open. 

"Iris? MY Iris? and Tommy? What? When?" Oliver comes over and puts his arm around her. She watches John leave. Probably to tell Donna what is going on. 

"While Mina was missing they spent a lot of time together. I found them...post-coital." She looks up at his face and he's blushing. "She's good for him. He deserves to have a life as far out of this as he can." 

Felicity nods, knowing he's right. "What about Joe? He's a cop.. and you. Does this put your leadership at risk?" She is happy for Tommy and her best friend, but she can't risk Oliver or her family. 

"I will say Tommy is undercover. He and Iris discussed it. If it comes down to it, she's willing to move anywhere to be with him. They're in love." Felicity squeals and claps her hands. She is incredibly happy! They both deserve this type of happiness.

"I always wanted her to be my sister! And now, Tommy has made that happen." She looks to Oliver and sobers. "But first...the traitors." 

Felicity never thought she would use that word. It makes things seem so ominous. She knows they are, and she can't believe she has assimilated so well into the Bratva life that she can use the term and mean it. She can say it, apply it and want revenge. Of course, before she wasn't a Mother just a kid, full of ideas and thoughts about how things should be. Now, she understands this world and its rules. She knows what has to happen. 

Felicity quickly kisses Oliver and leaves him to plan with John. When the meeting of their closest circle happens she will be there, by his side. She knows tonight she will be left here and she is okay with that. She needs to defend her children. Just in case and she doesn't trust anyone else with that duty. She decides to get some practice in. No one will harm her family again. 

****

Oliver can't believe this. They are here on his home turf. They also are in the most secure building in Starling City, he made sure of that after Felicity was kidnapped. It's really a brilliant move on their part. They hid in the one place he will have the hardest time getting to them in. 

Harder but not impossible.

He just needs....his wife! Oliver runs out of the room. He can't find her. He goes to the nursery and finds Helena and Lawton in there. "Have you two seen Felicity?" He asks then notices how the two of them are looking at each other. 

"You two look good with those kids.." They smile at each other. "Oliver, that thing you offered? We want to do that right after we get married." Oliver smiles. 

"Great. Felicity?" He asks. 

"Gun range out back." Lawton tells her. He leaves to find her. He finds her taking shooting practice. His wife looks sexy as hell firing a gun. He can't get over how sexy. He doesn't have time to drool, he needs to talk to her. He waits until she is is done and reloading. He steps up to her and taps her shoulder. She turns to him and takes off the ear gear. 

 

"What is it?" He walks over to her, puts his hands on her waist and pulls her to him. He kisses her and she instantly returns it. He pulls back, "You look sexy.." She smiles at him. "But that isn't why I am here. I need the blueprints of the building." Felicity looks at him concerned. 

"Oliver. I have them. There is no back way in. There is no way to get to them without risking innocents. When...when Coop came for me, he had to gun in hard and risk innocent people. That's not us, right?" Oliver looks at her. He would. There was a time he would have had no trouble with it. He looks into her eyes and knows he's a better man now. He is a husband and a father. She made him realize he was living his life wrong. She made him see life can be good.

"No. That's not us. Not anymore." He runs a hand through his hair. He doesn't know what to do. He and John discussed it. John is walking across the yard towards them. "Well?" He asks when he reaches them. 

"We can't go in there and risk the other tenants." Felicity tells John soberly. None of them like waiting. 

"I could buy the entire building and kick everyone out.." Oliver offers. Felicity sighs. "Yes, making people homeless good plan." Oliver shrugs. He could find them other places. 

"We wait them out. They have to leave sooner or later. We keep an eye on them.."John offers up. The couple quickly agree. 

 

"With an internet access and home delivery they could wait awhile..." Felicity would know, Oliver thinks to himself. 

"We have time." Oliver offers. John nods. 

They decide to wait them out. They don't want to put innocent people in harm's way and they are all safe for now. Oliver decides to put men on the floor with them. They have two apartments in the building already. He puts some of his men in them. He will rent more and put people in the front and back. Felicity can keep track of them through security. He wishes he felt better about it. 

Felicity hugs him and gives him a kiss before heading to her krav maga class. He watches her go. John looks at him, "She's doing great." Oliver nods. 

"The kids have given her a sense of peace with this life. She's getting back into her computers and security..not just for her own sanity but to protect all of us." Oliver smiles, she's amazing. 

"I need to go tell Donna.." Oliver nods at him. 

"I'm going to the manor..It's time. We don't need them anymore." John freezes. 

"Do you need me?" Oliver shakes his head. "No. I am taking Helena and Lawton. They deserve to have a say in what happens and how." 

John heads to see Donna while Oliver calls for several men, then Helena and Lawton. They will ride with him. When they settle into the car he tells them. 

"Ivo and Bertinelli die today. We know where Isabel and Slade are hiding. We don't need them. They're disposable now." Both of them go instantly still. 

"Where?" Lawton asks his voice low. Oliver isn't surprised. Lawton hates them as much as Oliver. "The old apartment building. Tommy and Isabel's apartment." He's glad Tommy isn't with him. Roy is driving. 

"What are you going to do, Oliver?" Helena asks quietly. He looks over at her. "What do you want me to do with them? Wait." He holds up his hand let me rephrase that. "Do you care what I do with them?" 

Lawton speaks first, "No. I don't give a fuck. I just want them dead." Oliver looks at him and he understands him. If it had been Felicity he would definitely want her tormentors dead. He looks to Helena. She looks worried. 

"Helena? You can tell me." He smiles at her reassuringly. She looks at him, questioning his words. She sees his being honest. "I want my father dead. I don't care how or when." She pauses and Oliver waits patiently. 

"I want Ivo dead.." She looks up at him. "I want him to pay for what he did to me, Oliver. He took so much away from me and I want him to pay. I know that makes me a bad person...but I want the bastard to pay." Oliver looks at her and he understands on some level. He will never understand being a woman who is raped and loses her ability to have children. He does understand being tortured. Ivo taught him well. 

Helena clears her throat. "I want you to do it, Oliver. I want you to be the man you once were and kill him the way he deserves." Oliver looks at her and worries his lip. He isn't sure he can be that man. 

"Oliver...you have to be the one. You need to show you're stronger than he is and he needs to pay. No one else can do that but you." She's right. He knows this. He nods. He can do this for his family. These people are his family and he owes them his protection. The stronger he is, the safer they are going to be. 

The group enters the house. The group he left here are all sitting around playing cards. They all rise when he comes into the room. "The prisoners?" 

"Not fed, not well." Oliver smiles. Good. Oliver looks to Lawton. He earned this, "You're up." Lawton starts for the stairs. Helena follows him. "Helena are you sure?" She looks at Oliver. 

"Yes. I want to say goodbye and I want to watch the bastard die at the hands of the only man who has ever loved me. I need to know he's really dead." Oliver follows them down. When Bertinelli sees his daughter he moves to the front of the cage, grabs hold of the bars and smiles at her. "Helena! Finally."

Helena stops in front of her father. Oliver watches her and worries about how she's dealing with all of this. He chides himself. He needs to stop thinking of her as weak, she is the opposite of that. Helena is strong, they made her stronger when they tried to break her.

"I'm not here to save you. Quite the opposite, in fact, I'm here to watch the man I love, the man who loves me...kill you while I watch." He steps away from the bars. "You told me you'd kill them. You would kill Felicity and Lawton and make me watch if I asked for help. If I gave the word for them to come and get me..." 

Oliver and Lawton share a look. Dear god, she protected them all more than they ever knew. Lawton looks feral now. He is ready to kill the bastard. Oliver puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him. Helena needs to get this out. 

"So I took every punishment. I let you do whatever you wanted to me and you hurt me. I am your daughter and you HURT ME." She doesn't break. She doesn't cry.

"Then you let your men and Ivo do whatever they felt I deserved or whatever they had always wanted.. You even watched.." She doesn't look away from him. She stands her ground. Oliver respects her even more. She won't let them see what they did to her. "NOW, Floyd will make you pay." She walks over to Lawton and kisses him. Oliver feels like an intruder on a very private moment between the two lovers as he stands there beside them. 

"I don't care if you make it quick and easy or long and drawn out. Just do it." Helena and Felicity are a lot alike, he sees now why they are best friends. They are both strong, smart and beautiful women who will do anything and everything to protect those they love even sacrifice themselves.

Oliver walks close to the cage. Ivo isn't acting like he is going to try anything but he might. Lawton unlocks the cage. Bertinelli starts backing up. Ivo spits out, "Take it like a man! You dished it out to your daughter. Hell, they might rape you too." Lawton freezes. He turns to Helena who ducks her head. Oliver can't believe this shit. 

"How long? How long were you hurting her?" Oliver is livid. He grabs the bars. He feels like he pull them off the cage. Bertinelli refuses to answer. No wonder Bertinelli and Robert got along well all those years. Oliver repeats his question, "HOW LONG?" 

Helena whispers behind him, "Since I was 12 and my Mom died until I moved out on my own." Oliver wants to strangle the man himself. He can't believe this shit and she still volunteered to go undercover to protect his wife and daughter knowing what he would do to her. Oliver sees red.

"String him up. Ten lashes for every year she was brutalized you sick fuck." Oliver moves and pulls him out. "Helena, do you want to stay?" She nods. Oliver ties him to the pipes while Lawton locks the cage. Oliver pulls off his jacket. He walks over and gets the horse whip. 

Lawton watches him as he lashes the man sixty times. Around ten he stopped crying. Oliver knows from experience the pain can only go on so long. When he's done they leave him. "Give him a couple of hours. Then do what you two want." Oliver walks outside. Helena follows. "She doesn't know...I never told her and I rather her not know.." Oliver knows she means Felicity. 

"She would understand, help you." She shakes her head. "Felicity is too pure. Too good." 

"I can't keep this from her. I won't. I can ask her not to say anything to you." Helena glares at him. He admires that she is still strong and a force to be reckoned with. "Give me your phone." Oliver does as she tells him. He hears her call Felicity. He walks away to give them privacy. 

Inside Lawton is waiting. "I wish we were like other Bratva Organizations. They would do to them what they did to her." Oliver understands where he's coming from. 

"We are better because we don't. We are a family. Savages can't be a family, not in the true sense of the word. Felicity taught me that." They both smile. 

"I'm glad you didn't kill me for loving her." Oliver grunts. 

"I am too... most days." Oliver looks at the other man with something close to friendship. "I get why you fell for her. It's the same reason I did." 

Helena comes in. "I want him dead now. I feel like it's time." Oliver doesn't ask what changed her mind. He knows Felicity and Helena talked out their feelings and decided Helena needed it this way. Lawton walks down the steps hand in hand with her. Oliver waits and hears one shot. He assumes a head shot. They come up and Oliver sends the clean up crew downstairs.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Felicity is busy trying to come up with a way to get Isabel or Slade or both out of the apartment. They have things delivered. Felicity knows better than most, you can do almost anything with an internet connection and a computer. Damn it. 

Earlier they toyed with the idea of a bomb but there are too many innocents who could be caught in the crossfire. Felicity thought about poisoning their food, but she wants their deaths to be closer to home. That's too easy of a way out. 

Felicity has come up with an idea but it's risky. She looks at the clock. Oliver should be gone for a few more hours. The kids are asleep. Her guest is late. Damn it. 

She heads downstairs. She doesn't need more people than need be to see her guest. This will be awkward enough but she knew leaving the house would never happen. Oliver would kill anyone who dared to take her with them. The doorbell chimes and she runs for it. She slides to the door. She pulls it open and pulls her guest inside. 

She drags him into the den. She knows John and Donna are somewhere. Sara, Nyssa and Thea are in the basement sparing. Anyone else wouldn't dare to tell on her. They know Oliver will kill them for even hinting that she might not be true to him. 

She closes the door and turns to look at him. "I need your help. You said if I ever needed your help...if Oliver and I needed you. Well, I need your help and coming to you...Please Detective Norman." 

He sighs and looks at her. "What do you need?" She smiles and claps her hands. "Thank you so much!" 

He looks at her worried. "What is it?" She motions for him to sit down. They both sit down. "Jonas's birth father is back. We know where he is...but we can't get to him without hurting innocent people."

"But my badge means I can." She nods. 

"I'm not naive about the way this works."

"Do NOT offer me a bribe. I respect you and you doing that..would be an insult." 

"I wasn't. I was going to say that Oliver and I will pay the people who need to be paid. We will do whatever we have to but...Oliver needs to be covered. I don't want any of you using this to take him from me." Norman smiles at her. 

"You're amazing. You are offering to do anything to protect him. Does he deserve it?" She tilts her head and looks at him. 

"He moved heaven and earth to get me back. He did everything to get our daughter back. We are a family. We do what we have to do to protect one another." Felicity states it all matter of factly. 

"I will coordinate with you. I will find the people who are...purchasable. But..." She waits but he doesn't finish. 

"Oh. You need money to make sure they will do what we need to do...Wait here I will be right back." She leaves the room and heads to Oliver's office. She stops when she sees Tommy outside. Is Oliver back? This could be very bad. Very bad. 

"Tommy! Is Oliver back?" He shakes his head. He looks sad. Felicity will offer a shoulder to cry on after her business is done. 

"I need something in his office....you okay?" He just nods and she enters Oliver's office and heads for the safe. She easily unlocks it. It's her birthday. Oliver is so cheesy sometimes she thinks while smiling. She hears Tommy follow her in. 

"What do you need the money for?" She keeps taking money out until she thinks she has enough. "A plan. A good plan. Can you let me know as soon as Oliver is back."

 

*****

 

Oliver walks back down the stairs when the body is removed. He told his men to destroy it. He knows they will show no mercy to the corpse. Oliver knows his men well and they are all out for blood. There is a line and that man crossed it. He is proud of his men and how they operate and protect their own.

Oliver walks to the small alcove and removes his clothes. He looks in the mirror. He sees all the scars that Ivo, and at times Merlyn, left on him. He thinks back to how young he was when Ivo ripped away his innocence. The beatings took away Oliver's trust in his fellow man. He took away Oliver's belief in people and that they are inherently good. The pain made Oliver bitter then he turned off his emotions. He lived in that dark for a long time. 

Oliver refused to get attached to anyone or anything because of the lessons Ivo taught him. He would still be living in that bubble if not for Felicity. He takes in a deep breath. Oliver pushes aside the light that Felicity brought into his life. When this is over he will go home and embrace her. He will embrace his life and his family,but for now he needs to send a message. Anyone under his care will be protected and those who hurt them will die. 

Oliver pulls on a pair of cargos. He looks in the mirror again. He moves his neck side to side, popping it. He sees the cold mask descend over his face and feels it in his body. He's whole demeanor has changed. He stands straighter, his eyes are colder, his voice will be deeper and his moves exact.

He's ready now. 

He walks out into the middle of the cold dank basement. Several of his men are down there to watch. Among them are Roy, Lawton and now John has arrived. He sees Helena. He doesn't even ask if she is sure. He knows she needs to see this. 

He moves to the table where many of his weapons are located. He feels all their eyes on him. He can feel Ivo sizing him up. "Look, Junior needs back up." Ivo shouts across the basement. 

Oliver recognizes what Ivo is doing. He is trying to get into his head. He wants to intimidate Oliver. Even if, Oliver did break down and couldn't carry on others would step up. Oliver won't need them to step up though. He has complete control over his mind, body and emotions. Oliver has waited most of his life for this moment. He is doing this for the young boy who was sent to Ivo and for the husband and father who has a family to protect. 

Everything is on the table. He walks over to the cage. He unlocks the door. Ivo looks him up and down. He smirks over at Oliver. "I see you've been working out." Ivo licks his lips.

Ivo often tried to sexually cower Oliver. It worked when he was younger, but not anymore. Oliver was scared of being hurt, but that fear died long ago. He saw Ivo hurt others, weaken them to the point where they could no longer function.

Oliver tilts his head and looks at him. He says nothing. Silence is what is called for right now. Ivo needs interaction to know if his plan is working.

He walks in and Ivo moves closer. "What do you want from me?" Ivo moves to shed his shirt. "Do you want to fight me? Maim me?" Ivo looks Oliver up and down then licks his lips, Fuck me?" Oliver could never and would never do that to any person. For a brief moment, he wonders if others think of him like Ivo, a monster. A man who never loves, or shows compassion.

Oliver pauses but still says nothing though. Helena from outside the cage does. "He isn't like you. Oliver is only a monster when he needs to be and today he needs to be the monster you created." Oliver doesn't react. But he knows, he feels in his gut this is what Felicity said on the phone. She asked Helena to do this for her, to do this for them. After Felicity comforted Helena, after they cried and talked about being there for one another..she asked another favor of Helena. 

Oliver looks at Ivo. Up until this very second, he knew he could go home to Felicity, but worried he couldn't do everything that needs to be done and be the husband and father his family deserves. He should have known Felicity would find a way to be here with him. She would find a way to help him when the darkness threatened to swallow him up again.

"I don't want any of those things. I want justice for all the people you hurt. I want to protect those I love and those things can only happen if I make you pay." Oliver tells him this with no infliction in his voice. He doesn't WANT to do this. A couple of years ago, had he been allowed to hurt Ivo he would have reveled in the power and the pain he could inflict on this man. He would have gotten drunk and laid as a celebration of finally besting this man. 

The Oliver of today, the man he is now will do what he has to do. He will do this to be the leader his men...his family deserves. He will do this to protect those he loves. When he is done, he will go home to his family. He won't celebrate taking the life of this man. No, he will find comfort in knowing he will never be able to hurt Mina or Jonas. 

Oliver walks over to Ivo and he proceeds to inflict pain on him. He hurts him. He makes him scream, he makes him pay for the crimes he committed. 

After an hour, Ivo begs for mercy. Oliver doesn't feel the surge of victory he once would have but he does feel vindicated. He is happy to feel relief in the fact this can end soon. Oliver grabs Ivo by the hair and holds him to look at him. He does Ivo the honor of looking into his eyes as he takes his life. Ivo didn't deserve the honor, but Oliver had the right to see the life leave Ivo. When he is done he cuts Ivo down. 

Roy and the crew move into to clean up. Oliver walks from the basement to the upstairs bathroom. He scrubs away the blood and other bodily fluids. As he watches it run down the drain he lets go of the monster inside of him. That cold, heartless man is gone. He did what had to be done and finds no shame in that, not anymore.

The husband, the father, the protector is left in his place. 

After he has showered and changed he meets Helena and Lawton. No one says anything. They climb in the car and head back to the house. Oliver will be home in time to help feed the kids and put them to bed. Then he will meet with his closest allies to discuss the final phase, Isabel and Slade. Then he will get to hold his wife and remember why he does all of this. 

He smiles the rest of the way home.


	22. we begin to the price for our sins when others see the sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their is a plan to settle debts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! I know it's been forever and I feel I owe y'all an explanation. A few months ago, I found out my uterus wasn't healthy. it was causing a LOT of issues and serious issues. Medication wasn't helping only making me feel worse. It was decided I needed a hysterectomy. I had to prepare my family and myself for this major life change. I have had the surgery and am slowly recovering. 
> 
> I wrote this a couple of months ago, but was to emotional to post it and deal with hate. I am not much better prepared for hate, but here it is. There will be at least one more chapter because these characters and these moments took a lot more words than I thought. It's over 7000 words so I thought it best to break it up into two chapters. 
> 
> I am sorry for the delay and hope you understand. 
> 
> Enjoy! (not beta'd sorry)

Oliver arrives home to find Felicity in the kitchen with the kids. Oliver looks and sees it's Mina's turn to nurse. Felicity takes turns nursing them. Oliver was worried she was going to overexert herself but she assured him she is fine. He drops a kiss on Mina's head then on Felicity's lips. 

"Missed you." She tells him. He smiles down at her. He walks over to the nanny and scoops up Jonas. He takes the bottle and dismisses the nanny. They sit in the dimly lit kitchen each feeding one of their children. He smiles. He never thought he would want this life. He thinks he never he would want it, because he never thought he could have it. He smiles and kisses Jonas.

"After bed time, I have news." Oliver nods and starts talking to Jonas about the hockey game. Felicity rolls her eyes. She has accused him of indoctrinating their children into sports.

"You know the kids might like sports and hate computers." He teases her.    
"Then I will learn about sports..probably. Or bribe them into pretending to like computers. I have a 50/50 shot." Oliver chuckles. Jonas stops sucking the bottle and smiles up at Oliver. He can't help but smile back. Jonas has become as much a part of his heart as his girls. He can't wait for Jonas to get older and they can do father/son things together. 

After dinner, they bathe and read to the children. They put them in their (shared) crib. He pulls Felicity with him out of the room. Once the door is shut he really kisses his wife. 

"You okay?" He smiles down at her. 

"I am now." He kisses her again. They hear people downstairs. He starts to pull her with him. 

"Oliver. Wait...I need to tell you something..." He pauses. 

"I'm not going to like this am I?" She gives him the smile that he loves. It tells him, he isn't going to like it but he won't care by the end. She knows she has him by the heart strings and he loves it.

"I came up with a plan to get Isabel and Slade." Oliver's smile drops. "A good plan, some might say excellent and mostly legal!" She smiles big, lifts her eyebrows and nods her head. "Impressed,right?

"Always...but I want you safe." Oliver doesn't like where this is going. 

"I'm safe and we will all be safer in the end." She smiles even brighter. 

"Felicity...just tell me." He folds his arms and looks at her. 

"I talked to my friend at the police department...you remember him, right?" Oliver nods. "I told him where they are and you know Slade is wanted because of Shado being missing..." 

"Felicity, I can't--" She covers his mouth. "I'm not done yet." 

"We are covered. He is covering for us....the cops will arrest them. Some of your men will meet them at a designated location...and for a small fee, I already paid...we get them."

"YOU WHAT?" Oliver grabs her shoulders. "Felicity, you can't do things like that. What happens if they find out? YOU could go to jail!" He starts pacing the hallway. "That's bribery and who knows what else!" He can't believe this. The cops know he will do anything for her including going to prison to keep her safe.

She touches his arm and he pauses. "Detective Norman..I trust him and he will protect us. He handles the money." Oliver looks at her. She can't be serious. 

"What? He likes me. He respects you...he is the one who called about Jonas..." Oliver sucks in his lips. Even the cops are charmed by his wife and she is cute when she does this. He is hoping she's right and this cop does like her.

"Am I not your partner?" Okay, he's lost, again.. 

"We need to tell everyone." He lets out with a sigh.

"So, I win?" Oliver smiles and shakes his head. "Did you need to ask? You always win." She goes up on her tiptoes and kisses his cheek. 

 

Oliver looks around the room. His office is filled with those he trusts most. He looks at Felicity and she leans in, "It's like our own Camelot..." He furrows his brows, "Knights of the round table?" He shakes his head. "You really didn't go to your classes did you?" 

He shrugs. "I did. I needed to find girls...or a hot teacher." She rolls her eyes. He kisses her cheek. "I found the perfect woman. Hot and smart." He wiggles his eyebrows at her and she laughs. Oliver starts the meeting. He sobers and starts speaking.

"We have a way to get Slade and Isabel without hurting innocent people." Tommy gasps. Oliver looks to his brother. After a brief pause he starts again, "Felicity has a contact within the police force. They will serve a search warrant and arrest them." 

John looks at Oliver with fear. "Don't worry, she's safe." He says to the rest of the room, "We are all safe. They have been paid for the cooperation. They want Slade as much as we do."

Felicity intertwines their fingers. "We will meet them, on the dirt road that heads out of town, at the crossroads. They will hand them over." 

Everyone looks around nervously. Bratva doesn't trust the cops. They've paid them off before but trusting them doesn't come easily. Oliver can tell they are nervous. They are his closest friends and allies, but they are nervous. Felicity lets go of his hand. 

"Detective Norman, helped search for me when Cooper took me." She looks down for a moment before gathering herself. Oliver knows she still has nightmares about that time. They're better now but she still is haunted. "He called me a few weeks ago about Jonas. He was contacted by the person that Shado left Jonas with to keep him safe. He KNEW he could trust me. He helped me bring Jonas home." She smiles. Oliver can tell she is picturing their baby boy. He has the same smile on his face.

"He knows we take care of our own and we take care of those who betray us. They don't want to be in the middle of a Bratva Civil War. They want to do this. They wanted to be compensated...but they want to help us." 

Oliver can't help it, he's amazed by her. He thinks back to when he met her. She was so angry at the marriage agreement. Her fighting spirit, how she didn't want to be part of this world. Now, she owns her place in this world, in their Bratva. 

"When do we roll?" Roy speaks up. 

"They need maybe a month to get everything ready. They need to have a paper trail and a legitimate warrant to get in the building. And they need a cover story for losing the perps." Felicity tells the group. Oliver steps up to her and faces their friends and family. 

"That's good. It gives us a month to prepare. We need to be prepared, in case they have more allies. We need to ready the Manor and ourselves. We need to do this right." 

Everyone murmurs. They all know this will change them. They've killed before. Those people were enemies. This time it's two people that they loved and trusted. Slade killed Shado and Carrie. He tried to kill Jonas it's two people who were one of them, that were family. 

The group starts breaking into smaller groups. Tommy walks up to Oliver. "Do I have to be here?" 

Oliver sighs. "Not during the planning. Go be with Iris." Tommy is relieved he seems to physically decompress until Oliver finishes, "When it's time, you have to come back Tommy." Tommy lowers his head and nods. Oliver can't protect him from everything. "Go, see Iris..be happy, start your life. Then when you come back you can show Isabel that she didn't break you." 

Tommy smiles shyly at that. Oliver nods and they hug. Oliver watches Tommy leave. He walks over to John who is watching Felicity talk to Roy, Sara, Nyssa and Thea.

"She did it. She found a way to get them."

"Did you doubt her?" 

John shakes his head. "Nope. Never. She has grown up. She isn't the little girl who ran to me for everything.." He says this with both sadness and pride. 

"She's a mom now and a Bratva wife.." Oliver tells him. John scoffs, "I still want to kick your ass! That's my little girl!" They both laugh. Both of them willing to die for the woman they love very differently.

 

After everyone leaves and they are in bed, Felicity turns in his arms to look up at his face. He waits, knowing something is on her mind. "I am going with you. I want to be there for the entire thing, Oliver." He sits up. 

"No. Not happening." She sits up next to him. 

"We discussed this earlier, I am your partner, this was my plan and I want to go. I deserve to be a part of this plan. They took our daughter from MY arms." Oliver gets up out of the bed. He paces in front of the bed. He can't have her there. She has seen him do his work before but this time will be different. This time it's much more personal his family was in danger. His wife was hurt, his daughter kidnapped and Donna suffered under his enemy. Last time he thought they might hurt her, this time they did. He won't be able to control his need for revenge. The rage, the need for revenge and to avenge won't be something he can control. 

He stops and looks at her sitting in their bed. This woman who married him against her father's will knowing they could both die. This woman who stood beside him, who didn't even know him and took on Malcolm Merlyn to keep him from beating Oliver. The woman who, with only a baseball bat, took on his father after he nearly raped her. He knows she is strong enough to handle it, but is he? He's always been the weaker one. Physically he can do almost anything he puts his mind to, but Felicity...she is stronger in every other way. 

She's crawling to the foot of the bed. He waits for her. She stops and on is on her knees looking at him. "We're stronger together. We need to do this together." He knows all of this. He also knows Bratva wives don't normally attend these sorts of things. Then again, they run Bratva differently. He needs to trust her and trust in their love. 

He stands right in front of her, "Okay. Again, you win." She wraps her arms around him, "We win, always." 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been two months since they were told one month. Felicity can feel the anxiety and the itch that everyone has to get it over with already. The judge has been dragging his feet with the search and arrest warrants. Last night, Oliver told her he probably wants more money. Felicity wants it over with and would give him everything. 

She's in her office creating a new program when the phone rings. She picks it up without thinking twice about it, even though it's the landline and Oliver prefers she didn't. When she hears who is on the other end she wishes she had listened to him for a change. 

"Hello?" She says. 

"Darling. It's Mom." Felicity grips the receiver tight. She fears she could break it. "Darling, are you there?" She puffs out some air. 

"yes." She whispers. 

"Darling. I feel we've given you time and space. Can we talk now?" Felicity wants to throw the phone across the room. "I don't think that's a good idea. I said everything I needed to say before you were thrown out of my life." 

"Darling...your dad and I love you. We always loved you. We made mistakes...wouldn't you do anything for Mina? She's your child. When you have another you will understand being pulled in different directions." 

"I have a son. We adopted him. He's Shado and Slade's child by birth. I wouldn't sacrifice Jonas for Mina nor Mina for Jonas. They are both my children and I love them equally." She pauses. "I don't want to hurt either of my children." 

"Is Oliver the true father? Then and only then would you understand." Felicity almost chokes on air. 

"No. He isn't but even if he were and had Jonas been conceived while I was throwing a tantrum, I would have to accept that he created another child. And I would love Jonas or leave Oliver. I would NOT do what you did." She hears her mom cry. She waits. She has nothing else to say. 

Felicity's patience is rewarded. "You're right. You would love a child regardless. I thought I could..I thought I did but..now, in hindsight I loved you but...I wasn't the mom you needed. I did my best.." 

Felicity's heart of ice towards Dinah Lance melts. She will never love her like she once did. She will never trust her, but she can forgive her. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. About your father.." 

"No. There is nothing that can change what he did, what he wanted to do to me and to Oliver. I can't. I can never...I loved him once. Let me just have those memories." Felicity pleads with her.

There is another long pause. "Can I--Can I know about you and your family." Felicity can't stop the tears from flowing. She loves Dinah, she loves Quentin, but sometimes the wounds are too deep to have even people you love in your life. She can't cut them off completely. She's not that person and she doesn't WANT to be that person. 

"I will send you a letter with pictures four times a year. I've told Sara she can do what she pleases." Felicity takes a breath. "That is the best I can do."

"I love you, Darling." Dinah whispers. Felicity can hear the tears in her voice. 

"I love you too." She does. She loves who Dinah was for her, but she can't love all of Dinah. Felicity is choosing what is best for her and her family. And that is to love Dinah from afar and forget her birth father. She never wanted her life to be like this, but then again perhaps it was always destined to be this way.

She hangs up the phone. She spins in her chair. Oliver is leaning on the door frame, arms above his head. "You okay?" She nods but the tears betray her. She throws herself into his arms. Oliver holds her close. Her parents did awful things and weren't the best, but they gave her Oliver. They did their best and now she has to let it all go so she can be the person she wants to be. 

Oliver hugs her tighter. "I think I did the right thing." Oliver never loosens his hold on her. "You always do." She smiles into his chest. 

They pull apart when her computers start going off. She quickly walks over to them. "What is it?" 

"Slade and Isabel, they bought tickets to leave the country. They're getting ready to run." She tells him while tapping frantically. She stops and grabs her phone. She hits a number on speed dial and sets it to speaker. 

"Detective Norman, It's Felicity Queen." She can tell Oliver is watching her with that intensity he gets when the adrenaline starts pumping. 

"How are you?" 

"Not good. They're getting ready to run. They bought tickets to Brazil. We both know what that means and they are moving money around." Felicity is trying to stop the wire transfers and empty the accounts leaving them trapped. She wanted to do it before but Oliver told her it would tip them off. He was right. 

"Shit. Okay. Let me make some calls. Can you be ready to go tonight?" She looks over to Oliver who nods. He grabs his phone from his pocket and leaves the room. 

"We can." 

"I will call you as soon as I can." He disconnects the calls. Felicity sits in her chair and finishes the wire transfers. Several charities will be getting rather large anonymous donations.

After she is done she goes to the nursery. They had agreed to move the children as an extra precaution. Sara volunteered to take them and hide them. Felicity is getting there 'go bags' out when Sara walks in, "Almost ready?" 

"Yeah." She walks over to get Mina dressed. She cuddles her for a moment before changing her diaper and putting fresh clothes on her. Sara puts her hand on Felicity's shoulder. 

"Lis, they will be fine. Nyssa and I got this. Oliver will destroy them both and then we can all come back." Felicity nods and hugs her daughter close. Mina grabs some of Felicity's hair and starts playing with it. She smiles at her. She's gotten big. They grow up so fast. She kisses her cheek and untangles her hair. Then she hands her to Sara. 

When Sara leaves Nyssa comes in. "Hi." Felicity just smiles at her and gets Jonas up. She goes through the same motions with him until he is dressed. "I need a moment." 

"Do you want me to go?" She shakes her head. She walks to the rocking chair. She situates Jonas on her lap. "Hey big guy....Mommy and Daddy have to go take care of a bad man. The one who hurt your birth Mommy. He took your sister....we love you Jonas, and we are doing this for your sake. We can't let him near you or your sister." She is crying. She kisses his cheek and stands. Nyssa comes and plucks him from her arms. 

"Felicity, I know you and I aren't close but you are doing it for this guy? That's admirable. What you do for all of us, how you've helped change Bratva...thank you." Felicity smiles and Nyssa walks out. She takes a deep breath. Her children will be hidden and safe. 

"I saw the kids leave." Felicity turns to see Helena standing there. "You could have gone with them." 

"I know. But I want to be here with my best friend. Oliver needs Floyd and you...I think you may need me." Felicity lets the tears she's been fighting go. Helena hugs her best friend close to her. "You did the right thing." 

Helena holds her until the tears stop. "We need to wash my face and then go make sure these men have everything ready."

When they make their way downstairs, they see Donna with some of the men. "I wanted to go with all of you, but I think it would be too much..." Felicity understands. Donna has done more than her fair share for this family, for this bratva. She hugs her goodbye and watching as some of them escort her and Mikey to a waiting car. 

Felicity finds Oliver and John in Oliver's office. When they see her they both stop. "Don't stop on my account. I'm going with you, remember?" John looks at Oliver. Ah, Oliver hasn't told him. 

"What?" Oliver shakes his head. "She has a right to go. My decision is final." Felicity smiles at Oliver with pride. He accepts her and is accepting that she loves him regardless of his job as leader of Bratva. 

"Will Tommy be home in time?" She asks. She isn't sure if she wants him here or not. She knows seeing Isabel again could break him, but at the same time he should say goodbye to that part of his life. 

"Yes. He's already on a plane." She simply nods. Soon this will all be over. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oliver is sitting in the back of the car. He's bouncing his foot. He looks out the window waiting. The cops are late. He looks out the back window to see Lawton and Roy both standing guard. He turns to look at Felicity staring out the window on her side. Her right arm on the door cupping her face. "You okay?" He tilts his head so he can see her better. She is only across the car but it seems like she is a continent away. She turns to look at him.

"How do I look him in the eye and not show fear, because I am scared. I am scared of my wish for his death scares me. How do I look at her and not want to kill her myself?" He reaches out for her hand and she takes it. 

"You feel all of that and let me take care of it." She sighs. "Oliver, I don't want you to do everything for me." He smiles sweetly at her and brings her hand to his lips to kiss it. 

"It's my job to take care of you and this family. I don't want you to do anything..." She looks at him. He can see that doesn't sit right with her. 

"I feel like I should do something, prove I'm stronger than they are." She looks away telling him softly. He reaches and grabs her chin. She looks at him. 

"YOU proved you are stronger than they are, they were willing to kill children to get what they want, to betray those who loved them. You always stand with those who need you. You love a child that isn't yours, you love me as broken as I am...you have nothing to prove and they know it." 

"Yeah?" He smiles at her. "Yeah." He kisses her softly before they hear a car approaching. Lawton hits the top of the car, "They're here." Oliver pulls back. She wipes her lipstick off his lips. They smile at one another before John opens the door. 

 

Oliver puts his game face on as he climbs out. Felicity comes and stands to his side. There are two cop cars and six officers. His crew could easily kill them, which means these officers trust Felicity and her source that much. She moves from his side to Detective Norman. 

Oliver watches the older gentleman look at Felicity fondly. He clearly respects her. "I see you held up your end." 

"I did Mrs Queen. I assume this is the last we will hear of these would be child killers?" Oliver can't see her face but judging by the detective's it must be dark. The detective looks at her both sadly and worried. Oliver is a bit worried himself. 

"You can trust that justice will be served." 

Detective Norman walks to a patrol car and gets Slade out. Oliver signals for John to take over. Once the detective un-cuffs Slade, John binds his hands with a zip tie and puts him in one of their cars. The detective then retrieves Isabel. Oliver signals for Roy who follows what John did. Without a word the first cop care leaves. Detective Norman and Felicity shake hands then she quickly hugs him thanking him. 

Oliver helps her back in the SUV. They hold hands as they drive to Torture Manor. Oliver is full of nerves. He knows he can kill them both without breaking a sweat. He can torture them and make them regret betraying him. Yet, there is a small part of him that still worries about doing this in front of Felicity. 

Felicity insists on being here. Logically he knows she loves him and knows what has to happen. He still can't help but worry she will see him as the monster he once was for the Bratva. That monster that he keep leashed now.

By the time Oliver and Felicity arrive Slade and Isabel are in the basement. Oliver wants to give them time to think, worry and get worked up before he goes down there. They also need to be questioned. All that can wait. First something else needs to happen. 

Oliver heads upstairs. He makes sure that Roy did as he asked and set up a room upstairs. Yes, this is perfect. Oliver walks back down stairs to the kitchen and offers everyone their assignments. Once his men are dispersed through the house and on the grounds he looks to Tommy. 

"You ready?" Tommy nods. "Okay." Oliver turns to Lawton, "Get Isabel and put her in the back bedroom. Helena, Floyd and Felicity both look very uncomfortable. Oliver ignores them. He is in the zone where he can't and won't take time to explain what is going to happen. Lawton looks over at Felicity sadly. 

"I'm sorry, Lawton do you think you need permission to follow my direct orders?" Lawton looks ashamed. "No, Sir. I will get her and bring her up." He walks downstairs as Oliver and Tommy head up. He watches as Helena and Felicity sit at the table. 

Less than five minutes later Isabel is brought into the room. The room is small. It has a small twin bed on one wall and a desk on another. There are lace curtains on the window. The room is old, dusty and perfect for what is about to happen. Tommy is standing by the desk when Lawton pushes Isabel through the door. Oliver doesn't acknowledge her. 

"Lawton. Leave us to our fun." Lawton bows his head and leaves. Tommy is still. Oliver has to watch him to make sure he is even breathing. Oliver decides he will take the lead. He walks over to Isabel. "You betrayed us. Do you know the punishment for betraying us?" 

Isabel lifts her chin in defiance. "You rape me and kill me." Oliver stares at her. Neither man says anything. "I guess it's a threesome, huh?" She lifts her shirt over her head, "Big flaw in your plan boys...I want you both and always have." She looks Oliver up and down. "I even like it rough. Ask Tommy...though he could never be quite rough enough with me...poor guy little guy." 

This isn't what is supposed to happen. He looks over at Tommy. He silently pleads with him to pull it together. "Put your shirt on." Tommy tells her and Oliver wants to shout with happiness that he's going to follow through.

Isabel is stunned into silence and doesn't do as she was told. Tommy grabs the shirt and puts it back on her, "No one...and I do mean NO ONE wants you. I wouldn't fuck you with Slade's dick and I am certain he has." Isabel is shocked. 

She smiles then thinking she has the best of him, "Oh..Tommy are you hurt that I need a bigger man than you?" Tommy doesn't react. 

"No. The problem was I loved you and you are incapable of love or being loved. But I'm not." He moves to stand in front of her and Oliver walks out. It's time for Tommy to tell her he's moved on. Tommy will let Isabel Rochev know that she didn't break him. He's moved on and is in a better place. Then Oliver can torture her and kill her. 

++++++++++++++++++++

After Oliver leaves and John heads outside to check the men, Felicity turns to Helena. "I need your help." Helena waits. "I'm going down there. I need to talk to Slade and Oliver will never allow it. He will do everything he can to keep me up here." 

"Felicity...I'm not sure that is a good idea." Helena hedges. 

"We both know I am right about Oliver and we both know I need to confront Slade. Oliver is busy with Tommy and the men downstairs will do as I ask. You don't have to come with me, just don't tell on me." 

Helena watches her for a moment. When Helena is convinced Felicity will do this one way or another she speaks, "You know I always have your back. Even if it means betraying Oliver's trust in me.." Helena trails off. Felicity smiles and hugs her. 

The men around the table eye them, "Don't worry. Mr Queen knows you can't stop me and doesn't expect you to do it or even try."

Felicity and Helena make their way down the stairs. When they get down there Roy is the one in charge of the other men. He looks at Felicity and sighs, "Please Blondie, please don't get my ass kicked." 

"I won't. I just want to speak to him...probably." Roy motions the other men back from the cage. Felicity slowly approaches it. She sees Slade stripped to only his jeans. He is standing there watching her walk closer. She looks carefully and sees nothing left of the man she knew. 

She wonders where the man who played along with her game to make Oliver jealous has gone. Where is the man who teased her about being afraid of her. What happened to that man. She almost chokes on the sorrow. She remembers calling him when Robert was killing Tommy and how he came without anyone telling him what to do. She misses her friend. Her heart breaks for Oliver who has a million more Slade stories than she, and each one is like a wound now.

"Ah. Felicity..." The way he says her name sends cold shivers down her spine. It's sick and he knows it. "Oliver's Felicity. The girl that he threw our friendship away over. The girl who made him so pussy whipped that he no longer cared about anyone or anything..." He licks his lip, moves to the bars. 

"Think I can have a taste?" 

Felicity doesn't react. She knows he is trying to get her to react and she won't give him the satisfaction. She reaches into her jeans pocket and pulls out a picture. She quickly places it on the bar that runs horizontal. She steps back. Slade, at first, ignores it. He looks at it then to her questioning her with a look.

"It's Jonas with his new family. He didn't die." 

Slade looks pissed. His face is turning red and he howls. "You see, Shado was smarter than you and Isabel combined. She sent Jonas to the doctor and she left him with her. When the time was right the doctor took him to the detective who looked for me. Then he called me." He looks up at her and she smiles. "I have a son now. And as you can see Mina is healthy and happy. We love them both. They will grow up together. They will know what love is. Jonas will know what his mother sacrificed for him to live. That she gave her life for his."

She lets that sink in before continuing. "Then he will know that the man who donated sperm to give him life, killed his mother like the coward he is, he will know that he killed an innocent woman because he is the most insignificant piece of shit to walk this earth. And he will know that he is his Mother's Son. He is an amazing and loved child. He will honor his mother." 

"I will never lie to him about who you are and what you've done. I will love him enough that he will know you have no room in his soul or heart. He will grow to be a fine man like the only father he will ever know."

Slade looks at her with venom in his eyes. "You BITCH!" He grabs onto the bars and starts trying to shake them wanting to rip them apart. He can't. 

"I should have used you like the whore you are and killed you. I could have choked you with my cock. Yes, what a way to die..." Felicity laughs. 

"I don't think you're big enough to accomplish that..." She looks him up and down. "Nope..not even close. Now Oliver..." He growls as she smiles at him.

"Is that what this is about....Shado preferred my husband to you? Is that it?" She looks at him sternly. "Did you kill your wife and try to kill your kill your child because she wanted Oliver?" 

"NO! I did it because he was always the golden boy which was fine. I was his best friend. Then YOU came around and he forgot about me and I got his sloppy seconds! I got his whore." He looks over at Roy for a moment. "I was supposed to have you." Felicity had heard rumors about this.

"You are not man enough and never were man enough for me." She is seething. "You killed your wife. You kidnapped my daughter and killed a girl I loved like a daughter." 

He smirks at her, "Oliver is no better than that, dear sweet Felicity." 

"Why would you take my daughter? You held her and you were there when she was born! Why?" 

He laughs at her pain. "I wanted to hurt Oliver. You and those women were just a means to my end. An end which should have left Oliver broken and alone. I would have let you live...to warm my bed. Your daughter would have been raised to be of service." He winks at her.

Felicity breathes deeply a few times. She wants to hurt him She wants to rip his heart out. She wants him to pay. Felicity also isn't stupid. She knows he wants her to react and let him get the upper hand. If she gets close he wins. She walks over to Roy and grabs his gun. 

"You won't shoot me!" He taunts. Roy is behind her yelling, "Felicity..you can't do this..." She takes the safety off. She points the gun at him. She remembers seeing Carrie lying on the floor lifeless. She remembers the feeling of emptiness and longing when Mina was gone. The abject fear of what could happen to her child. She remembers the night Donna was brought into that rental house broken, battered and bruised. 

She shoots him in the leg. "I could have blown your balls off but I want Oliver to make you beg for your life and then make you suffer until you beg to die." 

Felicity feels a hand on her back. "As you wish." Oliver tells her. He slowly takes the gun and hands it to Roy. He's watching her, she knows he's scared what she will do. She turns him. 

"Good." She rises on her tiptoes and kisses him. He looks past her, "Roy go help secure Isabel. She dies last." Roy nods and runs from the room as John and Lawton descend into the basement. It's time.

++++++++++++++++++++++

When Oliver came downstairs and saw Felicity and Helena were gone he feared the worst. He thought Slade had gotten out and had taken his wife. Hearing the gunshot made his blood run cold and fear take over. When he saw her holding the gun and Slade still safely caged, he felt relief. He listened to her words and knows that Felicity understands him and this life better than he ever knew.

He will do as she wishes. Slade will beg for his life before he begs to die. No one will ever doubt the lengths Oliver Queen will go to if you dare to try to hurt his loved ones. He moves to the cage. Slade is on the floor grasping his leg. Felicity struck the fleshy thigh. He smirks at her and she shrugs. She is a very good shot. 

Oliver picks up the picture she had placed on the bars. He looks at it. "You've seen my children." Slade grunts. "My son is already a fighter." 

"Not yours!" Slade gasps out. 

"Slade! Tis but a flesh wound...given to you by a mere little woman. Isn't that what you would say about the women in our lives?" 

"You have always been a fool for a hot piece of ass. This one just happens to be able to shoot and I assume suck you off better than the rest." Oliver jaw clenches. No one talks about her like that, ever. He looks and Felicity is shaking her head. She walks over and takes his hand. He immediately calms down.

"What makes no sense. What I can't understand is that you were with me when I would make men bleed. When I would torture them, kill them...chop them up and you thought taking my daughter would go unpunished? Terrorizing my wife would be forgiven?" He walks up to the cage and cocks his head. "What was your end game?"

"To destroy you." 

Oliver smirks. "You can't destroy me. You've never had the power to destroy anyone or anything." He drops Felicity's hand, she steps back as he starts circling the cage. A predator must always circle and intimidate their prey. Ivo taught him that.

"Did you think the Italians would help you? Was there power? Was Hall's power going to free you from me?" Oliver squats down closer to Slade's level, "We all know you couldn't do it yourself..." 

"Fuck you!" 

Oliver rises back up to his full height. "No thanks." He looks over at Felicity and smiles his special smile that is only for her. He is finding he can be both husband and monster with her by his side to ground him. Felicity watching him isn't as bad as he thought it would be. He thought he would worry about her and what she thinks about him. Yet, all he sees is total acceptance and encouragement. 

"What did it feel like when you ripped my daughter from her Mother's arms? Did you know then you were signing your death warrant or did you really think you could best me?" Oliver watches him. 

"It felt good. I knew that you would be pissed off. I knew you would feel...IMPOTENT. You would start to go crazy." Oliver glares at him. 

"You were right. I did feel like I was going crazy." Slade smiles at that through his pain. "But I didn't feel impotent or helpless. I've always known I am smarter than you and more lethal. My only concern was just how fucking stupid you'd be...would you kill my daughter? Or were you smart enough to let her live." 

Slade looks at him with malice, "I wish I had choked her neck with my own hands." Oliver roars at this. He is losing it. The monster is taking hold. 

He unlocks the cage and goes inside. He lifts him up. "I've changed my mind...since you are shit who doesn't have the balls to actually stand up to a real man who can fight back...if you show me you can beat me, I'll let you live." 

Oliver hears Felicity gasp. "I am injured of course you can take me." Oliver doesn't care about that. "You are hurt but I am not fighting for my life like you. That should make up for the injury." Slade stares at him for a moment.

"You're not going to let me live. I took your child. I was the reason your second in command's wife was tortured and little Carrie...sweet little Carrie. She kept all my secrets about the fun we had.." 

Oliver hears Felicity, "You sick bastard!" He looks to her and sees Roy holding her back. Oliver smirks. "Maybe I should let my wife beat you. I think she could take you." He winks at her, she's lethal when those she loves is hurt. 

Oliver looks down at Slade and waits for another remark. When one doesn't come Oliver knows Slade has gone into his headspace. He looks over at two of his men, "String him up. Strip him down." Oliver heads out of the cage and to his wife. He leads her upstairs. 

In the kitchen he turns to her, "I think you should stay up here." Before she can start Oliver looks her in the eye, "Not because I doubt you or us but because it's going to get bloody. I don't want your nightmares to get worse." She searches his face looking for doubt, but he doesn't doubt her or them. When she sees nothing she smiles at him. "Okay. I will stay up here but I'm not leaving. I won't leave until they are both dead." 

That's his little spitfire. "Understood." 

He watches her go outside. He's proud of her. Of them. They've become this power couple. They are everything he never knew he always wanted in life. Oliver heads back downstairs to torture his former friend. 

 

++++++++++++++++++

Felicity walks around the grounds again. She has to have two bodyguards with her at all times. She is thankful that Helena counts as one. They've been here two weeks. She misses her babies, but she knows Oliver has to do all of this to keep them safe. Their enemies have to understand how far he will go to protect his own.

"Lis?" She turns to see Helena putting her phone back. Oliver must want her back at the house. When he isn't working on Slade he spends time with her. She thinks it's to help him deal with what is happening in that basement. She hears the screams, she's seen the blood. 

"Yes?" Helena looks at the other bodyguard. Felicity doesn't even know his name she realizes. She should probably know that by now. 

"Isabel is asking to speak with you. That was Tommy." Felicity wishes Oliver would release Tommy from this hell already. Making him take care of Isabel is cruel. She understands why he does it, but she still thinks it's cruel. Felicity looks around the woods where she has been spending many of her hours. It's peaceful here. She looks up into the trees and sighs. 

She drops her gaze to Helena. "Let's go." They walk silently back to the manor. The old farmhouse would be beautiful if not for the hell that has to happen inside. As they approach the house Tommy comes out. 

"Thank you." Felicity looks at Tommy with sadness. She hopes he isn't being manipulated by her. Tommy accompanies her inside and up the stairs to where they are holding Isabel. Oliver wants her separated from Slade until he is ready to kill Slade and then Isabel. 

Tommy unlocks the door and Felicity follows him in. Isabel is sitting cross-legged on the bed. Felicity looks around the room. It seems too nice for the woman who did everything she has done. She looks at Isabel from the door. She has no desire to be in the same room with this woman. 

"I don't want to die. Please tell Oliver I will tell him everything. I just--I can't die." Felicity folds her arms and stares at her. 

"I don't think living is an option." She turns and leaves the room. Oliver is coming upstairs. He sees her and she knows he knows she was with Isabel. He works his jaw, "What is going on?" 

"Tommy asked me to see her. I saw her. It's over, let's go." She grabs his arm but he pulls free. He storms into the room. "You do not bring my wife to see her!" He yells in Tommy's face then turns to Isabel, "You are a prisoner. You don't make requests." 

Oliver is stalks towards Isabel. Rage clearly written on his face. Isabel starts to beg, "I don't want to die. I was angry, I wanted revenge for what Robert did to me...I wanted you to pay for rejecting me."

Felicity watches as Oliver's rage turns to guilt. "I didn't want a wife. The responsibility." Felicity looks at Oliver who looks stricken. "You had Tommy. He would have done anything for you." 

"I am a first born daughter! Giving me to a second son was insulting. I grew to love Tommy but then Robert...and he did nothing." Felicity looks over at Tommy who is hanging his head in shame. Felicity will never understand Bratva and their rules about first borns and second sons and bastard children. It's archaic and cruel. 

"Felicity..you know how women are nothing and have nothing without a man. I wanted power. I wanted control." Felicity does understand but she knows how Isabel did it was wrong. 

"You should have come to me. I would have helped you once Oliver was in power or even when my--even when my Dad was in charge. Instead you betray Tommy and take my child from me? No. I don't understand that." 

Felicity looks at the two men. Both are racked with guilt. She knows exactly how to play them both. Isabel is many things but stupid is not one of them. Felicity grabs them both and pushes them out of the room. She takes the key from Tommy's hand and locks the door. Oliver's plan will never work. 

"You two can't do this." They both were staring at the floor. She has their full attention. "Tommy can't keep taking care of her. She will wear him down. And you.." She looks at Oliver. "You feel guilt over things you shouldn't." Both look at her like chastised school boys. She loves both of these big lugs. 

"She betrayed the women. Helena and I will deal with her. Now. Today. Tommy go to Iris. Oliver...you go and end this with Slade. We know we're safe. Other Bratva's have proven their alliance. I miss our babies and our home. It's time." She hugs Tommy, "Go to my best friend and make her happy! Be happy yourself. Forget Isabel and everything that happened." He nods while hugging her tighter. 

"Thanks, Sprite." Tommy hadn't called her that in forever. She's missed it. "You're welcome." Oliver and Tommy leave to make arrangements to send Tommy back where he belongs.

Felicity finds Helena. "I need you to go relieve Sara." Helena looks at her questioning her with just a look. 

"Isabel needs to die. There is no way Oliver can do it. She is able to easily manipulate him. Isabel knows how to play on Oliver's guilt" Helena laughs softly. 

 

"I can do it." Felicity's shocked. "You?" 

"Yes, me." Felicity looks at her friend. Helena has always been strong and able to surprise her. "It's me or John. You know that bringing her here and me leaving will take time."

"I'll do it." They both jump when they hear John. "She is the reason my wife was hurt and tortured. I have no problem doing it." He walks upstairs and within seconds a shot is heard. 

John walks over to Felicity. "It's done. Knowing she was going to die and couldn't manipulate her way out was enough for me." She knew John was asking if it is enough for her. She nods. All she wanted was her family safe. 

"It had to be a brother of Bratva. Letting a woman kill her would have shown weakness. I am Oliver's second. It was right for me to do it." Felicity hugs him. For the millionth time she wonders what he life would have been like if she were left with him and Donna. He pulls back.

John orders some of the new members to do the clean up. Felicity watches as they go upstairs and then bring the body down. She doesn't know what they will do with it. She doesn't want to know. They need to get rid of Slade and soon. She is just ready to move on from this holding pattern.


	23. Mine, always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end is here...
> 
>  
> 
> **This chapter has a very violent sequence that isn't detailed but it's there. Please do not read if you will be triggered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are...the sort of end.
> 
> I want to thank each and every one of you who read the first story and this one. This was a long journey for me. Almost two years. Wow. This story and all of you have meant so much to me. Seriously thank you! I hope this ends the way you wanted. I, personally, cried (happy tears) and I hope you do too. Thank you so much!!
> 
>  
> 
> I will be writing one shots for this 'verse as it were. i will make this a series and those stories will be the third part. Suggestions are welcomed!

Oliver ran his hand through his hair. He can't believe he let Isabel manipulate him. Fuck! Felicity is right to send Tommy away. Damn it. Did he fail her? His family? Oliver slams his hand onto the hood of the car several times. He hates that he let Isabel get into his head. He should have been more careful. Fuck! It's not just his life but his family. He is about to start beating the car when he feels a gentle touch on his back. He stops. How can she want to comfort him?

She wraps her arms around his waist and rests her cheek against his back, "You really have a thing with beating cars don't you?" He smiles. He can't help but smile. She kisses his back. "You did good. You did what you could do....Isabel is a master manipulator and had Tommy on her side." Oliver turns in her arms. He is hugging her to him.

"She didn't have you fooled." 

Felicity lets out a small laugh. "I have nothing she can use against me. You and Tommy have Robert's sins and you both feel guilty for that. You are the one who feels guilt when there is no need. You are the one who takes on the weight of the world..not me. She knows this." Oliver sighs. Felicity is right. An enemy wouldn't know that, but a former friend would. 

Felicity steps back out of his embrace but takes his hand. "She's gone. The men are taking care of the body." Oliver knows what she isn't saying is it's time for him to take care of Slade. They just stand there looking at each other. He's soaking in her love and her strength. She doesn't blame him for what happened with Isabel. He knows she won't allow himself to do it either. They really are perfect for each other. He muses. 

"I need to take care of Slade." She just nods. Felicity understands Oliver better than he understands himself. 

"You do your job and then we go home. I've called Sara and she is returning with Mina and Jonas. We will all be together tonight." Oliver can't look at her right now. He doesn't know why.

Felicity takes his face in her hands and moves his face towards hers. "YOU are an amazing man. You are the best partner and lover and husband a woman could ever want." He smiles shyly at her. "Go down there and kick some ass. I will pack our things and meet you at the car when you're done." She kisses his lips softly. She smiles and starts to walk to the house. She stops and turns back to Oliver. 

"He is strong physically, but weak emotionally. When you want to break him...words. Words will do it. Play on his weaknesses. You know them better than most." Her expression is serious as is his. She's right. She always is..He smiles to let her know he understands.

Oliver waits until she is inside. He slowly walks towards the house. The sun is hot on his back as he walks the short distance. He pulls open the screen door and it makes that familiar creaking noise. His men see him and stand. He slips on the mask of cold Bratva leader.

"Today we kill a brother. A brother who betrayed us. A brother who took my daughter from her Mother's arms and who killed an innocent woman, his wife and my charge, Carrie. Normally I tell you don't let your emotions come into the business don't let it become personal. Today...today it's personal." 

The men all murmur and nod. They all know just how personal this is and they know their boss will have his revenge. Oliver opens the basement door. The smell of mildew reaches his nose first. Then he smells the human waste, he smells the damaged flesh and he knows that his prey awaits. He moves his neck side to side cracking it.

Oliver walks slowly down the stairs. Slade is strung up in the middle of the room, naked. The cage long abandoned. Oliver wanted Slade to know no comfort and he wanted him to feel weak and exposed. Slade's head rests against his arm. His arms are now useless due to lack of blood flow.

Slade has begged more than once for his life. Now, he will beg to die. Oliver strips down like he always does before a kill. He places his clothes out of the blood zone. He will want to wear them once he is done here.

He looks around and sees Roy. John left after killing Isabel. He needs to get Donna. A man needs the woman he loves after something like this, a woman who understands him. Oliver's eyes travel to the other side of the room where Lawton stands. Oliver takes a deep breath and walks to Slade. The room is silent aside from Slade's labored breaths. 

Slade raises his head and looks at Oliver. He's beaten. You can't recognize him. His outside matches his inside, Oliver muses to himself, ugly and deformed.

"O...oliver..let me live...I will go away.." Oliver snorts. 

"Today, you beg me to die." Slade tries to shake his head but he hasn't the strength or the freedom of movement to accomplish such a task. 

"never." He whispers. 

Oliver and Slade would make fun of men who begged to die. The times they worked together and men would beg and cry and plead to die. Slade would taunt them while Oliver would laugh. This is why he wants to see Slade beg. After the kill Slade would want to get drunk and laid to celebrate. Oliver did the same but to forget what he had done. Until he no longer cared, but all that was before Felicity. Now, he has a reason to kill and a reason to live. 

Oliver walks to the long table. The table is really a piece of plaster board now on top of saw horses. He grabs a knife. It's about six inches and serrated. He turns and shows it to Slade. He wiggles it between his fingers to taunt Slade.His prey looks at it devoid of emotion. Oliver has cut him, he has sliced chunks of skin off and none of this has worked. Oliver didn't want it to work. He wasn't ready to end his game. 

"My wife is ready to go home. This has to end." Oliver tells Slade as if they are at a dinner party and Felicity wants to leave. 

"You follow her like a puppy.." Oliver remains unfazed by the words. Slade will never know what it's like to love someone the way Oliver loves Felicity. It doesn't make him weak, it makes him stronger and better.

"Happy Wife, Happy Life. I love my wife. I want her happy..." Slade grunts. 

"You know...those words you said to her? The threats about choking her with your cock? I heard that..." Slade sucks in a breath. He now knows what the knife is for and tries his chains. Oliver knows they'll hold. The chains are strong and Slade is weak.

Oliver grabs ahold of the offending appendage. The thing that Slade threatened more than once to use on his and even his daughter. That kind of threat cannot go unpunished.

"no.." Slade cries out softly. Oliver cuts it off. "Shall I choke you with it?" Slade is screaming in agony. 

"No one ever threatens my family!" Slade is breathing hard. Oliver knows he is breathing through the pain in an attempt to not break. Slade through ragged breathes, "Someone will get her.." 

Oliver sees red. No one will ever touch her. No one will hurt her or any member of his family ever again. Oliver starts breaking bones now. He might as well get a start on the body disposal.

"I was your friend!" Slade snarls as Oliver breaks his collarbone.

"You were. Then you took my child. You killed Carrie. You killed Shado. You betrayed the brotherhood and ME! You were my family! I loved you as much as I love Tommy."

Slade is shaking his head. "No. You got power and a new family and forgot me. You betrayed me!" 

"I was doing what was best for Bratva for this family! You walked out on this family." Slade is shaking, trembling from the pain.

"You did what was best for you and your whore." Oliver remembers what Felicity said. He's weak emotionally. Oliver takes some deep breathes. Breaking bones and even cutting off his dick won't do what needs to be done. Oliver NEEDS him to beg to die. He won't kill him until he does. 

"You wanted her...my wife for yours." Slade pauses in his breathing. He's trying to figure out Oliver's play. Slade looks at him and answers slowly. "Yesss." 

Oliver snickers, "She wouldn't have been happy. You don't know how to love and even she couldn't have taught you. Your own parents abandoned you..." Slade is shaken by what Oliver said.

"That's not true. My parents...were low in Bratva...I went was handed over so I could rise." Oliver snorts. as he sits down across the room from Slade.

"No. The man who raised you wasn't your Dad and had no idea who your Mother fucked to make you...Robert told me." Slade falls back as much as his chains allow, as if someone hit him. 

"Shado couldn't love you...she wanted out. Felicity had she been given to you would have killed you. She's stronger than you could ever dream of being." 

Every time Oliver starts to feel bad for saying these things he remembers Felicity's face when he arrived at Joe West's house. He can't forget why he is doing this. What Slade wanted to do. He wanted to hand Mina over to the Italians!

Oliver breaks several more bones. He even stopped Slade from bleeding out so that he would be forced to beg Oliver. That probably hurt Slade as much as anything else. Oliver grins. Yes, it probably did. Oliver moves to break his left leg.

Finally, Slade breaks. "Kill me...let me die...." Oliver stands in front of him.

"Please...say please." 

Slade takes a breath, as deep as he can, "Please. Let me die.." Oliver walks to the table and grabs a knife. 

"As you wish." He walks behind Slade and pulls his head back by his hair then proceeds to slit Slade's throat. He watches as he bleeds out. Oliver turns to the room, "Someone take his tongue out. He betrayed us and that needs to be known. He spoke with our enemies." With that he walks to the shower. Usually they only take the tongue if you rat them out to the cops, but Slade spoke to Oliver's worst enemy causing his mother in law immense pain. 

Oliver walks to the shower in the basement, he turns the water on and lets it scold him. He doesn't regret what he's done. Slade needed to die and he needed to die this way. Oliver's family deserves peace. He grabs the soap and washes his body clean of dirt and blood. He can feel the monster inside going back into its cage. He knows he will need the monster again, but not today. 

Oliver steps out of the shower and retrieves his clothes. He dresses as he watches his men clean up. He walks over to Roy. "When the men are done take them out to let off some steam. Then go home to my little sister." 

"Sure thing, Boss." Oliver pats him on the back and walks to the stairs. He takes them two at a time. He walks through the kitchen and out the back door. He finds Felicity walking around in the backyard. When she sees him she runs into his arms. He wraps her in his arms, takes in her smell and he is immediately calm. Lawton opens the door to the SUV and they climb in. 

 

+++++++++++++++++

Felicity is holding Oliver's hand. She looks over across the backseat at him. "Are you okay?" He looks at their entwined hands and then up at her face. 

"I am. I love you." She smiles brightly at him, "I love you too." He returns her smile. She loves that smile. It's her favorite smile. She moves closer to him and he opens his arms and she relaxes into them. 

They spend the rest of the drive to the Big House like this, and this is her happy place. Oliver is her happy place. When they arrive home Felicity leaps from his arms and sprints into the house. She runs up the steps to the nursery. 

She stops at the door and smiles. There they are, sitting on the floor with the Nyssa and Sara playing. When Mina sees her she reaches for her. Felicity sighs with relief she didn't forget her. She runs and scoops her up. She hugs Mina tight to her chest. She was scared on some level that someone would get to her. That their plan wouldn't work. She knew Sara would keep her safe or die. She never wanted it to come to that.

Felicity plops down on the floor with her. Mina pulls back and stares into Felicity's eyes. Felicity briefly regrets sending her children away, before she remembers that they were safer this way and Oliver needed her. Mina squeals and hugs her. It's the first time Mina has hugged her. Felicity's eyes well up with tears. Sara laughs at them, "That's new!" Felicity is glad this is new and it's hers. It maybe selfish but she can't help it. 

"I missed you little girl, so much!" Felicity puts Mina in her chair, stands and walks over to grab up Jonas. "Oh my, little man you grew so much!" Jonas looks at her and smiles. He did grow a lot while they were apart. He seems healthy and happy as her gurgles at her.

"They didn't forget me." 

"You're unforgettable." She turns to see Oliver leaning against the door frame. Sara and Nyssa are gone. He pushes off the doorframe and walks into the room. He sits down next to Felicity. He turns to Mina and picks her up. The little girl coos at him. Felicity laughs, "She's a born flirt."

Oliver scrunches up his nose. "I don't like it." He smiles at his little girl thinking about flirting and Mina is not something he likes to think about. 

"You like it when the girls flirt with you." Felicity teases him. He looks at her with a distressed look. "What you do." 

"I DID. Past tense. That was before you and when I was stupid." Felicity laughs while watching Jonas wiggles around in her arms in excitement.

"Oh okay." She replies to him. Oliver leans over and kisses her.

Their little family is safe and happy. Felicity thinks back to the day she first saw Oliver when he came to dinner as Laurel's boyfriend. All her dreams of him. She smiles and when she told Oliver about how she wished on every star for him to be hers. 

"What?" He asks her softly. 

"I was remembering that night in my parents garden when I told you I wished for you." 

"You mean the night you told me I failed to meet your expectations." Jonas squirms and Oliver looks down at him. Felicity studies him for a moment. When he looks back at her she tells him the truth. 

"Oliver..you never failed to meet my expectations. Ever. I was scared. I felt you were being forced to marry me and no one wants to be forced upon someone...I wanted you to love me and I wanted to be free to love you." 

Oliver face shows a thousand emotions. "If I had known you were a possibility, that this love, this life would be mine someday...I would have waited for you." She searches his face and knows he is telling her the truth. She rests her head on his shoulder. He is hers, always. She wouldn't trade this for anything.

"The babies are asleep." Felicity looks down and sees he's right. Oliver stands and puts Mina in her crib then Jonas in his crib. They walk hand in hand to their room. 

 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Oliver waits as Felicity changes for bed. He is already stripped and put on sweatpants. He is lying in the bed waiting for her. He has already checked and made sure everyone they love is home and safe. Oliver knows this will become a nightly routine now that everyone is back staying in their own homes. He has checked with security and he knows they are safe and protected. The men on security detail are vetted and excellent at their jobs.

Oliver hears Felicity open the door and watches her come out. She's wearing one of his old high school tee shirts. He loves when she wears his clothes. She crawls up the bed and into his arms. 

"I am going to start running again tomorrow." Oliver is immediately on guard. 

"What are you stressed about?" She smiles and kisses his chest. He taps down the need to kiss her. He needs to know what's wrong. 

"Nothing. I swear. I just think it will help me. Things have settled and I want to be physically and emotionally healthy for you and the kids. That's all, hon."

He moves them so she is on her back and he is resting his weight on his forearms over her. He looks at her. "You sure?" She nods. 

"Positive. I want to train with Sara too. This is our life now and--" Oliver looks away. He wishes he could give her another life, a safer life. "Hey...Oliver, look at me..It's OUR life and I love you." She lifts her head and kisses him.   
He kisses her with equal fervor. He moves down her neck, then back up. He pulls back and looks down at her with all the love he has for her, "Mine." 

Felicity bites her lip and smiles up at him, "Always."


End file.
